


Mon bulletin dans ton urne

by pilgrim67



Series: Mensonges d'Etat [1]
Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Canadian 21st c., Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, c'est beau la politique fiction, rêvons ensemble
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 65,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilgrim67/pseuds/pilgrim67
Summary: Manuel Valls le prit fermement par le bras, le forçant à le regarder. Ils étaient très proches, et Macron fit un pas en arrière.«Rappelle-toi ces heures à refaire le monde, la France, les partis. Moi non plus je ne veux plus de la vieille politique, souffla-t-il doucement. Le PS n’est plus rien, et les LR non plus. Tu peux compter sur moi, je me battrai à tes côtés. A nous deux, on peut tout réformer.»Emmanuel Macron frissonna, malgré lui.Le ton chaud et persuasif de Manuel Valls commençait à faire fondre ses défenses, même s’il savait que c’était de la poudre aux yeux.Une belle illusion.





	1. Retrouvailles

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, soyons clair : il s'agit ici d'une fiction, donc tout est inventé, évidemment. Merci donc de votre indulgence, et j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment avec ces petits instants volés... Bonne lecture !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le premier chapitre, les chapitres seront tous assez courts.

 

 

1

 

 

Emmanuel Macron tapotait doucement le bureau présidentiel du bout des ongles, les yeux fixés sur la pendulette dorée. Le soleil inondait encore les jardins de l’Élysée mais il était tard, vingt heures passées. Un dîner était prévu une demi-heure plus tard, dont il avait oublié la liste des invités. Aucune importance. Il s’adapterait, il savait le faire. Depuis les élections le temps filait à toute allure, encore plus rapidement qu’avant. Un tourbillon ininterrompu de conseillers divers, nouveaux ministres, prétendants à des postes, chefs de bureau et mails urgents.

Il n’osait plus consulter son portable, la veille il avait dépassé les 1700 non lus. Tout était prioritaire, et désorganisé. Même s’il hésitait à le reconnaître son équipe de campagne ne faisait pas le poids face aux institutions de la République, vieilles dames inamovibles, et souvent il se retrouvait en situation de juge de paix pour des histoires dont il n’aurait même pas dû entendre parler.

Deux coups discrets à la porte, et sa chef de cabinet, Aurore, glissa son visage dans l’ouverture :

\- Il vous attend depuis quarante minutes, Monsieur le Président.  
\- Je sais, Aurore, je sais, fit-il avec irritation. Un dossier urgent à terminer, ajouta-t-il sans bouger. Faites-le entrer dans cinq minutes précises.

Avec une petite moue agacée il se remit à tapoter sur le bureau, les yeux fixés sur le jardin. Cette fois c’était lui qui était en position de force, et pourtant… Un coup d’œil sur les photos de ses petits-enfants le rasséréna, et il détendit ses épaules. Cette fois, oui, c’est lui qui était aux manettes. Lui qui faisait attendre les autres dans les antichambres.

Deux nouveaux coups brefs et Manuel Valls entra, raide, le regard sombre. Emmanuel retint un sourire narquois et se leva pour lui serrer la main, sans empressement.

\- Monsieur le Président, lança Valls d’un ton sec.  
\- Monsieur le Premier Ministre, répondit l’autre d’un ton mielleux.  
\- Toutes mes félicitations pour cette élection.  
\- Merci.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes face à face, à se jauger. Ils ne s’étaient pas vus depuis plusieurs mois, et leur relation s’était rapidement détériorée depuis l’annonce de la candidature de Macron aux présidentielles.

\- Assieds-toi, finit par dire Emmanuel Macron en montrant un siège du petit salon. Excuse-moi pour le retard, mais je suis tellement pris…  
\- Bien sûr, répondit l’autre d’un air blasé.

Il s’assit un peu raidement, visiblement énervé. Macron savait qu'il détestait attendre. Il détestait perdre. Il le détestait.

\- Tu as bonne mine, Manuel.  
\- Merci, fit ce dernier sobrement. J’ai beaucoup plus de temps libre, en ce moment, je me repose. Ça fait du bien, fit-il en étirant un sourire forcé.  
\- Parfait. J’ai appris que tu avais passé quelques semaines dans ton pays, à Barcelone.  
\- C’est la France, mon pays, rétorqua l'autre d’un ton hostile.  
\- Oui, enfin, je voulais dire… ton pays natal.

Il observait les tressautements du pied de l’ex Premier Ministre avec une joie mauvaise, ainsi que ses oreilles qui rougissaient, signe de son énervement.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Un café ? Un whisky ? fit Macron en désignant d’un geste vague les bouteilles déposées sur un petit bar.  
\- Non merci.  
\- Allez, détends-toi. Tu vas me goûter cet excellent whisky, tu m’en diras des nouvelles. Tu te souviens de celui qu’on avait dégusté à Édimbourg ? C’est le même. Une merveille.

L’allusion à leur déplacement passé – deux ans, déjà – ne suscita aucun émoi apparent chez son interlocuteur, mais sa jambe ne cessait de tressaillir, et les oreilles ne reprenaient pas leur couleur. Le Président se leva et leur servit deux whiskies, sans un mot. Au passage il nota le costume bleu foncé impeccable de son hôte, ainsi que sa cravate immaculée. Il avait encore du style, le bougre, même dans la tourmente.

\- Bon, reprit le Président en jetant un coup d’œil à son montre, j’ai un dîner dans quinze minutes, que me vaut l’honneur ?  
\- Tu te moques de moi ?  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Je t’ai envoyé dix mails auxquels tu n’as pas répondu, voilà la raison de ma présence, fit l’ex-PM sèchement.  
\- Ah bon ? Je suis désolé. A vrai dire, j’ai des milliers de mails de retard et…  
\- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, Emmanuel. Pas à moi. Dis-moi pourquoi je dois faire le forcing pour te voir. Il me faut ton aval pour cette circonscription, tu le sais. Tu joues à quoi ?

Cette fois les oreilles étaient écarlates et Valls s’agrippait aux accoudoirs jusqu’à s’en faire blanchir les articulations, le regard noir, les lèvres déformées par un rictus.

\- Les investitures se font par le biais d’une commission indépendante, et je ne m’en occupe pas, tu comprends bien. Si…  
\- Ne te fous pas de ma gueule. Ta commission à la con a rejeté ma candidature. Tu te rends compte ? Moi ? J’ai joué le jeu, Emmanuel, rappelle-toi. Je t’ai soutenu contre Benoît à la présidentielle, me faisant traiter de traître par mes anciens amis. Et ça je l’ai fait pour toi, Emmanuel ! ajouta-t-il en haussant le ton.  
\- Non, répondit l’autre posément après avoir bu une gorgée de whisky. Non, tu l’as fait pour toi, mon cher, et pour toi uniquement. Tu savais qu’il n’avait aucune chance de gagner. Tu as parié sur le futur vainqueur dans l’espoir de sauver ta peau, c’est tout.

Valls lui décocha un regard de pure haine, qui le fit frissonner.

\- C’est comme ça que tu remercies les gens qui te soutiennent ? reprit-il à voix basse. C’est ça ta loyauté ? J’ai fait un score non négligeable à la primaire, je te rappelle. Je t’ai ramené des voix, et tu as gagné grâce à ces voix.  
\- C’est fou le nombre de personnes à qui je dois être reconnaissant, nota Macron avec un petit sourire. Ils n’arrêtent pas de défiler dans mon bureau, ces derniers temps. Mais c’est vrai que la victoire est toujours collective, alors que la défaite est orpheline. J’entends bien ce que tu me dis, Manuel, mais les décisions de la commission sont souveraines et on essaie de dépasser les clivages des parties, d’apporter une nouvelle manière de faire de la politique et…  
\- Bayrou, c’est une nouvelle manière de faire de la politique ?  
\- Je ne me justifierai pas face à toi. Tu n’es plus mon chef. Et lui n’a pas la même image que toi, je suis navré de te le dire…  
\- C’est quoi mon image ? Un loser ? Un traître ?  
\- Je ne répondrai pas à ça, fit Macron en se levant et en dirigeant vers la fenêtre. Je comprends ton amertume mais je ne veux plus des vieilles ficelles de la politique. Je n’imposerai rien à la commission, sinon je me discrédite. J’ai besoin de gens qui croient en mon projet, prêts à jouer le jeu. Je suis désolé.

Les yeux résolument fixés sur le jardin dont les ombres s’étiraient dans les dernières lueurs du soleil, il ne bougea plus, attendant que son hôte se retire. Finalement ça ne s’était pas si mal passé que ça, outre la colère prévisible de Valls. Il ne l’entendait plus, se demandant si les pas de son hôte avaient été amortis par les tapis ou s’il était toujours là. Le dîner allait commencer, il était censé se changer mais n’osait pas bouger, prudent. Aurore viendrait bientôt le chercher, sifflant la fin de la récré.

\- Mais je crois en toi, souffla soudain Manuel dans son oreille, le faisant sursauter.  
\- Pardon ? fit-il en jetant un regard inquiet au-dessus de son épaule, gêné par la proximité de son hôte qui se tenait juste derrière lui, sans le toucher cependant.  
\- Oui, je crois en toi, Emmanuel. Tes idées sont mes idées, rappelle-toi. On en a tellement parlé. Il faut dépasser ces clivages gauche-droite et tu as besoin de toutes les bonnes volontés. Je veux ta réussite. Il faut réformer ce pays, je t’y aiderai, j’ai plein d’idées.  
\- Manuel…, souffla l’autre, un peu désespéré. Je ne crois pas que…

Ce dernier le prit fermement par le bras, le forçant à le regarder. Ils étaient très proches, et Macron fit un pas en arrière.

\- Rappelle-toi ces heures à refaire le monde, la France, les partis. Moi non plus je ne veux plus de la vieille politique, souffla-t-il doucement, le PS n’est plus rien, et les LR non plus. Tu peux compter sur moi, je me battrai à tes côtés. A nous deux, on peut tout réformer.

Emmanuel Macron frissonna, malgré lui. Le ton chaud et persuasif de Manuel Valls commençait à faire fondre ses défenses, même s’il savait que c’était de la poudre aux yeux. Une belle illusion.

\- Je ne crois pas que… répéta-t-il en détournant les yeux.  
\- N’oublie pas que c’est grâce à moi que tu es là, Emmanuel, reprit Manuel en le fixant intensément, sans lâcher son bras. Qui s’est battu pour te faire entrer au gouvernement ? Sans moi, tu ne serais qu’un petit conseiller de l’ombre, le fou du roi.  
\- C’est faux, j’avais quitté mes fonctions et…  
\- Tu sais très bien que c’est vrai. Tu sais très bien que tu me dois beaucoup, que je t’ai mis le pied à l’étrier, même si le talent et la chance sont tiens. Je ne t’ai pas laissé tomber face à Hollande, qui ne voulait pas de toi comme ministre. Je me suis battu pour toi. Tu peux me renvoyer l’ascenseur, pour une fois. Je veux juste garder mon siège de député. Je ne te demande pas de me nommer ministre. Donne-moi juste l’investiture de ton parti…

Son visage était à quelques centimètres de lui et Macron lut une telle insistance dans ses yeux sombres qu’il prit peur. Il pouvait supporter ses colères, pas cette supplique. D’autant qu’il savait qu’il n’avait pas tort, au fond. Sa main était lourde sur son bras, et son emprise douloureuse. Il tenta de s’en dégager, mais l’autre le tenait fermement, sans le quitter des yeux. Sa fragrance épicée lui montait à la tête, la scène devenait gênante.

  
\- Je peux beaucoup de choses pour toi, Emmanuel, reprit l’ex PM de son ton pressant. J’ai été ministre de l’Intérieur, je sais beaucoup de choses sur beaucoup de monde. Des choses très utiles. J’ai des fiches…  
\- Sur qui ?  
\- Sur tout le monde. Tes amis. Tes ennemis. Toi, murmura-t-il en fixant sa bouche.  
\- Tu me menaces ? fit Emmanuel en reculant d’un pas, blême.  
\- Non, je te préviens. Ne me fais plus de coups fourrés ou il t’en coutera… cher.

A cet instant la porte s’ouvrit, laissant apparaître la tête d’Aurore, la chef de cabinet.

\- Votre dîner, M le Président…  
\- J’allais me retirer, lança Valls en le lâchant brusquement et en faisant demi-tour. J’attends de tes nouvelles. Mes hommages à Brigitte.

  
La porte claqua dans son dos, laissant Emmanuel Macron ébranlé et sans voix, devant la fenêtre des jardins plongés dans l’obscurité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre... Assez rapidement a priori, si vous voulez :)


	2. Ce soir je ne dors pas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suite de notre histoire, merci à vous qui avez lu le début....c'est la première fois que j'écris sur cet univers et que je poste sur ce site, je suis heureuse d'avoir des lecteurs :)  
>  Parfois il y aura des allusions et des références à des chansons, comme cette fois. C'est juste un clin d’œil.

**2.**

 

 

 

  Ce fut une semaine plus tard, alors que certaines investitures pour les législatives avaient été  suspendues, que Manuel Valls lança sa seconde offensive. Le Président était invité avec son épouse chez un présentateur célèbre, Stéphane, qui recevait quelques amis du monde des arts et lettres dans son loft parisien. De splendides bouquets décoraient les tables au faux style champêtre, des bougies brillaient doucement. L’ambiance était bon enfant, voire festive, et le champagne pétillait dans les verres quand soudain on sonna à la porte, vers neuf heures.

Valls apparut peu après, mal rasé, en jean et chemise blanche, sous l’œil sidéré des invités. Stéphane lui-même parut surpris mais lança d’un ton joyeux :

-Ah, tu as pu venir quand même, Manuel… Je croyais que tu n’étais pas à Paris ?

\- Je ne devais pas être là, mais je me suis arrangé

\- Et Anne ?

\- Elle travaille, ce soir, dit-il d’un ton morne. J’espère que je ne vous dérange pas, pardon d’arriver si tard, d’autant que je crois que je n’ai pas la tenue adéquate.

\- Pas du tout, assura Stéphane de sa voix chaude alors que tout le monde échangeait des regards gênés. Viens, installe–toi, dit-il en lui indiquant une chaise éloignée.

Depuis quelques semaines l’ancien Premier Ministre était devenu persona non grata dans les soirées parisiennes, sans que personne ne se soit donné le mot. Lui qui était reçu comme un prince quelques mots plus tôt était à présent un paria, une ombre. Emmanuel pâlit légèrement mais ne fit pas de commentaire, échangeant un coup d’œil embarrassé avec son épouse. Il ne put s’empêcher de se demander si c’était un hasard et décida de rester sur ses gardes.

Bien évidemment lui, le Président, trônait en milieu de tablée comme un roi, objet de toutes les attentions, alors que l’ex PM était relégué en bout de table. L’agneau des landes succéda aux noix de Saint Jacques sans que les deux n’aient échangé un seul mot, ni même un regard. Le compagnon de l’hôte se dévouait pour faire la conversation au nouveau venu, qui s’était mis à boire sans retenue. Chacun évita le sujet de la politique pour se cantonner à l’art, sujet beaucoup moins piégé.

\- J’avais fait vérifier la liste des invités par l’Élysée, souffla Stéphane gêné à Emmanuel au dessert, je ne me m’attendais pas à sa venue. Je suis désolé…

\- Il n’y a pas de souci, assura le Président, grand prince. Je n’ai aucun souci avec Manuel.

\- Merci de m’accueillir à ta table d’hôtes, Stéphane, lança à ce moment-là l’ex PM en levant son verre.    

Les invités se raidirent, alertés par l’allusion à la phrase du Président « je ne fais pas table d’hôtes », phrase lancée quelques jours plus tôt alors que Manuel Valls avait officiellement fait acte de candidature sur la liste LREM. Emmanuel ne broncha pas mais Brigitte embraya immédiatement sur le festival de Cannes, ce qui détendit momentanément l’atmosphère. Chacun y allait de sa petite anecdote sur les films ou les festivaliers, pronostiquant tel ou tel vainqueur, dans un brouhaha détendu.

Au café Macron se leva, et prétextant la fatigue, signifia qu’il allait se retirer. Après les embrassades de rigueur il se dirigea avec son épouse vers la sortie mais eut la mauvaise surprise de se retrouver face à Valls, dans l’entrée, qui semblait l’attendre de pied ferme, la veste sur le bras.

\- Je peux te parler ? demanda ce dernier d’un ton sec.

\- J’allais rentrer, là.

\- Je n’en ai pas pour très longtemps, rassure-toi. Mais comme tu ne réponds toujours pas à mes mails ni à mes messages…

Brigitte sourit et souffla à son mari : « Je t’attends », puis s’éclipsa vers la salle à manger, sans doute pour éviter tout esclandre. Stéphane, arrivé sur ces entrefaites, leur proposa d’un ton guilleret de discuter calmement dans une pièce appelée la bibliothèque, un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Macron l’y suivit de mauvaise grâce, d’un pas lent.

Dès que la porte fut refermée, il grogna :

\- Je pourrais te faire arrêter pour ça.

\- Pour quelle raison ? Vouloir discuter avec toi ? Je ne t’ai pas enlevé, que je sache. Si tu cries ton épouse viendra te sauver, rassure-toi. Et je ne parle pas des officiers de sécurité derrière la porte.

\- Pour chantage. Tu sais que c’est illégal ?

\- Tout de suite les grands mots, fit l’autre en s’asseyant d’un fauteuil de cuir. On n’en est pas là. Je te demande juste un petit service.

Macron haussa les épaules, agacé. Il restait debout, en retrait, sur ses gardes. Valls sourit et désigna un fauteuil :

\- Assieds-toi. Je ne vais pas te manger, je veux juste qu’on s’explique. Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ?

Le Président recula d’un pas encore, l’air sombre. Il serrait les poings dans la pénombre, résistant à l’envie de fuir ou pire, de le frapper.

\- Je t’ai expliqué pourquoi ce n’était pas possible de te prendre sur nos listes, Manuel. Les gens ne veulent plus de toi. C’est injuste, mais c’est ainsi. Qui sème le vent…

\- Quel vent ? J’ai été loyal, moi. Je n’ai pas créé un parti en douce en étant encore ministre.

\- Tu as entendu parler du dégagisme ? Les Français veulent une nouvelle classe politique, des gens neufs. Tu portes le poids des péchés de tout l’ancien gouvernement, j’en suis désolé pour toi. Mais tu ne viendras pas chez nous. Le comité politique ne veut pas.

\- Le comité politique a un chef, et c’est toi.

\- Je ne le ferai pas, je te l’ai dit, répondit Macron d’une voix sourde.

Valls se leva et s’approcha lentement de lui, poings serrés. Ils se dévisagèrent longuement dans la pénombre, mâchoires bloquées, muscles tendus. L’ancien PM fit un pas supplémentaire vers lui, le frôlant, puis se pencha en avant et lui souffla à l’oreille :

\- Tu joues au con, Emmanuel. Je peux te briser comme un rien.

\- C’est du bluff, répondit l’autre sans ciller. Tu n’as rien contre moi.

\- On parie ? fit Manuel avec un petit sourire. Je sais tout de toi, Emmanuel… de ton passé. De tes faiblesses… Rappelle-toi à l’ENA.

\- Quoi ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, souffla l’autre en rougissant.

\- Oh si, tu sais très bien, murmura Manuel sans bouger. Je sais des choses qui ne doivent pas s’ébruiter, surtout pas, ajouta-t-il en faisant glisser sa main sur sa manche de costume. Ou toute cette belle armure va s’effondrer…

\- Ne me touche pas.

\- Je ne te touche pas, je chasse une poussière sur ta manche. Serais-tu paranoïaque ? Tu n’as rien à craindre de moi… si on arrive à s’entendre.

Emmanuel recula, pour rompre la proximité entre eux. Quelques instants auparavant ils se touchaient presque, il avait senti le mélange d’eau de toilette musquée et de transpiration de son interlocuteur, et entendu sa voix au creux de son oreille. Il était dérouté, l’esprit confus. Manuel se moquait-il de lui ?

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour cette fois, concéda-t-il pour en finir. Mais ne m’en demande pas plus

\- Que voudrais-tu que je veuille de plus de toi ? s’amusa l’ex PM. J’aimerais juste que tu répondes à mes mails, quand je t’écris. Que je ne sois pas obligé de te harceler. Je ne te veux pas de mal, je te jure, reprit-il plus doucement. Je te soutiens, même si tu ne le crois pas. On n’a pas passé de bons moments ensemble ? Souviens-toi de Salzbourg…

Sur ces mots Valls tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce, laissant son interlocuteur perplexe.

                                                           oOo

 

Emmanuel Macron traversa les couloirs déserts jusqu’aux appartements privés, il était plus de minuit. En entrant sur la pointe des pieds dans la chambre plongée dans l’obscurité, il vit que Brigitte dormait. Elle ne l’attendait plus maintenant, il se couchait trop tard. Pourtant Dieu sait qu’il aimait débriefer avec elle le soir, elle avait toujours un avis ou un point de vue neutre, rafraichissant. Mais l’attente devenait difficile, donc ils échangeaient le matin au petit déjeuner, ou lorsqu’ils se croisaient dans la salle de sport. Il fila dans la salle de bain pour se déshabiller et remarqua ces petites rides qui s’étaient accentuées, juste là, au coin des yeux. Et ces cernes. Heureusement un habile maquillage camouflerait tout ça, mais il savait qu’il faudrait faire attention, la quarantaine venue.  

Par habitude il prit un somnifère léger et se coucha dans le grand lit moelleux  aux draps soyeux, dont l’odeur le fit sourire. Brigitte mettait toujours quelques gouttes de parfum sur les oreillers, soi-disant pour passer une bonne nuit. Elle dormait tranquillement, et il se sentit apaisé. Elle était son rempart, son armure, sa joie et sa consolation. La gagner avait été un long périple, comme la présidentielle, mais il n’avait cessé d’y croire. Et il avait vaincu.

En se retournant dans son lit il repensa aux évènements de la journée, et à ce dîner surréaliste. Comment ce diable de Valls avait-il pu surgir ainsi et le coincer pour le menacer ? C’était le genre de chose qui ne pouvait pas arriver, qui ne devait pas arriver.  Il tenta de chasser cette pensée, se disant qu’il réglerait ça le lendemain, ça et les milliers d’autres choses qu’il devait régler. Il tenta de se concentrer sur sa respiration et faire le vide, mais l’attitude de son ex-patron le tourmentait.

C’était quoi ce ton mi-figue mi-raisin ? Et cette manière de lui toucher le bras ? Et ces menaces à peine voilées ? Et ces sous-entendus ? Que savait-il vraiment ? Et pourquoi avait-il parlé de Salzbourg ?

Il se retourna encore une fois, cherchant à mobiliser ses souvenirs au sujet de Salzbourg, mais il avait tant voyagé que tout se mélangeait un peu, et ce voyage-là ne l’avait pas marqué. C’était quand, déjà ? Un sommet européen de plus, l’un de ses premiers en tant que jeune ministre, à l’époque. Agacé il se leva et ralluma en douce son portable, dans lequel il gardait trace de ses déplacements. C’était un conseil de François : garder trace de tout, tout le temps.  On n’est jamais à l’abri d’une mise en examen, et parfois il est bien utile de justifier sa présence ici, ou ailleurs.

Il trouva dans ses archives un dossier vieux de trois ans, un des premiers : un sommet économique européen, deux jours sur place, des visites et des conférences, un dîner de gala. En ouvrant une pièce jointe il redécouvrit avec surprise une photo d’un fou rire qu’il avait partagé avec Manuel Valls dans une voiture, son mentor de l’époque. Un cliché de presse dont il avait perdu les tenants et les aboutissants. Peut-être une traduction hasardeuse d’un guide local, ou une dégustation d’un produit un peu trop exotique.

C’est vrai qu’ils étaient proches au début, et que Manuel s’était battu pour sa nomination. Le Premier Ministre était heureux d’avoir quelqu’un qui partageait ses idées et qui était jeune, pas trop rabougri ni peureux.

Est-ce que ça justifiait tout ? La gratitude doit-elle éternelle, même quand la rivalité a remplacé la coopération ? 

En fouillant un peu plus il retrouva l’invitation au château Mirabell où ils étaient logés, une merveille d’architecture baroque. Et ces jardins… C’était grisant à l’époque de vivre ces instants, de faire partie du gotha, d’être devenu quelqu’un. Un ministre de la République.

Qu’avait-il bien pu se passer là-bas pour que Valls lui en reparle ? N’était-ce pas la fois où ils avaient passé toute la soirée à discuter dans les salons privés, dans des fauteuils en cuir, en se racontant des souvenirs d’enfance ? Ou celle où ils avaient parlé des heures de leur projet pour la France, ce projet d’une transformation totale du paysage politique ? Oui, c’était cela. Il revoyait la cheminée et les verres en cristal, les profonds sièges et l’ambiance feutrée.

A un moment ils s’étaient retrouvés seuls, leur conversation amortie par les tentures et les tapis épais.

Michel Rocard avait été le début et le fil rouge de leur entretien, comme un guide un peu idéalisé. Manuel lui avait montré des photos de lui avec son mentor de l’époque, il en parlait avec émotion, la voix un peu rauque, le citant sans cesse, les yeux brillants. Le PS des années 80, la nouvelle gauche, toute une époque.

Toute une jeunesse idéaliste et politisée que Macron n’avait pas connue. « Ni Dieu ni maître » était plutôt sa devise, même s’il ne le montrait pas, alors.  Oui, ça avait été une bonne soirée, arrosée d’un vieux marc qui lui avait fait monter le rouge aux joues. Peut-être même qu’il s’était laissé emporter par sa fougue, toutes ces belles idées qu’il caressait, tous ses espoirs.  

Il savait déjà que la réponse n’était pas dans les partis politiques, trop étriqués, mais une autre façon de penser, de faire de la politique, en partant des gens. Manuel l’écoutait avec un petit sourire, tout au plaisir d’échanger des arguments et d’essayer de convaincre, d’emporter le morceau par la dialectique.

Il se rappelait qu’ils avaient achevé la bouteille et la discussion bien rouges, échauffés par leur enthousiasme. Jamais ils n’avaient été aussi proches, l’un à l’écoute de l’autre, comme des amis refaisant le monde. Manuel avait dû croire que ce petit jeune souriant lui serait toujours dévoué, qu’il le regarderait toujours avec ce mélange d’admiration et d’effronterie.   

Emmanuel Macron se rendit compte qu’il souriait encore à ce souvenir, un des rares vrais bons moments entre eux, sans sous-entendu ni rivalité. Il avait mis du temps à s’endormir ce soir-là dans son lit à baldaquin, prolongeant sans cesse la conversation imaginaire avec Manuel, imaginant arguments et contre arguments, à l’envi. Il voulait l’épater, lui prouver qu’il était exceptionnel, qu’il avait des idées novatrices et la capacité de les mettre en œuvre. Il y avait mis toute son énergie, ce soir-là, une énergie insatiable, qui l’avait tenu éveillé jusqu’à l’aube.

Pas envie de dormir, comme ce soir.

Sauf que ce soir l’enthousiasme avait disparu, ne restait que la rancœur. Et l’insomnie. Il secoua la tête pour se débarrasser du petit refrain idiot lui venait en tête, « Ce soir, je ne dors pas », une vieille chanson de France Gall, qui tournait dans sa tête malgré lui.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour votre lecture et vos éventuels commentaires (merci à NoApologies pour son commentaire qui m'a fait très plaisir), si tout va bien je posterai la suite demain... Bonne journée !


	3. La Superbe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et en route pour le chapitre 3, avec "La superbe", de Benjamin Biolay en bande son.... Bonne lecture !

**3.**

 

 

 

Les enfants couraient dans le jardin, tout à leur joie de ce beau dimanche en famille. Emmanuel Macron se laissait aller à partager cette joie en les poursuivant dans une grande partie de cache-cache, alors que les autres adultes buvaient un café sur la terrasse, profitant des doux rayons du soleil. Lui prenait un plaisir absolu à ces jeux enfantins, ces moments où il n’était plus l’homme le plus puissant du pays. Juste un grand-père qui s’amuse avec ses petits enfants un dimanche après-midi de printemps. Après avoir considérablement ralenti au détour d’une haie il finit par rattraper sa petite-fille, qui poussait des hurlements de joie et effroi mêlés. Il aimait la serrer dans ses bras, sentir ce petit corps nerveux et l’odeur d’amande de ses cheveux. Bien sûr elle se débattait comme un beau diable, pas même le loisir d’un câlin, juste un petit bisou sur son crâne humide avant qu’elle ne se dérobe.

\- Cette fois c’est moi qui compte, décréta-t-elle. Vite, va te cacher !

Elle appuya son front contre un arbre et entreprit de compter, mélangeant les nombres et arrivant trop vite au vingt fatidique. Il eut à peine de temps de se cacher derrière le magnolia qu’elle était déjà repartie, poussant des petits cris. Il aperçut de loin son épouse qui lui faisait des gestes, visiblement la récréation était terminée, il se laissa rattraper par la gamine puis s’agenouilla devant elle :

\- Tu as gagné, bravo ! Mais j’ai quelque chose à faire, ma chérie, on rejouera plus tard ?

\- Naaan ! Je veux continuer !!

\- Joue avec les autres, Je vais revenir, promis. A tout à l’heure mon ange ?

Elle fit une moue boudeuse et haussa les épaules, déçue. Il repartit le cœur un peu gros retrouver son épouse qui l’attendait le téléphone à la main, d’un air blasé. Il but un grand verre d’eau et s’assit à côté d’elle, déjà vaincu.

\- C’est qui ?

\- Sébastien. Il parait qu’il faut absolument qu’il te parle.

\- Il t’a appelé sur ton portable ? Un dimanche ?

\- Eh oui… il parait que le tien est éteint. Ça fait quatre fois qu’il appelle. Fais quelque chose s’il te plait.

\- Mais c’est pas vrai… J’espère que c’est pas encore une histoire de législatives, j’ai autre chose à faire, moi, dit-il en piquant en douce un macaron sur la table.

\- Emmanuel, pas de sucreries. Je t’ai vu.

Mais il s’était déjà éloigné de quelques pas à l’intérieur, la bouche pleine, un autre macaron caché dans sa poche. On était dimanche, bordel ! Il appuya sur la touche « rappel » avec un soupir, déjà lassé.

\- Sébastien ? J’espère que tu as une bonne excuse pour me déranger le dimanche…

Un silence gêné à l’autre bout du fil l’inquiéta, il sentit son cœur accélérer.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

\- C’est… euh… écoute, je suis désolé de t’embêter comme ça, mais je préfère te prévenir moi-même.

\- De quoi ?

\- Il y a des rumeurs sur twitter, ça devient gênant. Mais je préfère pas en parler au téléphone, même si normalement la liaison est sécurisée. Tu rev…

\- Des rumeurs sur quoi ?

\- Franchement, c’est embêtant d’en parler comme ça…

\- Des rumeurs sur quoi ? Dis le ou je raccroche !

\- … sur toi et Martin, tu sais, le journaliste, et il y aurait des photos qui seraient sur le point de circuler.

\- C’est pour ça que tu me déranges ? fit-il, soulagé. Mais c’est des conneries, tu le sais bien !

\- Des conneries qui prennent de l’ampleur, ça devient viral. Il faut faire quelque chose, Emmanuel.

\- C’est ça. Démentir, donc en faire parler deux fois. Le pire scénario. Et c’est toi qui me conseilles ça ? fit-il en s’asseyant sur le canapé, un peu désespéré.

\- Écoute, il faut qu’on en parle. Les photos ne sont pas encore parues, on peut encore arrêter ça. Tu reviens quand à Paris ?

\- Mais il n’y a pas de photos ! explosa-t-il. Je ne m’intéresse pas à ce gamin, je l’ai rencontré deux fois dans ma vie, et toujours devant les caméras ! T’es quand même pas assez con pour croire des trucs pareils ?

Un silence gêné s’installa entre eux, et Macron fronça les sourcils.

\- Je… j’en ai vu une, de photo, et c’est quand même assez bien fait. Écoute, c’est super gênant, quand est-ce que tu rentres ?

\- Il n’y a pas de photos de quoi que ce soit puisqu’il n’y a rien ! C’est quoi ce délire ?

\- Emmanuel…

Macron ferma les yeux, mâchoires crispées, et essaya de respirer lentement, pour se calmer. L’après-midi familiale était gâchée, et c’est exactement ce qu’il voulait éviter. Il se promit de se rendre au Touquet sans portable du tout, la prochaine fois ; ni le sien ni celui de Brigitte. Les cris des enfants lui parvenaient de l’extérieur, il devait réfléchir, et vite.

\- Ça vient de qui à ton avis ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Ces soi disant « fuites » ? Ça vient de qui ?

\- Je… on en parlait justement avec Richard, et on se disait que… c’est sans doute quelqu’un de bien placé et qui te veut du mal. Une source proche du Ministère de l’Intérieur, vu le mode opératoire. Pas un journaliste isolé.

\- Ok, j’ai compris. Bon, ne bouge pas, ne fais rien, je rentre ce soir, je t’appelle.

\- Mais tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Ça me regarde. Et arrête de flipper, la peur est virale aussi.

Emmanuel Macron éteignit son portable et resta plusieurs minutes immobile, passant en revue les tenants et les aboutissants, arrivant à une seule conclusion : c’était lui. Ça ne pouvait être que lui. « Quelle ordure » murmura-t-il en farfouillant sa poche à la recherche de son propre portable au fond de sa poche, sur lequel le macaron s’était écrasé. Il soupira, grignota les miettes sucrées et se força à prendre une grande respiration avant d’appeler. Il ne devait pas paraître aux abois, à aucun prix. Il fixa les photos de son mariage sur la commode en face du canapé, les photos des enfants et petits-enfants. 

C’était ça l’essentiel, pas ces magouilles dégueulasses, et pourtant les photos, les jolis cadres et les bouquets de fleurs lui parurent fades, presque faux. Un joli décor pour une jolie vie, des clichés rassurants.

Il soupira à nouveau. Positif. Il devait rester positif. Ne pas s’arrêter sur l’obstacle ou la chute, repartir de l’avant. C’est comme ça qu’il avait réussi, toujours. Aller de l’avant. Croire en soi.

Il fixa la petite icône sur son portable, un correspondant dont il aurait bien voulu se débarrasser, définitivement. Mais avant il devait passer un autre coup de fil, qui ne serait pas simple non plus. Une abeille s’était introduite dans la maison, lui tournant autour. Il la chassa d’un revers de main, agacé. En plus, il avait soif. Debout devant le frigo Il hésita entre le champagne et le Perrier, puis choisit ce dernier avec un haussement d’épaules, il avait déjà très chaud. Trop chaud. Et un léger mal de tête. Il tenta à nouveau de se rassurer en se disant que tout à l’heure il irait sur la plage avec sa famille, et que c’était la seule chose qui comptait. Il retourna au salon et appela son premier correspondant, s’efforçant de sourire :

\- Richard ? Je ne te dérange pas trop ? Je sais que c’est dimanche mais…

\- Sébastien t’a dit ? Quelle catastrophe, hein ?

\- Non. Une bombe sur les Champs-Élysées, ça c’est une catastrophe. Pas une rumeur sur Twitter.

\- Mais c’est quand même embêtant et…

\- OK. Écoute, je t’appelle pour autre chose et je suis pressé, alors j’aimerais que tu me laisses parler et que tu me dises oui, ok ?

\- Je… Oui ? lança l’autre d’un ton surpris. Que je dise oui à quoi ?

\- Il faut accepter l’investiture de Valls à Evry.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- Non.

\- Mais personne n’en veut ! Et tu le détestes ! Avant-hier encore tu disais…

\- Je sais ce que je disais avant-hier et je sais ce que je dis maintenant. On n’a pas le choix, Richard.

\- C’est hors de question, fit l’autre plus fermement. Hors de question.

\- Pourquoi ? fit Macron d’un ton faussement naïf. Pourquoi pas ?

\- Tu me demandes pourquoi ? Mais… tu es dans ton état normal ?

Macron sourit amèrement à cette question, dont la réponse était à l’évidence « non ». Mais il savait qu’il avait suffisamment de lucidité pour accepter l’inacceptable, au risque de tout perdre. Cette histoire avec ce journaliste n’était qu’une baudruche, mais ça risquait d’être le prélude à des révélations plus gênantes, et il ne voulait pas de ça. Il fallait y couper court, quel qu’en soit le prix. Il pensa à sa femme, Brigitte, et serra les poings. Il ferait tout pour la protéger, quel qu’en soit le prix.

\- Allô ? reprit la voix à son oreille. Tu es toujours là ?

\- Oui, je suis là. Je t’écoute. Et je suis dans mon état normal. Si je te dis qu’on a pas le choix, c’est qu’on a pas le choix. Et je ne me justifierai pas.

\- Attends, attends… Tu comptes faire avaler cette couleuvre au comité de désignation des candidatures ?  Mais ça va hurler… tout le monde le hait, c’est un vrai repoussoir.

\- Moi je ne vais rien leur faire avaler parce que c’est ton job, Richard. Pas le mien. C’est pour ça que je t’ai embauché, rappelle-toi.

\- C’est exactement le genre de personnage dont on ne veut plus, tu le sais, reprit l’autre. Il a une image déplorable, même à gauche. Ce serait un suicide de l’accepter dans nos rangs. Un vrai suicide. Tu vas perdre tous les électeurs de droite, Emmanuel.

\- Je sais, mais c’est comme ça. Il s’est rangé à nos idées, dit-il d’un ton apaisé. Et puis n’oublions pas que c’est lui qui m’a fait rentrer au gouvernement.

\- Et beaucoup Jean-Pierre Jouyet, aussi. Il lui a bien vendu le fait qu’il aurait un allié réformiste, et c’est pour ça qu’il a accepté. Mais ce mec nous déteste. Rappelle-toi comment il t’a traité, les derniers mois.

\- Je sais tout ça, Richard, soupira Emmanuel. Je ne suis pas devenu fou.

\- Mais alors ? Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas. Oh… Ne me dis pas que…

\- Arrête de chercher pourquoi. Je suis désolé d’employer la méthode forte mais c’est un ordre, Richard.

\- Non. Jamais. Tu auras ma lettre de démission  sur ton bureau demain matin, Emmanuel.

Ce dernier ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Cette conversation devenait un vrai mélodrame, c’était risible. Il se retourna et vit ses petits-enfants courir dans le jardin, riant aux éclats. Il aurait dû se trouver avec eux, au lieu de débattre vainement avec un homme qui avait raison, et dont il partageait les idées.  Un de ses plus précieux soutiens, un homme qui avait pleuré de joie lors de sa victoire. 

\- Richard, s’il te plait, murmura-t-il. Pas de ça entre nous. J’ai besoin de toi. Crois-moi si je te dis que je n’ai pas le choix.

\- Il te tient avec quoi ? Dis-le-moi, je peux tout entendre. C’est cette histoire de twitter ?

Emmanuel secoua la tête, se rendant compte combien cette conversation était absurde, tellement proche des soaps qu’il détestait.

« Dis-le moi, je peux tout entendre », avait dit Richard, se comportant comme un amant jaloux.

Tout cela était grotesque.

\- Je te le dirai, mais pas au téléphone. Et ce n’est pas du tout ce que tu crois. Il n’y a rien entre lui et moi… entre ce journaliste et moi. En attendant je compte sur toi, dit-il en espérant raccrocher.

\- Non. Emmanuel, je ferais tout pour toi, mais ça c’est impossible. On va perdre toute crédibilité. Tu vas perdre toute crédibilité. C’est trop cher payé, s’il n’y a rien.

Il sentit une sourde colère l’envahir, il ne s’était pas attendu à ce que ce soit si difficile. En même temps, si Richard réagissait comme cela, c’est que c’était effectivement de la folie furieuse.

\- Bon, tu proposes quoi, alors, Richard ?

\- On refuse.

\- Non. On ne présente personne contre lui. Comme ça il n’est pas dans nos rangs, mais il garde ses chances d’être élu.

\- La chèvre et le chou, hein ? lança l’autre avec amertume. Tu es à sa merci ? On en est là ?

 - Merci de ton effort, fit Macron sans répondre directement. Je te tiens au courant.

  Il raccrocha et soupira longuement, les mots « Tu es à sa merci » résonnant désagréablement à son oreille. Immédiatement une chanson s’imposa à lui, comme souvent. Une simple référence, quelques mots et un refrain lui venait à l’esprit, entêtant, dont il ne pouvait se débarrasser. Ça le poursuivait depuis l’enfance, une sorte d’hypermnésie. Cette fois c’était la Superbe, de Biolay.

_On reste Dieu Merci à la merci_  
_d'un sacrifice, d'une mort à crédit,_  
 _D'un préjugé, d'un préjudice,_  
 _Le soleil s'enfuit,_  
 _comme un savon soudain qui glisse,_  
 _quelle aventure, quelle aventure..._

Il regarda dehors, les enfants s’étaient tus, ils goûtaient sagement sur la terrasse, avec les adultes. Les ombres s’allongeaient sur la pelouse, même s’il faisait encore chaud. Ensuite ils iraient à la plage, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps.

Richard n’avait pas été simple à convaincre, mais son prochain interlocuteur risquait d’être encore plus récalcitrant. Il ne fallait pas mollir, pas maintenant.

\- Allo ? fit la voix à l’autre bout du téléphone.

\- Manuel ?

\- C’est bien mon numéro que tu as composé, non ? Alors oui, c’est moi. Ravi de voir que tu as retrouvé mon numéro.

Il se foutait de sa gueule, en plus. Emmanuel sentit une bouffée de colère l’envahir, qu’il tenta de maitriser. Il détestait ce ton moqueur, cette suffisance.  

\- Il faut qu’on se voie, répondit-il le plus neutrement possible.

\- Un dimanche ? Je te manque à ce point-là ?

_Connard_ , pensa Emmanuel en se crispant sur le portable _. Connard_.

\- C’est demain que se tient la dernière réunion du comité de validation, donc si tu es toujours intéressé, il vaut mieux qu’on se voie avant.

\- D’accord, dit l’autre avec satisfaction. Ravi de voir que tu es revenu à de meilleurs sentiments.

\- Il faut qu’on en parle, justement. Je rentre du Touquet ce soir, retrouvons-nous à 21 heures au bar de l’Escale.

\- Oh, tu es au Touquet ? fit l'autre d'un ton moqueur.Il me semblait bien entendre les mouettes…

Agacé, Macron raccrocha après avoir murmuré un vague adieu, le cœur lourd. Dans sa tête la chanson tournait à l’infini, cette foutue chanson…

_On reste Dieu Merci à la merci_  
_d'une étincelle,_  
 _Quelque part à Paris,_  
 _Aux fins fonds du bar d'un hôtel,_  
 _Dès la prochaine vie_  
 _Je rêve de se rester fidèle,_  
 _quelle aventure, quelle aventure.._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre....
> 
> Merci à vous qui lisez et un grand grand merci à ceux qui ont mis des kudos... je suis contente que ça vous plaise ! 
> 
> Rdv à la fin de la semaine pour la suite !


	4. L'encre de tes yeux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à vous qui suivez cette histoire, je suis ravie qu'elle vous plaise. En route pour un nouveau chapitre, avec une allusion à une chanson, une fois de plus.... Bonne lecture !

**4**

 

 

 

 

La voiture et son cortège glissait silencieusement dans les rues de Paris, Macron se répétait en mantra « surtout ne pas s’énerver, surtout ne pas s’énerver ». Brigitte avait un peu râlé quand il était sorti, prétextant une réunion tardive avec l’équipe du comité de validation –ce qui n’était pas entièrement faux.

\- Tu reviens pas trop tard ? avait-elle demandé dans un sourire enjôleur, et il avait failli annuler sa sortie.

Il avait besoin de ces moments avec elle, les rares où il pouvait se laisser aller à être lui-même. Ne plus sourire, composer, convaincre. Ne plus se contrôler.

\- Je te promets que je reviens dès que possible, ça me barbe plus qu’autre chose…

Comme d’habitude il avait eu un petit pincement au cœur quand sa voiture avait passé les grilles de l’Élysée avec son escorte, c’était magique, un petit moment de grâce.

Tout ça pour ça.

Certains symboles sont forts, et inexplicables.   

Dès qu’il entra dans le bar, précédé par ses officiers de sécurité, il sentit le charme se rompre. L’ex premier ministre l’attendait dans le petit salon, dit « salon bleu », qui en avait vu passer d’autres, au fil des années. Le bar était réputé pour abriter les rencontres politiques les plus étonnantes, de celles qui scellent un second tour, parfois, tard dans la soirée. Le décor semblait tout droit sorti d’une scène de cinéma – fauteuils en velours rouge, tentures épaisses et bougies d’un autre temps. Quelque chose de l’opéra, sans les spectateurs.

D’un geste un peu agacé il pria ses officiers de l’attendre de l’autre côté de la porte, et afficha un sourire un peu faux sur son visage. Toujours soigner la prise de contact.

Manuel Valls lui tendit une main glacée, sans un mot, et lui décocha un regard méprisant.

\- Excuse-moi, je suis un peu en retard, souffla Emmanuel Macron en s’asseyant.

\- Une demi-heure, quand même. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu étais pris dans les embouteillages ?

\- Non, bien sûr. Mais tu sais ce que c’est…

Un serveur endimanché vint leur déposer un verre de vin, sa main tremblait un peu. Macron leva un sourcil, Valls lança :

\- J’ai pris la liberté de commander un petit Bourgogne, en attendant, je crois que tu aimes cela. Ou je me trompe ?

\- Ce n’est pas mon vin préféré, mais ça ira.

Ils burent en silence, le vin était délicieux, couleur rubis, charnu et épicé. Valls soupira d’aise et sembla se détendre, alors que Macron observait son verre, essayant de deviner de quoi il s’agissait – il n’y connaissait pas grand-chose.

\- Il te plait ? reprit Valls. C’est un Vosne-Romanée. Est-ce que tu sens cet arôme de cerise, aux arômes de confit et de cuir ? N’est-ce pas une pure merveille ? 

\- Sans doute. Sans doute, fit l’autre, un peu pensif.

\- Le vin ouvre l’âme et l’esprit, crois-moi. J’espère qu’avec ce bon vin tu m’apportes de bonnes nouvelles ?

Macron le dévisagea, un peu agacé par cette autosatisfaction qu’il avait du mal à cacher, et cette mine repue. Celle du chat qui va avaler la souris. Son interlocuteur était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil en velours, le verre toujours à la main, l’observant avec un demi-sourire. Malgré les lumières tamisées Macron nota la chemise blanche entrouverte et l’absence de cravate, et, plus étonnant encore, le jean noir et l’ombre de barbe.

Mais après tout, on était dimanche.

\- Je pense que nous allons trouver un terrain d’entente, oui, fit Macron avec chaleur. Dans l’intérêt de chacun.

\- C’est à dire ? répondit Valls, méfiant.

\- Il faut jouer le gagnant-gagnant, Manuel. Ta cause n’était pas facile à plaider, tu sais. Et je ne dirige pas une armée, nous agissons dans la démocratie. Chacun a son mot à dire, et j’en suis désolé, on doit respecter l’équilibre et la démocratie dans chaque…

\- Abrège.

\- J’ai vu avec le comité, on te propose de ne pas présenter de candidat contre toi.

Macron se tut, attendant la réaction de son hôte.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

\- Absolument pas. C’est ma meilleure offre. La seule.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n’arrives pas à mettre au pas ta bande de pèlerins, fit Valls en se penchant vers lui, l’air mauvais. C’est qui le chef ?

\- Ça ne marche pas comme ça chez moi, je te l’ai déjà dit. On n’est pas dans un parti classique, je ne veux pas jouer au petit chef. Je veux faire de la politique autrement.

\- Conneries. 

Sa main se crispait dangereusement sur son verre, et Macron vit sa mâchoire se resserrer et ses oreilles rougir, un état qu’il connaissait bien, en ayant souvent fait les frais au gouvernement. Mais cette fois c’était différent. Cette fois c’était lui le patron, et l’autre n’était plus rien. Même s’il savait qu’il faut se méfier des animaux blessés, les plus dangereux.

\- Écoute Manuel, reprit-il avec patience comme on parle à un enfant, j’ai fait mon maximum mais personne ne veut de toi chez moi. Je vais être franc, Richard a menacé de démissionner si tu as l’investiture, et plusieurs autres auraient fait de même. Tu es trop marqué par le passé, ton image est déplorable. C’est sans doute injuste mais c’est comme ça. Tu es grillé auprès de tes anciens amis. Et tu le sais. Tu le sais très bien, reprit-il plus fermement en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

L’autre cilla, ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Macron sentit qu’il avait marqué un point, il enchaina :

\- C’est quoi ton but ? Être réélu ? Tu vas l’être, si on ne met personne en face de toi. Tu auras un boulevard.

\- Tu oublies les insoumis…

\- Je ne peux rien faire contre les insoumis. Ça aussi, tu le sais. A toi de te battre. Mais tu es apprécié dans ta circonscription, non ? C’est ton fief.

Manuel Valls fit une petite moue et ses épaules s’affaissèrent, le faisant paraître plus frêle. Ce n’était plus le matador qu’Emmanuel Macron avait en face de lui mais un homme fatigué, au regard incertain. Ils burent chacun une longue gorgée du breuvage grenat, dont la saveur les enveloppa dans un cocon moelleux. Les bruits de la rue avaient complètement disparu, ils auraient pu être n'importe où. N'importe quand. Le Président laissa le silence se prolonger, patiemment.

\- Alors tu ne veux pas de moi, reprit Valls à mi-voix sans le regarder.

\- Je n’ai pas dit ça. C’est le comité de validation qui ne veut pas de ta candidature. Mais j’ai déjà réussi à négocier qu’on ne présente personne contre toi, et c’était pas simple. On avait un très bon candidat et ça a déjà fait grincer beaucoup de dents, crois-moi. Tu as une image trop… compliquée à gérer. Ils ont peut-être tort, mais c’est leur décision et ils ne reviendront pas dessus. Je ne peux rien faire.

Valls le regarda longuement, comme s’il cherchait une explication dans ses yeux, son visage. Macron prit bien soin de ne pas tressaillir ni baisser le regard, offrant un visage lisse et bienveillant. Il mourait d’envie de contre-attaquer en accusant Valls d’avoir cherché à le faire chanter avec cette histoire de journaliste, mais cela aurait réveillé son agressivité. De toute façon il n’avait pas de preuve, et il aurait été contreproductif de déterrer la hache de guerre. Il attendit patiemment une réaction, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

\- Je ne voulais pas ça, murmura Valls après avoir fini son verre. Je ne voulais pas ça…

\- Pas quoi ?

\- Être rejeté ainsi, comme un malpropre.

\- Je sais, souffla Emmanuel, rassuré du tour que prenait l’entretien. Je comprends.

\- J’ai toujours agi pour le mieux, pour mon parti et pour le pays, reprit l'autre sourdement. Je me suis sacrifié pour lui. Toutes ces nuits blanches, ces combats pour convaincre, assurer la sécurité des gens, redresser le pays. J’étais seul contre tous, souvent. Mais je l’ai fait pour le pays, pour son bien.

 Macron faillit rétorquer « Staline aussi voulait le bien de son peuple » mais il garda un silence prudent, pour ne pas réveiller le tigre. Il était fatigué et avait envie de rentrer chez lui, mais il savait qu’il fallait endurer encore ce moment, laisser son adversaire vider son sac. Et faire semblant de compatir. 

\- Tu me comprends, toi ? souffla Manuel. Tu sais que je ne suis pas une crapule. J’ai toujours respecté les règles, avalé les couleuvres – oh oui j’en ai avalé, pendant vingt ans de socialisme- et j’ai attendu mon tour, sagement. Je n’ai pas fait de coup d’État pour virer Hollande, j’ai attendu mon tour, comme un con. Je me suis désisté pour lui en 2011, je l’ai accompagné partout, je l’ai porté à bout de bras. J’ai tout fait pour lui, tout, dit-il en secouant la tête. J’ai porté le gouvernement sur mes épaules, quand il n’arrêtait pas de changer d’avis. Peut-être que j’ai été un peu violent dans mes mots, parfois, mais il fallait que ça avance, bordel ! Tous ces ministres qui n’écoutaient rien, qui allaient le voir en douce derrière mon dos… c’était insupportable. Il fallait que ça marche, absolument. Il fallait avancer. Tu comprends ? Tu comprends, hein ? répéta-t-il en le fixant.

Un peu sidéré par ces aveux, Emmanuel Macron acquiesça, troublé.

Était-ce du cinéma ou de vrais regrets ?

Jusqu’où peut-on s’illusionner sur soi-même quand on est au pouvoir ? Il se jura de ne jamais devenir comme lui, de ne jamais perdre pied avec la réalité. Heureusement lui il avait Brigitte, et Brigitte ne mentait pas. Jamais. Elle en avait vu d’autres et elle savait le remettre à sa place, si nécessaire.

Le serveur réapparut, leur apportant de nouveaux verres de vin. Valls sembla ne même pas le voir, perdu dans ses pensées. Là aussi Macron se nota pour lui-même qu’il ne devait pas perdre de vue l’existence de la vraie vie, des vrais gens.  Son vis-à-vis but à nouveau une longue gorgée de vin, puis posa les mains à plat sur la table, l’air épuisé.

\- J’ai tout donné pour la politique, Emmanuel. Pour mon pays, la France. J’étais si fier d’être premier ministre, tu sais… c’était une telle revanche pour moi, moi qui avais dû demander la nationalité à ma majorité. Être enfin quelqu’un qu’on écoute, qu’on respecte. Comme Michel Rocard. Je voulais réformer le pays, tu le sais, toi. Quitte à ne pas être apprécié. Je voulais des résultats. Mais je me suis trompé, Emmanuel… je croyais qu’on n’était pas là pour être aimé, mais quand on fait de la politique, il faut être aimé. Sinon les gens se détournent de vous, même si vous avez raison. Et ils m’ont tourné le dos… tous. Je n’ai plus d’amis, tu sais. Plus personne ne veut me recevoir, même mes anciens collègues, même mes confrères du parti. C’est dur, tu sais, murmura-t-il.

Reposant son verre Emmanuel se pencha vers lui et posa sa main sur la sienne, en signe de soutien. Étrange de voir cet homme si fier se livrer ainsi, même s’il n’oubliait pas qu’il voulait le faire chanter avec cette histoire d’ENA.

Même s’il n’oubliait rien.

On ne tire pas sur une ambulance.

\- Je sais, Manuel, répondit-il à voix basse, mais la roue tourne, tu sais. Regarde Nicolas, il est revenu, lui, plus fort qu’avant. Tout n’est pas perdu. 

\- Je ne suis pas Nicolas. Je ne suis pas si fort que ça. Et puis je n’ai pas trahi, moi. Je suis resté fidèle à mes idées, qui sont les tiennes, Emmanuel. Les nôtres, ajouta-t-il dans un frisson.

Un éclat sombre brillait dans ses pupilles, il posa son autre main sur celle d’Emmanuel, l’emprisonnant ainsi par son geste. La chaleur qui s’en dégageait dérangea profondément Macron mais il prit soin de ne pas interrompre cet instant entre eux, quoiqu’il signifie vraiment. Il voulait rentrer chez lui apaisé, sans les menaces de Valls pesant sur lui.

S’il fallait compatir, il compatirait.

C’était un moindre prix à payer, au fond.

\- Je crois en toi, vraiment, reprit Manuel Valls d’une voix sourde. Je ne te trahirai pas. J’ai bien compris la leçon, crois-moi. La force ne fonctionne pas, il faut être humble. Sincère. C’est ça que j’aime chez toi, ce naturel, cette fraicheur. On sent que tu aimes les gens, vraiment. Moi ils me font peur, il faut que je me protège, tout le temps. Déjà petit j’étais différent, j’avais peur. Je n’ai pas cessé d’avoir peur, tout au long de ces années. C’est pour ça que je suis dans l’attaque, tout le temps. Attaquer avant d’être attaqué. Mais c’est une erreur. Une grosse erreur.  C’est toi qui as raison. Il faut convaincre par le charme, la douceur…

Il lui sourit, accentuant la pression de ses mains, et Macron se sentit rougir, malgré lui. Cet excès de sentimentalisme et de proximité le gênait, le troublant plus que de raison.

Il avait trop chaud, il aurait voulu reprendre sa main et partir, rejoindre sa femme, oublier cet instant.

Oublier son trouble.

\- Est-ce que tu crois que… reprit Manuel en se mordant la lèvre, qu’on pourrait être… alliés ? Je ne te parle pas d’amitié, je sais que je ne me suis pas toujours bien conduit avec toi. Et des amis, tu en as des tonnes. Je vois bien comme ils t’adorent, les Christophe, Sébastien, Gérard et les autres. Je sais que tu n’es pas venu ici de ton plein gré, mais je n’avais pas d’autre moyen de t’approcher. Tu dois me prendre pour un monstre, comme tous les autres. Mais parfois je m’y prends tellement mal que je ne sais que faire peur ou faire souffrir, là où je voudrais être… apprécié.

\- Je… euh… pourquoi pas ? fit Macron, gêné. Enfin, il n’y a pas de raison. On a été proches par le passé, tu as raison, et certaines de tes idées sont excellentes. Écoute, je ne demande pas mieux que de repartir sur de meilleures bases, à l’avenir. Avec plaisir.

\- Accepte-moi dans ton parti, alors, souffla Manuel en le fixant avec intensité. Je ne veux que ton bien, Emmanuel. Ne m’inflige pas ce désaveu.

\- Je ne peux pas, je suis désolé, répondit doucement Emmanuel en soutenant son regard.  Je ne suis pas seul, tu sais. Je ne fais pas ce que je veux.

\- Je vois, fis l’autre en retirant sa main. Nous sommes seuls et ils sont si nombreux, c’est ça ?

\- On ne fera rien contre toi, je donnerai des consignes, fit le Président en ignorant la référence à la chanson, pour ne pas en être pollué toute la nuit. C’est le maximum que je puisse faire pour toi.

Un éclair passa dans le regard noir de Valls, et sa lèvre se crispa légèrement.

\- D’accord, dit-il avec une pointe de regret, j’ai compris. Mais je compte sur toi, Emmanuel. N’essaie pas de me baiser ou…

\- Des menaces ? Je croyais que tu avais changé ? fit Macron en levant un sourcil.

Valls sourit, puis souffla :

\- Tu as raison, j’ai changé. Et puis tu ne chercherais pas à baiser un ami, pas vrai ? Ce n’est pas ton genre…, fit-il en se mordillant la lèvre, narquois.

\- Non, en effet, ce n’est pas mon genre, conclut Macron un peu rapidement en se levant. Ne l’oublie pas.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'oublie rien. Jamais, conclut Manuel Valls en lui tendant une main moite. A bientôt ?

Le Président sortit rapidement de la pièce, sans répondre, se demandant ce que signifiait exactement la phrase «  Tu ne chercherais pas à baiser un ami, pas vrai ? Ce n’est pas ton genre ». Y avait-il un double sens ? Une menace ?

Il chassa les idées qui lui venaient, gênantes, alors que son ex patron observait avec nostalgie les reflets des néons bleutés des gyrophares, par la fenêtre.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre...
> 
> Rendez-vous demain pour la suite ? 
> 
> Merci pour votre lecture et vos commentaires !


	5. Quelque chose de Tennessee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actualité oblige, un petit hommage à une chanson magnifique écrite par Michel Berger, que j'adore, et à ma ville, Strasbourg.  
> Bonne lecture !

**5**

 

 

C’était le printemps, une belle soirée de printemps. Il marchait dans la ville déjà un peu endormie, remontant la rue des Juifs pour passer rue des Frères et regagner sa chambre d’étudiant, un peu plus haut. Comme chaque soir il sortait de l’Académie de la Bière,  son repaire. Il y passait des heures avec d’autres étudiants de l’ENA, à refaire le monde. Ils s’appelaient les académiciens entre eux, non sans ironie, vu les notes de certains. Emmanuel, élève brillant,  n’était jamais le dernier à sortir, sauf le week-end où il retrouvait Brigitte.

Mais ce soir-là était différent, il flottait un air et une douceur particulière, rare en cette saison.

Il savait qu’il devait rentrer rapidement, mais sans se rappeler exactement pourquoi. Trop de bière, trop de palabres. L’écho d’une fête au loin lui parvenait, des airs de musique qui emplissaient l’atmosphère, créant une ambiance inhabituelle. Ou alors était-ce juste la radio dans une maison ? Il connaissait cet air, sans le reconnaître pourtant. Son cœur accélérait au rythme de ses pas, pourtant silencieux sur le bitume.

Il aimait se glisser dans ces petites rues, essayer d’autres chemins. Il était trop près de la Cathédrale pour la voir et pourtant elle était là, il le savait. Au détour d’une rue il apercevrait sa flèche, ça avait été son repère au début, à Strasbourg. Il situait chaque maison, chaque magasin par rapport à elle, même s’il se trompait souvent.

Bientôt il rentrerait chez lui, à Amiens, ses parents l’attendaient, surtout sa grand-mère. Il reviendrait sans Brigitte, qui n’était pas acceptée chez lui. Pas encore. Il savait qu’un jour ça viendrait, forcément. Comme dans les histoires de son enfance, s’il serrait les poings assez fort, il réussirait. Il aurait ce qu’il voulait, et ce qu’il voulait c’était elle, Brigitte.

Parfois il croyait la reconnaître au coin d’une rue, il s’apprêtait à l’appeler mais ce n’était jamais elle, juste une belle blonde avec une queue de cheval. Mais aucune autre femme n’était comme elle, vraiment. Personne n’était comme elle. Elle lui avait tout appris, lui avait donné confiance et courage, et un but. Un objectif.

Il ne savait plus quelle heure il était alors il regarda sa montre, mais dans l’obscurité il ne put lire l’heure. Pourquoi avait-il l’impression d’être en retard ? Son cerveau était embrouillé, embrumé comme les rues du centre, ce soir. Une odeur de pétard flottait çà et là, un relent un peu âcre.

Tiens, il n’avait jamais remarqué cette ruelle, sous ce porche. Et si c’était un raccourci ?  Peut-être qu’il arriverait plus tôt, et il commençait à fatiguer, à sentir ses membres s’engourdir, comme s’il marchait dans du coton, ou de la boue. Le porche était bien fleuri, même si les fleurs paraissaient sombres, presque noires. Et ces tags sur les murs, n’étaient-ils pas un peu menaçants ? Il se rendit compte qu’il ne reconnaissait plus les rues ni les petites places qu’il traversait, d’habitude familières.

Il décida de faire demi-tour un peu tard, déjà bien harassé, et chercha à nouveau des endroits de connaissance, mais cette place pavée de cailloux n’était pas la place du marché Gayot, malgré sa ressemblance.

En se retournant il vit que les bars étaient presque vides déjà. Il n’était pas si tard pourtant. Il entra dans le premier en face de lui, et avisant un client au comptoir, lui demanda où se trouvait la place Gutenberg. L’autre haussa les épaules et lui indiqua un chemin de quelques gestes un peu confus. Il avait bu, c’était sûr.

\- Je peux vous aider ? lui demanda alors un homme derrière lui, d’un ton affable. Vous n’êtes pas d’ici ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. Enfin, je suis étudiant ici depuis quelques mois mais je crois que ce soir je me suis perdu.

\- Ça arrive, répondit l’autre. Toutes les rues se ressemblent, par ici. Vous habitez où ?

Il lui donna son adresse et l’autre siffla entre ses dents :

\- Eh bien, vous n’êtes pas tout près. Je vais vous donner les indications mais il faudra se méfier, c’est un peu un labyrinthe. Vous ne préférez pas prendre un taxi ?

\- Non, non, ça ira. Je finirai bien par rentrer, rassurez-vous.

\- Vous ne voulez pas boire un verre avant de partir ?

\- Non, j’ai déjà assez bu, je crois. Dites-moi.

Il écouta attentivement les indications de l’homme brun, dont il ne reconnaissait pas le léger accent. Il devait avoir la cinquantaine, et son visage lui était vaguement familier, du moins de profil. Sans doute ressemblait-il à un de ses professeurs, surtout celui de droit administratif.

\- Soyez prudent, lui dit l’homme alors qu’il le remerciait.

\- Je sais, je ne dois pas parler aux inconnus. Ma maman me le disait tout le temps.

\- Et il faut toujours écouter sa maman, renchérit l’homme en lui souriant.

« Ou pas » pensa-t-il en retournant dans la rue. Cette fois c’était le moment de se concentrer pour bien suivre les indications, malgré son ébriété et sa fatigue. Les rues étaient franchement désertes cette fois, et les réverbères rares. Pour se donner du courage il se mit à chantonner, se promettant d’être plus attentif la prochaine fois. Une vieille chanson lui revenait en tête, qu’il adorait, étant petit.

_A certaines heures de la nuit_

_Quand le cœur de la ville s'est endormi_

_Il flotte un sentiment comme une envie_

_Ce rêve en nous, avec ses mots à lui_

Une fois ou l’autre en chemin il eut l’impression d’être observé, peut-être derrière des volets. Ou le suivait-on ? Plusieurs fois il se retourna, mais ne vit personne.

« Je perds la boule », se dit-il en se forçant à respirer.

Et pourtant l’impression était là, il n’était pas seul. C’était absurde, mais il se sentait surveillé, voire menacé. Son cœur accéléra et il se mit à courir, angoissé.

Quand enfin il arriva devant chez lui ses yeux le picotèrent, il avait eu tellement peur, bêtement. Il gravit l’escalier quatre à quatre jusqu’à sa chambre, soulagé. Il y faisait une chaleur d’enfer, il ouvrit grand la fenêtre, prit une douche puis se coucha, tout en se demandant ce qu’il avait oublié, la raison pour laquelle il devait rentrer si vite. Ça lui reviendrait forcément.

Il sourit en s’étant sur ses draps, heureux de retrouver son antre, son refuge. Il enfouit son visage dans l’oreiller sur lequel il versait une goutte du parfum de Brigitte chaque soir, pour dormir avec elle, malgré l’éloignement.  Elle était là, partout avec lui, tout le temps.

« Je t’aime, mon amour » murmura-t-il en serrant son oreiller, fermant les yeux.

La chaleur l’enveloppait, rendant son corps lourd, langoureux. Le désir était là, comme toujours, le manque de sa chair, de sa peau. Pourtant ce soir il avait vraiment la sensation qu’elle était là, contre lui. Un corps se pressait contre le sien, des jambes s’enroulaient aux siennes sous les draps, tout était réel.

Trop réel.

Quelqu’un était dans ce lit, avec lui, et la peur revint.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il en essayant de se dégager.

\- Tu sais très bien qui je suis, alors n’aie pas peur, souffla une voix chaude et un peu rauque dans son oreille. Je ne veux que ton bien, Emmanuel.

\- Non, geignit ce dernier en tentant de se libérer, en vain. Partez. Je ne veux pas, c’est impossible. Impossible.

\- N’aie pas peur, Emmanuel, répéta l’homme tendrement en caressant son visage. Aie confiance en moi...

Pourtant les sensations étaient douces, en lui, contre lui, et puissantes. Sans qu’il puisse résister il sentit des lèvres tièdes contre les siennes, des bras vigoureux l’entourant, et s’y abandonna.

Son ventre chaloupait doucement contre celui de l’inconnu, sa chair vibrait contre la sienne, et c’était bon.

Il le touchait exactement comme il le désirait, sans l’avoir jamais formulé. Ça n’avait rien à voir avec l’amour qu’il partageait avec Brigitte, mais c’était sans importance.

Instinctivement le corps de l’inconnu et le sien s’harmonisaient, se frôlaient, se caressaient avec une tendresse et une lenteur presque douloureuse. Un parfum un peu musqué lui monta aux narines, une odeur qu'il connaissait. Une odeur chaude et un peu épicée. Virile.

L'homme se cambra d'un coup, lui arrachant un petit cri. Les sens enflammés, Emmanuel gémit, soupira, s’accrochant aux cheveux drus de l’inconnu, s’arquant pour mieux le sentir contre lui.

La vague approchait, chaque mouvement la faisait croitre, menaçant de le recouvrir entièrement, de l’envoyer au paradis.

Il en avait toujours rêvé, il le savait maintenant.

Et il voulait plus. Beaucoup plus.

« Baise-moi » murmura-t-il dans un souffle, et la jouissance l’emporta, le submergeant enfin.

 

Il ouvrit les yeux et se réveilla, le cœur battant, le ventre humide. Il était chez lui, à l’Élysée, et Brigitte dormait paisiblement. Ouf, ce n’était qu’un rêve.

Puis il referma les yeux et se mordit les lèvres, désemparé.

Non, ce n’était pas lui, dans son rêve. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui.

C’était impossible.

Impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre.... 
> 
> Rendez-vous vendredi pour le prochain chapitre, j'espère que celui-ci vous a plu. Merci d'avance pour vos commentaires et votre lecture....


	6. Elizabeth Taylor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revoici nos héros, merci à vous qui suivez cette histoire pour vos commentaires et vos kudos, ça me touche énormément. Je vois que certains partagent ma vision des personnages et des évènements, c'est parfait ! 
> 
> La chanson "Elizabeth Taylor" est de Claire Maguire, je l'adore : "another lesson learned" :)

 

**6**

 

 

 

Il transpirait maintenant à grosses gouttes, poussant sur les pédales au rythme d’ « Elizabeth Taylor », sa chanson du moment. Pas trop vite mais régulièrement, en contrôlant sa respiration. Bientôt il atteindrait ce moment où il dépasserait la douleur, où ne resteraient que le plaisir des endorphines et les battements de son cœur.

A côté de lui Brigitte n’était pas en reste sur le rameur, mouillant son maillot de bon cœur, pour raffermir ses bras et ses jambes, comme tous les matins. Il l’admirait pour ça, cette force de caractère et cette énergie continuelle. Jamais de coup de blues, jamais de doutes, de relâchement.

Elle veillait sur elle-même comme elle veillait sur lui, surveillant ses repas, sa forme physique et ses pensées, même. Elle le connaissait mieux que personne, mieux que lui-même, parfois. Elle savait quand il filait en douce rafler un carré de chocolat ou quand il était sur le point de dire ou faire une connerie, un coup d’œil suffisait, et il filait droit. Elle le protégeait de tout, même de lui-même. Surtout de lui-même.

Il regardait la pluie tomber sur les jardins de l’Élysée, en ce matin de novembre. Nemo n’aurait pas sa grande promenade du dimanche, comme d’habitude. C’était pourtant des moments préférés du Président, le sport, le brunch et la promenade avec son chien, même s’il aurait aimé sortir au-delà des grilles dorées, en ville ou plus loin, en forêt.

Mais il y avait ces journalistes, ces satanés journalistes à ses basques, tellement utiles pendant la campagne et tellement pesants maintenant. Toujours à l’affût de la photo inédite, celle qui vaudrait cher, pour un dérapage ou un effet comique. Il ne pouvait se permettre le moindre faux pas, il le savait bien.  Brigitte lui adressa un sourire encourageant alors qu’il ralentissait l’allure, et il le lui rendit.

Plus que quelques minutes et ce serait la douche et le brunch, ce brunch au champagne qu’il aimait tant, un de ces petits instants de détente qu’il s’accordait. Que Brigitte lui accordait, plutôt.

La table était copieusement garnie et il s’y attabla avec bonne humeur, en face de Brigitte qui picorait son pamplemousse en regardant des photos de ses petits-enfants, qu’elle venait de recevoir.

\- Regarde comme ils sont beaux, ils sont trop craquants, là, avec leurs déguisements d’Halloween, dit-elle en lui tendant son portable.

\- Adorables, fit-il en se servant du saumon fumé et des blinis, avec un soupçon de crème au raifort.

\- Doucement sur les blinis, chéri. Tu les as reçues, toi aussi ? Regarde, ça c’était à Disneyland Paris.

Il jeta un coup d’œil sur son propre portable et vit avec déplaisir que Christophe avait essayé de le joindre à plusieurs reprises. Il décida de passer outre, on était dimanche, bordel ! Et chacun savait que le dimanche matin était sacré, autant que s’il était allé à la messe.

Il savoura son brunch sans vrai plaisir cependant, se demandant ce que ces messages cachaient, et à 14h, n’y tenant plus,  rappela Christophe depuis son bureau.

\- Bon, c’est quoi tous ces messages ?

\- Tu as vu Valls sur BFM ce matin ?  

\- Non, j’ai fait du sport, comme d’habitude, répondit-il, agacé. Qu’est-ce qu’il a encore fait, celui-là ?

Ça faisait plusieurs mois qu’il n’avait pas eu de nouvelles de lui, depuis son élection controversée à Evry, et Macron s’en portait très bien. Il souhaitait que ça continue comme ça, il avait trop de travail et de responsabilités pour s’occuper de l’intendance.

\- C’est catastrophique, il s’attribue tout le mérite de ton action, en disant qu’il  avait tout impulsé il y a quatre ans déjà. Qu’il n’y a pas de rupture, que tout se fait dans la continuité. Putain il veut nous couler, ou quoi ?

\- Tu connais la phrase, non ? soupira Macron. « Gardez-moi de mes amis, mes ennemis je m’en charge ». Tout le monde sait qu’il joue un double jeu, ça ne vaut pas la peine de…

\- Il n’y a pas que ça, le coupa l’autre. Il a annoncé qu’il va sortir un livre au sujet de ses années à Matignon, et il a eu une phrase plutôt ambiguë sur toi…

\- Sur moi ? Quel genre ?

\- Du genre révélations, je ne sais plus les termes exacts. Je sens qu’il encore chercher à te planter un couteau dans le dos. Il faut faire quelque chose, Emmanuel, absolument.

\- Ah oui ? Quoi ? soupira Macron. L’assassiner ? Comment veux-tu que je l’empêche de sortir un livre ?

\- Il a besoin de reconnaissance. Si tu voyais comme il se fait insulter sur les réseaux sociaux, sur son propre twitter… c’est hallucinant. Bref. Si tu pouvais lui trouver une mission ou une présidence de quelque chose de bien honorifique, ça le calmerait.

\- Putain mais pourquoi c’est à moi de m’occuper de ça ? Tu crois que je n’ai que ça à faire ?

Il flanqua un coup de pied dans le bureau présidentiel, faisant sursauter Nemo, endormi à ses pieds. Parfois il avait envie de casser des trucs, de crier et de se venger sur du mobilier, mais tout était précieux à l’Élysée. Et répertorié.

Il n’était qu’un locataire transitoire, il ne devait pas l’oublier.

\- On a essayé de l’approcher, il ne veut parler qu’à toi, murmura Christophe d’un ton dépité. Je  suis désolé. Il doit croire qu’il est encore premier ministre…

Emmanuel ferma les yeux douloureusement, puis déglutit. Non, il ne voulait pas ça. Pas le rencontrer à nouveau. Il avait eu du mal à oublier ce satané rêve, et depuis il l’évitait comme la peste, même en pensée.

Le plus simple serait de ne rien faire, ne pas réagir. Et pourtant…

\- Bon, je m’en occupe, souffla-t-il un peu désespéré en raccrochant.

Ses pas le menèrent à la fenêtre où il s’immobilisa, regardant la pluie tomber sur les feuilles mortes et la pelouse détrempée. Nemo lui tournait autour comme un fou, espérant une promenade.

Mais il était coincé.

Coincé dans ce bureau, coincé dans cette vie qu’il avait appelée de tous ses vœux, quelques mois plus tôt. La tâche était immense, et il n’était pas un surhomme.

\- Une autre fois, Nemo, lui murmura-t-il en le flattant. Après la pluie, le beau temps, tu sais…

Puis il appuya sur la petite icône qu’il détestait, sur son téléphone, celle de son ennemi le plus intime.

\- Emmanuel, quelle bonne surprise ! fit la voix enjouée au bout du fil. Tu vas bien ?

\- Très bien, merci, répondit-il plus sèchement qu’il ne l’aurait voulu.

\- Je vois dans la presse que tes dossiers avancent, c’est bien, ça fait plaisir. Dommage que les sondages continuent à baisser…

\- Qu’est-ce que tu me veux, encore ?

\- Comment ? Mais c’est toi qui m’appelles, je te rappelle. Que me vaut l’honneur ?

\- J’ai entendu parler de tes déclarations à la télé, ce matin.  Tu cherches quoi ?

\- Ce matin ? Je n’ai rien dit contre toi, de mémoire. Au contraire, je me suis félicité que tu continues ce que nous avions entrepris ensemble, dans notre gouvernement. Et je te soutiens, comme je te l’avais dit.  Tu aurais voulu l’inverse ?

« A tout prendre, oui » songea Macron avec agacement.

Pourquoi cet imbécile n’était-il pas dans l’opposition ? Il aurait dû être plus ferme avec lui, dès le début.

\- C’est vrai que tu écris un livre ? lança-t-il pour couper court.

\- Oh, tu as noté ça aussi… C’est amusant, les membres de ton équipe n’arrêtent pas de me contacter depuis que j’ai dit ça. Jamais eu autant d’amis.

\- Est-ce que tu comptes parler de moi ?

\- Quelle suffisance ! Mais je parlerai de qui je veux, Emmanuel. La liberté d’expression, tu en as entendu parler ?

Une rage sourde monta en Macron, ce con était en train de se foutre de lui, en plus. Insupportable. Pourtant il n’avait pas le choix. Pas vraiment.

Il fallait éteindre le feu tout de suite, avant d’embraser la forêt.

\- Il faut qu’on se voie, Manuel, soupira-t-il. S’il te plait.

\- Un dimanche ? Tu ne respectes rien, dis-moi. C’est beau, le libéralisme… Ah mais c’est vrai que la dernière fois aussi, c’était un dimanche. Décidément. Je suis quoi, pour toi ? Un passe-temps ? Un loisir ?

\- Arrête.

\- Pourquoi je ne viendrais pas te voir à l’Élysée en semaine, aux heures de bureau, comme je le faisais avec François ? Je n’en suis pas digne ?

\- Tu n’es plus Premier Ministre, Manuel.

Un silence se fit, à peine couvert par le bruit de la pluie contre la vitre. Emmanuel se mordilla les lèvres, attendant la réponse de son interlocuteur avec une légère appréhension.

\- Pas très classe, ça, fit l’autre d’une voix sourde. Soit, admettons. Tu sais où est mon bureau, alors je t’attends.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Oui. Après, je serai parti. J’ai une famille, moi. Une femme, des enfants, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. A toi de voir si c’est urgent.

Après avoir éteint son portable d’un geste sec Macron le lança sur un fauteuil, loin de sa vue. Non, ce n’était pas si urgent. Il avait du travail, lui aussi. Des réunions à préparer, des dossiers à trancher. Jusque par-dessus la tête.

Il était Président, nom d’un chien !

Il prit le premier dossier de la pile mais se rendit compte rapidement qu’il n’arrivait pas à se concentrer, les mots de la conversation tournant en boucle dans son esprit.

A dix-sept heures, n’y tenant plus, il demanda qu’on lui prépare sa voiture, provoquant une vague d’agitation à l’Élysée. C’était un déplacement non prévu, le cauchemar des services de sécurité.

Les rues étaient désertes et il arriva rapidement, demandant à son chauffeur et aux officiers de sécurité de l’attendre un peu plus loin.

Lorsque Manuel Valls lui ouvrit la porte il eut le déplaisir de voir un petit sourire de satisfaction sur son visage, bien vite  caché par une fausse surprise :

\- Oh, tu es venu, finalement ? J’allais partir. Entre, fit-il en le précédant dans le long couloir qui menait à son bureau.

Comme il fallait s’y attendre le portrait de lui jeune trônait au mur, bien visible sur les murs blancs et crème. Le bureau semblait relativement dépouillé, avec juste quelques livres sur les étagères et des meubles modernes. Rien à voir avec le décor de Matignon, surchargé.

Macron prit place sur un fauteuil en cuir, et attendit. Manuel Valls sortit rapidement et revint avec une théière et deux tasses, qu’il installa sur une petite table entre eux :

\- Du thé matcha, ça va nous faire du bien.  A moins que tu ne préfères un whisky ?

\- Non, non, ça ira, merci, fit-il avec un sourire un peu gêné.

\- Tu as bonne mine, Emmanuel, dit son hôte en s’asseyant en face de lui. Ça te réussit, le pouvoir. Une question de gènes, sans doute. Moi ça me stressait énormément, quand j’y repense. Je suis bien mieux maintenant, bien plus calme.

\- Tant mieux. Je suis heureux de l’apprendre. Tu semblais pourtant agressif, ce matin, à la télé.

\- Tu m’as écouté ?

\- Des extraits.

\- Bien sûr, une heure d’émission, c’est trop long pour toi. Je comprends bien, fit Valls d’un ton ironique. Je ne me souviens pas d’avoir été agressif. Pas contre toi, en tout cas, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

\- Non, en effet, fit Emmanuel prudemment.

\- C’est vrai que parfois je m’emporte sur certains sujets qui me tiennent à cœur, comme la lutte contre le terrorisme. Il y a tant à faire, tu sais…

\- Je sais.

\- Il faut être sur la brèche 24h sur 24, ne rien lâcher.

\- Je sais, répéta Macron plus fermement.

Valls le dévisagea puis sourit, lui tendant une tasse de thé brûlant. La nuit commençait à tomber sur le bureau, les plongeant dans une ambiance feutrée, illuminée par des lampes basses. Emmanuel Macron essayait de deviner sur les traits un peu contractés de son hôte ses réelles intentions, mais ce dernier était déterminé à se montrer affable, ce qui ne lui ressemblait guère. 

\- Mais je suppose que tu n’es pas venu ici pour profiter de mes conseils en politique intérieure…

\- Non, c’est vrai. Écoute, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, on se connait trop pour se jouer la comédie, pas vrai ? Tu as voulu être réélu député, j’ai tout fait pour te simplifier la tâche, nous sommes quittes, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Je suis surpris, fit Valls en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi ce préambule ? Il n’y a pas de problème entre nous, je te le confirme. Tu es Président et je te soutiens. J’ai voté toutes tes lois à l’Assemblée, et j’ai pris certains de tes oisillons sous mon aile protectrice, au Palais Bourbon, alors pourquoi y aurait-il un problème ?

Cette fausse naïveté agaça Macron qui prit une longue gorgée de thé brûlant avant de répondre :

\- Mon équipe entre en transe quand elle entend parler de ton futur livre, tu peux m’expliquer pourquoi ?

Un sourire s’élargit sur le visage de Valls, le rendant moins sévère, et il croisa les jambes.

\- Ah, c’est donc ça… C’est ma misérable prose qui t’inquiète. C’est marrant, mon éditeur craint qu’on n’en vende pas beaucoup – je ne suis plus trop à la mode, paraît-il. Mais ça a l’air d’émouvoir beaucoup certaines personnes, ce que j’écris. Chez tes proches, en particulier, fit-il en riant. J’espère qu’ils sont nombreux et que j’en vendrai beaucoup.

\- Et ça parle de quoi, ce livre ? reprit l’autre d’un ton dégagé en finissant son thé.

\- De moi, entre autres. Pardon pour tant d’égoïsme. De mon parcours, des gens que j’ai croisés. Pas mal de fond et quelques anecdotes, bien sûr. Il en faut toujours, il paraît. Trop de théories lassent le lecteur. Ils veulent voir par le trou de la serrure, c’est bien connu. C’est la petite histoire qui intéresse les gens, pas la grande. C’est malheureux mais c’est comme ça. Encore un peu de thé ?

\- Non, merci. Et tu racontes quel genre d’anecdote ?

\- Ah ! Ah ! Tu veux tout savoir sans rien payer, c’est ça ? Tes services secrets ne t’ont rien dit ? Remarque, j’ai tout écrit sur un portable sécurisé, sans internet. Comme ça, pas de fuites. On n’est jamais trop prudent, fit-il avec satisfaction. Tu veux que je nous cherche quelques gâteaux ?  Il doit y en avoir à la cuisine. Sans gluten, évidemment.

\- Non, non, ça ira, fit Macron rapidement. Et donc ? Quel genre d’anecdote ?

 Valls le dévisagea longuement, se mordillant la lèvre pour ne pas sourire. Visiblement il se réjouissait de la situation, la prolongeant avec délectation. Macron avait beaucoup de mal à cacher sa nervosité, se forçant à paraître détendu sur le fauteuil alors qu’il bouillait à l’intérieur. Il voulait aller à l’essentiel sans brusquer son interlocuteur, mission impossible.

 - Tu m’as l’air bien inquiet, reprit Valls, amusé. Tu as peur que je raconte quoi ? Nos confidences sur l’oreiller ? La moto et les croissants du matin ?

\- Arrête.

\- On n’a jamais couché ensemble, pourtant, poursuivit l’autre d’un ton narquois, donc tu n’as rien à craindre. Et puis c’est pas ton genre, tu te souviens ?

\- Tais-toi, Manuel, fit Macron en se levant brusquement. Je ne te permets pas !

\- Ouh là, mais je plaisante… Pourquoi tant de haine ? Toi aussi, tu as perdu ton sens de l’humour quand tu as eu le sens des affaires ? Calme-toi, Emmanuel, fit-il d’un ton apaisant. Rassieds-toi.

Ils s’observèrent quelques instants, Emmanuel Macron excédé, poings crispés, et Manuel Valls l’œil pétillant, petit sourire en coin.

\- Je ne supporte pas ce genre de sous-entendu, tu le sais, lança le Président d’une voix métallique. Je briserai le premier qui laissera encore échapper la moindre allusion à…

\- A quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne finis pas ta phrase ? Pourquoi est-ce que le sujet est si sensible, chez toi ? lança Valls d’un ton suave. Est-ce qu’il y aurait une part de vrai dans ce qu’on raconte ?

\- Je vais te casser la gueule, moi, fit Macron en se dirigeant vers son hôte, qu’il empoigna par le col, le forçant à se mettre debout.

\- Arrête, tu m’étrangles, coassa Valls. Mais tu es fou, ma parole !

Macron se força à respirer, se retenant difficilement de serrer ce cou sous ses doigts, le cou de l’homme qu’il détestait le plus au monde. Il aurait voulu le gifler, le frapper, le liquider une bonne fois pour toutes, ce salaud.

C’était trop tentant, presque douloureux de ne pas le faire. Ne pas l’étrangler pour le faire taire, définitivement. Il le détestait, de tout son cœur, de toute son âme.

\- Arrête, fit Valls en se dégageant d’un coup d'épaule. Mais t’es un malade, en fait, ajouta-t-il en reculant.

Ils se fixèrent avec hargne, le souffle court, comme deux fauves prêts à bondir.

\- Tu veux te battre ? reprit Valls en relevant ses manches. Viens, on va se battre, entre hommes.

\- Non, déclara Macron avec mépris en tournant les talons et en se dirigeant vers la porte. Je ne joue pas à ça.

\- Attends, cria l’autre en le rattrapant et en l’empoignant par le bras, le coinçant contre la porte. Tu ne veux pas te battre comme un homme ? Tu veux quoi, alors ? fit-il en plaquant sa main sur l’entrejambe de son vis à vis. Oooh… je vois. Je sens, plutôt. C’est bien ce que je pensais, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. 

\- Fous-moi la paix, lança Macron en se dégageant et en se précipitant dans les escaliers, souffle court.

Il lui semblait que ses pas résonnaient bruyamment sur le marbre, malgré les tapis, et il eut l’impression d’être un fuyard. 

Il regagna sa voiture d’un bond et donna l’ordre de rentrer à l’Élysée, cœur battant, alors que Valls regardait depuis sa fenêtre les voitures officielles s’éloigner, petit sourire aux lèvres.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre...
> 
> Merci d'avance pour vos commentaires, et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite, promis :)


	7. 2U

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'être nombreux à suivre mon histoire, je suis ravie...  
> Aujourd'hui en playlist je vous propose "2U"de David Guetta/Justin Bieber, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**7**

 - Tu ne dors pas ? lui souffla son épouse dans le noir.

\- Si, si, répondit-il.

Ben voyons. Ça faisait une bonne heure qu’il se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, l’esprit tourmenté. Et pourtant il devait être trois heures du matin. L’entrevue avec Valls avait eu lieu dix jours avant, dix jours qu’il essayait de relativiser, en vain.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Tu n’es pas dans ton état normal, en ce moment. Des soucis ?

-Oui, souffla son époux. C’est pas facile, tu sais.

\- Je sais. Mais ça ne te ressemble pas de tout garder pour toi. Pourquoi tu ne m’en parles pas ? Je ne suis pas experte en politique mais je peux peut-être t’aider. De toute façon ça fait du bien de dire ce qu’on a sur le cœur.

\- Oh, c’est compliqué…

Évidemment elle avait deviné que quelque chose n’allait pas. Elle le connaissait si bien… mais comment lui raconter ? Lui-même ne savait pas très bien ce qui se passait, au fond.

Il fallait qu’il dorme, absolument, ça faisait déjà deux nuits blanches et il commençait à le sentir. Dans la journée il arrivait à chasser ces pensées, il était tellement sollicité qu’il arrivait à oublier momentanément l’incident, pris dans le feu de l’action. Mais la nuit…

\- Ce n’est pas un problème politique, hein ? murmura-t-elle en se lovant contre lui. Je sens que c’est autre chose.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu ne m’as plus touchée depuis presque deux semaines, et ça ne te ressemble pas. Dis-moi ce qui se passe, Emmanuel… Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Qu’est-ce qui t’inquiète ?

Il soupira, resserrant son étreinte contre elle. Bien sûr, elle avait deviné ça aussi. Mais avouer quoi ? Qu’on voulait le faire chanter ? Qu’il avait pété les plombs ? Il n’y avait finalement rien de concret, que des doutes, des menaces floues. Que sa propre imagination, peut-être.

\- C’est si grave que ça ?

\- Non… non, c’est pas grave. Pas vraiment.

\- C’est quelque chose qui aura encore des conséquences dans un an ? Tu sais que pour moi c’est le critère de la vraie gravité. Sinon, le reste…

\- Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-il. Difficile à dire.

Elle attendit, laissant le silence s’installer. Emmanuel soupira à nouveau, torturé. Le silence était si profond à l’Élysée qu’il était presque pesant, étouffant,  comme une prison. Même s’il n’y avait sans doute jamais de réel silence, en prison. Il était plutôt dans une cage dorée.

Une fois de plus il essaya de penser à quelque chose de plaisant, comme ses petits–enfants. Chaque moment avec eux était un vrai bonheur, et c’était précieux. Mais ses pensées repartaient vers ce fameux dimanche, obstinément. Il essayait de ne pas prendre trop de somnifères, pour garder l’esprit clair. Il se tourna encore une fois, se dégageant doucement de l’étreinte de son épouse.

\- Tu n’es pas obligé de tout me dire, chéri, je ne suis pas ta mère. Mais ne laisse pas la situation perdurer comme ça, ça va te bouffer.

\- Tu as raison, Brigitte, dit-il, pensif. Tu as raison. Mais je ne sais pas par quel bout le prendre…

\- Prendre quoi ?

\- Le problème, fit-il en se traitant intérieurement d’imbécile. Oh et puis zut, je vais t’en parler, ça me soulagera peut-être

\- Tu fais bien, dit-elle d’un rassurant. Je suis sûre que ce n’est pas si grave que ça…

\- Voilà, dit-il après une longue hésitation. Quelqu’un essaie de me faire chanter.

\- Vraiment ? Qui ça ? A propos de quoi ?

Du coup elle était bien réveillée, elle aussi, et il se dit que la nuit risquait d’être longue. Que dire ? Que cacher ? Il risquait de se retrouver dans la merde, mais après tout…

\- Mes services m’ont appris que Valls va sortir un livre, et il y aurait des choses gênantes à mon sujet.

\- Quelles choses ? dit-elle en se tournant vers lui, dans l’obscurité.

\- On ne sait pas exactement, c’est le pire. Mais la dernière fois que je l’ai vu, il m’a clairement laissé entendre qu’il avait des fiches sur tout le monde. Moi en particulier.

\- C’est un peu vague, reprit-elle d’un ton dubitatif. Et c’est ça qui t’inquiète ? Tu redoutes quoi exactement ?

Et voilà. C’était la question piège. Il toussota.

\- Des rumeurs idiotes, comme au sujet de ce journaliste, tu te rappelles ?

\- Celui de Canal ? Mais tu as bien réussi à dégonfler la baudruche, non ?

\- Oui, surtout que le journaliste lui-même a tourné tout ça en dérision, et que c’était une fake news. Mais cette fois, je ne sais pas ce qu’il a contre moi, et il ne faudrait pas qu’il y en ait trop, de ce genre de rumeur. Tu connais l’expression ? Pas de fumée sans feu. Ou alors un truc au sujet d’un compte offshore, ou je ne sais quoi…

\- Tu as un compte offshore ? demanda-t-elle, alarmée.

\- Bien sûr que non, soupira-t-il. Je ne suis pas idiot à ce point-là. C’est juste un exemple.

\- Mais pourquoi il ferait ça ? Il a pas eu ce qu’il voulait ? Il a pas été réélu ?

\- Mais si. Bien sûr. Mais c’est un tordu, tu sais. Un jaloux. Il prépare déjà la prochaine campagne présidentielle. Tu connais la phrase « Médisez, médisez, il en restera toujours quelque chose ». Je suis sûr qu’il va chercher à m’abattre en inventant des anecdotes fausses, ou des trucs concernant la période où j’étais banquier, ou je ne sais quoi encore…

\- Et ça t’inquiète à ce point-là ? Alors qu’il n’y a rien de concret ?

Elle ne le croyait qu’à moitié, il le sentait bien. Mais avouer plus aurait été trop gênant. Impossible. Comment parler de leur dernière rencontre, du geste insensé de Valls, de sa fuite dans les escaliers ? Elle aurait rigolé, il se sentait idiot.

\- Je n’ai qu’un conseil à te donner : affronte-le. Vois ce qu’il veut vraiment, et tâche de savoir ce qu’il sait. Ne te laisse pas coincer dans la souricière, tu n’es pas un rat, tu es président. Toi aussi tu as des armes. Et puis tu n’as rien de grave à cacher, si ?

Il haussa les épaules, indécis.

\- Il y a quelque chose ? reprit-elle.

\- On a tous des trucs dont on n’est pas fier, tu sais. Je te fais pas un dessin. Et comme il n’hésiterait pas à mentir, je crains le pire. Un livre peut faire beaucoup de dégâts.

\- Alors fais comme lui, dit-elle fermement.

\- Quoi ?

\- Menace-le, en restant dans le vague. Demande à ton conseiller au ministère de l’Intérieur, il doit aussi y avoir des fiches sur lui. Ce n’est pas un saint, lui aussi à des trucs à se reprocher, forcément. Joue le bras de fer. Ne reste pas passif. Surtout pas.

\- Tu as raison, murmura-t-il.

\- Si tu n’as rien à te reprocher, attaque-le. C’est comme ça qu’il faut faire avec ce genre de personnage.

Il acquiesça, pensif. Après tout, c’était peut-être une idée.

 

oOoOo

 

La lumière était allumée, au troisième étage, malgré l’heure tardive. C’était le bureau de l’ex premier ministre, en plein centre de Paris. Un beau quartier. Macron observait l’immeuble depuis sa voiture, dubitatif. Il n’avait pas attendu, il était au pied de chez lui dès le lendemain même de sa conversation avec Brigitte. « Il faut battre le fer tant qu’il est chaud », se disait-il, la main sur la poignée.

Il adorait les phrases toutes faites et les formules un peu vieillottes, qui affirmaient tout sans rien démontrer. Pratique. Les naïfs s’y laissaient prendre, en général.

D’après ses renseignements Valls était seul, en haut.

Il consulta son portable, déjà 19h30. L’autre venait de rentrer chez lui, et son épouse était en tournée. Ça aussi, le Président le savait. En fait il était possible d’apprendre des tonnes de choses, grâce à ses services.

C’était presque inquiétant, quand on y pensait. Il y répugnait, ne le faisait que rarement, car c’était contre ses convictions. Mais tellement utile…  Et la sécurité de l’Etat justifiait tout, pas vrai ?

Il sortit d’un bond et rejoignit le porche, tapant le code d’entrée sans hésitation. Il n’oubliait jamais un code, c’était comme ça. Quand il atteignit la porte, il frappa vigoureusement, pour se donner du courage. La porte s’entrouvrit, révélant un Manuel Valls sur ses gardes, visage fermé.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fous là ? fit-il, méfiant.

\- Eh bien, quel accueil. Tu n’es pas content de voir ton Président préféré ?

\- A cette heure-ci ? Non.

\- Je peux entrer quand même ? dit-il en avançant dans l’appartement. Tiens, je t’ai amené un très bon whisky, puisque tu aimes ça.

Il le lui fourra dans les bras et se dirigea vers le bureau, s’installant confortablement sur un siège en cuir crème.

\- A quoi tu joues ? fit l’autre en le dévisageant avec suspicion.

Emmanuel Macron était ravi de son petit effet, et d’avoir pu désarçonner son hôte. Cette fois c’est lui qui avait les cartes en main, et qui menait le jeu.

\- Assieds-toi, Manuel, fais comme chez toi.

\- Je _suis_ chez moi.

\- Tu vois, je te fais l’honneur de ma présence. Sers-nous donc deux verres, avec un glaçon, même si c’est un sacrilège.

L’autre s’exécuta, le visage toujours fermé, le fixant avec dégoût, comme un insecte dont on ne saurait comment se débarrasser. Il finit par s’asseoir en face de lui, Emmanuel remarqua qu’il semblait fatigué, les yeux cernés.

Le Président dégusta une gorgée du liquide ambré, qui lui brûla l’œsophage. Il n’appréciait que peu ce genre d’alcool fort, mais cette fois, il en avait besoin.

\- Je vais te le dire très calmement, Manuel, mais je n’accepterai plus tes insinuations et tes menaces, c’est terminé.

\- Pardon ? fit l’autre, surpris.

\- Tu sais peut-être des choses sur moi mais j’en ai autant à ton service, grâce à ce cher Ministère de l’Intérieur. Ils ont des outils et des ordinateurs très efficaces, c’est bluffant. Mais tu sais tout ça, bien sûr… Alors si j’entends encore la moindre rumeur, le moindre bruit au sujet de ma vie privée, je fais lâcher des infos sur toi via le net, voire dans les journaux, et tu n’auras plus que tes yeux pour pleurer, mon cher.

\- Quoi ? grinça son interlocuteur, mâchoire crispée. Tu me menaces ?

\- Pas du tout. Pas mon genre. Je te préviens, c’est tout. Conseil d’ami. Si tu joues au con, tu tombes. C’est un mano à mano entre nous, désormais. Et je pense que mes fautes sont vénielles, à côté des tiennes…

Il eut l’impression que son vis à vis allait déchirer le cuir du fauteuil avec ses ongles, tellement ils y étaient plantés profondément. Il vit un éclat de haine pure passer dans les yeux sombres, et releva le menton. Il avait broyé la main de Trump, il n’avait pas peur du catalan énervé face à lui.

\- Tu bluffes. Tu ne sais rien. D’ailleurs, il n’y a rien.

\- Ben voyons. Tu as la mémoire courte, dis-moi. C’est quand même pas déjà Alzheimer ? fit-il en penchant la tête, souriant.

\- Tu mens. Je ne te crois pas. De quoi tu parles ? Vas-y, crache ta pastille.

\- Tss, tss. Pas de ça entre nous. Et puis imagine, s’il y avait des micros, dans cette pièce, fit Macron en feignant d’observer les lampes et les murs. Mieux vaut ne parler de rien. Tu sais que je sais, c’est l’essentiel. Et il y en a d’autres qui ont gâché leurs chances à cause de cadeaux un peu trop vite acceptés…

\- C’est faux ! lança Valls en se levant d’un bond. Je n’ai jamais rien accepté. Ni pour moi, ni pour ma femme.

\- Tu sais que c’est vrai, fit Macron avec un demi-sourire. Parfois, il faut savoir dire non. Même si c’est hyper tentant, souffla-t-il en se levant et en se dirigeant vers le bureau.

\- Je vais te faire regretter tes paroles, fit Valls en se précipitant sur lui pour l’agripper au col.

\- Pas cette fois, rétorqua Macron en retenant fermement la main qui cherchait à agripper son cou. Tu m’as eu la dernière fois, ça ne marchera pas cette fois.

\- On va voir ça, marmonna l’autre en tentant de l’attraper de l’autre bras, fou de rage.

Mais Macron tenait solidement ses deux mains entre les siennes, l’empêchant de le frapper. Il savait que Valls faisait de la boxe, il devait à tout prix éviter ses poings.

Emmanuel Macron se sentit galvanisé par la colère, lui aussi, et il appuya ses fesses contre le bureau, ce qui lui permit de résister à la force de son adversaire. Il voyait la haine déformer son visage et sentait son odeur, mélange de parfum musqué et de transpiration, une odeur intime.

Gênante.

Cette situation lui rappela une autre situation identique, pas si lointaine, et il sentit une joie mauvaise l’envahir.

\- Je vais te dire quelque chose, Manuel, reprit Macron d’une voix doucereuse en se penchant vers son oreille. C’est toi qui as un problème, pas moi. C’est toi qui es obsédé. Qui me poursuit depuis des mois ? Qui m’a mis la main au paquet ?

\- Arrête ! Lâche-moi.

\- Tu es moins fier, cette fois, hein ? Et si c’était toi qui…

D’un geste rapide et sans réfléchir il enserra les deux mains de Valls qu’il tenait encore dans une des siennes, et posa l’autre sur son bas-ventre, sans hésiter.

Valls émit un petit hoquet de surprise, alors qu’un large sourire se dessinait sur le visage de son vis à vis.

\- Voyez-moi ça… Ah, mais je comprends mieux, maintenant. Je comprends tout.

\- Non ! Non, fit Valls en reculant d’un pas, souffle court. Ne me touche pas. Pas comme ça…     

En une seconde Emmanuel comprit réellement tout, et une vague de désir irrépressible l’envahit, intense et dévastatrice.

Comme celle qu’il avait ressentie dans son rêve, peu avant.

Ce souffle court, ce regard noir, ces mains entre les siennes et ce bassin arqué contre lui, au tremblement irrépressible…

Il fixa la bouche entrouverte, troublé, puis la vit se rapprocher en un éclair. Leurs dents s’entrechoquèrent et il le sentit tout contre lui, alors qu’il continuait à le tenir fermement d’une main, jusqu’à la douleur.

Quand une langue tiède vint chercher la sienne il ferma les yeux, s’abandonnant malgré lui aux sensations qui l’envahissaient, douces et violentes à la fois.

Manuel Valls le força à reculer de quelques pas jusqu’au mur sans abandonner sa bouche, puis l’y plaqua, collant son bas-ventre contre le sien, sans ménagement.

Emmanuel comprit qu’une autre bataille allait commencer, contre laquelle il ne pourrait pas lutter, et il glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure drue, déjà vaincu.     

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre...
> 
> Et voilà, pas mieux... hum.  
> J'espère vous retrouver bientôt pour la suite, et en attendant, je vous souhaite de joyeuses fêtes. On se retrouvera avant l'année prochaine pour la suite, promis !


	8. Instant crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, les choses vont se gâter entre nos protagonistes qu'on avait laissé en bien mauvaise posture à la fin du chapitre précédent... attention, chapitre explicite. 
> 
> "Instant crush" est une chanson des Daft Punk, bien sûr :) 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**8**

 

 - Qu’est-ce qu’on va faire, maintenant ? interrogea Valls quelques heures plus tard, en fixant le plafond, étendu nu sur le lit de sa chambre d’amis.

\- Recommencer ? hasarda l’autre d’un ton badin, couché à ses côtés.

\- Je ne plaisante pas. On est dans la merde, là.

\- C’est toi qui es venu me chercher, je te rappelle, fit Emmanuel en se redressant et en le fixant. 

\- Je sais. C’était une connerie. C’est une connerie. Parfois j’ai des pulsions… incontrôlables.

\- C’est clair, répondit Macron d’un ton rêveur. Et ça t’arrive souvent ?

\- Non, heureusement, fit Valls avec gravité. Jamais. Enfin… les colères, oui. Les autres pulsions, non.

Il avait l’air tellement ennuyé que Macron se retint de sourire. Lui savait très bien qu’à jouer avec le feu on risquait de se brûler, visiblement ce n’était pas le cas de son aîné. Sentiment d’impunité ou aveuglement ?

Une voiture passa bruyamment dans la rue, il se dit qu’il était tard, et que sa propre voiture l’attendait en bas, avec les officiers de sécurité. Ils devaient s’interroger. Brigitte aussi.

D’un coup d’œil à l’horloge il vit qu’il était tard, presque dix heures, puis se leva et disparut dans la salle de bain. L’eau coula longuement sur son corps, il avait besoin de se débarrasser de tous les miasmes de la soirée, toutes les odeurs. Ici ou là ses membres étaient presque endoloris, alors qu’une vague de fatigue le submergeait.

Heureusement il ne restait pas de trace visible, qu’une légère rougeur dans son cou. Il essaya de ne pas trop penser à ce qui s’était passé, le comment du pourquoi.

C’était arrivé, un point c’est tout. 

Il vérifia ses messages et vit qu’il en avait reçu vingt, dont trois de son épouse. Il fallait en finir, et vite. Ne pas oublier son objectif premier.

Après un coup d’œil au miroir il remit ses cheveux en place et retourna dans la chambre. Valls n’avait pas bougé.  

\- Pourquoi ? lui demanda ce dernier sans le regarder, les yeux toujours au plafond.

\- Pourquoi quoi ? soupira Emmanuel.

\- Pourquoi c’est arrivé ?

\- Parce que tu l’as voulu, Manuel. Pas la peine d’aller chercher plus loin.

\- Je te trouve très détaché, pour le coup.

\- Il le faut bien. Quand le vin est tiré, il faut le boire. On a suivi nos pulsions, c’était une connerie, fin de l’histoire. On ne va pas se fiancer, pas se marier, pas avoir d’enfants, alors oublions ça. Je ne veux pas m’embarrasser l’esprit.

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, vérifier que sa voiture était toujours là. Évidemment, c’était le cas. Quelques officiers de sécurité étaient en planque aux fenêtres ou sous les arbres, attendant son bon vouloir.

Et lui aimait rester maître des horloges.

Mais le monde l’attendait, dehors. Les soucis économiques, politiques, financiers, européens ou mondiaux. Et sa femme.

Après le bien-être ressenti juste après leurs ébats, il perçut un léger stress l’envahir. De son côté Manuel Valls se redressa, le fixant attentivement. Sa main était crispée sur le drap, Emmanuel perçut son anxiété mais décida de l’ignorer.

\- Tu es extraordinaire, toi, reprit Valls. Il a y quelques minutes on était… plus qu’intimes, et là tu me dis qu’il ne s’est rien passé ?

\- Je ne dis pas cela. Je dis que c’est du passé, et que j’ai d’autres soucis. Je n’ai pas envie de m’interroger là-dessus, c’est tout. J’essaie de vivre toujours dans l’instant présent, pas dans le passé. Ni le futur. Trop stressant. Je dois y aller.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, rectifiant sa cravate. Arrivé sur le seuil, il se retourna et regarda son amant sans aménité :

\- Fini les conneries, maintenant. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de menaces ou de bouquin ou de je ne sais quoi. Compris ?

Valls ouvrit de grands yeux, rabattant le drap sur son corps dénudé :

\- Alors c’est pour ça que tu as couché avec moi ? Pour me faire taire ?

\- Dis pas de conneries.

\- C’est comme ça que tu te débarrasses du problème ? Mais t’es une vraie pute…

\- Arrête, fit Macron en revenant vers lui. Tu veux quoi ? Des déclarations ? Des promesses ? On n’a plus l’âge. Ce serait ridicule. Tu l’as dit toi-même, c’était une pulsion, un point c’est tout. Ça ne change rien à nos rapports.

Valls détourna les yeux, la bouche amère.

Pourquoi cette attitude ? Macron ne le comprenait pas. Moins que jamais. Est-ce qu’il tiendrait à lui ? Est-ce qu’il serait… amoureux ?

Impossible.

Il finit par se rasseoir sur le lit, et s’adressa à lui lentement, comme on parle à un enfant :

\- Manuel, c’est quoi cette tête ? Ne me dis pas que…

\- Je n’ai pas l’habitude de coucher sans affects, pour le plaisir. Je suis sans doute vieux jeu. Mais rassure-toi, j’ai bien compris.

\- Écoute, c’était juste une passade, un crush, fit le Président en posant sa main sur sa joue. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir ou…

\- Conneries, cracha Valls en repoussant sa main et en se levant. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. Fous le camp !

Ils s’observèrent un instant froidement.

Comme des ennemis.

Comme avant.

Puis Macron vit la trace d’un baiser un peu trop appuyé dans le cou de son vis à vis, et baissa les yeux. Mais se laisser émouvoir aurait été trop dangereux, il fallait rester fort. Impassible.

\- Vas-y, cracha Valls avec mépris, retourne à tes dossiers brûlants, ta gloire, ton petit pouvoir… Profites-en bien, ça ne dure pas, tu verras.

\- Je suis désolé que tu le prennes comme ça, murmura Emmanuel avant de sortir. Vraiment.

L’autre ne répondit pas mais se dirigea à son tour vers la salle de bain, la démarche mal assurée.

Macron redescendit les escaliers et s’engouffra dans sa voiture, sans un mot. Il regarda défiler les maisons et les squares, un peu rêveur.

Il devait reprendre sa vie, sa fonction de Président.

Revenir à l’essentiel. Vite. 

Mais comment oublier ces images affolantes, ces sensations inouïes ? Mille problèmes l’attendaient dans son portable, et son agenda était surbooké sur six mois, pourtant il n’arrivait pas à oublier ce regard éperdu qu’ils avaient échangé, à l’instant où leurs chairs s’étaient touchées.

Un irrépressible frisson le secoua, il devait oublier tout ça, et vite.

Pourtant plus la voiture s’éloignait plus les souvenirs étaient présents, entêtants.

Tout d’abord il y avait eu ce baiser violent, avide. La sensation de ce corps musclé collé contre lui, en demande. Sa bouche, sa peau, son odeur. Il était partout contre lui, luttant pour en avoir plus, comme s’il cherchait à le dévorer, l’absorber tout entier. Cette virilité inhabituelle et intrusive, ces mains brûlantes et insatiables, le collant au mur tout en se glissant sous ses vêtements, et ce gémissement bouleversant émanant du plus profond de sa gorge.  

Sans dire un mot Manuel l’avait déshabillé avec maladresse et fébrilité, toujours debout, jusqu’à ce que la peau de son bas-ventre soit exposée, summum du trouble. En sentant une bouche affamée sur sa chair le plus intime Emmanuel avait poussé un soupir rauque, incontrôlable.

Puis il s’était accroché avec force aux cheveux drus, seule bouée de sauvetage pour ne pas tomber le long du mur. Le rythme était intenable, beaucoup trop rapide et déjà il n’avait plus rien contrôlé, dépassé par les sensations incandescentes. La sauvagerie de ce premier contact l’avait dépassé et  transporté, il n’était plus rien face au désir brutal de Manuel, et ça avait été bon.

Trop bon.

Déjà ses jambes pliaient sous la jouissance et il s’était retrouvé presque assis par terre, souffle court, vidé. Mais l’autre n’en avait pas fini avec lui.

Toujours insatiable, il l’avait forcé à se relever et l’avait conduit avec fermeté jusque dans une pièce adjacente, la chambre. Macron s’était immobilisé sur le pas de la porte, hésitant.

\- Viens, avait soufflé Manuel d’une voix rauque qui avait fait fondre ses dernières pensées.

Troublé, il s’était allongé sur le lit sans un mot, les yeux fixés sur cet homme encore habillé qui terminait de le déshabiller en le couvrant de baisers, léchant, suçant et caressant chaque centimètre de peau avec avidité. Tant bien que mal il était parvenu à le débarrasser de ses propres vêtements, et avait frissonné à nouveau longuement lorsque leurs deux chairs nues s’étaient touchées, la sienne fraîche et celle de son partenaire chaude, presque brûlante.

Manuel était sur lui, des enfers dans les yeux, se frottant lentement contre sa peau, épiant sur son visage la moindre réaction. Emmanuel n’avait pu quitter du regard cette fossette virile si bien dessinée, et l’avait prise dans sa bouche sur une inspiration subite. Le contact état doux et râpeux à la fois, troublant.

Puis il avait tenté de se dégager pour passer au-dessus de lui mais l’autre avait résisté, le maintenant fermement sur le dos, ne le lâchant pas du regard.

Un mélange de peur et de désir était monté alors en Emmanuel, il était à sa merci, entièrement, et cet ébat ressemblait davantage à une lutte qu’à une douce étreinte. La sueur perlait sur le front de Manuel, le rendant presque menaçant. Il le fixait sans rien dire, sans bouger, et Emmanuel avait inspiré longuement pour sentir l’odeur musquée de cette peau, adoucie par les effluves d’une fragrance boisée.

\- Ne bouge pas, lui avait murmuré le Catalan au bout de quelques minutes, en lui repliant les genoux l’un après l’autre, sans le quitter des yeux.

Emmanuel avait fermé les yeux, dépassé par la douce sensation de cette langue râpeuse contre lui, en lui, et bientôt il s’était mis à bouger ses hanches, malgré lui.

Il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus.

Il lui avait semblé que le temps s’était suspendu jusqu’à ce qu’il le sente en lui, d’abord avec une lenteur presque insupportable, puis plus nettement. Les sensations s’étaient mélangées, désir et douleur, peur et envie, mais il s’était accroché au regard de son partenaire qui semblait le soutenir, le porter littéralement dans cette danse étrange entre eux.

\- Manuel, viens. Viens… avait-il soufflé à plusieurs reprises, l’incitant à accélérer, frustré de la lenteur de ses hanches.

\- Attends, attends, tu n’es pas prêt. Attends…

Ses ongles avaient crissé sur le dos du brun qui avait accéléré d’un coup, décuplant ses sensations d’une manière incroyable. Ça avait été comme un manège infernal, impossible de ralentir, et ce désir qui montait, incontrôlable.

Insupportable.

 Soudain il avait entendu un cri rauque, presque inhumain, et s’était rendu compte que c’était lui-même qui le poussait. Il avait vu les yeux de son partenaire tourner puis se fermer et avait su que la jouissance était là pour lui aussi, violente. 

Le plaisir avait explosé alors en lui, l’anéantissant, anéantissant tout le reste, la réalité, la raison, la vraie vie. Manuel reposait sur lui, l’écrasant de son tout son poids, et plus rien n’avait de sens que ce souffle erratique, cette peau humide et cette odeur musquée si troublante.

Et pourtant quelques minutes plus tard il avait réussi à se relever, prendre une douche et partir comme de si de rien n’était, les idées presque claires. 

La force de l’esprit.

Ne pas oublier son objectif.

Être un grand Président.

Et pourtant il était dans sa voiture, rentrant à l’Élysée, se répétant qu’il ne s’était rien passé, alors qu’il était incapable de se souvenir du code verrouillage de son portable, lui qui n’oubliait jamais aucun code.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre... 
> 
> Bon, ça y est, ils l'ont fait, comme a dit ma bêta Nicolina, que je remercie et que j'embrasse.   
> Si vous aimez mon style et les HPDM (ou les écrits originaux), vous pourrez retrouver ma modeste littérature sur ffnet et fictionpress pour d’autres histoires, sous le même pseudo, pilgrim67. Peut-être que je les posterai aussi ici, plus tard. 
> 
> Je vous souhaite un bon réveillon et vous donne RDV le 1er janvier, pour la suite de leurs torrides aventures (et je tiens à m'excuser auprès des protagonistes de leur faire vivre de telles péripéties... Shame on me).


	9. Cowboys and angels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici la suite, avec un peu de retard, pardon. Je suis soulagée que vous ayez apprécié le chapitre précédent, c'est toujours un peu compliqué, ce genre de chapitre....
> 
> "Cowboys and angels" est une chanson de George Michael, que je vous invite à redécouvrir... 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**9**

**Cowboys and angels**

 

 

Il avançait lentement vers le Bataclan, en compagnie de la maire de Paris qui l’accompagnait depuis le matin sur les différents sites touchés lors des attentats deux ans auparavant. De site en site c’était de plus en plus difficile, et il sentait une boule se former dans sa gorge, son cœur devenir lourd. L’énoncé des noms des victimes était une longue torture mais il devait faire face, rester digne. Bien sûr il se souvenait de l’émoi de l’époque, ces heures insensées où l’horreur s’était répandue dans Paris, en une douce soirée de novembre.

Mais c’était différent. Il n’était plus ministre de l’Économie, en marge des évènements, peu informé et pas concerné professionnellement. Cette fois il était Président et la charge de la sécurité des Français pesait sur ses épaules. Il ne l’avait jamais sentie à ce point là, avant. Croiser les victimes et surtout les proches des victimes, effondrées de chagrin, l’avait ébranlé plus qu’il ne l’aurait cru. Il était pourtant là pour ça, les voir, les réconforter, avec quelques mots ou des accolades.

Après le dépôt de la gerbe il était allé à leur rencontre, avec sa femme à ses côtés, elle aussi bouleversée. Sa propre émotion avait jailli parfois, le faisant pleurer sous l’œil des caméras, mais lui n’en avait cure. Il était un être humain, lui aussi, capable d’empathie, bien loin de ce qu’on racontait sur lui ces derniers jours. Sa froideur. Son impatience. Son absence d’affects. Il savait cacher soigneusement ses sentiments quand il dirigeait son équipe au gouvernement, car il fallait que les dossiers avancent.

A tout prix.

Mais là c’était différent, la douleur des familles et celle des victimes était telle qu’il ne pouvait l’ignorer, ni s’en abstraire. Cette douleur il la partageait au moins momentanément, avec sincérité. Il était là pour eux, les rassurer, les écouter, sans masque. Une forme de reconnaissance essentielle pour eux, au-delà de la logique.

Et puis il y avait eu ce regard sur sa nuque, depuis le rang des officiels, ce regard qu’il ne parvenait pas à ignorer. Dérangeant lui aussi, le fragilisant plus qu’il ne l’aurait voulu.  Pourtant il avait à peine frôlé sa main en arrivant, une main froide, et le contact visuel avait été plus que bref, lui qui d’habitude prenait bien soin à regarder ses interlocuteurs en face, pour leur montrer son intérêt. Le Président avait tout fait pour ne pas le croiser mais personne n’aurait compris qu’on ne convie pas l’ancien premier ministre, alors que le précédent ministre de l’Intérieur était là.

Le bannir des commémorations aurait fait jaser, alors il s’y était résolu, la mort dans l’âme. Ca avait été difficile déjà d’oublier les instants passés ensemble, peu avant. Long et difficile de passer à autre chose. Des jours. Des nuits. Parfois il y arrivait, mais des flashs venaient l’assaillir, sans prévenir, aux pires moments. Insupportable.

Il se reconcentra sur la pauvre dame qui lui racontait sa vie d’après, celle de la souffrance et du manque.

Le manque il connaissait ça aussi, même s’il avait tout. Presque tout.

Il notait du coin de l’œil les officiers de sécurité s’agiter autour de lui, pressés de le voir quitter les lieux, et son chef de cabinet lui montrant son poignet, lui faisant comprendre qu’il était en retard. Comme d’habitude. 

Mais il n’en avait cure, il savait que ces minutes passées avec les simples gens, les Parisiens, étaient plus importantes que tout le reste, l’agenda, le protocole, l’État. Encore un lâcher de ballons et ce serait fini, il retournerait à sa vie de Président, millimétrée et artificielle, coupée des réalités.

En s’installant dans la voiture avec son épouse, elle lui prit la main avec chaleur et effaça une trace de larme sur sa joue.

\- Tu as été merveilleux. Comme d’habitude.

Il tenta un sourire et haussa les épaules, détournant le regard. Un étau lui serrait la poitrine, rendant sa respiration difficile. Elle se glissa contre lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule, en signe de réconfort. Fermant les yeux brièvement il tenta de profiter de ce moment de répit, le seul important.

Son amour pour sa femme. 

Son indéfectible soutien.

La foule au dehors saluait la voiture mais il n’avait pas le courage de saluer à son tour, pris par une vague de fatigue intense. Impossible d’oublier la douleur des gens, impossible d’oublier le manque qui le dévorait. Il rouvrit les yeux de peur de s’endormir, et regarda le paysage défiler.

Plus qu’une étape, la mairie de Paris. La maire avait prévu une petite commémoration pour les familles des victimes, il se devait d’y apparaître. Après il pourrait passer à autre chose, enfin.

Des gerbes de fleurs ornaient le grand salon, il salua quelques officiels rapidement et soupira lorsque les discours commencèrent, peu après. Les mots, s’ils étaient forts et émouvants, n’atteignaient pas sa conscience, perdue quelque part entre le stade de France et le 11ème. 

La maire évoqua l’ancienne équipe ministérielle, rendant un hommage vibrant aux ministres de l’époque, et tous les regards se dirigèrent vers un point derrière lui. Il se força à ne pas se retourner mais fut pris d’une certitude : il était là, à quelques mètres derrière lui. Fixant sa nuque. Ou pas.

Une fois de plus il se força à se concentrer sur ce qui était dit, l’effroi et la nécessaire résilience, et à adopter une posture digne. Pas question de montrer le moindre ennui ni la moindre nervosité, même s’il ne rêvait que d’une chose : fuir cet endroit. Retourner à l’Élysée.

Reprendre le marathon des réunions, inutile mais salvateur, qui lui vidait si bien l’esprit. 

La première gorgée de champagne glissa agréablement sur son palais, le piquant délicieusement. Après les discours il s’était réfugié vers le fond de la pièce, prétextant une migraine, demandant qu’on ne le dérange pas.  Brigitte discutait avec animation avec la maire, alors que de petits groupes s’étaient formés. Son équipe proche dissuadait avec courtoisie toute  personne de l’approcher, aussi fut-il désagréablement surpris de voir venir vers lui Cazeneuve et Valls, en grande discussion.

\- Merci de nous avoir conviés à ces commémorations, lui dit sobrement l’ancien ministre de l’Intérieur.

\- Nous sommes à la Mairie de Paris, c’est Anne qui faut remercier, répondit Macron en se forçant à sourire. 

\- Je parle de ton invitation à la célébration des différents évènements dans Paris, précisa Bernard en levant un sourcil.

\- C’était normal, fit Macron en évitant soigneusement de regarder Valls. C’est une situation que vous avez très bien gérée, malgré les difficultés.

\- Merci.

\- J’imagine qu’on en sort pas indemne…

L’ancien ministre de l’Intérieur hocha la tête, lui serra rapidement la main et s’éloigna vers la maire de Paris, bien entourée. Macron but une nouvelle gorgée de champagne, tentant d’ignorer Valls qui se tenait à ses côtés, qu’il n’avait pas regardé depuis le début de l’échange.

Pourquoi ne partait-il pas ?

Le silence se prolongea quelques secondes, insupportable. Mais le Président voyait bien que son équipe n’osait pas dire à l’ancien Premier Ministre de quitter les lieux, il était donc coincé. Il fallait parler, et vite.

Mais dire quoi ? Tous les mots étaient dangereux, piégés.

\- C’est vrai qu’on en sort pas indemne, souffla Valls, si bas qu’il crut l’avoir rêvé. 

Etonné, il le fixa enfin et le trouva fatigué, presque éteint, bien loin de l’homme qu’il connaissait. Bien sûr il était bien habillé mais ses épaules étaient basses et il semblait un peu négligé, peut-être ce bouc improbable qu’il portait depuis quelques semaines.

\- Comment vivre après ça ? reprit Valls en le fixant avec un peu de nostalgie. Comment reprendre sa vie comme si de rien n’était ?

Macron acquiesça et ferma les yeux brièvement, troublé. Que se cachait-il derrière les mots ? Avait-il vraiment envie de le savoir ?

\- En tout cas je t’ai trouvé très bien, reprit Valls. C’est bien d’avoir laissé parler ton émotion. On ne peut pas toujours faire semblant. Tu verras, c’est une expérience qui laisse des traces, qu’on le veuille ou non.

Macron déglutit et se sentit rougir, il recula d’un pas, malgré lui.  L’autre le fixa longuement puis lui tendit la main, sans le lâcher du regard :

\- Appelle-moi. 

Cette fois sa main était chaude, et Emmanuel sentit les battements sourds de son cœur résonner en lui, alors même que son interlocuteur était hors de sa vue.

Trop d’émotions. Trop de pathos. Trop de…

 

oOo

 

L’avion venait de décoller au-dessus du Bourget, direction l’Allemagne. Il relut ses notes au sujet des points qu’il devait aborder avec la chancelière, pivotant lentement sur son siège en cuir. L’intérieur de sa cabine avait été réaménagé  par un décorateur d’intérieur connu, et le résultat était sublime, tout en cuir beige et modernité.

Il plongea son regard par le hublot, observa les derniers rayons rougeoyants du soleil s’éteindre derrière les nuages, à l’horizon. Dans sa main il tenait son verre de whisky, un plaisir qu’il s’accordait rarement. Mais la journée avait été trop longue, trop émouvante.

D’abord ces célébrations bouleversantes, puis les mots de Manuel.

Qu’il ne comprenait pas.

Qu’il ne voulait pas comprendre.

Il fixa la photo de Brigitte et ses petits enfants sur son portable, en souriant. Sa vraie vie était là, et nulle part ailleurs. Puis sa conseillère en communication frappa à la porte et passa sa tête dans l’entrebâillement de la porte, sollicitant un entretien en tête en tête avant l’atterrissage.   

\- Pas maintenant. Je veux me reposer un peu, dit-il plus sèchement qu’il ne l’aurait voulu. Je connais mes dossiers.

Il fixa à nouveau le ciel presque noir zébré de trainées rouges, et relâcha ses épaules. Une petite sieste lui ferait du bien, si seulement…  Son portable vibra à nouveau, c’était son porte-parole, il soupira.

Il voulait cinq minutes, juste cinq minutes.

Les accords d’une vieille chanson de George Michael résonnaient à ses oreilles, le rendant pensif. Il termina son verre, sentant une douce chaleur se répandre en lui, surtout dans ses jambes. Il aimait ces petits instants d’évasion dans l’avion présidentiel, courts moments volés à la frénésie habituelle. Une chanson, un verre, et une rêverie. Il cliqua sur une petite icône pour réécouter encore la chanson, prolonger la détente.

En tout cas il ne l’appellerait pas, oh non. Hors de question. Ca lui avait pris trop de temps pour l’oublier, oublier sa douceur, sa puissance, et son visage dans la jouissance.

Beaucoup trop de temps, se répéta-t-il en secouant la tête.

Trop.

Beaucoup trop.

Seuls les feux sur les ailes lançaient leurs courts flashs dans la nuit, l’obscurité était parfaite, dehors. Puis il vit la lune se dessiner au loin, blanche et parfaite, elle aussi. Magique. Quand il était petit il croyait qu’elle le suivait, surtout en voiture, omniprésente et effrayante.

Il sourit à ce souvenir, puis sans réfléchir prit son portable cliqua sur la petite icône de son ennemi préféré. Pendant les quelques secondes de sonnerie il se demanda pourquoi il avait fait ça, et ce qu’il allait lui dire.

\- Merci d’avoir appelé, souffla la voix un peu rauque de son interlocuteur, à l’autre bout du fil.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas pourquoi j’appelle, reconnut-il au bout de quelques secondes de silence. 

Il avait l’habitude de boutades cyniques entre eux, pas de ce ton… intime.

\- Je comprends. Je ne sais pas très bien non plus pourquoi je t’ai demandé d’appeler mais… il fallait qu’on parle, Emmanuel.

\- Je t’écoute, fit ce dernier, cœur battant.

\- Tu es où ?

\- Quelque part au-dessus de la Forêt Noire, je vais à Berlin.

\- Tu es seul ?

\- Oui, souffla Emmanuel, mal à l’aise.

\- Je crois que c’est quand je t’ai vu pleurer, ce matin, que je me suis dit qu’on pouvait pas en rester là. Pas comme ça… Avec les années je me suis rendu compte que la vie est trop courte pour ne pas faire ce qu’on a envie de faire, parfois. Dire ce qu’on brûle de dire. Essayer de vivre, un peu. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui, je crois, murmura l’autre en fermant les yeux.

\- J’ai vu des choses horribles après ces attentats, tu sais. Des choses qu’on ne devrait pas voir, pas même soupçonner. Des familles broyées, des proches dévastés. On est si peu de choses, tout peut basculer d’un instant à l’autre. Horrible. J’ai failli péter les plombs, plusieurs fois. Je crois que j’ai pété les plombs, d’ailleurs…

Une légère vibration secoua l’avion, Emmanuel rouvrit les yeux, surpris. Un trou d’air. Banal.

Pendant quelques secondes il avait oublié où il était, pris par sa conversation.

\- Tu es toujours là ?

\- Oui, oui… Juste une petite turbulence en vol, tu sais ce que c’est.

\- Oui. Enfin bref, j’ai compris ce matin que j’avais envie de te revoir, en fait. De passer un peu de temps avec toi. Je déteste les déclarations mais… j’ai du mal à oublier la soirée qu’on a passée ensemble. Et toi ? ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.  

Emmanuel ferma à nouveau les yeux, troublé. Aucun mot ne venait, parce qu’il ne pouvait plus réfléchir. Sa raison lui dictait de raccrocher vite mais son cœur avait besoin d’en entendre plus, beaucoup plus. Il se crispa à l’accoudoir, ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.

Et si c’était un piège ? Un jeu ?

\- Tu as le droit de me dire que c’était une erreur, reprit Manuel après une hésitation. Que tu ne veux plus me voir. Je comprendrai. Je crois que je pourrais comprendre.

\- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas vraiment où j’en suis, murmura l’autre en se mordant la lèvre au sang. Je ne sais plus. Je suis marié…

\- Je sais.

\- Tu es marié.

\- Je sais.

\- Si ça s’ébruitait, ce serait une catastrophe, lança Macron un peu désespéré.

\- C’est vrai.

\- On a beaucoup à perdre, tous les deux.

\- C’est vrai, répéta Manuel avec gravité.

\- Arrête de me donner raison, bordel !

\- Pourquoi ? Pour une fois, je suis d’accord. Mais tu as le choix : vivre avec raison, bien sagement, ou…

\- Ou… ?

\- Vivre, tout simplement. Aimer. Vibrer. Je veux te voir, Emmanuel. Te toucher.

Ce dernier laissa échapper un petit soupir, submergé par les sensations, par le désir. Un désir violent comme il n’en avait plus ressenti depuis longtemps. Un désir interdit qui le fit gémir à nouveau, le cambrant sur son siège en cuir.

\- Non, murmura-t-il pour tenter de se raisonner, de calmer ses sens en déroute.

\- D’accord, fit Valls avec une pointe de regret dans la voix. Je raccroche.

\- Non. Attends. Attends. Tu… tu me rends dingue, là.

Son interlocuteur ne répondit rien, mais Emmanuel savait qu’il pensait « Je sais ». II le connaissait trop bien.

Sur le bout des doigts.

Lui aussi avait envie de le revoir, de le toucher.

Ardemment.

Mais c’était impossible.

Impossible.

\- Je t’attends demain soir chez moi, Emmanuel, lança Manuel dans un souffle. Ne gamberge pas trop. Pense que nous ne sommes rien, toi et moi. Que de passage. Et que ce qu’on ne vit pas maintenant est perdu à jamais…

Il raccrocha avant qu’Emmanuel ait pu répondre quelque chose, le laissant dans un désarroi total, au moment où l’avion entamait sa descente sur Berlin. Ce dernier passa sa main sur sa cuisse puis remonta lentement, l’esprit en déroute, les sens en éveil, dans la semi-obscurité de la cabine. « Non. Non, non, non… » murmura–t-il les yeux fermés, jusqu’à ce que le plaisir vienne, le délivrant enfin.        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre....
> 
> Un petit moment de douceur dans ce monde de brutes, j'espère que vous avez apprécié.... RDV ce WE pour la suite ! 
> 
> Un grand merci à ceux d'entre vous qui laissent un commentaire, c'est un vrai carburant pour moi, et ça me montre si je me trompe, ou pas, dans la direction que je suis. Merci de prendre le temps de le faire :)
> 
> Bonne année à tous !


	10. Les princes des villes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contente de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre, en espérant que vous l'apprécierez !
> 
> Il s'appelle "Les princes des villes", une chanson de Michel Berger, bien adaptée à la situation je trouve... 
> 
> "Briller comme une étoile filante  
> C'est l'aventure qui les tente  
> Et puis cet étrange pouvoir  
> Qui s'est glissé dans leur regard  
> Vivre plus vite que les autres  
> Avoir un pied dans le futur  
> Vivre les rêves qui sont les nôtres  
> Et obéir à sa nature  
> Puisque rien ne dure vraiment..."

**10**

  
**Les princes des villes**

 

\- N’est-ce pas ?… Emmanuel ?

Emmanuel Macron sursauta, se rendant compte qu’il n’écoutait plus son Premier Ministre, en face de lui. Ils préparaient le Conseil du lendemain, et lui n’écoutait pas.

Il se ressaisit et se redressa dans son siège.

\- Pardon, tu disais ?  
\- Je disais que ça commence à jaser, et c’est embêtant.  
\- A quel propos ? lança-t-il, soudain attentif.  
\- Des fuites dans les journaux à propos des attitudes des uns et des autres. Tel ministre qui aurait dit ou fait ça, tel dysfonctionnement…  
\- C’est intolérable. Il faut que ça cesse immédiatement.  
\- Tu sais comment ça se passe… on ne peut pas empêcher les gens de parler, fit Édouard Philippe, mal à l’aise.  
\- Comment ça ? Mais si, on peut. Il faut être clair dès le début. Celui qui critique ou qui propage des rumeurs, on s’en débarrasse. C’est aussi simple que ça, conclut Macron d’une voix métallique.  
\- Mais…  
\- Il n’y a pas de mais. Je ne veux pas revivre le bordel que j’ai vécu quand j’étais au gouvernement, où il n’y avait aucune discipline. C’était infernal. Et pourtant Dieu sait que Manuel faisait tout son possible, mais les autres allaient voir directement Hollande dans son dos. Lamentable…

  
Le Premier Ministre fit une moue un peu dubitative, n’oubliant sans doute pas que l’ancien Ministre de l’Économie n’était pas le plus obéissant, à l’époque. Et qu’il ne se gênait pas pour critiquer son patron, en off. Mais il se garda bien de le dire, son interlocuteur étant particulièrement irascible ce jour-là.

\- Il faut rétablir la discipline dans nos rangs, Édouard. Les journalistes sont à l’affût de la moindre rumeur, la moindre dissonance, et on n’a pas besoin de ça. On est une équipe, bordel ! Ils ne le savent pas ?

Nouvelle moue dubitative du Premier Ministre, qui glissa d’un ton entendu :

\- On est en France, tu le sais. Dans la critique permanente. La jalousie. Ça fait des années que ça fonctionne comme ça. En terme d’analyse systémique on peut dire que…  
\- Alors il faut changer le système. Ça ne peut pas marcher comme ça.

Nemo vint se frotter aux jambes de son maître, le faisant sourire. Emmanuel se promit de se trouver un petit créneau pour le sortir, aujourd’hui. Il en avait bien besoin. Ils en avaient tous les deux besoin.

\- Je vais leur parler demain, moi, reprit le Président fermement. Au Conseil des ministres. Je sais que c’est ton job normalement mais il faut remettre les pendules à l’heure. Si ça ne t’ennuie pas ?  
\- Oh non, non. Pas du tout. Ça aura plus de poids si ça vient de toi.  
\- Parfait. Je n’hésiterai pas à sortir le moindre réfractaire, il faut qu’ils le sachent. Et ce sera pareil pour le parti. J’ai prévenu tout le monde. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Tu fais une drôle de tête.  
\- Écoute, reprit Philippe un peu gêné, ça ne me concerne pas, mais il semblerait que sur le terrain ça grince un peu.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Le fait qu’il n’y ait qu’un seul candidat. Ils disent que ce n’est pas très démocratique…  
\- La démocratie c’est pas la chienlit.  
\- Je comprends mais…  
\- Là non plus, je ne veux pas revivre ce que j’ai vu au PS et ailleurs pendant des années. Pas de frondeurs chez moi. Je compte sur Christophe pour les mettre au pas, fit Macron en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre. Marre du bordel.

Une colère sourde montait en lui, il fallait qu’il se calme.

Surtout qu’il en connaissait les causes réelles, inavouables. Son portable privé vibra dans sa poche, il y jeta un coup d’œil. C’était Brigitte qui lui rappelait qu’à midi ils déjeunaient avec leurs petits-enfants, qu’il ne fallait pas qu’il soit en retard à cause de l’école.

Il sourit, respira profondément et se tourna vers son interlocuteur.

\- C’est bon, Édouard. Demain je parlerai aux ministres, ils comprendront. Il faudra bien qu’ils comprennent. Je compte sur toi pour que les dossiers qui doivent être présentés soient à jour. Il faut qu’on avance, absolument. On a tant de choses à faire. Bonne journée à toi.  
\- Merci. A toi aussi, fit l’autre, un peu surpris d’être remercié ainsi. A demain.

Dès que la porte fut refermée il siffla le chien, ouvrit la porte-fenêtre et sortit avec lui sur la terrasse. Il faisait plutôt doux en cette journée de novembre, et il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il fit quelques pas sur la pelouse, les dernières feuilles craquaient sous ses pas et une odeur d’humus montait de la terre, une odeur qu’il aimait.

Nemo se mit à courir comme un fou entre les arbres, à l’affût d’un insecte ou d’un rongeur, fou de joie d’être dehors. Emmanuel Macron lui lança une balle trouvée là, une des nombreuses de Nemo disséminées dans le jardin, et sentit une paix intérieure s’installer enfin en lui, en s’éloignant de son bureau. Il fallait qu’il garde son calme, et les idées claires.

Pourtant tout allait de travers aujourd’hui, tout l’agaçait. Une phrase de Phèdre lui revint « Tout m’afflige et me nuit, et conspire à me nuire ». Une pièce qu’il avait tant aimée, pour tant de raisons. L’amour d’une femme mûre pour un jeune homme, un amour impossible.

Il secoua la tête et reprit la balle dans la gueule du chien, pour la lui relancer et le voir déguerpir. Le froid un peu humide commençait à le faire frissonner, il hâta le pas, pour se réchauffer. Des corbeaux croassaient au-dessus de sa tête, passant d’arbre en arbre.

Difficile de croire qu’il était en plein Paris, le jardin était si calme. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de se souvenir d’autres vers de Phèdre, pour se vider l’esprit. « Je le vis, je rougis, je pâlis à sa vue, Un trouble s'éleva dans mon âme éperdue, Mes yeux ne voyaient plus, je ne pouvais parler, Je sentis tout mon corps et transir et brûler. »

Un amour impossible. Il savait bien que le nœud du problème était là, dans ce rendez-vous insensé que Manuel lui avait arraché la veille. Même s’il n’avait dit oui à rien.

Il avait même dit non, avec constance. Jusque dans la jouissance…

Il secoua à nouveau la tête, espérant qu’on ne le regarde pas, de loin. Il devait avoir l’air d’un fou, à s’agiter ainsi. Mais les officiers de sécurité étaient partout à ses trousses, et ils étaient une partie du problème.

Ça et tant d’autres choses.

Tant d’autres choses impossibles.

Il n’irait pas, point final. C’était trop risqué. Et il n’en avait même pas envie. Il aimait Brigitte, elle était tout pour lui. Tout. Il n’avait besoin de rien d’autre.

Ramassant un marron par terre, il le sortit précautionneusement de sa coque, faisant glisser ses doigts sur sa chair lisse. Incroyablement lisse. Juste une petite rugosité sur la partie blanche, qu’il griffa.

Il n’avait pas besoin de ça, de cet amour-là. Même si son corps lui prétendait le contraire. Il serra le poing autour du marron, longuement, jusqu’à la douleur.

Il avait tout déjà.

Pourquoi vouloir plus ? Autre chose ? C’était juste physique, une attirance charnelle. Une folie.

Il n’irait pas.

Point final.

oOo

\- Tu m’écoutes, chéri ?

Il sursauta, et sourit à son épouse. Elle était installée dans le canapé, face à lui, et semblait consulter ses messages en ligne. Lui tentait désespérément de se concentrer sur ce qu’il dirait aux ministres le lendemain, et d’oublier que quelqu’un l’attendait, dans un autre arrondissement de Paris.

\- Bien sûr.  
\- Menteur. Donc on dit oui, pour le 15 décembre ?  
\- Oui, oui, affirma-t-il tranquillement, alors qu’il n’avait rien écouté.

Il s’avéra qu’il s’agissait d’une invitation chez des amis de Brigitte, à Amiens, qu’il connaissait fort peu. Il n’avait pas vérifié son agenda officiel, tant pis. Il serait toujours temps de rectifier plus tard, le cas échéant. Il jeta un coup d’œil à la pendulette, bientôt 22 heures. Trop tard pour sortir, de toute façon. Un vif soulagement s’empara de lui, bref mais agréable.

Au moins il n’était pas tombé dans ce piège-là.

Nemo ronflotait à ses pieds, bercé par l’étude de Chopin qu’ils écoutaient ce soir-là. Il tenta de s’inspirer des petites notes aériennes, délicates et vives, pour trouver un angle d’attaque à son speech du lendemain.

Il devrait être bref mais percutant. Pas trop lourd. Heureusement qu’il n’écoutait pas du Wagner, se dit-il en se replongeant sur son ordinateur portable. Lorsque son portable perso vibra, il décida de l’ignorer. Mais les vibrations perduraient, le déconcentrant. Qui pouvait bien l’appeler sur ce numéro ultra protégé ?

Agacé, il jeta un coup d’œil et vit apparaître un message, le message qu’il redoutait :

« Je t’attends »

Comment ce diable avait-il eu son numéro ? Il réalisa alors qu’il l’avait appelé la veille depuis l’avion avec ce numéro-là, comme un imbécile.

Ça lui paraissait si loin déjà, cet instant de faiblesse. Un moment d’égarement, dû à la fatigue, les émotions, une folie fugitive. Il décida de ne pas répondre. C’était trop tard, de toute façon.

Trop tard.

Une vibration plus tard, alors que son épouse était partie à la salle de bain, il jeta un nouveau coup d’œil sur l’objet :

« Si tu ne viens pas, c’est moi qui viendrai »

\- Non ! s’exclama-t-il, épouvanté.  
\- Tu disais ? lança Brigitte depuis la pièce d’à côté.  
\- Rien. Un coup de fil à passer, maugréa-t-il en se levant.  
\- C’est grave ? fit-elle en ressortant de la salle de bain, un coton démaquillant à la main, les cheveux relevés.

Elle était belle et fine dans sa nuisette en soie, il détestait lui mentir.

\- C’est... ennuyeux. Problème de politique étrangère. Je vais dans mon bureau.

Elle n’insistait jamais dans ces cas-là, et c’est pour ça aussi qu’il l’aimait. Il s’assit dans le grand fauteuil en velours, celui du Général de Gaulle, qu’il avait récupéré dans les sous-sols de l’Elysée. Qu’aurait fait le Général dans ce cas ?

Il passa ses doigts le long de l’accoudoir et soupira. Il ne se serait jamais retrouvé dans cette situation, évidemment.

Que faire ? Que dire à Manuel ? Un instant il envisagea de le faire assassiner, mais chassa cette idée. On n’était pas en dictature. Et puis tout se savait, toujours. Même les porte-flingues voulaient impressionner leurs amis, leurs copines, leurs parents.

Merde.

Il finit par rappeler, la mort dans l’âme.

\- Ah, tu te souviens de moi, quand même ? fit une voix acide. Tu sais, le type qui t’as sucé dans son bureau, il y a exactement…  
\- Chut. Tais-toi.  
\- Tu as peur, hein ? Tu n’as pas changé, au fond. Tu crèves de trouille.  
\- Toi non plus tu n’as pas changé, Manuel. Tu essaies toujours de me faire chanter ?

L’autre ne répondit rien, mais Emmanuel l’imagina en train de sourire.

Un sourire amer.

\- Il faut croire qu’on ne change jamais vraiment, reconnut Valls. Mais je te croyais plus courageux que ça, vraiment. Le ghosting, c’est pas très classe. Plus de ton âge.  
\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Manuel. Je ne sais pas comment te le dire. C’était une erreur. Il ne faut pas continuer.  
\- Tu pourrais au moins me le dire en face.  
\- Ça changerait quoi ? soupira Macron, fatigué.  
\- Ça changerait que je ne me sentirais pas largué comme un malpropre, comme une vieille chaussette. Ça changerait que tu te conduirais comme un homme bien. C’est fou comme on peut se tromper sur les gens, au fond. Quand je t’ai vu devant le Bataclan, hier, en larmes, j’ai cru que tu étais un être humain. Quelqu’un de bien.  
\- Arrête…  
\- Mais non. Tu n’es qu’une raclure qui prend son pied et se tire sans demander son reste, comme un salaud.  
\- Stop. Je vais raccrocher.  
\- Tu n’es qu’un salaud, Emmanuel.

Ce dernier crispa ses doigts sur le combiné, fortement tenté de raccrocher. Voilà pourquoi il n’avait eu jamais eu d’aventure, avant. Le plaisir disparu, ne restaient que des emmerdes.

C’était lamentable.

A pleurer.

Tout ce qu’ils se disaient était grotesque. A se croire dans une sitcom, une série merdique. Ça ne pouvait pas être en train de lui arriver. Pas à lui. Il se força à respirer lentement, cherchant comment conclure ce coup de fil risible.

\- Ne dis pas ça. C’est faux, dit-il le plus calmement possible.  
\- C’est vrai. On juge les gens sur leurs actes. Je te juge sur tes actes. Tu n’es qu’un salaud, une couille molle. Eh bien, le pays est bien parti, avec un dirigeant comme toi.  
\- Mais au nom de quoi tu me fais une scène, bordel ? Je ne t’ai rien promis, si ?  
\- Non, c’est vrai. Mais de là à disparaître sans un mot…  
\- Écoute Manuel, on est ridicules, là. On se croirait dans une mauvaise série, une telenovelas. Tu ne t’en rends pas compte ?

L’autre ne répondit pas, et Emmanuel reprit espoir. Il devait avoir gardé un peu de bon sens, voire de fierté. Il suffirait juste de trouver la phrase juste pour raccrocher sans le heurter…

\- Je te fais peur, hein ? reprit Valls. C’est pour ça que tu fais tout pour m’éviter ? Tu n’as même pas le courage de m’expliquer en face ce que tu ressens – ou pas ?

Et voilà, ils tournaient en rond. Macron se mordit la lèvre, perplexe.

Il n’aurait pas le dernier mot avec lui.

Pas ce soir.

\- OK, soupira-t-il. Je vais venir te voir. Mais ce sera la dernière fois.

Il raccrocha sans autre forme de procès, vérifia que son épouse était au lit –c’était le cas - et demanda une voiture au chef de sa sécurité. Ce dernier parut surpris mais n’en dit rien, il se contenta de hocher la tête. Au moins quelqu’un lui obéissait, se rassura le Président – même s’il se détestait d’avoir cédé.

Encore une fois.

Putain, pourquoi est-ce qu’il n’arrivait pas à se débarrasser de ce type ?

Il grimpa dans sa voiture, énervé, et commença à chercher les arguments pour convaincre l’autre que c’était fini. Qu’il n’y avait en fait jamais rien eu. Comment un type intelligent et fier comme Valls pouvait-il en arriver là ? Réagir comme une midinette ?  
« Pourvu que ça ne m’arrive jamais », se dit-il en frissonnant.

L’amour, quelle connerie. A éviter absolument. Il avait toujours tout fait pour, et avait réussi.

Jusqu’à présent.

La voiture glissait lentement dans les rues désertes, presque anonymement. Pas d’alarme, pas de gyrophares. Au fur et à mesure qu’il approchait de son but il sentait une angoisse monter en lui, irrépressible.

Putain mais qu’est-ce qu’il faisait ? Pourquoi aller se jeter dans la gueule du loup ?

Il avala un calmant avec une gorgée d’eau, essayant de se détendre. Il allait falloir qu’il la joue fine. Qu’il soit compréhensif. Délicat. Ne pas le vexer pour ne pas le voir revenir à la charge, plus tard.

En rangeant sa petite capsule de calmant dans sa poche il y trouva le marron de l’après-midi, légèrement griffé. Sans y penser vraiment il s’amusa à passer et repasser son ongle dans la griffure, jusqu’à le creuser, jusqu’à s’écorcher le bout du doigt. Il le lécha machinalement, gêné par le goût métallique du sang.

Avec un sourire désabusé il se dit que sa vie était comme ce marron : entièrement lisse sauf cette petite écorchure.

Qui prenait toute la place.

Le véhicule s’immobilisa, il regarda l’imposant immeuble haussmannien avec perplexité, avant de descendre. « Cette fois, c’est la dernière fois », souffla-t-il en tapant le code de l’entrée, comme si c’était un mot de passe supplémentaire.

La dernière fois.

Il était tard, tout était désert et calme, si calme qu’il lui semblait que ses pas résonnaient sur l’épais tapis – à moins que ce ne fussent les battements de son cœur.

Il frappa à la porte, rien ne se passa.

Il commençait à reprendre espoir – si l’autre n’ouvrait pas, il pourrait rentrer chez lui - quand finalement elle s’entrouvrit. Il jeta un coup d’œil, ne vit que l’obscurité, avant d’apercevoir un fin rai de lumière émanant du bureau de son hôte.

Quel accueil. Ça commençait bien.

Après une hésitation il poussa la porte et entra, fit deux pas à l’intérieur avant d’être poussé sans ménagement contre le mur et de sentir des mains autour de lui, et des lèvres contre les siennes.

\- Non, geignit-il en essayant de se dégager des bras virils qui l’entouraient et le collaient au mur. Non, laisse-moi.  
\- Chut, murmura Manuel à son oreille tout en pressant son corps contre le sien. Je veux juste te toucher, une dernière fois. Juste une fois. Une dernière fois…

Emmanuel s’entendit gémir alors qu’une vague de désir montait en lui, irrépressible.

Il y avait des mots pour refuser, des milliers de bonnes raisons pour refuser, mais il y avait cette langue habile dans son cou et ces mains moites, surtout. Partout sur lui.

Ce corps qui s’arcboutait contre le sien sans pudeur, leurs virilités se frottant l’une à l’autre vigoureusement, faisant gémir le tissu.

Et ces mains dans ses cheveux, tirant sa tête en arrière avec violence pour mieux atteindre son cou, provoquant des milliers de frissons.

Cette bouche qui mordillait, léchait, suçait, avec voracité et ces coups de boutoir contre ses hanches.

Cette odeur de musc et de peau brûlante, tannée par le soleil.

Ce soupir étranglé et ce souffle rauque, à son oreille.

La litanie de ses « non » et cet homme qui n’écoutait pas, lui imposant son rythme, sa volonté.

Ces doigts habiles sur lui, en lui, et le désir qui montait, violent, alors que ses genoux cédaient, avec sa volonté.

Il voulait être touché, aimé.

De toutes les façons.

Même les pires.

Il ferma les yeux et céda dans un soupir, se laissant submerger par des envies inavouables.

Dans un dernier éclair de lucidité il repensa à un vers de Phèdre qui l’avait obsédé toute la journée : « Quand tu sauras mon crime et le sort qui m’accable, Je n’en mourrai pas moins, j’en mourrai plus coupable. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre....
> 
> Après cette petite référence à Phèdre au passage, un peu décalée, je conclurai sur les paroles des "Princes des villes" :   
> "Qu'on les adore, qu'on les jalouse  
> Comme des maîtresses andalouses  
> Qu'on leur élève des statues  
> Qu'on les affiche dans les rues  
> Mais au matin d'un nouveau jour  
> Qu'on les piétine, qu'on les insulte  
> Qu'on établisse de nouveaux cultes  
> Et qu'on les oublie pour toujours  
> Puisque rien ne dure vraiment..."
> 
> Un grand merci à vous qui lisez et un énorme merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de reviewer, parfois plusieurs fois : NoApologies, Omnishambles12, Sarah, AckPadJ2, M_Lou, Diana diorsy, Politicodramatique, Kourtney, Leuven, Abigail. 
> 
> Je pense que cette histoire fera plutôt une vingtaine de chapitres, je n'arrive jamais à faire très court.  
> Merci encore !   
> A bientôt ?


	11. Wicked game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à vous qui avez lu et aimé le chapitre précédent, un grand merci à ceux qui ont laissé une review et merci pour leurs compliments, ils me touchent énormément, vous êtes des anges : Politicodramatique, abigail, AckPadJ2, Kourtney, M_Lou et Omnishambles12. 
> 
> Mention spéciale à Omnishambles12 qui a mis une playlist géniale en commentaire, qui va me servir à m'alimenter en titres, c'est parfait (il y en a d'ailleurs beaucoup que je ne connaissais pas, et certains sont magnifiques). D'ailleurs je lui pique le titre d'aujourd'hui : "Wicked game", que vous pourrez entendre en cliquant sur le titre (pour ceux qui ont téléchargé Spotify).
> 
> Retour à notre histoire, bonne lecture !

**11**

**Wicked game**

 

 

Il était presque minuit quand il s’était rassis à son bureau en désordre, avec les dossiers ouverts et les post-il colorés collés partout. Tout était à sa place – dans le désordre habituel – mais pourtant tout lui parut différent. Comme s’il était parti depuis plusieurs semaines.

Impossible de se concentrer comme il le devait, plus rien n’avait de sens. Son esprit était ailleurs. Et la lourdeur dans ses membres l’empêchait de se sentir comme d’habitude, sous tension et dynamique. Il était fatigué, physiquement épuisé, mais il savait qu’il ne dormirait pas. D’ailleurs il avait du travail. Beaucoup de travail.

Il prit une grande inspiration et fit plusieurs respirations abdominales profondes, se forçant à détendre les épaules. Mais rien à faire, il se sentait décalé, presque en apesanteur. Au lieu d’être acteur il devenait spectateur de sa fonction, presque étonné par l’enjeu des dossiers, surtout internationaux. Il commença à lire une note en anglais sur la situation au Moyen Orient mais les mots lui échappaient, et il arriva en bas de la page sans en avoir rien retenu.

« Ce n’est qu’une péripétie » se dit-il en haussant les épaules. Bientôt ça n’aurait plus d’importance. Aucune. Il suffisait d’oublier.

Tu parles.

Des flashs lui revenaient, une épaule, une main, et cette tension dans son bas-ventre… insupportable. Et ce regard sur lui…

« Manuel Valls a l’œil bleu mais le regard noir », avait dit une journaliste politique à son sujet. C’était vrai. Tellement vrai. Ce regard l’avait dardé, brûlé, anéanti. Sans jamais ciller.

La haine le disputait au désir, jamais il ne s’était adouci.

Emmanuel Macron secoua la tête, il fallait qu’il oublie, absolument.

Oublier les sensations, le désir, la passion, la jouissance.

La jouissance.

Il se mordit la lèvre et ferma brièvement les yeux pour étouffer tout ce qui se réveillait en lui.

Trop tôt.

Trop tard.        

Il se leva et se fit couler un café fort, sans sucre. L’amertume et la douceur envahirent son palais, le nettoyant transitoirement des miasmes qui y trainaient. Sur une impulsion subite il décida de se rendre à la salle de sport, pour se vider la tête.

Il aimait marcher dans les couloirs déserts d’ordinaire mais là il rasait les murs, se sentant surveillé. Bien sûr, il y avait des caméras partout à l’Elysée. Bien sûr, il avait le droit d’aller partout où il voulait. Et pourtant…

D’un geste souple il s’installa sur un vélo d’appartement ultramoderne, mit la musique à fond et choisit de gravir une côte moyenne. Difficile, mais il avait l’habitude. Mais là, soudain, il n’avançait pas. Il pédalait au ralenti, les muscles engourdis. Trop d’endorphines, trop de plaisir physique l’avaient émoussé.

Inutile de vouloir se fatiguer, il l’était déjà.

Il redescendit du vélo, dégouté, et prit une longue douche fraiche, qui le fit frissonner. Non, ce n’était pas de cela dont il avait besoin, pas à ce moment-là. Après une hésitation il fit chauffer le jacuzzi et s’y glissa avec bonheur, alors que d’ordinaire il l’évitait, préférant des activités plus toniques. Mais là l’eau chaude lui fit un bien fou, et il poussa un long soupir de contentement.

Yeux fermés, il laissa ses muscles se détendre peu à peu, puis adossa sa tête.  Les bulles le caressaient doucement, avec langueur, faisant ballotter mollement ses membres.

C’était inhabituel pour lui, mais ce n’était pas la seule chose inhabituelle ce soir-là. Petit à petit ses pensées s’envolèrent vers le passé proche, vers _lui_.

« Pourquoi ? » se demanda-t-il en repensant aux évènements.

Qui avait cherché l’autre ?

Manuel, évidemment, lui avait tendu un piège. Un piège grossier.

Comment y était-il tombé si facilement ? Il n’avait pas marché, il avait couru.

Deux fois.

« Un vrai imbécile » se dit-il en secouant la tête. Il savait que la question interdite était « pourquoi », et que la réponse lui déplairait.

Tout ça pour ça.

Toutes ces années à lutter pour céder d’un coup, bêtement.

Et pas avec n’importe qui. Avec un homme qu’il avait détesté, qui l’avait emmerdé au gouvernement, qui avait voulu le faire chanter. Un comble.

« Je suis un vrai abruti », conclut-il avant de rouvrir les yeux. Non, il ne fallait pas se morigéner, le mal était fait, point final. Douter de soi-même serait le pire, le danger le plus grand. 

Il fallait revenir à ce que lui avait enseigné Brigitte : remonter à cheval tout de suite après une chute, ne pas s’en vouloir, ne pas douter. Rester positif. Toujours. En toutes circonstances.

Oublier l’échec, les gêneurs, les critiques.

Rester confiant.

Il soupira longuement, s’efforçant de chasser les images qui venaient. Les sensations. Divines. Oublier.

Oublier. Oublier.

Tout.

Manuel.

_Manuel._

L’eau cessa de vibrer et le calme envahit la pièce, l’incitant à fermer à nouveau les yeux. Et soudain, tout était là, à nouveau : le désir violent, le regard dur, presque amer, et la bouche affamée, puis tendre.

Les soupirs. Les gémissements. Les frôlements. Les caresses et les épidermes brûlants, chauffés à blanc. Les maladresses et les chocs involontaires.

Il en avait si peu l’habitude. C’était si différent. 

D’habitude il dirigeait, s’imposait, prenait et donnait.

Cette fois il avait été dirigé, soumis, et il avait reçu.

Une vague de désir violente s’empara de lui, lui bloquant le souffle. Il resta immobile dans son jacuzzi, priant pour les sensations s’apaisent. En vain. Oui, il s’était soumis à l’homme à la fossette et au regard dur, et il avait adoré cela, malgré lui.

Malgré tout.

Cette force virile qui s’était imposée à lui l’avait envoyé au paradis, malgré l’inconfort, la douleur.

Le plaisir en avait été décuplé, justement.

« J’ai pas pu faire ça, je n’ai pas pu faire ça deux fois», se dit-il en se fixant dans le miroir au fond de la pièce. Puis il s’empressa de refermer les yeux pour laisser glisser ses mains sur son corps, dans l’eau chaude.

Il en avait encore envie.

Encore.

_Encore._

Toutes les images interdites de sa mémoire affluaient pour  le damner un peu plus, le rendre fou de désir. Manuel à ses genoux, vision affolante, et lui s’accrochant à ses cheveux épais, seule bouée de sauvetage. Manuel l’étendant sur son lit, dans la pièce adjacente, et cette peau nue contre lui soudain, et ce corps lourd…

Pas d’autre choix que de se soulager, malgré la honte. Il le sentait encore sur lui, en lui, et c’était bon.

Trop bon.

« Manuel… » souffla-t-il malgré lui en éjaculant longuement dans l’eau trouble.

 

oOo

 

De retour à son bureau, il décida de se remettre sérieusement à ses dossiers. Tout cela n’était qu’une erreur, une erreur grossière. Un égarement passager.

Il aurait la force de le faire.

Il avait la force de le faire.

Pas d’autre choix. Il avait déjà lutté contre lui-même, dans d’autres circonstances, et c’était toujours lui qui avait gagné, à la fin.

Jupiter. Le Dieu des Dieux.

Il n’avait pas dépensé toute cette énergie pour se voir dégringoler de l’Olympe à cause d’un faux pas.

On fait tous des erreurs. Il faut les accepter, et les évacuer.

Cette fois il avait évacué ses souvenirs dans l’eau trop chaude du jacuzzi, tout avait disparu lorsqu’il avait tiré la bonde, et c’était très bien comme ça.

On ne peut poursuivre qu’un lapin à la fois, il le savait, et il se fatiguait déjà  beaucoup à courir…

Les courbatures, les marques légères disparaitraient sur sa chair.

Comme le goût de la bouche de Manuel, le goût de sa peau, le goût de…

Il suffisait de fermer ses yeux, ses oreilles, sa mémoire.

Oublier ses envies. Les refouler. Les nier.

Il savait faire. Il l’avait déjà fait.

Oublier. 

Il passa à long moment à analyser la situation, froidement, mécaniquement. C’était un problème comme un autre, à traiter par les méthodes habituelles de résolution de problème. Et tout dépendait de lui. Tout était dans sa tête.

Valls n’existait pas.

N’existait plus.   

Après quelques exercices de méditation il réussit à se replonger dans le dossier sur la COP21, un dossier qui lui tenait à cœur. Il fallait poursuivre malgré l’attitude de Trump, et il fallait un leader européen.

Il serait ce leader.

Il était déjà ce leader.

Avec un petit sourire il se replongea dans le dossier, bien décidé à oublier la péripétie de la veille. Tout cela n’avait aucune importance.

D’aucune sorte.

Au petit matin, il n’avait pas dormi, mais il se sentait au clair dans sa tête.

Tout cela était fini.

Il se sentit fort à nouveau. Neuf.

 

oOo

 

Pendant plusieurs jours il n’entendit plus parler de Manuel Valls, ce qui le rasséréna. Finalement il s’était inquiété pour rien, l’autre avait compris. C’était une dernière fois, ça avait été clair entre eux, dès le début. Il avait eu ce qu’il voulait – ou pas, mais n’insistait pas. « Le seul moyen de faire disparaitre un désir est de l’exaucer », disait la sagesse populaire.

C’était sûrement ce qui s’était passé.

Les images et les sensations s’éloignaient déjà, il aurait pu presque pu croire que c’était un rêve, un rêve de plus, si ce n’était une petite cicatrice dans son dos qui cicatrisait mal.

\- Tiens, comment tu t’es fait ça ? lui avait demandé Brigitte un matin, au sortir de la douche.

\- Fait quoi ?

\- Cette petite marque, là, avait-elle soufflé en effleurant la peau.

\- Oh, je ne sais pas. J’ai dû me gratter, avait-il lancé d’un air dégagé.

\- Pas facile de se gratter à cet endroit-là…

Elle avait fait une petite moue sceptique qui l’avait agacé, mais sans insister. Une marque. Exactement ce qu’il redoutait. Et en plus il ne s’en souvenait même pas, ce devait être dans le feu de l’action. Parfois il avait senti des ongles crisser sur ses épaules ou ses fesses, et ça avait été bon. Sur le moment.

Une trace infime mais qui ne disparaissait pas, sans doute à cause de la proximité d’un grain de beauté. Le lendemain il s’échina à essayer de la voir dans le miroir, sans grand succès. Ça finirait bien par partir, comme le reste. Bêtement il pensa à la clé souillée de l’épouse de Barbe Bleue, sur laquelle le sang ne s’effaçait pas.

«  Je suis idiot » se morigéna-t-il en se rhabillant rapidement.

Il savait qu’il allait se replonger dans le travail, et tout oublier. Il travaillait de plus en plus, jusqu’à des heures avancées de la nuit. Parfois Brigitte jaillissait vers deux ou trois heures du matin, l’enjoignant de se coucher. C’était gênant quand il était encore en pleine réunion avec ses équipes proches, au milieu de la nuit, et qu’elle les mettait dehors.

\- Tu veux quoi ? lui demandait-elle après, les mains sur les hanches. Les épuiser ? Je ne te parle même pas des règles de droit du travail. C’est dangereux, ce que tu fais. Si l’un d’entre eux se plante au volant de sa voiture à 4 heures du mat en sortant de son bureau, tu vas avoir des ennuis. Imagine les journaux !

\- Ils rentrent tous en taxi.

\- Ben voyons. Et s’ils font des burn-out ? Ce n’est pas humain, ce que tu leur imposes. Il y en a plein qui se plaignent au médecin du travail, je te signale.

\- Le premier qui se plaint, je le vire. On a beaucoup de travail et pas beaucoup de temps, répétait-il avec obstination. Je ne veux pas d’une présidence paresseuse, comme François.

\- Mais si tu les épuises tu te retrouveras seul. Et je ne te parle pas de tous ceux dont les conjoints se plaignent et menacent de divorcer…

\- Foutaises de journalistes. Personne ne s’est plaint à moi, disait-il d’un ton léger. Je le verrais si ça n’allait pas.

A ce moment-là en général elle se plantait face à lui, et le fixait droit dans les yeux :

\- Tu perds la tête, Emmanuel. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as mais tu commences à perdre le sens des réalités.

\- Moi ?

\- Oui, toi. Tu es bizarre depuis quelque temps. Tu ne dors presque plus. On dirait que tu es dans la fuite en avant, que tu cherches à échapper à je ne sais quoi…

\- N’importe quoi. J’essaie d’échapper à la médiocrité et à la crise, oui. J’ai peu de temps, tu sais. Si peu de temps…

 Elle finissait par hausser les épaules et le laisser tranquille, mais il savait qu’au fond elle avait raison.

Bien sûr qu’il fuyait.

Il fuyait une espèce de Catalan agressif qui lui avait planté ses ongles dans la peau et un doute dans le cœur, encore plus douloureux.

Il fuyait ses souvenirs, ces flashs brutaux qui jaillissaient parfois le soir et allumaient un brasier en lui instantanément. Des étreintes trop brèves mais bouleversantes, un cou puissant, un torse mat, des cuisses musclées. Une caresse, une odeur, un soupir. Et cette sensation au fond de lui.

Cette douleur aiguë qui devenait plaisir, cette faim charnelle insatiable.

Il fuyait ses rêves, où Manuel revenait régulièrement le hanter, fou de haine ou d’amour, sans qu’il puisse dire quelle option était la plus cruelle.

Il n’en dormait plus.

Il fuyait ses désirs, ses envies impossibles, ses besoins irrépressibles.

Il se fuyait lui-même, dans une course effrénée qu’il n’était pas sûr de gagner.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre... 
> 
> Merci pour votre lecture et vos commentaires, et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont mis des kudos... 
> 
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je vais essayer d'en poster un autre assez rapidement, si je trouve le temps. 
> 
> Pour info, en général je poste le WE, et souvent le samedi en fin de matinée.


	12. Strange love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà déjà la suite... vous avez été si fantastiques dans vos réactions que je poste avec presque une semaine d'avance, on frôle l'exploit.... ;)
> 
> Merci encore à vous tous qui avez lu et aimé le chapitre précédent, un énorme merci à NaApologies, Vacroniste, AckPadJ2, Sxrxh, Abigail, M_Lou pour leurs commentaires si rapides !!
> 
> Ce nouveau chapitre est un peu particulier, j'aurais pu l'appeler "playlist", vous comprendrez pourquoi.... Bah, quand on aime la musique, on ne compte pas, pas vrai ? 
> 
> En fait le chapitre se nomme "Strange love" en dédicace à Omnishambles12 qui en a mis une super version sur sa playlist (voir reviews du chapitre 10), en plus c'est une chanson magnifique, qui colle bien à la situation : 
> 
> "Strangelove  
> Strange highs and strange lows  
> Strangelove  
> That's how my love goes  
> Strangelove  
> Will you give it to me?
> 
> Will you take the pain  
> I will give to you?  
> Again and again  
> And will you return it?"
> 
> Bonne lecture !!

**12**

**Strange love**

 

 

Le Conseil des Ministres s’éternisait, et le Président sentait un léger agacement monter, comme souvent. Sa jambe tressautait sous la table alors qu’il faisait tout pour ne pas montrer son énervement. Heureusement le Premier Ministre savait désamorcer les crises par son humour et sa hauteur de vue, même s’il prenait trop souvent le parti de ses ministres, selon Macron.

\- Ce dossier n’avance pas, grinça ce dernier. On en a déjà parlé la semaine dernière, et ça n’avance pas. On se moque de qui ?

\- Mes services sont au taquet, soupira le Ministre en face de lui, on ne peut pas aller plus vite. La réglementation européenne est si complexe que…

\- On peut toujours aller plus vite, rétorqua Macron sèchement. La réglementation n’est pas une excuse. Que font les conseillers ? Au prix où on les paie, ils pourraient bosser mieux. Et plus vite. Ce dossier est prioritaire.

\- Je vais essayer, répondit le Ministre en baissant les yeux.

\- Essayer ne suffit pas. Je n’ai pas été élu pour essayer. Ne vous laissez surtout pas endormir par les services centraux des Administrations, lança Macron à la cantonade. Ils feront tout pour vous convaincre que les réformes sont impossibles mais c’est de la paresse. Ils étaient là avant vous et ils seront là après vous, alors ils en font un minimum.

\- Mais…

\- Je le sais, j’ai été Ministre. Ils feront tout pour vous endormir, mais c’est à vous de vous imposer. C’est clair ?

Un froid sembla tomber sur l’assemblée, puis le Premier Ministre reprit la parole pour passer au dossier suivant, avant d’être interrompu au bout de quelques secondes par le Président :

\- Ce dossier doit être finalisé la semaine prochaine, compris ? J’ai annoncé que le projet de loi serait présenté à la reprise parlementaire, alors ça a intérêt à être prêt. C’est là-dessus que nous sommes attendus. Sur les délais. Je dis ce que je fais, je fais ce que je dis. Point final.

\- D’accord, soupira Édouard en lançant un regard gêné à son Ministre. Pour les commémorations des attentats de janvier, le Ministre de l’Intérieur va nous donner le programme des célébrations prévues dimanche et lundi.

\- Il faudra qu’on en parle, répliqua Macron. Je veux donner mon accord sur tout. Il y a deux trois personnes que je veux éviter.

\- Comme qui ? soupira Gérard.

\- On en parlera après, en off. Dossier suivant ? L’écologie ?

L’ordre du jour reprit ses droits, alors que Macron recommençait à lire ses mails en douce sur son smartphone, impatient. Tout l’agaçait.

Ce matin il avait reçu deux messages de Manuel Valls, qu’il avait survolés. En plein Conseil des ministres. Valls ne pouvait pas l’ignorer, il en connaissait parfaitement les horaires.

Quelle barbe ! Lui qui pensait avoir réglé la question. Pas de messages pendant les fêtes, une aubaine. C'était trop beau.

Il se mit à tapoter nerveusement sur la table, peu attentif.

_Appelle-moi_ , disait le premier message. Auquel il n’avait pas répondu.

Hors de question de répondre, il n’était pas à ses ordres. Et puis quoi encore ?

_On joue à quoi ?_ demandait le second SMS, une heure plus tard.

« A rien », pensa Macron en le relisant. Treize heures approchaient, la sonnerie allait bientôt retentir. Il aurait voulu régler cette affaire immédiatement, et sentait comme des fourmis dans ses jambes.

Combien de SMS l’autre allait-il encore lui envoyer ? Comment lui faire comprendre ? N’y tenant plus, il se décida à lui répondre sur le champ, même si lui-même interdisait à ses Ministres l’usage du portable pendant le Conseil.

C’était une urgence, merde.

_On ne joue plus. Game over_ , répondit-il par SMS, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Cette fois, c’était clair, non ? 

Presque immédiatement son téléphone se mit à vibrer. C’était _lui._ Il poussa un gémissement qui attira tous les regards sur lui, redressa le menton et se leva, droit dans ses bottes :

« C’est une urgence, messieurs. Finissez sans moi ». 

Il sortit fièrement, sans prêter attention à la vague de soulagement dans son dos.

 Il regagna son bureau rapidement, sous le regard surpris du personnel de l’Elysée. On n’interrompait pas un Conseil des Ministres, ça ne se faisait pas. Mais Macron n’en avait cure, de ce qui se faisait ou pas. C’était lui qui édicterait ses règles, pendant cinq ans. Dix, si Dieu le voulait.

Il claqua la porte de son bureau derrière lui, excédé. « Autant en finir tout de suite », se dit-il en rappelant le numéro de Valls. S’il n’avait pas compris, il lui mettrait les points sur les i.

\- Allo ? fit la voix tendue au bout du fil.

\- C’est moi, dit-il froidement.

\- Merci d’avoir rappelé, Emmanuel. Il faut absolument qu’on se voie.

\- Pourquoi ?

L’autre sembla surpris, puis reprit :

\- Pourquoi ? Tu plaisantes ? S’il te faut une raison, je te rappelle que je m’apprête à sortir un livre qui...

\- Hors de question. Je croyais avoir été clair, Manuel. Pas de livre, pas de chantage. Il n’y a rien à discuter.

\- Mais…

\- Tu n’as pas bien compris ? Fini, le jeu du chat et de la souris. Ne m’appelle plus, on ne se verra plus. Je t’ai dit que c’était la dernière fois.

\- Mais on doit…

\- En plus, la violence avec laquelle tu as agi est inacceptable, ajouta le Président sans réfléchir. J’en ai gardé des marques pendant presque deux semaines. C’est fini. C'est clair ?

\- La violence ? Quelle violence ?

\- Tu sais de quoi je parle, marmonna Macron, mâchoires serrées, en essayant d’oublier les images entêtantes qui lui venaient.

\- Oh, tu parles de… la dernière fois ? Contre la porte ? C’était un peu… bestial, oui. Mais Tu sais très bien que tu as adoré ça, Emmanuel. Rappelle-toi que tu en voulais encore, après.

\- Stop.

\- Qui a feulé de plaisir quand je l’ai… ?

\- Stop.

\- T’assumes rien, hein ?

\- Je ne pratique pas ce genre de choses.

\- Menteur, tu adores ça.

\- Non, déglutit Macron, les oreilles en feu. Non. Tu m’as pris par surprise, je n’étais pas dans mon état normal. Tout est fini, Manuel. Je n’ai pas le choix. Aucun choix. Je ne plaisante pas, dit-il plus gravement. C’est fini.

Un long silence lui répondit, qui le mit mal à l’aise. Il s’attendait à une répartie musclée, voire des menaces, et plus rien ne venait.

\- Je vois… répondit Valls dans un souffle, avant de raccrocher.

Macron fut presque déçu de la tournure des évènements, prêt qu’il était à en découdre.

C’était trop facile, pas le genre de Valls. Pas son genre du tout. 

Inquiétant, presque.

La sonnerie de la fin du Conseil retentit, interrompant ses pensées. Bon, il fallait qu’il fasse le point avec le Ministre de l’Intérieur, rapidement. Il fallait éviter toute confrontation directe avec l’ex-Premier Ministre lors des commémorations des attentats de janvier, à tout prix.

D’un pas vif il rejoignit Gérard dans les couloirs, l’invitant à déjeuner.

En début d’après-midi, revenu dans son bureau, il reçut un mail de Valls, qu’il hésita à ouvrir. Il finit par le faire, il n’était pas du genre à fuir. Évidemment, ça aurait trop facile que l’autre l’oublie si vite.

_«  Puisque tu ne veux pas parler de mon livre, le voici, en résumé et en conclusion… »_ Un lien suivait, qui aboutit sur une page YouTube, et une chanson de Françoise Hardy, qu’il avait adorée étant petit, puis oubliée.

_En résumé, ça va faire mal_  
_Je vais plonger, ce type va m'infliger le supplice de Tantale_  
_En conclusion, bonjour les cernes_  
_J'en réponds, ce type est un poison à l'usage interne_  
_Attention, poison sans rémission_

Évidemment, dès qu’il l’entendit, la chanson se mit à tourner en boucle dans son esprit, alors qu’il se demandait quel en était le message caché.

Ce diable de Valls n’était quand même pas tombé amoureux de lui ?

_Ridicule._

C’était un piège, pour le faire tourner en bourrique.

Valls savait que les chansons pouvaient le rendre fou. Emmanuel lui avait parlé de son hypermnésie musicale quand il était jeune ministre, au début. Ils en avaient ri tous les deux, à plusieurs occasions.

Grosse erreur.

Une autre chose qu’ils n’auraient pas dû partager.

Jamais.

Malgré son agenda chargé il écouta plusieurs autres chansons pour se vider la tête, en vain. Plusieurs fois au cours de l’après-midi il se retrouva en train de  la chantonner, sans même s’en rendre compte.

_En résumé, ça va faire mal_  
_Je suis touché, ce type va m'attacher comme un animal_  
_En conclusion, si ce type ferme_  
_Sans façon, j'irai toucher le fond, sait-il que je l'aime?_  
_Attention, amour sans rémission._

oOo

Deux jours plus tard, alors qu’il attendait la visite de l’Ambassadeur des États-Unis, sa chef de cabinet vint lui apporter un paquet, sourire aux lèvres :

\- Je ne savais pas ce c’était encore votre anniversaire…

\- C’est pas le cas. Ça vient d’où ? demanda-t-il, méfiant.

\- Quelqu’un l’a déposé, il a été vérifié à l’accueil. C’est bizarre, il y avait une carte du cabinet du Premier Ministre, mais pas de nom. Et les services d’Édouard Philippe disent que ça ne vient pas d’eux.

Il ouvrit le paquet précautionneusement, intrigué. C’était un pull bleu dur, une couleur qu’il ne portait jamais. Trop foncé pour ses yeux.

Plutôt de la couleur des yeux de… non. Il bloqua le nom qui lui venait à l’esprit, secouant la tête fermement.

Un message l’accompagnait :

_Si nous deux c'est au fond dans la piscine_  
_La deux des magazines_  
_Se chargera de notre cas_  
_Et je n'aurai plus qu'à_  
_Mettre des verres fumés_  
_Pour montrer tout ce que je veux cacher_  


Il comprit en un éclair et lâcha le pull, comme s’il l’avait brûlé.

Adjani, maintenant. Pull marine.

Jusqu’où irait-il ?

Le lendemain il reçut au autre mail intitulé « Message personnel » avec un autre lien. Bien sûr c’était encore Françoise Hardy – pourquoi donc avait-il parlé de son amour de Françoise Hardy à Valls ? 

_Au bout du téléphone, il y a votre voix_  
_Et il y a des mots que je ne dirai pas._  
_Tous ces mots qui font peur quand ils ne font pas rire_  
_Qui sont dans trop de films, de chansons et de livres._

 Bien sûr il détruisit le lien tout de suite, et bien sûr la chanson le poursuivit toute la journée, jusqu’à la migraine.

C’était le début du week-end, il avait du boulot jusque par-dessus la tête. Pourtant il passa un long moment devant la fenêtre de son bureau, à regarder la pluie tomber, à murmurer « J’ai peur que tu sois sourd, j’ai peur que tu sois lâche », malgré lui.

Le dimanche il fit un aller-retour à Bruxelles et dans l’avion reçut un autre message, avec un autre lien : VIP.

Toujours Françoise Hardy.

Une chanson qu’il avait adorée aussi, il y avait longtemps.

En plus Valls suivait son agenda, et se foutait de lui.

_Quelque chose d'un peu à part, de troublant toujours le désigne_  
_Son allure et son regard ont cette grâce qui vous assassine_  
_C'est l'amour aléatoire, le silence qu'il faut qu'on devine_  
_Limousines palaces et bar, oh tout sans lui redevient anonyme_  
_V.I.P. most important person to me_  
_V.I.P. bienvenue à Paris-Orly_

« Tu cherches quoi, Manuel ? » murmura-t-il alors que l’avion se posait au Bourget. Ça devenait infernal.

Du harcèlement.

Combien de temps tout cela allait-il durer ? Il fallait en finir, cette fois. 

Sur une impulsion il prit son téléphone pour l’appeler, mais l’autre ne répondit pas.

Ne le rappela pas non plus.

Macron commençait à y penser tout le temps, presque à attendre ses mails. Quelle nouvelle chanson allait-il trouver pour le torturer ?

On aurait dit qu’il était dans sa tête, en passager clandestin.

 

oOo

 

Quelques jours plus tard ce furent les commémorations des évènements de janvier 2015, le planning était chargé. Tout avait été prévu au millimètre, à la seconde. Une matinée intense émotionnellement.

C’était son devoir d’être là, de rendre hommage aux journalistes, victimes et leurs familles, comme il l’avait fait en novembre, il le savait. Le Président est celui qui protège et rassure, un rôle crucial.

Heureusement depuis plusieurs jours il n’avait plus reçu de message, ce qui le soulagea. L’autre (il ne pensait plus à lui qu’en l’appelant « l’autre », pour éviter de penser à son prénom) avait peut-être laissé tomber, finalement.

Un jour comme ça n’était pas un jour à enfantillages, et Valls le savait. Il avait été très bien placé pour le savoir, à l’époque. Il n’avait plus jamais été le même, après.

Avait-il vu trop d’horreurs ? Était-ce là le début de sa folie ?

Macron se rappela ces moments où le Président, le Premier Ministre et le Ministre de l’Intérieur avaient passé des jours et des nuits ensemble, à gérer la crise. Et ils l’avaient bien gérée, Macron devait le reconnaître.

A lui maintenant de prouver qu’il était à la hauteur.

La commémoration devait commencer à Charlie Hebdo, en l’absence de l’ancien Président, de son Ministre de l’Intérieur, et bien sûr de l’ex Premier Ministre. Tous soigneusement évités par l’actuel Président, consigne qu’il avait imposée dans l’incompréhension générale. Pas de réaction officielle du côté de ces derniers mais beaucoup de supputations de journalistes, qu’il décida d’ignorer.  

Cela aurait été insupportable de _le_ croiser.

Lors de la célébration suivante il était attendu avec la Maire sur les lieux de l’assassinat d’un policier, en plein Paris. Au moment de sortir de sa voiture, il jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre, par habitude. Il avait des rendez-vous dans l’après-midi, il était en retard, comme toujours. Mais il n’avait pas voulu se presser, il était important pour lui de passer du temps auprès des victimes et de leurs familles, de ne pas passer pour une star, froide et hautaine.

Ces gens étaient son peuple, sa base.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise – désagréable surprise – quand il se rendit compte que son meilleur ennemi, qu’il avait soigneusement évité jusque-là, se tenait dans la foule près de Benjamin, son Porte-parole, l’air sombre. Il s’arrêta d’un coup, tenté de faire demi-tour, mais devant le regard surpris de son épouse qui l’accompagnait, il avança malgré tout, cœur battant.

Les caméras étaient là, il devait garder son calme et sa posture, absolument.

Il salua rapidement les personnes et officiels qui l’attendaient, entendant à peine leurs noms, et se vit tendre la main vers Manuel Valls comme au ralenti, comme dans les clips idiots qu’il détestait. Il finit par lever les yeux vers lui, et  lui trouva la main glacée, ce qui n’était pas habituel.

L’Ancien Premier Ministre le salua très froidement, desserrant à peine les lèvres mais broyant longuement sa main, le forçant à ralentir.

Des flashs éclatèrent autour d’eux, les faisant ciller, et ce qu’il crut lire dans les yeux de son vis à vis lui fit peur : un mélange de haine et de passion, de souffrance et de détermination.

Un regard de fou.

Ce dernier murmura un mot qu’il ne comprit pas, dans le brouhaha, et il réussit enfin à reprendre sa main moite et continuer à avancer, comme si de rien n’était ou presque, les jambes en coton, le cœur au maximum, jusqu’au lieu de la commémoration.  

Il était plus bouleversé qu’il ne l’aurait voulu, et il s’en voulut de ressentir un sentiment qu’il abhorrait : la honte. Revoir Manuel lui faisait mal, surtout ce regard plein de reproches et de mépris.

Un regard étincelant, brûlant d’une flamme obscure.

Il tenta de se calmer, se disant qu’il s’était fait des idées, que Valls était vexé, un point c’était tout.

Le déplacement s’acheva alors qu’il se demandait encore ce qu’il avait bien pu lui dire, mais il le sut assez rapidement, en recevant son message du jour :

Loco.

Julien Clerc.

_Loco, Loco, Loco_

_C'est le nom qu'ils me donnent_

_Et qui veut dire fou._

_Et dans ce monde_

_Où tous les hommes se croient debout_

_Je suis le seul à me vanter_

_De me traîner à tes genoux._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà... J’espère que ça vous a plu, et que vous avez réussi à suivre le rythme infernal des chansons... sans en être obsédés :) 
> 
> Beaucoup de chansons françaises, souvent anciennes, mais vu l'âge de MV, j'imagine bien ce type de messages.
> 
> Merci à vous lisez et un énorme merci à ceux qui laissent des commentaires !
> 
> Cette fois je vous donne rdv samedi matin, le temps de souffler un peu :)


	13. Dont't ask me why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contente de vous retrouver pour la suite de notre histoire ! 
> 
> Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé un message : NoApologies, Omnishambles12, M_Lou, Kourtney. Pardon de vous avoir répondu si tardivement, j'ai eu des gros problème de connexion, heureusement que ça remarche aujourd'hui ! 
> 
> "Don't ask me why" est une superbe chanson d'Eurythmics, que je vous invite à écouter en lisant mon chapitre :)

**13**

**Don't ask me why  
**

 

En rentrant à l’Élysée, après les commémorations,  Emmanuel Macron découvrit avec déplaisir que Valls était partout sur les télés, sur BFM en direct et prévu sur la 5, le soir même.

Qu’allait-il encore raconter ? Comment le faire taire ?

Dès son retour dans son bureau il convoqua sa conseillère en communication pour l’engueuler, lui reprochant de n’avoir pas sécurisé son déplacement.

\- Il y avait cinquante personnes à la sécurité et on a passé tous les noms des invités au crible, rétorqua cette dernière. Qu’est-ce que je pouvais faire de plus ?

\- Il y en a quand même que j’ai croisés et que je ne voulais pas voir !

\- Dans la foule ? Ah, ça c’est possible… on ne peut pas filtrer tout le monde. On est en démocratie.

\- Tu aurais pu au moins respecter mes indications pour les personnes au premier rang, lors de la dernière commémoration, grinça Macron en détournant les yeux.

\- Au premier rang ? Je ne vois pas…

\- Un ex Premier Ministre ! Enfin ! C’est pas difficile ! explosa-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils, interloquée :

\- Valls ? Ah oui, en effet, il est venu sans avoir été invité, et alors ? Il y a un problème avec Valls ?

\- Non. Je n’ai pas de problème avec lui, je ne veux pas le voir, c’est tout. Et comment ça se fait qu’il est sur toutes les télés, aujourd’hui ?

\- Peut-être justement parce qu’il n’a pas pu participer officiellement aux commémorations, répondit-elle sèchement. Ça lui tenait très à cœur, je crois. Il avait fait un livre à partir de son discours à l’Assemblée à l’époque, où il avait été très applaudi, et…

\- Oui, oui, je sais tout ça. Et alors ?

\- Et alors l’audiovisuel est libre et indépendant, je ne peux pas contrôler ce qui se passe sur toutes les chaînes, désolée.

Il lui lança un regard glacé mais elle releva la tête, sûre de son fait.

\- Je ne comprends pas ton attitude, Emmanuel. En quoi il te gêne tant ?

\- Il m’insupporte ! Il veut tirer la couverture à lui, on croirait que c’est lui qui a tout fait, il raconte n’importe quoi.

\- Il a en effet eu un rôle majeur dans la gestion des évènements, et pour l’instant, il n’a jamais rien dit contre toi, dit-elle d’un ton radouci. Je ne vois pas trop ce que tu lui reproches…

\- Il m’agace, c’est tout, fit Macron en tentant de se calmer. Parlons d’autre chose.

\- Tu préfèrerais qu’il soit dans l’opposition ?

\- A tout prendre, oui. Bon, je ne te retiens pas, j’ai du boulot, conclut-il en se levant. Merci de ce que tu pourras faire pour le tenir à distance, dans toutes les circonstances.

Elle lui lança un drôle de regard puis acquiesça, avent de sortir.  

Il fit quelques pas jusqu’à la fenêtre, qu’il ouvrit, puis sortit dans les jardins, respirer un peu. Il fallait qu’il se calme, absolument. C’était très mauvais de se mettre dans tous ses états, déjà en tant que patron, et même pour lui, pour sa santé mentale. 

« Ce mec va me rendre fou », murmura-t-il en avançant vers le lac. Il frissonna en passant près du pin japonais offert à Jacques Chirac, un de ses arbres préféré, puis passa en revue les différents arbres plantés par les Présidents successifs. Il savait que la monarchie avait été associée au cèdre, puis au chêne, mais la République n’avait pas de symbole, chaque Président ayant été libre de choisir son essence.

Il repensa aux mots de Poincaré, qu’il avait lus quelques jours plus tôt :

 «  _La partie centrale du jardin, occupée par une grande pelouse lumineuse, ensoleillée, laisse voir toute la voûte du ciel. Elle est entourée d’allées sinueuses, ingénieusement trouvées pour prolonger la perspective… Au fond, une pièce d’eau traverse la largeur du jardin et, derrière, serpente une balustrade blanche. Cette balustrade ferme l’horizon et masque la porte de bronze doré qui donne sur les Champs-Élysées._ »

Il aimait se dire que beaucoup de Présidents étaient passés là avant lui, et n’avaient pas laissé beaucoup de traces, sauf un arbre.  

Lui espérait en laisser plus, par son œuvre et son projet : redresser la France. Rien ne devait l’en détourner, surtout pas une bête histoire de cul. Il fallait prendre de la hauteur face aux évènements, et s’apaiser.

Que ferait Brigitte dans ce cas de figure ? Elle était toujours d’excellent conseil, gardant la tête froide en toute circonstance. Malheureusement il ne pouvait lui parler de rien, elle n’aurait pas compris.

Lui-même d’ailleurs ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui s’était passé.

Il avait jusque-là réussi à détourner son attention de ce qui le tracassait vraiment, noyant le poisson, mais elle n’était pas dupe. A chaque fois qu’elle revenait sur le sujet il prenait un ton dégagé pour dire que tout était réglé avec l’ex Premier Ministre, qu’il ne le faisait plus chanter, mais elle ne le croyait qu’à moitié, il le voyait bien. Elle n’insistait pas pourtant, lui répétant qu’elle n’était pas sa mère mais qu’il devait faire attention.

Bien sûr qu’il devait faire attention ! Mais comment déjouer les pièges de ce diable d’homme qui le poursuivait, il avait déjà tant de choses à faire…  

Et puis il y avait cette petite griffure dans son dos, qui le démangeait parfois, souvent jusqu’à la douleur. Il fallait qu’il se gratte ou de frotte sur son siège, sous l’œil surpris de ses collaborateurs.

Pourquoi ce fichu truc ne guérissait-il pas ?

Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à régler définitivement cette histoire ?

Que ferait Brigitte à sa place ?

De toute façon, pour Brigitte, il n’y avait toujours qu’une stratégie : affronter les problèmes et les résoudre.

Comment affronter Valls sans retomber dans ses griffes ?

« En gardant ses distances », se dit-il en remontant la pelouse vers son bureau, rasséréné. Au téléphone. Éviter tout contact physique.

Comme il se sentait particulièrement calme après sa promenade, il décida d’appeler sur le champ, avec un peu de chance l’autre ne serait pas à l’antenne. Il fixait les arbres et le jardin depuis la fenêtre, espérant y trouver de la force et de la sagesse.

Dès que l’écran du portable s’alluma son cœur battit plus vite, et il déglutit, fermant les yeux.

Calme, il fallait rester calme.

\- Allo ? fit la voix au bout du fil, méfiante.

Immédiatement Emmanuel revit son visage fermé et ses yeux lançant des éclairs, quelques heures auparavant, et son cœur se serra.

\- C’est moi. Je crois que… qu’il faut qu’on parle.

\- Heureux de te l’entendre dire, répliqua l’autre. J’ai cru un instant que tu avais repris le ghosting, ce qui n’aurait pas été élégant de ta part.

\- Je comprends, fit Emmanuel dans un soupir. Discutons.

\- De quoi ? reprit la voix, soupçonneuse.

\- De… nous, dit-il en baissant la voix. Je crois qu’il y a un malentendu.

\- Oh, tu appelles ça comme ça, toi ? Un malentendu ?

Décidément, il ne lui simplifiait pas la tâche, mais c’était de bonne guerre. Il fallait rompre sans trop faire de dégâts, et ce n’était pas évident. Et s’ils étaient sur écoute ? Son portable était censé être le plus sécurisé de France, et pourtant… Il savait ce qui était arrivé à un certain Président mis sur écoute, et ne voulait pas que ça se reproduise.

Le tout était de trouver les mots sans les dire, une gageure.

\- Disons que… nous nous sommes laissé emporter, dans le feu de l’action, mais… c’était une erreur. Tu le sais.

\- Une erreur ? Deux fois ?

«  _Eh bien, si tu répètes tous les mots que je dis, on n’est pas sortis de l’auberge_  », pensa-t-il en se crispant sur son téléphone. Il fallait lui mettre les points sur les i ? Soit.

\- Oui, une erreur. Toujours la même. On va droit dans le mur, là. Ni toi ni moi ne pouvons nous permettre ce genre de… choses, tu le sais. Il faut être raisonnable, ajouta-t-il d’un ton lénifiant.

\- Tu vas me faire le coup du « restons amis », c’est ça ?

\- Manuel…

\- On a jamais été amis, et tu le sais. Et on ne le sera jamais.

\- Manuel…

\- Donc tu comptes rompre par téléphone, si j’ai bien compris ? Ça non plus, ce n’est pas très élégant, mais ça ne me surprend pas. Tout est faux, chez toi. Tes belles paroles, tes grandes idées, ta fausse franchise. Tu n’es qu’apparence, poudre aux yeux. Tu es un manipulateur, un homme obsédé par le pouvoir.

\- Mais je…

\- Tout ça c’est de la poudre de perlimpinpin, comme tu dis si bien.

\- Pas du tout. Je… je suis désolé de devoir être… brutal, mais tu sais bien que rien n’est possible, entre nous. Ça n’a rien à voir avec toi et moi, il y a des choses qui…

Immédiatement la chanson d’Eicher lui vint en tête, malgré lui. Merde, s’il se parasitait tout seul, maintenant…

\- C’est faux. Rien n’est possible parce que tu ne le veux pas, parce que tu fais passer ton petit intérêt politique avant le reste. Je te plains, Emmanuel, tu n’as pas de cœur, pas de couilles, rien. Tu n’es qu’un acteur avec de belles répliques.

Macron sentit une vague de colère monter, difficile à juguler.

Il fallait changer de stratégie, et vite.

\- Bon, ça suffit maintenant, Manuel, fit-il en essayant de contrôler sa voix. Je me moque de ce tu penses de moi, je me moque de ton avis. Tu as réussi à me coincer sur un malentendu, soit. Mais c’est fini, maintenant. Terminé, tu m’entends ?

\- Ah, voilà enfin un peu de franchise ! J’ai bien compris que tu te foutais de ma gueule, rassure-toi.

\- Pas du tout, répondit Macron en serrant les dents. Je te jure que non. Mais il va falloir arrêter de m’appeler, de venir me voir et de m’envoyer des messages à la con.

\- Oh, tu n’aimes plus Françoise Hardy ? Je t’aurais bien envoyé des airs d’opéra mais tu n’aurais rien compris…

\- Ça suffit ! Je vais raccrocher. Si tu continues à me harceler, je…

\- Tu vas faire quoi ? fit l’autre d’un ton moqueur. Porter plainte ? Eh bien les juges vont bien rigoler, et on va faire la une des journaux, darling. Pendant plusieurs mois.

\- Ferme-la !

\- Mais pour ta réélection, ça risque d’être compliqué…  

\- C’est ça que tu cherches, hein, Manuel ? Me discréditer ? M’empêcher de me représenter ? Tu me détestes, au fond.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?.... Oh, je vois.... T’as tout compris, finit par dire l’autre d’un ton désabusé avant de raccrocher. Adieu…

Macron resta quelques instants interdit, le portable encore dans la main.

Qu’est-ce qui s’était passé ? Est-ce que Valls avait totalement pété les plombs, suite à ses échecs ? Cherchait-il à le détruire ?

Emmanuel resta un long moment immobile, les idées embrouillées. Le coup de fil n’avait pas été une réussite, mais rien ne marchait jamais, avec lui.

Toute cette merde pour quelques minutes de plaisir.

_Quelle connerie_.

« C’est un cauchemar », se dit-il en se rasseyant à son bureau. « Quelle merde… »

Mais il devait bien y avoir une solution.

Forcément.

 

oOo

 

Puis la vie reprit ses droits, et bien vite il plongea à nouveau dans ses dossiers, ses urgences. Heureusement le soir-même Valls ne fit pas de déclaration fracassante, à la télé, ce que redoutait le Président. Il reconnut juste qu’il avait été très marqué par les évènements, ayant été ami avec une des victimes. S’il sembla ému, cela lui passa très vite.  

Macron, qui était seul dans son bureau, souffla lorsque l’interview fut finie, et se dit que ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sur des charbons ardents tout le temps, à redouter un aveu, un lapsus.

S’il y avait eu un moyen il serait revenu en arrière et aurait fui avant de toucher sa peau, mais c’était trop tard. Trop tard. Le faire assassiner était possible mais risqué, ce genre de chose finissait toujours par se savoir. Trop de micros, trop d’espions.

Un accident serait bienvenu, mais comment le provoquer… ?

« Je pète les plombs, moi aussi », se dit-il à cette pensée. Manuel était marié et avait des enfants, il ne méritait pas ça. 

Au fond, c’était peut-être la seule chance du Président, cette vie de famille : l’autre ne prendrait pas le risque d’un tel scandale, ne fût-ce que par rapport à ses enfants.

Une chance.  

Ce qui dérangeait le plus Macron, c’était qu’il ne le comprenait pas, au fond. Que cherchait Valls, vraiment ? Pourquoi prendre tous ces risques ? Est-ce que ça pourrait être par… ?

Il ne formula pas le mot, trop lourd de sens. Impossible.

Ça arrivait à 18 ans, oui, pas à 50.

Lui-même n’avait connu l’amour qu’une fois, avec Brigitte, et il comptait bien en rester là. Le reste n’était que fariboles, hormones et grands mots.

Toutes ces chansons qu’il avait reçues étaient ridicules. Des trucs pour midinettes. Il n’était pas une midinette.

Il se contrôlait, lui.

« Je ne pleure pas en écoutant des chansons, moi. Ni même de l’opéra », se dit-il en se redressant sur son siège. Il s’observa dans le reflet des vitres, et se trouva fier. Pourquoi Valls ne l’était-il pas assez pour laisser tomber ?

Bah, ça lui passerait, forcément.

Comme le reste.    

 

oOo

 

Le lendemain soir, en sortant de réunion vers 22 heures, il fut presque surpris de constater qu’il n’avait pas reçu de message.

Ouf. Finalement, il avait compris.

Il sortit de son bureau en sifflotant, tout content, et se dit qu’exceptionnellement il allait passer la soirée avec Brigitte, tranquillement. Tant pis pour les dossiers. Les urgences d’aujourd’hui seraient les urgences de demain, point final. Il flatta Nemo longuement, qui se roula à ses pieds, et lui promit une longue promenade pour le lendemain.

La pluie tombait à verse, pas question de sortir pour l’instant.   

En traversant les couloirs il croisa sa chef de cabinet, et lui dit qu’elle pouvait rentrer chez elle.

\- D’accord, fit-elle d’un ton hésitant.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Un problème ?

\- Pas vraiment, mais…

\- Mais quoi ? dit-il plus durement. Ne me dites pas qu’il y a un souci maintenant, juste au moment où je vais rentrer dans mes appartements privés !

\- Ce n’est pas vraiment un souci, dit-elle à voix basse, mais il y a quelqu’un qui voulait vous voir, et qui a beaucoup insisté pour entrer, mais… il n’était pas sur la liste des personnes agréées, et on ne l’a pas laissé entrer.

\- Encore heureux.

\- Oui… mais il attend sous la pluie, dehors. Face au bâtiment.

\- Mais c’est un cinglé ! C’est qui ?

Elle baissa les yeux et il comprit immédiatement de qui il s’agissait.

« C’est pas possible », maugréa-t-il en traversant les couloirs à grandes enjambées. Il fit le tour du bâtiment et se planta devant une fenêtre donnant sur la rue, une aile où il n’allait jamais.

Sur le trottoir d’en face, Manuel Valls le fixait attentivement, debout sous la pluie. Sous la surprise Emmanuel fit un pas en arrière, se cachant derrière les rideaux. Manuel était totalement trempé mais ne bougeait pas d’un iota, les yeux résolument fixés sur la façade de l’Élysée.

\- Appelez un taxi, ordonna Macron à sa chef de cabinet qui se tenait un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Qu’on le ramène chez lui. De force, s’il le faut.

Elle acquiesça, et il tourna les talons.

\- Pas un mot à ce sujet, bien entendu, souffla-t-il en s’éloignant, agacé.

\- Bien sûr.

Il repartit vers ses appartements privés, beaucoup moins joyeux.  

Comme il s’y attendait il reçut dans la foulée un lien vers youtube : Here’s come the rain again.  Eurythmics.

Il n’eut pas besoin de l’ouvrir pour entendre résonner les paroles dans sa tête.

_Here comes the rain again_  
_Raining in my head like a tragedy_  
 _Tearing me apart like a new emotion_  
 _I want to breathe in the open wind_  
 _I want to kiss like lovers do_  
 _I want to dive into your ocean_  
 _Is it raining with you_

Il ne dormit presque pas cette nuit-là, et se leva de méchante humeur.

Dès qu’il mit un pied dans son bureau, après son sport quotidien, il sut que quelque chose clochait.

Sa conseillère en communication l’attendait, discutant à voix basse avec sa chef de cabinet.

\- Bonjour mesdames, dit-il plus brusquement qu’il ne l’aurait voulu. Vous en faites une tête ! Que se passe-t-il ?

Elles se regardèrent, soupirant de concert, puis sa chef de cabinet murmura :

\- Manuel Valls est aux urgences.

\- Pourquoi ? C’est grave ? dit-il, affolé.

\- Il semblerait, grimaça-t-elle.

\- Un accident ? Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?

\- On ne sait pas…

\- D’après le Ministère de l’Intérieur, ce ne serait pas un accident, souffla sa conseillère avec réticence. On parle d’un suicide.

Emmanuel sentit le sol s’ouvrir sous ses pieds, et eut la sensation d’une chute vertigineuse. Il se raccrocha à son siège et se laissa tomber durement, alors qu’aucune des deux n’osait plus le regarder.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre...
> 
> Hum... comment dire ? J'imagine que vous avez hâte de lire la suite... Je vous la promets pour la fin de la semaine, peut-être avant, si je peux :) Dites-moi si vous êtes pressés ^^
> 
> A bientôt !


	14. Your love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et me revoici déjà pour la suite, puisque vous êtes nombreux à être en PLS, d'après ce que j'ai lu.... Pardon à ceux qui ont été blessés par cette fin de chapitre, ce n'était pas du tout mon but, mais je pense que la situation était telle entre eux que le geste de MV était pratiquement inévitable, vu l'absence de retour de ses sentiments. 
> 
> Quand les sentiments sont forts, les gestes le sont aussi, on l'a vu.... J'avoue, j'aime les histoires compliquées, avec des hauts et des bas :) 
> 
> "Your love" est une chanson de Boris Way, que je vous invite à découvrir :) 
> 
> En tout cas merci à Kourtney, M_Lou, Omnishambles12 et CelineN pour leurs commentaires si rapides ! Et merci de continuer à lire mon histoire quand même... qui est loin d'être finie.

**14**

**Your love**

**-** Il faut que j’y aille, fit le Président en se relevant brusquement. Préparez ma voiture.

\- Je crois que les visites ne sont pas autorisées pour l’instant, reprit sa conseillère en communication. Il est encore aux urgences, en réanimation. De toute façon, je ne te conseille pas d’y aller, ce serait surinterprété par la presse. Dangereux d'un point de vue médiatique.

\- Je m’en moque, je dois y aller. C’est important d’être présent, politiquement, rajouta-t-il plus fermement.

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent encore un regard, il les ignora et se dirigea vers la porte sans un mot.

\- Et le Conseil des Ministres ? lança sa chef de cabinet en trottinant derrière lui. Et votre rendez-vous avec le Premier Ministre ?

\- Je vous laisse gérer ça. Vous êtes une grande fille, pas vrai ? Surdiplômée. Débrouillez-vous et tenez-moi au courant.

\- Mais…

Il la sema dans l’escalier, alors qu’elle venait de se tordre la cheville en essayant de le rattraper dans les escaliers. Elle resta quelques instants désemparée, puis retourna dans son bureau en boitillant.

Dès qu’il fut dans sa voiture il téléphona à son Ministre de l’Intérieur, qui devait forcément avoir des nouvelles par les RG.

\- On sait ce qui s’est passé ? demanda-t-il sans autre forme de procès.

\- Il semblerait qu’il ait pris des médicaments, répondit l’autre avec prudence.

\- Beaucoup ?

\- Aucune idée. Je n’ai pas de détails pour l’instant.

\- C’est ton boulot, merde ! Ça s’est passé quand ?

\- Hier soir. Sa femme l’a retrouvé dans la salle de bain, inconscient. Il était rentré tard et trempé, visiblement ça n’allait pas fort. C’est tout ce qu’on sait.

« Abruti » pensa le chef de l’État en regardant les rues défiler à toute allure. Bien sûr que ça n’allait pas fort la veille au soir, mais cet imbécile ne savait pas pourquoi. Preuve qu’il faisait bien mal son boulot, mais il n’en dit rien. Il apprendrait bien assez tôt que Valls s’était fait virer de l’Élysée manu militari.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu’on ne m’a pas averti tout de suite ?

\- Pourquoi l’aurait-on fait ? demanda Gérard avec candeur.

\- Tout ce qui concerne les hommes politiques de premier plan me concerne. En tout cas je compte sur toi pour que rien ne s’ébruite, reprit Macron avec fermeté. Nous avions eu quelques différends au sujet des commémorations mais je ne veux pas qu’on remonte jusqu’à moi, compris ?

\- Toi ? Mais…

\- Compris ? En aucun cas je ne veux entendre parler de moi ou de l’Élysée. C’est clair ?

Un long flottement au bout du fil l’inquiéta, sans doute que son interlocuteur était en train de calculer deux plus deux et d’aboutir à un résultat, mais ce dernier finit par balbutier :

\- J’espère qu’il n’y avait pas de témoin. C’est difficile de museler la presse, tu sais, et...

\- C’est ton job. Et je compte sur toi pour le faire bien.

\- Bien sûr…, souffla le Ministre, un peu désespéré.

\- Les journaux sont au courant ?

\- Il y a eu des fuites sur twitter, je crois que BFM est sur place.

\- Bordel ! Il faut absolument les éviter. Contacte tes services à l’hôpital pour qu’on me fasse rentrer par l’arrière, discrètement.

\- Discrètement ? Avec ton escorte ?

\- Oui ! Débrouille-toi ! fit-il sèchement en donnant un petit coup de poings dans le siège devant lui. Et retrouve le taxi qui l'a ramené chez lui, hier soir.

Son chauffeur lui décocha un petit coup d’œil alarmé, dans le rétroviseur, il se réinstalla plus posément au fond de la voiture. Du moins en apparence.

\- Hier soir ? OK. Pourquoi est-ce que ça t’inquiète tellement ? reprit Gérard. Il n’est plus Premier Ministre, il n’est plus rien. Juste député.

\- C’est aussi ce qu’avait dit la Reine à la mort de Diana : « Elle n’est plus rien », et tu as vu le scandale qu’il y a eu ? Je ne veux pas que cette histoire me revienne en boomerang.

Devant le silence sceptique de son interlocuteur, il ajouta :

\- Comme je te l’ai dit, nous avions eu quelques… différends. Sans conséquence, bien sûr. Mais je ne veux pas d’amalgame. Bon, je te laisse, je compte sur toi, dit-il en raccrochant.   

Sur une autre ligne son épouse cherchait à le joindre, il hésita à répondre. Il était trop stressé pour sauver les apparences, et se rendit compte avec horreur qu’il se sentait coupable.

Coupable de tout.

« Il faut que je me ressaisisse » se dit-il en desserrant sa cravate.

Il fallait garder son calme. Absolument. Ne pas paraître affolé à l’hôpital.

Dans les rues les passants fixaient la voiture et ses motards avec curiosité, heureusement elle avait des vitres teintées, personne ne pouvait le voir.

« Je suis Président, bordel », se répéta-t-il plusieurs fois alors que sa voiture entrait par le hall des urgences, suivie d’une ambulance. Le Directeur de l’hôpital vint l’accueillir, la cravate de travers et le cheveu ébouriffé.

\- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Macron en coupant court à ses mots de bienvenue et en avançant à grands pas vers les urgences, accompagné de sa garde rapprochée.

\- Les médecins lui font un lavage d’estomac mais son pouls est très faible.

\- Il a pris quoi ?

\- Difficile à dire. Sans doute un mélange. Rassurez-vous, nos meilleurs spécialistes ont été appelés.

Macron haussa les épaules, agacé, et accéléra, toujours entouré par ses officiers de sécurité. Les malades et visiteurs le virent passer avec étonnement, ainsi que le personnel médical. Difficile d’être discret avec une telle escorte armée, mais Macron n’en avait cure. Le Directeur le suivait difficilement, suant à grosses gouttes.

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à l’accueil des urgences, le Président demanda à voir Valls mais se heurta au refus catégorique du Professeur Schmitt, chef de service, qui le dévisagea sans aménité.

\- On est en train de le faire vomir, impossible de le voir. De toute façon il est inconscient, décréta ce dernier.

\- Je veux le voir dès que possible.

\- Laissez travailler les médecins, rétorqua l’autre, pas décidé à se laisser faire. Il a besoin de soins et de calme, pas de raffut.

\- Du raffut ?

\- Il y a déjà une horde de journalistes dehors, tout ça n’est pas bon pour lui.

Le Directeur essaya de l’amadouer mais le Professeur ne s’en laissait pas compter, visiblement peu impressionné.

\- C’est bien de venir voir ses amis, Monsieur le Président, mais ce serait encore mieux de filer un plus d’argent à l’Hôpital Public, pour qu’on puisse travailler dans de bonnes conditions, reprit-il sèchement.

\- Bien sûr, reprit le Directeur en indiquant un chemin au Président pour l’éloigner de là. On va se poser un instant dans mon bureau, si vous le permettez.

Macron fusilla le Professeur du regard et suivit le Directeur, tout en précisant :

\- Je veux le voir dès que ce sera possible.

\- Bien sûr, répéta le Directeur de son ton lénifiant. Installez-vous un instant ici, dit-il en ouvrant son bureau. Excusez mon collègue, il n’aime guère les politiques. Ni les journalistes. Mais c’est un grand professionnel.

\- J’espère.

\- Je vais aux nouvelles et je reviens dès que j’ai du neuf, assura son interlocuteur en reculant, avec une courbette.

Macron regarda les murs décorés des diplômes des différents spécialistes, et soupira. Il détestait attendre, rester les bras ballants. Son portable vibra une nouvelle fois dans sa poche, c’était encore Brigitte. Il décida de répondre. 

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

\- Il a fait une connerie.

\- Ça, je sais. Ce que je veux savoir c’est ce qui s’est passé _avant_.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile, Emmanuel. Tu peux mentir à tout le monde mais pas à moi. Dis-moi la vérité.

\- Il a… pété les plombs. Je ne comprends pas, souffla Macron, mal à l’aise.

\- Ça faisait longtemps que ça durait ?

Évidemment, elle avait tout compris. Il l’aimait pour ça, son intelligence.

Il jeta un coup d’œil par la fenêtre, vit l’entrée du bâtiment où les camionnettes de journalistes se groupaient, empêchant les ambulances d’avancer.

\- Écoute Brigitte, c’est pas le meilleur endroit pour en parler…

\- Ça faisait longtemps que ça durait ? répéta-t-elle plus durement.

\- On ne s’est vus qu’une fois, murmura-t-il. Enfin, deux fois. Il s’est fait des idées.

\- Oh, misère, Emmanuel. Tu as évacué le problème, hein ? Comme tu fais toujours ?

\- Mais, je… C’était la seule solution.

\- Prie pour qu’il vive, Emmanuel. Ou le scandale va être terrible.

\- Non ! Non… personne n’est au courant.

\- Ben voyons. Pour l’instant.

Il eut un horrible pressentiment, et se mordit violemment la lèvre, jusqu’au sang.

\- Et s’il vit, fais tout pour éviter le scandale, reprit-elle.

\- Tout ? demanda-t-il, perdu.

\- Oui, tout. Sois un être humain, pour une fois. Quand quelqu’un est prêt à mourir pour vous, on l’écoute.

\- C’est juste un burn-out, improvisa-t-il. Il n’a pas supporté son échec politique. Ça n’a rien à voir avec moi.

\- Mon chéri… Tu sais le pire ? Je pense que tu es sincère, dit-elle avec tendresse. Peut-être que tu as raison, mais en tout cas, pour lui, c’est différent. Fais ce que tu dois faire.

\- Mais… et toi ?

\- Ne t’inquiète pas pour moi. J’avais deviné depuis pas mal de temps, tu sais. On ne peut pas lutter contre soi-même longtemps. Même toi tu ne peux pas le faire. Mais rassure-toi, je ne t’abandonnerai pas dans la tempête. J’ai des principes. C’est ça, l’amour.

Elle raccrocha, le laissant dans la confusion la plus totale. Que devait-il faire ? Avait-il bien compris ce qu’elle sous-entendait ?

Plus rien n’avait de sens, tout s’embrouillait dans sa tête.

Un instant il pensa à Anne Sinclair mais secoua la tête, il n’y avait aucune comparaison entre elle et Brigitte. Absolument aucune. 

oOo

 

Les minutes s’écoulaient au ralenti, il n’en pouvait plus d’attendre en faisant les cent pas dans le bureau du Directeur. Les messages s’accumulaient sur son portable, il se sentait dépassé et frustré de ne pouvoir bouger. Finalement, à bout de nerfs, il alla rejoindre un de ses officiers de sécurité, qui l’attendaient devant la porte, et lui murmura :

\- Il faut que je le voie. Absolument. Prévenez le chef de la sécurité, appelez le Directeur de l’hôpital ou le Ministre de la santé, je m’en fous, mais je dois le voir.

\- Mais je dois rester ici, avec vous…

\- Allez-y ! ordonna-t-il en élevant la voix, et l’autre s’exécuta de mauvaise grâce.

Au bout du couloir il aperçut les journalistes à l’entrée, en meute, et soupira. Il devrait les éviter, absolument. Surtout avec la tête qu’il avait et la lèvre un peu abîmée.

Sur son portable les alertes média se succédaient, dont certaines annonçaient même la mort de l’ex Premier Ministre. Tous s’interrogeaient sur les raisons de son acte, beaucoup parlant de dépression, mais pour l’instant personne n’évoquait l’Elysée. Ouf…

Quelques minutes plus tard le Directeur réapparut, la mine sombre :

\- Il paraît que vous voulez absolument le voir ? C’est contre l’avis des médecins, vous le savez ?

\- Oui, je le sais. Ils sont encore avec lui ?

\- Il dort. Venez avec moi, et prions pour ne pas rencontrer le professeur Schmitt, marmonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers les urgences.

\- C’est qui, ce professeur ?

\- Le chef des urgences. Je n’ai pas de pouvoir hiérarchique sur lui.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant une porte banale que le Directeur entrouvrit précautionneusement.

\- Juste cinq minutes, hein ? chuchota-t-il, gêné. Je dois rappeler la Ministre. Quelle affaire…

\- Oui, oui, dit Macron sans plus l’écouter.

Il s’approcha du lit blanc, cœur battant, plus ému qu’il ne l’aurait souhaité. Manuel Valls reposait, endormi, un cathéter dans le bras. Ses traits semblaient contractés et il était pâle, d’une pâleur inquiétante pour un homme au teint mat. Il le reconnut à peine, tellement il semblait différent.

Une odeur doucereuse flottait, une odeur d’hôpital. Qu’il détestait. Les pensées affluaient dans son esprit, sans qu’il arrive à les ordonner. Il ne savait même plus ce qu’il ressentait exactement, pris entre la peur et la honte.

Il s’assit sur une chaise au bord du lit et se pencha vers lui précautionneusement, la gorge nouée.

\- Oh, Manuel, souffla-t-il. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Il déglutit plusieurs fois, cherchant autre chose à dire, ne le trouvant pas. Les appareils émettaient de petits bruits réguliers, et il les fixa quelques instants. Puis avec délicatesse il posa sa main sur celle de Manuel Valls, une main froide et nerveuse, aux veines apparentes. Après un soupir il se concentra et tenta de lui transmettre par ce geste toute l’énergie nécessaire pour qu’il s’en sorte, au travers d’ondes légères et invisibles, avec force.

Il ferma quelques instants les yeux puis murmura, avec difficultés :

\- Manuel, je suis là. Excuse-moi. Je n’aurais pas dû te parler comme ça, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas ça. Vraiment pas. Si j’avais su… Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça, tu entends ? Il faut que tu vives, il faut que tu restes avec nous. Je sais que j’ai mal agi mais j’avais peur, tu comprends ? Peur de toi, peur de tout. Mais s’il te plait, ne pars pas. On a besoin de toi. Ta famille, tes enfants, le pays... Moi aussi je... je veux que tu vives. S’il te plait…

Même s’il était seul dans la pièce il se sentait embarrassé, ne sachant pas si Valls l’entendait, ou pas. Embarrassé par ses propres paroles, par ses semi-aveux si gênants. Ce n’était pas le lieu de déclarations définitives ou dérisoires, et d’ailleurs il ne savait plus très bien ce qu’il ressentait, en cet instant, à part une grande honte.  

Soudain la porte la porte s’ouvrit et le Professeur Schmitt lui fit signe de sortir, l’attrapant sans ménagement par le bras pour le mettre à la porte. Sous le coup de la surprise le Président ne réagit pas, puis, se retrouvant dans le couloir, se redressa :

\- Non mais vous savez à qui vous parlez ?

\- Je m’en fiche. Vous pourriez être le Pape, ce serait pareil. Je défends mes patients, quels qu’ils soient. Il n’y a qu’eux qui comptent pour moi.

\- Je ne faisais rien de mal.

\- Vous n’êtes pas médecin. Moi seul je sais ce qui est bien pour lui, et en ce moment, croyez-moi, il n’a pas besoin de vous. Vous êtes un danger pour lui. Partez.

\- Qu’est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? demanda Macron en cillant.

\- Je fais ce métier depuis 30 ans, et j’en ai vu, des tentatives de suicide et des proches effondrés. Je connais parfaitement la situation. Laissez-le tranquille.

\- Mais je…, répondit Macron, piqué.

\- Sa femme arrive, fit le Professeur en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Partez. Vite.

Emmanuel ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, déstabilisé. En effet il aperçut l’épouse de l’ex Premier Ministre dans le couloir, et se dirigea vers elle, ouvrant ses bras pour l’accueillir. Mais quand elle le vit elle fit un pas de côté, écœurée, et refusa de le saluer. Puis elle s’engouffra dans la chambre en compagnie du Professeur, laissant le Président seul dans le couloir, stupéfait.

Il n’eut pas le temps de réfléchir que déjà les journalistes l’encerclaient, le bombardant de questions :

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Vous a-t-il parlé ?

\- A-t-il laissé un mot ?

\- Est-ce un accident ?

\- Que s’est-il passé ?

\- Est-il sauvé ?

\- Une déclaration, M le Président !  

Ses gardes du corps essayaient de repousser les journalistes, en vain, et il s’éclaircit la voix :

\- Nous sommes dans un hôpital, Messieurs Dames, un peu de respect. Manuel Valls est un grand homme d’État, et je vous propose d’unir nos vœux pour une guérison rapide. Merci, conclut-il en se frayant un passage vers la sortie.

Il s’engouffra dans sa voiture, vidé.

Trop d’évènements, trop d’émotions.

Alors que la voiture démarrait en trombe, toutes sirènes hurlantes, il repensa à la question d’un des journalistes : avait-il laissé un mot ? Par acquis de conscience il vérifia ses mails et en vit un qui datait de la veille au soir, sans doute peu après le retour de Manuel chez lui.

« Your love », de Boris Way.

_I often wonder why_  
_Love is such a crime_  
 _I'm broken and alone_  
 _Oh, I'm so done_

_Your love’s killing me…_

_Your love’s killing me…_

La voiture repartit, toutes sirènes hurlantes pour dégager le passage, et il tenta de se souvenir de son programme de la journée, ou même de quel jour on était.

Impossible.

Alors que sa voiture remontait les rues de Paris à vive allure, telle une ambulance, gyrophares et sirènes en marche, il ne voyait devant lui que la main nervurée sur le drap blanc, et le visage trop pâle de celui qui avait voulu mourir pour lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre...
> 
> Merci à vous qui lisez et laissez des commentaires, c'est un vrai bonheur pour moi de les découvrir à chaque chapitre, même si j'ai peur à chaque fois. 
> 
> J’en profite aussi pour remercier ma merveilleuse bêta, Nicolina, qui me fait des critiques super étoffées et pertinentes. merci ma belle, que serais-je sans toi ? 
> 
> A samedi matin pour la suite !


	15. On était beau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Retour à nos héros, merci de tous vos commentaires et kudos, si précieux. Un grand merci en particulier à CelineN, Omnishambles12 (merci encore pour les magnifiques chansons), M_Lou, Koutrney, AckPadJ2, Bibi7 et Politicodramatique ! 
> 
> "On était beau" est bien sûr une chanson de Louane, et en seconde partie de chapitre, je vous conseille d'écouter "Porto Vecchio" de Julien Doré... Bonne lecture !

**15**

**On était beau**

Dans la voiture Emmanuel Macron s’aperçut que toutes les radios parlaient de l’hospitalisation de Valls, et les tweets n’arrêtaient pas. Bien sûr des petits malins avaient fait le lien entre l’événement et son éviction des commémorations, et les tweets vengeurs commençaient à déferler.

« Merde », se dit-il, accablé. Encore un dossier chaud à gérer, et cette fois ce serait pénible, encore plus pénible que d’habitude.

 A son arrivée à l’Élysée il vit qu’une cellule de crise avait été activée dans le salon Marie-Louise, réunissant sa conseillère en communication, le Ministre de l’Intérieur et sa chef de cabinet. 

\- Tu as été très bien à l’hôpital, lui dit sa conseillère com tout de go. Très présidentiel.

\- Merci, répondit-il sobrement. Il fallait gérer la crise, même si j’étais seul, ajouta-t-il en lui coulant un regard par en dessous.

\- Je ne pensais pas que l’idée de l’hôpital était une très bonne idée, mais finalement si, vu les circonstances, conclut-elle d’une voix posée. Ça prouve que tu t’intéresses à l’évènement. Avec tout ce qu’on raconte sur toi…

\- Qu’est-ce qu’on raconte ? demanda-t-il en blêmissant.

\- Que tu l’as écarté des célébrations de la semaine dernière…

\- Ce qui était vrai, lança à voix basse Gérard, le Ministre de l’Intérieur, provoquant un coup d’œil courroucé de son patron.

\- … et que vous vous détestez, rajouta-t-elle sans le regarder.

\- Ce qui est faux, précisa-t-il. Il n’y a rien d’aussi extrême entre nous. Comment gérer ça ?

\- On va insister sur la connivence passée entre vous, et sur le fait que vous aviez de bonnes relations. Tu l’as vu quand pour la dernière fois ?

\- Je… euh… On s’était croisés aux commémorations, justement. Dimanche dernier.

Elle lui lança un regard moqueur, se souvenant très précisément de ses reproches au sujet de sa présence. Il décida de l’ignorer.

\- Et on trouvera bien des photos où vous rigolez ensemble, non ? En plus il soutenait ton action politique, si j’ai bonne mémoire ?

\- Oui.

\- Bon, ça devrait être jouable. Si tu peux retourner le voir le voir dans quelques jours et qu’on ait une bonne photo, on serait sauvé.

Il fit une petite moue mais ne dit rien. Qui vivra verra.

\- Et tu as vu sa femme ?

\- Oui, déglutit-il. Mais elle a refusé de me parler.

\- Ça, c’est pas très bon… Tu sais pourquoi ?

\- Non, pas précisément, fit-il évasivement.

\- Tu sais s’il a laissé un mot, une lettre ?

Son cœur accéléra, il se mordit à nouveau la lèvre.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- En tout cas, si c’est le cas, il faut désamorcer la bombe, reprit la conseillère. Il parle peut-être du fait que tu ne l’as pas reçu à l’Élysée hier.

« Ou d’autre chose », pensa-t-il en blêmissant. Ce qui aurait pu expliquer l’attitude de l’épouse et du médecin.

\- Il faut absolument le savoir, dit-elle en se tournant vers le Ministre. Vois avec les RG. Je vais appeler Benjamin ou Christophe, qui la connaissent bien. Ils vont la calmer.

\- Il faut lui faire comprendre que l’essentiel est d’éviter le scandale, reprit Macron plus fermement. Ce ne serait pas bon pour elle, et encore moins pour lui, si tout était mis sur la place publique…

\- Le scandale ? fit sa chef de cabinet, perplexe.

\- On ne sait pas ce qu’il a pu écrire, sous le coup du désespoir, fit Macron sèchement. Que je l’ai menacé, harcelé ou que sais-je. En tout cas ça ne doit pas filtrer, en aucun cas. On y mettra le prix qu’il faut, mais il faut protéger la Présidence, enfin, l’État. Il nous remerciera quand il ira mieux, on ne gagne jamais rien au déballage public. Je ne veux aucune fuite dans la presse, compris ? Éteignez tous les incendies et allumez des contrefeux, enfin, vous savez faire… j’espère.

Ses conseillers échangèrent un regard, puis prirent des notes.

\- Et dans le cas contraire ? intervint Aurore, sa chef de cabinet. S’il mourait, on prévoit quoi comme funérailles ? Je fais préparer un discours ?

Macron déglutit, sur le point de vomir. L’idée était intolérable.

\- Je ne veux même pas y penser.

\- Mais en gestion de crise on doit prévoir tous les scénarios et…

\- Il faut que j’y aille, dit-il en se levant, au bord de la nausée. Je vous laisse discuter.

\- Mais…

Il eut à peine le temps d’arriver aux toilettes que son estomac se souleva, et il fut malade comme un chien. Il sortit en titubant des toilettes et alla s’étendre sur un canapé dans les salons privés, blême.

Ça ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça. D’ailleurs Manuel dormait paisiblement, moins d’une heure auparavant.

« Je ne m’en remettrai jamais », se dit-il en fermant les yeux. « La presse va m’assassiner ».

\- Emmanuel ? Ça ne va pas ? demanda son épouse en se penchant vers lui.

Elle posa une main sur son front, comme une mère inquiète, puis s’assit sur le bord du canapé. Elle était belle et radieuse, comme toujours, il tenta de lui sourire.

\- Tu l’as vu ? C’était si terrible que ça ? souffla-t-elle doucement.

\- Oui, je l’ai vu, il dormait. C’était pas… si terrible, non.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe, alors ?

\- C’est l’idée que peut-être… il ne s’en sortira pas. Je ne m’en remettrai pas. Ils vont me crucifier.

Elle pinça les lèvres, le visage soudain fermé. Emmanuel se sentit comme un gosse qui a fait une bêtise, et ressentit à nouveau ce sentiment qu’il détestait : la honte.

\- On n’en est pas encore là, Emmanuel. A la télé ils disent qu’il serait tiré d’affaire. Mais tu risques d’être mis en cause, c’est sûr…

\- Quelle merde… Il me harcelait, je te jure, je ne savais plus comment m’en débarrasser. Mais je n’ai jamais souhaité ça. Jamais.

\- Bien sûr, fit-elle d’un ton conciliant. Bien sûr. C’est juste… embêtant que ça se soit fini comme ça.

Il prit sa main et l’embrassa, la serrant contre son cœur. Elle était fine et chaude, si douce. Si compréhensive. Il fut heureux de voir qu’elle était moins agressive qu’au téléphone, et lui sourit faiblement.

\- Il n’était pas dans son état normal, je t’assure. Il m’envoyait des mails tous les jours, avec des chansons d’amour. Tu te rends compte ? Des chansons d’amour. C’était insupportable. Je suis Président, moi, j’avais autre chose à faire que de conter fleurette.

\- Pourquoi ça a commencé, alors ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus… un concours de circonstances. On s’est engueulés, presque battus et il m’a embrassé. C’était idiot.

\- Et vous avez couché ensemble ?

\- Oui, dit-il à voix basse. Je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris. Je me suis laissé faire, je n’aurais pas dû. Et il m’a coincé une autre fois, je ne voulais pas non plus. Je voulais rompre. Il y avait tant de tension entre nous, depuis si longtemps…

\- Je sais, dit-elle d’un ton réconfortant. Je ne te juge pas, je veux juste comprendre.

\- On n’a jamais parlé d’amour, ni de rien. C’était juste du sexe. Brutal.

\- Brutal ?

\- Bestial, disons plutôt. Sans affects. Mais je me suis tout de suite aperçu que c’était une erreur. Tout de suite après. C’est pour ça que j’ai voulu rompre, dans la foulée. J’ai tellement honte, tu sais…

\- Je sais. Mais… ça t’a plu ? demanda-t-elle avec réticence.

\- Je ne sais plus, mentit-il. C’était… différent.

En un éclair il revit le visage de Manuel dans la jouissance, bouleversant, puis son visage à l’hôpital, blême, et se mordit les lèvres, déjà abimées, en poussant un petit gémissement.

Oui, ça avait été fort, bon.

Les flashs revenaient, la nuit, l’irradiant de désir.

Le plaisir avait été violent, d’une intensité inédite, mais il ne l’aurait jamais avoué. 

Pas à elle. Pas comme ça.

\- Et… tu l’aimes ?

\- Non, souffla-t-il en secouant la tête. Non. Je n’aime que toi, dit-il avec force.

Elle opina de la tête sans conviction, et il se redressa, la fixant dans les yeux.

\- Ce n’était pas de l’amour, reprit-il, c’était de l’hystérie de sa part.

\- Quoi ?

\- J’y ai beaucoup pensé, il n’avait pas un comportement normal. Personne de sensé n’agit de cette façon. J’ai connu un type comme ça, à la banque. Il a perdu son poste et après il a pété les plombs, il s’est mis à harceler une collègue en lui disant qu’il l’aimait, mais c’était faux. C’était de l’hystérie. Une forme de burn-out.

\- Tu es psy, maintenant ?

\- Non, mais je te dis qu’il n’avait pas un comportement normal. Il a pété les plombs, et c’est tout. En fait… je pense qu’il me voulait du mal. Il a fait ça pour se venger.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?

\- Oui, je sais, c’est difficile à croire, mais c’est la seule explication, dit-il en serrant ses mains très fort dans les siennes. Il faut me croire, Brigitte.

Quelqu’un frappa à la porte et il se releva d’un bond, encore un peu pâle.

\- Oui ?

\- Excusez-moi, fit sa chef de cabinet, le Premier Ministre cherche à vous joindre. Ça a l’air urgent.

\- Merci, dit-il froidement. Je vais l’appeler depuis mon bureau.

Il s’éloigna, le pas peu sûr mais le dos droit.

Le Président était de retour.

 

oOo

 

Les jours qui suivirent furent comme un tourbillon, entre ses obligations normales et les cellules de crise. Les médias s’en donnèrent à cœur joie, rivalisant d’imagination pour leurs titres, depuis « La chute d’un tigre » à un « Je t’aime, moi non plus » pour les plus inventifs, tout en restant dans le cadre politique.

On vit s’afficher sur beaucoup de médias la photo des deux hommes face à face, lors des commémorations de janvier, une photo ne laissant pas de doute quant à leurs relations. Le visage crispé et le regard froid, presque haineux de l’ex Premier Ministre  montraient sa colère face à l’évitement dont le Président avait fait preuve à son égard, et personne n’aurait pu soupçonner, d’après cette photo, que les relations entre eux étaient d’une autre nature. En voyant cette image s’afficher partout Macron eut un coup au cœur, autant par le souvenir de ce regard de fou que par ce qui avait suivi.

Il dut soigneusement cacher ses véritables sentiments et sa honte, gardant apparemment une posture froide et détachée, parfois cynique. Aucune rumeur sérieuse ne fit état d’une possible aventure entre eux, à son grand soulagement, et Manuel Valls n’avait officiellement pas laissé de mot compromettant.

Anne, son épouse, fit quelques jours plus tard une brève déclaration où elle dénonçait un milieu arriviste et inhumain, fait de faux semblants, mais elle ne mit pas en cause l’Élysée directement, ayant été approchée par de nombreux « amis » persuasifs lui déconseillant tout scandale. Ce qu’elle savait vraiment, Emmanuel l’ignorait, un document trouvé sur place ayant été immédiatement détruit par les services de sécurité. Il espérait qu’il n’y avait rien de gênant, tout en insistant auprès de son équipe sur l’aspect hystérique de la crise de Valls. Cette dernière était sur le pont jour et nuit pour désamorcer les bombes potentielles, en toute discrétion, mais efficacement.

« Maintenant, il ne faudra plus parler », lui enjoignit sa conseillère en communication à chaque demande d’interview. « Tu as été très bien à l’hôpital, plus serait trop. Il ne faut pas avoir l’air de vouloir s’excuser. Reprends ton agenda normal.» Ce qu’il tenta de faire, parfois avec difficulté. A chaque déplacement on ne lui parlait que de ça, ça devenait lassant. Il faisait face tant bien que mal,  se réfugiant derrière un silence gêné, sous couvert de respect de la vie privée.

Heureusement les nouvelles de l’hôpital étaient plutôt bonnes, l’ex Premier Ministre se remettait et sortirait bientôt, selon ses proches.

« Ce serait bien quand même que tu ailles le voir pour sa sortie » indiqua sa conseillère à ce moment-là. « Ce serait un message fort ».

Malheureusement les médecins ne furent pas de cet avis, ni l’intéressé.

Macron en fut d’abord secrètement soulagé, puis un peu déçu. Brigitte lui avait conseillé de le rencontrer pour désamorcer l’affaire, voire faire des excuses, ce qui s’avérait impossible. Mais il n’était pas exceptionnel qu’en ce cas de figure les médecins préconisent une coupure avec l’entourage du malade, et cela n’étonna personne.

Discrètement il appela le Directeur de l’hôpital pour savoir ce qui se passait vraiment, et ce dernier lui confirma que Valls ne souhaitait voir personne du gouvernement ni de son ex parti, et allait partir quelques temps pour se reposer, sans doute à l’étranger.

\- Mais on sait ce qu’il a eu ?

-C’est le secret médical, ça, Monsieur. Je ne peux rien dire.

\- Je peux avoir accès à tous les dossiers, vous savez. J’aimerais autant que ce soit vous qui me le disiez.

\- Très franchement, je n’en sais rien, fit l’autre un peu piteusement. Les médecins sont très jaloux de leur art, et ne parlent pas. J’ai survolé le rapport du psychiatre, je n’ai pas tout compris. Désolé.

\- Merci, fit Macron sèchement avant de raccrocher.

 Lui aussi avait survolé le rapport du psy, obtenu par les RG, et n’avait pas tout compris. De toute façon ça ne l’avançait pas beaucoup, Valls ne voulait plus lui parler, la situation était dans une impasse. Peu importe que ça ait été une crise subite ou une maladie mentale, le résultat était le même.

Il ne le comprenait pas, aujourd’hui moins que jamais.

Peu à peu la vie politique reprit ses droits, et on parla moins de l’affaire Valls. Il fut communément admis qu’il avait fait un burn-out – à la grande satisfaction du Président – et que le refus d’être associé aux célébrations de janvier avait été le déclencheur d’une crise qui couvait depuis longtemps. Une mise à l’écart qui parut injuste mais presque inévitable, Macron essayant, selon les chroniqueurs, de mettre de plus de champ possible entre l’équipe de l’ancien gouvernement et lui-même. Le milieu n’avait jamais été tendre, et les exemples étaient nombreux de dirigeants écartés ayant vécu une dépression, plus ou moins grave. 

« Il était plus fragile qu’on ne croyait » devint la phrase phare du début d’année, et chacun de venir avec une anecdote prouvant que l’irascible Catalan était en fait un homme pudique, et stressé. L’entourage du Président réussit à allumer d’habiles contrefeux pour détourner l’attention, et tout s’apaisa.   

Macron avait également plus ou moins réussi à calmer son épouse au sujet de cette affaire, après avoir subi des heures de sermon et de conseils. Il continuait à prétendre ne rien avoir à se reprocher et ne rien ressentir pour cet homme, elle continuait à douter. Pourtant il ne lui mentait pas, il était sûr de n’être pas amoureux et d’être juste tombé dans un piège.

« Tu as une affectivité immature » lui avait-elle déclaré un soir, très fâchée.

« Je suis comme tout le monde, je fais comme je peux avec ce que j’ai. Je ne suis ni meilleur ni pire qu’un autre, juste plus exposé» avait-il rétorqué avant de s’installer dans une des chambres adjacentes.

Après cette  formule ils avaient été en froid quelques temps puis les choses étaient rentrées dans l’ordre, petit à petit. Pour les journaux ils offraient toujours l’image d’un couple uni, et de fait, ils l’étaient.

 

oOo

**Porto vecchio**

 

Ce fut une photo parue dans un journal people qui éveilla l’intérêt de Macron, quelques semaines plus tard. Manuel Valls se promenait seul sur une plage, au soleil couchant, et la légende disait qu’après une cure de repos en Espagne il passait quelques jours en Corse, seul.

Sur les clichés il avait plutôt bonne mine, mais arborait un bouc encore plus impressionnant, qui fit froncer les sourcils du Président. Cela accentuait ses origines et le vieillissait, selon lui. Était-ce un signe, un message ? « Sûrement, non », se dit-il en haussant les épaules. Il se leva pour se servir un café fort, malgré l’heure tardive.

L’histoire datait de deux mois maintenant mais il eut envie de l’appeler, pour faire le point, d’une manière dépassionnée. Crever l’abcès. Sans doute Valls se rendait-il compte qu’il avait fait une connerie, et était-il revenu à de meilleurs sentiments.

En même temps la sagesse aurait été de ne pas réagir, laisser l’histoire mourir de sa belle mort, tout doucement.

Après avoir fini sa tasse il prit un chocolat noir, qu’il laissa fondre lentement dans sa bouche, comme il le faisait quand il était petit, pour que ça dure plus longtemps. Et pour en manger moins.

Puis, se trouvant raisonnable, il soupira et en prit un autre, ce qui était un péché. Une transgression. Il se fixa dans le reflet des vitres et trouva qu’il avait l’air bien sombre, et austère.  Sa remontée dans les sondages s’était amorcée quelques semaines plus tôt et il commençait à maitriser sa fonction, à être reconnu.  

Il était le Président qu’il avait voulu être, le leader incontournable de la France, bientôt de l’Europe, en pleine possession de ses moyens.

Il avait 40 ans, il était au sommet.

Il cliqua à nouveau sur la photo de son plus cher ennemi pour l’agrandir, passer en revue son visage, son torse, ses jambes. La silhouette lui parut mince, presque frêle.

La silhouette d’un loser, d’un homme qu’il avait lui-même détruit, sans le vouloir. Son cœur accéléra d’un coup, et il frissonna.

Et s’il l’appelait ? C’était le moment de tout effacer, de s’excuser. S’il fallait vraiment s’excuser. Il s’imaginait grand seigneur, soulageant le manant, le loser magnifique. Les écrouelles, ou un truc comme ça.

Sur une impulsion il appuya sur la petite icône MV, et attendit, cœur battant. Si c’était une connerie, il le saurait tout de suite. Après tout, il pouvait toujours appeler pour prendre des nouvelles. Ça se faisait, pas vrai ?

Pas de réponse, il tomba sur la messagerie. Pris de court, il raccrocha. Que faire ? Au pire, il pouvait laisser un message, un truc bien lénifiant et inoffensif.

Il rappela, toujours pas de réponse. Après une hésitation, il murmura : « Manuel, c’est moi. Je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles, savoir si tu vas bien. Je… je regrette ce qui s’est passé, ce serait peut-être bien qu’on en discute. Ou pas, ajouta-t-il rapidement. Voilà, je te laisse, je te souhaite une bonne nuit. Rappelle-moi, si tu veux  » 

Il raccrocha avec une petite grimace, pas vraiment satisfait.

Au moins c’était fait.

Il n’avait pas reculé, il avait pris ses responsabilités.

Il se replongea dans ses dossiers européens tout en gardant un œil sur son portable, étrangement silencieux. Il eut un peu de mal à se concentrer, l’esprit occupé par cette péripétie plutôt banale. D’habitude ses correspondants le rappelaient dans la minute, il avait perdu l’habitude d’attendre.

Vers deux heures du matin il alla se coucher, toujours sans avoir reçu de réponse, un peu frustré.

« Ça n’a pas d’importance, se dit-il. Au contraire, c’est même bon signe, c’est que tout est terminé. Tant mieux ». 

Pourtant le sommeil ne venait pas, et l’image de Valls était là, obsédante. Il se tourna et se retourna dans son lit, quand une petite lueur sur son portable lui indiqua qu’il avait reçu un mail. Il tendit la main pour le consulter – ce qui aurait rendu folle de rage son épouse, vu l’heure - et vit qu’il était de Manuel. Cœur battant il l’ouvrit, c’était un lien Youtube.

Ça recommençait.

Il fut tenté de ne pas l’ouvrir, de se recoucher et de dormir, mais c’était juste impossible. Alors il mit ses écouteurs, gardant les yeux fermés pour avoir la surprise de la chanson choisie.

Finalement Manuel ne l’avait pas oublié. Pas complètement.

C’était une chanson qu’il avait déjà entendue, sans prêter attention aux paroles. Porto Vecchio, de Julien Doré.

_Tu m’as lâché la main sur le Porto-Vecchio,_  
_Je souris au venin qui me brulait le dos,_  
_Je ne pleure pas, je nage, dans l’océan de flammes,_  
_Pour oublier ton corps, pour mieux tourner la page._

En entendant ces paroles il cilla, puis se rendit compte avec horreur que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, mouillant son oreiller. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre...
> 
> Merci pour votre lecture et vos commentaires ! 
> 
> Vous voyez, l'histoire avance quand même, petit à petit... En tout cas je suis ravie d'être lue et suivie régulièrement, c'est un vrai bonheur pour moi. Et la fic fera plutôt 25 chapitres que 20, comme c'est parti ^^ 
> 
> RDV samedi prochain ?


	16. I'm not scared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Retour à nos héros, qui ont bien du mal à se comprendre, je ne vous apprends rien :)
> 
> Tout d'abord je veux vous remercier car vous êtes nombreux à suivre cette histoire, et je remercie tout particulièrement ceux qui m'ont envoyé un commentaire pour me dire ce qu'ils en pensent, merci, mille fois merci.... un gros bisou à CelineN, Omnishambles12, M_Lou, Kourtney et Politicodramatique ! 
> 
> Comme vous aviez bien aimé mon chapitre playlist précédent, je vous offre cette fois un loooooong chapitre avec plein de chansons. J'espère que vous les apprécierez !

**_16_ **

**I'm not scared _  
_ **

Le lendemain matin Emmanuel Macron se leva d’un bon pied, prêt à attaquer une nouvelle journée de travail. La crise de la nuit lui apparut comme un instant de faiblesse, un moment de fatigue. Inexplicable.

« Voilà ce que c’est d’écouter des musiques idiotes », se dit-il en se rasant. « On tombe dans la guimauve et on croit que c’est… autre chose ». Il s’habilla avec soin, constatant avec plaisir qu’il n’avait pas grossi. Tous les exercices physiques qu’il s’imposait n’étaient pas inutiles, il avait encore une silhouette juvénile.

Il rejoignit Brigitte au petit déjeuner, qui grappillait des morceaux de pamplemousse avec distinction. Il la trouva superbe, comme toujours, et déposa un baiser sur son front, délicatement. Elle sentait bon, il adorait son odeur.

\- Encore une dure journée en perspective ? lui demanda-t-elle en souriant.

\- Eh oui. Le dossier du Moyen Orient, j’attends plusieurs ambassadeurs et un envoyé de l’ONU, avant la visite d’Angela. Mais c’est mon quotidien, pas vrai ?

\- J’imagine, oui. Tu as écouté de la musique, cette nuit ?

\- Euh… Je ne sais plus. Oui, je crois. Je t’ai dérangée ?

\- Non, non. Je dormais. J’ai juste trouvé ton portable et des oreillettes sur ta table de nuit, ce matin. Tu écoutais quoi ?

\- Je ne sais plus. Julien Doré, je crois, fit-il en mélangeant du fromage blanc à 0% et des fruits coupés.

\- Tu aimes Julien Doré ? fit-elle, surprise.

\- Pas plus que ça. J’aime bien une chanson, oui.

Elle lui jeta un coup d’œil étonné puis but une gorgée de café, l’air ailleurs.

\- C’est quoi, comme chanson ? reprit-elle au bout de plusieurs minutes.

\- « On attendra l’hiver », improvisa-t-il, n’ayant pas envie qu’elle fasse le rapprochement entre « Porto Vecchio » et Valls en Corse.

Son intelligence était fulgurante, et elle devinait beaucoup de choses. Trop.

\- Elle n’est pas nouvelle, dis-donc. C’est bizarre. Qu’est-ce qui t’y a fait penser ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Un truc à la télé, hier soir. C’est un interrogatoire ?

\- Non, non, dit-elle en se levant. Bon, j’ai une tonne de courrier en retard. C’est fou le nombre de gens qui m’écrivent.

\- C’est parce que tu es une star, dit-il en la regardant s’éloigner, alors qu’elle haussait les épaules.

Qu’est-ce qu’il lui avait pris de citer cette chanson ? A quoi lui faisait-elle penser ? Il ne fallait pas qu’il se laisse encore polluer par une chanson, ou ses performances intellectuelles allaient être moindres, aujourd’hui.

Il alla se laver les dents et rejoignit son bureau à grands pas, comme l’aurait fait un John Kennedy.

Vers seize heures, après le départ du correspondant des Nations Unies, il décida de s’octroyer une petite pause et siffla Nemo, pour une longue promenade dans les jardins de l’Élysée. Il lui envoya la balle plusieurs fois, heureux de le voir courir, et heureux de pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes.

Le temps était froid, lui engourdissant un peu les doigts, et il remonta le col de son manteau mi-long. En enfilant ses gants il réalisa qu’il n’avait pas vérifié ses SMS, cet après-midi, et prit son portable. Évidemment il tomba à nouveau sur le message de Valls, cette chanson mièvre qui lui avait tiré des larmes. Ridicule.

Il décida de ne pas la réécouter, il fallait mettre un terme à tout ça, et vite.

Tout en faisant le tour du jardin il se dit qu’il devrait peut-être lui répondre, finalement, mais d’une manière qui mette fin à ses illusions. La chanson ne signifiait-elle pas que Manuel était encore dans un trip romantique, insupportable ?

En même temps, ne pas répondre serait la meilleure solution, la plus définitive.

Mais il adorait avoir raison, et avoir le dernier mot.

Il décida donc lui envoyer un mail qu’il espérait clair, et définitif.

EM : _Merci pour ton message, la chanson est belle. Il doit faire beau en Corse, tu as de la chance. Je crois qu’il est temps que nous mettions les choses au clair, une bonne fois pour toutes. Je pense que ~~nous~~ … que j’ai  fait une erreur, et je t’en demande pardon, si elle a eu des conséquences néfastes. Je te souhaite d’aller mieux et de redevenir le Manuel que je connais, battant et dynamique. Amitiés. EM._

Il l’envoya avec un petit sourire satisfait, et siffla son chien. Il était presque 5 heures, il avait rendez-vous avec Édouard, il était déjà presque en retard.

Après le dîner il s’aperçut que Valls avait répondu, mais hésita à lire sa réponse, craignant un nouveau piège. Il rangea donc son portable dans sa poche et repartit dans son bureau privé, pour travailler, alors que Brigitte regardait la télé. Le dossier du Moyen Orient était particulièrement ardu, et il l’occupa une bonne soirée, puis de la nuit.

Avant de se coucher il checka une dernière fois ses mails, et vit celui de Valls, non ouvert.  Il le narguait, à coup sûr. Il envisagea de le supprimer avant de l’avoir lu, faillit le faire, mais la curiosité fut la plus forte. Cette fois pas de chanson, mais quelques lignes.

MV : _Tu ne me connais pas. Tu crois me connaître. Mais ça n’a pas d’importance. Et oui, il fait beau en Corse. J’ai de la chance._

Macron cilla, mécontent. Il se foutait de lui, non ? Il s’était toujours foutu de lui, en fait. Brigitte dormant tranquillement à côté de lui, il répondit sur le champ, sans réfléchir.

EM : _Désolé, j’essayais d’être aimable, mais c’est raté, visiblement. Je pense que nous devrions en rester là. Bonne nuit._

MV : _Excellente idée. Tu n’as rien d’aimable, quand on y pense. Reste dans ta tour d’ivoire, je reste sur le sable._

La réponse n’avait pris que quelques secondes, et pourtant il était plus de minuit. Emmanuel ressentit un agacement croissant, n’ayant plus d’habitude d’être contredit, ni remis en cause.

Pas aimable ? Avec tout le mal qu’il se donnait pour se montrer sous son meilleur jour ? Une fois de plus il se dit que le mieux serait de ne pas répondre, une fois de plus il se retrouva en train de taper une réponse au milieu de la nuit, dans l’obscurité de l’Élysée.   

EM : _Je ne pense pas que tu aies des leçons à me donner en la matière. Et si tu es sur le sable, c’est que tu l’as bien cherché._

Il se rendit compte que son message était grotesque après l’avoir envoyé, et soupira. Il devait dormir et oublier cet imbécile, ne pas chercher à avoir le dernier mot absolument. Il le savait.

Mais il adorait avoir le dernier mot, il n’y pouvait rien.

Bien sûr la réponse vint dans la foulée, et il ne put s’empêcher de la lire.

MV  _: L’étymologie, mon cher, l’étymologie. Tu n’es pas aimable car tu ne sais pas aimer, tu en es incapable. Et donc tu n’es pas digne d’être aimé. Ça m’a pris du temps pour le comprendre, mais maintenant que je le sais, je n’espère plus._

Macron en eut le souffle coupé quelque secondes, puis éteignit son portable, cœur battant. Qu’est-ce que c’était que cette histoire, encore ? Bien sûr qu’il savait aimer, qu’il aimait, quoiqu’on en dise !  

Il repensa à la phrase de Brigitte « Tu as une affectivité immature », et se demanda ce que ça voulait dire, vraiment, puis chassa cette pensée. Évidemment qu’il savait aimer, il l’aimait elle, depuis des années.

Il n’avait jamais aimé personne d’autre, ni regardé une autre femme.

Jamais.  

Il résista à l’envie de répondre pour couper court au cercle vicieux, et se maudit de s’être fait avoir, une fois de plus. Ce type voulait le rendre cinglé, c’était clair. Et il était prêt à tout pour ça, visiblement.

« Tu m’as bien baisé, salaud », souffla-t-il, puis, se rendant compte de la signification de ces paroles, se mordit violemment la lèvre. Il fallait qu’il dorme, absolument. Contrairement à d’ordinaire, il se leva et prit un somnifère, pour arrêter le flot infernal de ses pensées.

 

oOo

 

Le lendemain matin il eut le déplaisir de recevoir encore un lien Youtube, sur lequel il ne cliqua pas. Cette fois, ça suffisait. Il venait de se laver et se dirigeait vers le salon du petit déjeuner, le pas rapide. Avant d’y entrer il tapa quelques mots en vitesse, puis rangea son portable dans sa poche.

EM : _Ça suffit, maintenant. Arrête de m’envoyer des liens et des chansons ~~idiotes~~. Ça ne m’intéresse pas_.

Brigitte se préparait un encas au fromage, sirotant son café. Il l’embrassa rapidement puis s’assit en face d’elle.

\- Dis donc, tu as bien dormi cette nuit, mon chéri, tu as ronflé.

\- Ah oui ? Désolé.

\- Non, c’est bien. Ça m’a fait plaisir de voir que tu dormais bien, pour une fois.

Il venait d’attaquer ses céréales quand il sentit vibrer son téléphone, et jeta un coup d’œil sous la nappe.

MV : _De quoi as-tu peur ?_

EM : _De rien. Arrête de m’envoyer des messages_

MV : _Arrête de les lire, alors. Ou fais-moi arrêter. Colle-moi en prison. J’ai déjà passé un mois en clinique de repos, ça ne me changera pas beaucoup._

 _-_ Je ne te dérange pas ? lui demanda soudain Brigitte, le faisant sursauter.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu crois que je ne vois pas que tu envoies des messages sous la table ?

\- Oui, pardon. Je… je l’éteins, promis. Une urgence.

\- C’est qui ?

\- C’est Édouard, improvisa-t-il. Il sera en retard, tout à l’heure. Pardon.

Il rangea l’appareil dans sa poche, honteux d’avoir menti. Mais il n’avait pas eu le choix. Brigitte, en bonne prof, détestait les portables à table et ne lui  pardonnait rien, à ce sujet.

Et elle n’aurait pas compris, au sujet de Manuel.

Pour ce qu’il y avait à comprendre…

Le petit déjeuner terminé, il se dirigea vers son bureau où l’attendait Édouard, en avance. Heureusement son épouse ne l’avait pas croisé. Il se fit la réflexion qu’il avait les problèmes d’un mari infidèle, sans les avantages, puis se lança à corps perdu dans le travail.

Ce fut en fin de soirée, avant d’aller se coucher, qu’il reprit son portable et décida d’écouter la chanson, malgré tout. Il n’était pas du genre à se défiler, et n’avait peur de rien. Surtout pas d’une chansonnette. 

Les premières notes le firent sourire, c’était « Savoir aimer », de Pagny. Bien vu. Du moins si on partageait le point de vue de Manuel, ce qui n’était pas le cas. Bien sûr il allait passer la nuit avec ce refrain, elle ne quitterait plus son esprit, mais tant pis.  Finalement, c’était presque marrant, comme jeu.

Il se vit sourire dans le reflet des vitres de son bureau, ce qui était assez inhabituel, à cette heure-ci.

«  _Savoir souffrir,_

_En silence, sans murmure,_

_Ni défense ni armure,_

_Souffrir à vouloir mourir_ »

Le passage le fit frissonner, et il faillit arrêter le clip. C’est vrai que Valls avait fait une TS, il avait parfois tendance à l’oublier.

C’était tellement incompréhensible.

Piqué, il décida de lui répondre et chercha sur YouTube une réponse en musique, qu’il finit par trouver au bout d’un long moment.

C’était une autre chanson de Pagny, ancienne mais belle. L’air du temps. Il lui envoya le lien avec un petit sourire, et un morceau de texte en légende, pour qu’il ne se trompe pas sur la signification :

 _Puisque dans l'air du temps_  
_On n'aime plus vraiment_  
_Puisque c'est l'air du vide_  
_Et que les envies priment sur les sentiments_

Il attendit une réponse, qui ne vint pas. Bien sûr, il était deux heures passées. Deux heures du matin.

« Je devrais dormir », se dit-il en soupirant. « Au moins lui, il dort. » Mais comment arrêter le flot des pensées, comment dormir après des journées comme les siennes ? Il surfa encore une heure sur le net, puis finit par aller se coucher, avec quelques notes dans la mémoire, entêtantes.

Le lendemain, dès son réveil, il vérifia ses mails, et fut presque content d’avoir reçu une réponse de son interlocuteur.

MV : _Je vois que tu y prends goût, finalement. Attention, la musique, c’est un poison insidieux. Bonne journée, mon ami._

Un lien accompagnait le message, encore une chanson. Emmanuel soupira, conscient du piège dans lequel il était tombé.

Volontairement.

Mais il refusait d’y penser, il ne s’était pas autant amusé depuis des semaines, des mois. Il cliqua sur le lien, il était encore en pyjama.

C’était les souliers rouges, de Marc Lavoine. Un air splendide, qu’il avait adoré quelques mois auparavant.

 _Vivre ou ne pas vivre_  
 _Le paradis a son enfer_  
_Est-ce la paix? Est-ce la guerre?_  
_La vie vaut-elle une carrière?_

  
_Être seul, être là_  
_Être enfin face à soi-même_  
_Être fort, être faible,_  
_Être encore face à soi même_

La chanson le fit réfléchir, mais en l’espèce il n’était pas question de se sacrifier pour un spectacle ou une danse, il était Président. Les enjeux étaient beaucoup plus grands.

Alors que le temps passait et qu’il réécoutait la chanson en boucle, il réalisa qu’il n’avait pas pris sa douche, et qu’il serait en retard pour le petit déjeuner, ainsi que pour son premier rendez-vous.

Pour avoir quand même le dernier mot, il chercha une chanson en réponse sur le net, en trouva une qui semblait convenir, et envoya le lien en réponse, sans autre commentaire : On se fait peur, de David Hallyday et Laura Smet.   

 _Freine_  
_Tire un peu plus fort sur les rênes_  
_Avant qu'on se fasse de la peine_  
_Avant que le vide nous entraîne_

 _On se fait peur_  
_Main dans la main_  
_La moindre erreur_  
_Et de nous deux c'est la fin_

En terminant de s’habiller il se demanda quand il avait perdu la raison, au juste. Et ce qu’il cherchait, vraiment.

 Puis il entra dans le salon du petit déjeuner, et vit avec plaisir que tout était normal, habituel, et prit un jus de pamplemousse, pour l’acidité.

 

 

**oOo**

 

Pendant plusieurs jours il fut en déplacement à l’étranger, et ne prit pas le temps de penser à cette histoire de chansons échangées avec Valls. Il savait compartimenter, heureusement, et dans ces cas-là son programme était si chargé qu’il n’avait pas un instant à lui, ce qui n’était pas plus mal. La politique étrangère de la France était primordiale pour asseoir sa place – et la place de la France- dans le monde. Il n’avait eu peur ni de Trump ni de Poutine, et il leur avait dit ses quatre vérités bien en face, ce que personne n’avait osé faire précédemment.

Il avait peu de temps pour marquer l’Histoire, il le savait.

Cela lui fit du bien de se reconcentrer sur sa fonction et il apprécia de passer quelques heures avec les forces françaises armées basées en Afrique, même si ça impliquait un confort sommaire. L’uniforme militaire lui allait bien, et il se dit qu’il aurait pu faire carrière dans l’armée, aussi. L’ambiance de franche camaraderie lui plaisait, même s’il devait veiller à toujours garder sa prééminence, et se montrer sous son meilleur profil pour les photos. Il adorait les défilés et les tournées d’inspection, prenant bien soin à passer les troupes en revue lentement, avec majesté, en les fixant attentivement.

C’était dans ces moments-là qu’il se sentait utile, et puissant. Face à tous ces soldats qui étaient à son service, prêts à lui obéir.

Prêts à mourir pour lui.

Pour la France.

La France, son unique préoccupation.

En rentrant à L’Élysée, ce soir-là, il fut heureux de retrouver Brigitte, plus radieuse que jamais. Ils discutèrent longtemps de politique étrangère, et de l’Histoire de la France dans le monde. Elle était si cultivée qu’il devait chercher à l’étonner, toujours. L’impressionner. C’était pour elle aussi qu’il voulait entrer dans l’Histoire, laisser une trace. Prendre sa revanche sur tous ceux qui s’étaient moqués de lui, qui avaient douté, médit.

Le lendemain il retourna dans son bureau avec une certaine satisfaction, les journaux sous le bras. Presque tous saluaient sa destinée de grand Président à l’étranger, et il faisait la une d’un fameux hebdomadaire américain, en majesté sur la photo.

Il dut cependant s’armer de tout son courage pour ne pas se laisser déprimer par les dossiers intérieurs, plus difficiles à résoudre : le chômage, la crise, les migrants. C’était plus facile à l’étranger, ça l’avait toujours été. Mais il fallait s’attaquer aux problèmes français, car c’est cela qui le ferait réélire, ou pas. Ces prédécesseurs en avaient été victimes, quels qu’aient été leurs exploits à l‘étranger.  Il ne serait pas le prochain sur la liste.

Édouard faisait son maximum mais rien n’avançait aussi rapidement qu’il l’aurait souhaité, hélas. En fin de matinée il avait à nouveau atteint un niveau de stress et d’agacement insupportable, et il décida de se changer les idées en se reconnectant sur sa messagerie privée, laissée à l’abandon pendant quelques jours. 

Il vit qu’il y avait un message de Manuel Valls datant de quelques jours, non lu. Il hésita un instant, perplexe.

N’était-ce pas l’occasion idéale de couper court à tout ça, en ne l’ouvrant pas ? Il pourrait mettre l’expéditeur sur la liste des indésirables, et il serait débarrassé.

Définitivement.

Tentant.

Il referma sa messagerie, et décida de surfer un peu sur le net, avant ses rendez-vous de l’après-midi. Il constata avec satisfaction qu’on parlait souvent de lui, et en termes plutôt élogieux, surtout dans la presse étrangère. Bientôt il aurait la place qu’il attendait, sur la scène internationale.

La place qu’il méritait.

Rasséréné, il rouvrit à nouveau sa messagerie privée, et ouvrit le mail de Manuel. Il ne lui faisait pas peur.

Il n’était rien, en fait.

Rien, par rapport à lui.

Ce dernier lui avait juste envoyé par un nouveau lien : I’m not scared, de Eight Wonder. Il cilla, tentant de se rappeler le dernier message que lui-même avait envoyé, ce qui lui paraissait être de longues semaines avant.

Ah oui, c’était « On se fait peur », de David Hallyday. Donc Manuel avait répliqué « Je n’ai pas peur », évidemment.

Prévisible.

 _What have you got to fight? What do you need to prove?_  
_You're always telling lies, and that's the only truth_  
_I don't care_  
_Baby, I'm not scared_

Il ressentit un peu de pitié pour lui, qui n’avait rien d’autre dans sa vie que cette obsession lamentable.

Cette fois il décida de ne pas répondre, son agenda étant rempli jusqu’à 20 heures, il n’avait pas de temps à perdre avec ces gamineries. L’autre finirait bien par comprendre. Forcément.

Aussi fut-il désagréablement surpris de voir son nom à l’ordre du jour de son entretien avec sa conseillère en communication.

\- Pourquoi doit-on parler de Valls ? interrogea-t-il sèchement dès qu’elle fut là.

\- C’est un des sujets, oui, pas le plus essentiel, répondit-elle, surprise. On va commencer par l’interview…

\- J’aimerais que tu répondes à ma question, d’abord.

\- Quoi ? Mais je t’assure que c’est un point secondaire, d’abord on doit parler de…

\- Je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui. Le sujet est clos.

Elle se gratta le sourcil, puis soupira :

\- OK, on n’en parle plus. Mais tu vas bientôt aller en Corse, ça aurait été  bien que vous vous rencontriez, pour quelques photos. Ton image a été écornée par sa TS, et le fait que tu sois apparu comme froid et sans cœur, en l’écartant des célébrations officielles.

\- Je ne suis pas sans cœur ! C’est quoi ces conneries ?

\- Je te parle de ton _image_ , Emmanuel. Les articles dans la presse française ne t’ont pas épargné, tu le sais. Le président jupitérien, l’homme sans affects, etc…

\- Je suis Président, moi, par acteur ou chanteur. Je ne suis pas là pour aimer ou pour être aimé, bordel !

\- Je sais, soupira-t-elle à nouveau. Je sais tout ça. Mais si tu n’es pas aimé – donc, si ton image n’est pas nickel - tu ne seras pas réélu, ne l’oublie pas.

Il la fixa sans aménité, puis déglutit :

\- Mais je ne veux pas me plier à n’importe quelle mise en scène people. De toute façon je ne pense pas qu’il aurait accepté, dit-il en détournant les yeux vers le jardin.

\- Justement, on essaie de le contacter en ce moment, pour…

\- Arrête ça tout de suite ! Cette histoire a trop duré, déjà. Pas de rencontre, pas de photo, rien. C’est clair ?

\- Mais je pense que…

\- C’est clair ?

\- Oui, lâcha-t-elle, un peu écœurée. Tu n’es pas un client facile, Emmanuel.

\- Non, je ne suis pas facile, je sais. Et je ne tiens pas à l’être.

La mimique qu’elle tenta de masquer inquiéta un peu le Président, qui se demanda s’il ne commençait pas à se prendre un peu trop au sérieux, cette fois.

Mais non. Il était sérieux.

Forcément.

oOo

  

Il avait presque oublié cet incident, deux jours plus tard, quand sa chef de cabinet vint le voir à l’issue du Conseil des Ministres, l’air ennuyée.

\- C’est l’heure du déjeuner, Aurore. Ça ne peut pas attendre ? dit-il en dévalant les marches, alors qu’elle se retenait difficilement à la rampe, pour le suivre.

\- J’aimerais bien, mais quelqu’un essaie de vous joindre, il dit que c’est très urgent, fit-elle d’une petite voix.

\- Quelle barbe ! C’est qui ?

\- Le Premier ministre. Enfin, l’ancien…

\- Cazeneuve ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

\- Euh… non, le précédent.

\- Alors soyez précise dans ce que vous dites. Sinon on pourrait tout autant remonter à Villepin, tant que vous y êtes.

\- C’est Manuel Valls. Il insiste.

Il se retourna vers elle, en bas des marches :

\- Je vais déjeuner. Je l’appellerai plus tard, si j’y pense.

\- Bien, murmura-telle, essoufflée. Merci.

En rejoignant la salle de réception il tenta de chasser son énervement, déjà bien présent, pour se consacrer à ses hôtes. Une chose après l’autre, c’était la seule manière de faire pour ne pas perdre pied, dans toutes les urgences. 

Que lui voulait-il, à nouveau ?

De toute façon, ça n’avait pas d’importance. Aucune.

Bien sûr il ne rappela pas, et bien sûr Aurore revint le voir dans son bureau en fin d’après-midi, l’air tout aussi gênée que le matin :

\- Il a rappelé trois fois cet après-midi.

\- Qui ça « il » ? Voldemort ?

\- Manuel Valls, dit-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

\- Décidément. Qu’est-ce qui lui prend ?

\- Aucune idée. Il ne veut parler qu’à vous. Ce serait peut-être bien de le rappeler, cette fois. Pour éviter que....

Elle s'interrompit devant son regard furieux, et lui faillit répliquer « Décidément vous ne me servez à rien » mais se retint de justesse, lui indiquant d’un geste vague qu’elle pouvait sortir.

Ne pas oublier qu’il était le chef, et qu’il ne devait pas montrer ses failles. Son agacement. Un instant il regretta d’être rentré en France. Il était si bien, en Afrique. Loin de tout. Juste un chef d’État en visite, bien reçu, admiré par tous.

Une vie de rêve.

La réalité de l’Élysée était bien fade, à côté.

En se faisant couler un café il s’interrogea sur l’opportunité de rappeler, mais ne rien faire ne serait que reculer pour mieux sauter.  

Une fois de plus il se demanda comment il avait pu tomber dans la piège si facilement, et ne plus en sortir. Du bout des doigts il prit un chocolat dans la petite boite cachée dans son bureau, un chocolat aux arômes si délicats qu’il ne put s’empêcher de soupirer de contentement.  Encore un, juste pour le plaisir. Une merveille.

Heureusement il y avait des petites compensations, dans sa vie. Même s’il fallait lutter pour ne pas s’y abandonner trop souvent. Ne pas trop se ramollir. D’autres s’y étaient laissé prendre, et l’avaient payé cher.  

Il était déjà 17 heures et il avait encore deux réunions de prévues, en plus d’un dîner officiel. Pas le temps de rappeler. Pas envie d’être emmerdé.

Aurore frappa à la porte, faisant entrer ses visiteurs, ses conseillers en économie. Immédiatement il oublia le quotidien, Valls, la politique étrangère.

Ce ne fut que peu avant 20 heures, alors qu’il s’habillait pour son dîner, qu’il se rappela la corvée. Brigitte était aux mains de son coiffeur personnel, dans un salon un peu éloigné. Elle avait déjà enfilé sa robe, sublime, il choisissait une cravate. Il aurait aimé avoir son avis, mais il faudrait qu’il se débrouille seul. Il se fixa longtemps dans le miroir à trois pieds, sans indulgence.

Oui, la silhouette était toujours là, pourtant il lui sembla qu’il vieillissait, sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi. Peut-être sa mâchoire crispée, et ces rides sur le côté des lèvres, des plis d’amertume. Son visage se durcissait comme… non, pas lui. Ne pas y penser. Et pourtant il devait le rappeler, ou l’autre allait encore faire un scandale.

Il soupira longuement pour se détendre, et entreprit de faire des respirations abdominales, indispensables pour se relâcher un peu. Puis il s’installa sur son fauteuil préféré, en jetant un coup d’œil à se montre. Dix minutes. Ce serait bien suffisant pour se débarrasser de ce gêneur, avec un peu de chance.

Mais ce n’était pas une question de chance, hélas. Et il le savait.

Il fallait être fort. Sûr de soi. Assertif.

D’un geste sûr il appuya sur la petite icône appelée « MV », et attendit.

\- Tu en as mis du temps à me rappeler, grinça la voix à l’autre bout du fil.

\- J’ai des obligations, moi, fit Macron sèchement. Tu veux quoi ?

\- Te dire que c’est hors de question d’accepter la rencontre et les photos. Je te l’ai déjà dit dans trois mails, mais tu ne les as pas ouverts.

\- J’ai du travail, je te l’ai dit. Quelle rencontre ?

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Ton cabinet me harcèle pour qu’on fasse des photos ensemble, lors de ton prochain déplacement en Corse.

\- Vraiment ? J’avais refusé, moi aussi. Et j’avais été très clair avec ma conseillère. Je ne comprends pas.

\- Ou tu n’as pas été clair, ou certains prennent trop d’initiatives, dans ton entourage. Je te conseille de les mettre au pas.

\- C’est ce que je vais faire, assura Macron, agacé. Encore une idée idiote.

\- Ça m’étonnait aussi, reprit l’autre d’un ton moqueur. Je ne te voyais pas poser avec moi sur la plage, avec des chababadas en musique d’ambiance.

\- Évidemment.

Enfin la conversation évoluait dans le bon sens, Macron se détendit.

\- Tu n’es pas assez courageux pour ça, lança Valls fielleusement.

\- Quoi ? Ça veut dire quoi ?

\- Que tu es dans la fuite, comme toujours. Tu y es depuis le début, tu n’as pas évolué d’un iota.

\- C’est faux, reprit Macron, vexé. Absolument faux.

\- Ben voyons… Pourquoi tu ne lis plus mes mails, alors ?

\- Parce que… je n’ai pas eu le temps. J’étais à l’étranger, je n’avais pas une minute à moi, dit-il en se redressant sur son siège. Je suis Président, je te rappelle.

Un silence amusé le fit sourciller, et il se leva, cherchant comment interrompre ce coup de fil.

\- Je vais devoir te laisser, dit-il, j’ai un dîner officiel dans cinq minutes. Non, tout de suite, en fait.

\- C’est tellement pratique ! Tu vois bien, tu fais toujours pareil : un pas en avant, trois en arrière. C’est une drôle de danse.

\- Une valse ? lança le Président avec ironie.

\- Très drôle. La première fois qu’on me l’a faite, celle-là, je suis tombé de mon berceau. Et, pour ton dîner, ne t’inquiète pas, tu es toujours en retard. Tes invités t’attendront. Comme d’habitude.

\- Bon, ça suffit maintenant. C’est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? De toute façon, on est d’accord : pas d’entretien, pas de photos. Bonne soirée.

\- Ça t’arrange, hein ? De toute façon tu n’aurais pas eu le courage de venir me voir, sans photographe. Ta vie n’est que mise en scène, jeu d’acteur. Mais tu ne ressens rien, tu n’es rien. Personne. Un joli masque.

\- Tu te répètes, Manuel, souffla Macron avec lassitude. Tu n’as pas l’impression qu’on tourne en rond ?

\- Tant que tu me fuiras, on tournera en rond, forcément.

\- J’ai voulu passer te voir, à ta sortie d’hôpital, c’est toi qui n’as pas voulu me rencontrer, lui rappela Emmanuel. Il faudrait savoir.

\- Je n’étais pas en forme. Je vais mieux, maintenant, j’y vois plus clair.

\- Tu entends quoi, par là ?

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Adieu.

Macron raccrocha, piqué.

Non, il n’avait pas peur. Il n’avait pas envie de le voir, un point c’était tout.

Et puis il était trop occupé.

Il avait un pays à diriger, lui.

Il rectifia le nœud de sa cravate dans le miroir puis alla rejoindre ses invités en sifflotant « I’m not scared », le tube d’Eight Wonder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre....
> 
> Merci à vous qui lisez, mille mercis à ceux qui prennent la peine de commenter !
> 
> Pardon pour la longue "valse-hésitation" (hum, pardon), et RDV la semaine prochaine pour une petite surprise, faites-moi confiance :)


	17. Corbeau blanc / Que tu reviennes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à vous qui suivez toujours cette histoire, et un énorme merci aux reviewers : AdpackJ2, Leuven, Koutrney, CelineN, Omnishambles12, Politicodramatique. 
> 
> Et hop, on va filer en Corse, dans un timing presque parfait puisque notre président y était cette semaine... Trop fort :)
> 
> Bref, deux titres pour ce chapitre : Corbeau Blanc, de Julien Doré, dont j'aime particulièrement la version live au piano, envoûtante, qui pourrait très bien traduire les sentiments de MV pendant son exil politique :  
> Ce soir je vous quitte  
> Je quitte la rive et les gens  
> Depuis mon île politique  
> Je prends l’exil des corbeaux blancs 
> 
> Et puis, puisqu'on est en Corse, une chanson d'un Corse, beaucoup plus "variété": Que tu reviennes, de Patrick Fiori. A vous de choisir ou d'écouter les deux !

**17.**

**Corbeau Blanc / Que tu reviennes**

 

 

L’avion descendait lentement sur la côte, longeant la mer, et Emmanuel cilla. Les reflets du soleil couchant sur les vagues l’éblouissaient, il était presque 5 heures. Il devait inaugurer le lendemain un monument à la mémoire du Préfet Erignac, tué 20 ans plus tôt. Il devait aussi rencontrer les nouveaux élus de la collectivité unique, un peu plus tard dans la journée. 

Un déplacement à enjeux, dans un contexte agité. Il ne détestait pas en général se colleter avec la réalité et ses concitoyens, mais là il faudrait être prudent, encore plus que d’habitude. Il savait que les services de sécurité étaient sur les dents, lors de ce déplacement hyper médiatisé. Pas question de laisser n’importe quelle image filtrer, le Préfet était briefé : tout devait se passer dans le calme et la sérénité, ou sa tête serait en jeu, comme toujours dans ce cas-là. Préfet, un poste exposé.

De l’autre côté de l’avion Gérard était tendu, sans cesse en contact avec ses services, s’escrimant à déminer le terrain. Macron savait que c’était inutile de se prétendre chef de l’Europe si on n’arrivait pas à gérer ses propres affaires intérieures, et avait soigneusement préparé ses dossiers.

Dès qu’il posa le pied sur le tarmac il apprécia la chaleur et l’odeur des pins, et ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Ca faisait du bien de quitter la grisaille parisienne, et il resta quelques secondes immobile, yeux fermés, goûtant les doux rayons du soleil. C’était de l’énergie pure, une vitamine précieuse. Il espérait pouvoir profiter d’un peu de tranquillité au bord de l’eau au cours de ces deux jours, évidemment surbookés. A lui de se débrouiller pour arracher quelques minutes à son agenda, coûte que coûte.

Après un dîner officiel pesant avec le Préfet et tout le gratin il demanda qu’on le raccompagne à son hôtel bunkerisé, et s’affala dans un fauteuil sur la terrasse, face à la mer. Il faisait étonnamment doux pour un mois de février, et il laissa ses pensées dériver au fil de l’horizon nocturne, où il n’apercevait que des lumières de bateaux, de loin en loin. 

Au bout d’un long moment, il frissonna puis rentra à l’intérieur de la chambre éclairée, où l’attendait son portable. Sa mallette. Ses dossiers. Il se fit couler un expresso bien serré qu’il accompagna d’un chocolat amer, gracieusement offert par l’hôtel. Les saveurs un peu grillées lui procurèrent un bien-être intense, comme à chaque fois. Sa drogue minute.

Puis il appela son officier de sécurité et demanda une voiture, d’un ton sec. Après avoir bafouillé ce dernier obtempéra, pas rassuré. La balade nocturne n’était pas prévue au programme, et les services de sécurité s’agitèrent.

\- Je ne vais pas loin, lâcha le Président devant la panique générale. Il n’y a rien à craindre, justement parce que ce n’est pas un déplacement prévu. Personne ne sait où je vais.

Après avoir parlementé avec son chef de la sécurité et fait intervenir son ministre de l’Intérieur, Macron monta enfin dans sa voiture, précisant l’adresse où il voulait se rendre.

\- Vous êtes attendu ? lui demanda le chef de la sécurité, stressé.

\- Absolument pas. Inspiration subite.

La voiture roulait assez rapidement dans les ruelles, secouant les passagers qui devaient s’accrocher aux accoudoirs.

\- On est à la fête foraine ? interrogea le Président, agacé.

\- Non, mais on préfère se dépêcher, pour éviter les risques. Il faut être une cible mouvante.

Macron soupira, peu convaincu. Heureusement au bout de quelques minutes ils arrivèrent près d’une villa en retrait, dans un virage, au pied de la montagne.

\- Attendez-moi là, ordonna Macron en sortant. Personne n’entre.

\- Mais…

\- Ne me faites pas tout répéter, grinça-t-il en sortant du véhicule. Attendez-moi là, surveillez la porte, un point c’est tout.

\- Mais…

Il n’en écouta pas davantage et traversa la rue pour s’immobiliser devant  le portail, avant de sonner. Pas de réponse. Il se demanda si son interlocuteur était absent ou caché derrière les rideaux, à l’espionner. Les voitures étaient visibles malgré l’obscurité et un observateur averti aurait pu deviner leur caractère officiel.

Il insista, et le portail s’ouvrit. Son cœur commença à accélérer en montant les marches plongées dans l’obscurité, et il hésita au seuil de la dernière.

Tout était possible, y compris l’échec.

La porte s’ouvrit, et il reconnut la silhouette dans la pénombre.

\- Finalement, tu es venu, fit la voix de son hôte d’un ton narquois.

\- Eh oui. Même pas peur. Je peux entrer ?

Le visage de l’homme était dans l’obscurité mais Emmanuel décela une hésitation dans ses épaules, avant qu’il ne fasse un pas en arrière.

\- Entre, je t’en prie, reprit l’autre. Je n’ai pas grand-chose à t’offrir, tu aurais dû me prévenir de ta venue.

\- Je me suis décidé au dernier moment, souffla Macron en suivant son hôte dans le couloir.

\- Je ne te savais pas aussi impulsif.

\- Je suis un mystère, tu sais bien, répondit le Président d’un ton songeur.

Ils entrèrent dans un salon peu éclairé, meublé à l’ancienne et sans luxe. Quelques objets trainaient sur la table en bois massif, et un air de musique classique emplissait l’atmosphère de ses notes un peu sourdes.

\- C’est… typique, comme ameublement, commenta Macron en s’asseyant sur le canapé un peu passé.

\- Tu veux dire que c’est moche, c’est ça ? Ah, c’est sûr que ce n’est pas ultramoderne, ni aménagé par un architecte d’intérieur, mais la maison est calme et la terrasse est… splendide.

\- Ah bon ? On peut voir ? fit Macron en se levant.

\- Il n’y a pas grand-chose à voir, il fait nuit.

Le Président fit quelques pas jusqu’à la terrasse, sur laquelle il monta. Un souffle de vent frais le fit frissonner mais il dût reconnaître que Valls avait raison : le paysage maritime nocturne était à couper le souffle.

\- On se croirait au-dessus de la mer, murmura-t-il, ébloui.

\- On y est, la maison est construite sur des rochers. On n’aurait plus de permis de construire à l’heure actuelle dans ce coin, c’est pour ça que j’aime cette maison, dit Valls en le rejoignant.

\- Je comprends. Elle est à qui ?

\- Des amis, répondit l’autre avec réticence.

Macron n’insista pas, profitant de la vue et de l’air marin encore quelques instants.

\- C’est tellement calme…

\- Oui, c’est pour ça que j’aime venir ici. C’est l’idéal pour prendre du recul.

Ils restèrent quelques instants côte à côte sur le balcon, les yeux dans les étoiles et le nez rempli d’iode, à respirer longuement.

\- Il vaut mieux rentrer, souffla Valls en reculant dans la maison. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Ma foi, j’ai déjà pas mal bu au repas du Préfet, mais tu me proposes quoi ?

\- Un verre de myrte, l’alcool local. Ça fera passer tout le reste, rassure-toi.

Il versa une liqueur un peu mauve dans deux petits verres, puis lui en tendit un. Ils étaient debout, face à face, verre à la main, et trinquèrent en se regardant brièvement dans les yeux.

\- C’est particulier, nota Macron. Un peu… amer, non ? Ou acide ?

\- C’est tout le maquis dans un verre, sourit Valls. Il y a des arômes de genévrier, romarin, et tant d’autres… Un vrai voyage olfactif. Assieds-toi, Emmanuel, fit-il en prenant place dans un fauteuil près du canapé. Tu voulais me voir ?

Le ton très urbain et détaché de l’ex Premier ministre rassura complètement le chef de l’État, qui commença à se détendre. Finalement l’autre s’était calmé, après sa dépression, et ne le menaçait plus.

\- Ça fait plaisir de te voir en forme, lui dit Macron avec un sourire. Tu as l’air très… reposé.

\- Je le suis. Je marche tous les jours sur la plage et j’écoute de la musique classique et de l’opéra, un vrai bain de jouvence.

\- Parfait.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes silencieux, perdus dans leurs pensées. Emmanuel imagina son interlocuteur en train de marcher sur la plage, et brièvement, l’envia. Mais il se ressaisit rapidement, interrompant sa rêverie. 

Il était Président, c’était ce qu’il avait toujours voulu.

Toujours, même enfant.

Être le premier, le meilleur.

Il avait été programmé pour ça par sa grand-mère, qu’il adorait.

\- Tu as eu peur, hein ? demanda Valls après cet instant de silence.

\- Peur ? Pour toi ? Oui, j’avoue. Je ne pensais pas que… tu passerais aux actes. Vraiment pas. Ça m’a sidéré. J’en suis désolé, vraiment, fit-il en déglutissant. Je ne voulais pas ça.

\- J’imagine, oui. Et… est-ce que tu as eu peur _de_ moi ?

Macron le dévisagea, notant la petite lueur dans son regard sombre. Valls paraissait parfaitement calme mais cette lueur l’inquiétait, peu ou prou. Une fois de plus il pensa au tigre qui dort, toujours dangereux.

\- Oui, je le reconnais. J’ai eu peur que cette histoire parte en couilles, que ça tourne mal, dit-il, mal à l’aise. Et c’est ce qui s’est passé.

\- C’est le moins qu’on puisse dire. Peur pour ton mariage ou à cause de la presse ? demanda Valls d’un ton neutre.

\- On est obligés d’en parler ?

\- Tu veux parler de quoi ? De politique étrangère ? D’économie ? fit l’ex Premier Ministre, moqueur.

\- Non, bien sûr.

\- On a l’occasion de mettre cartes sur table, profitons-en. Ou tu voulais juste me saluer et repartir ?

Macron le fixa, cherchant à le sonder. Se moquait-il de lui ? Était-ce un autre piège ? Il répugnait à parler de leur… _aventure_? Le mot le fit grimacer. Mais c’était inévitable, bien sûr. Il pensait juste que le sujet serait abordé un peu plus tard, dans la soirée. Il n’était pas prêt, là.

\- Je voulais te saluer, prendre de tes nouvelles. Savoir si tu rentrais bientôt à Paris.

\- Je te manque ?

\- Manuel… souffla-t-il, mal à l’aise.

\- Ok, Ok. Tu n’as pas envie de plaisanter, je comprends. Avec toutes tes responsabilités, tu n’as pas le temps de t’occuper du reste, c’est normal. Je ne suis rien, qu’un… épiphénomène.

Il s’interrompit et le fixa, Macron crut déceler l’esquisse d’un sourire sur sa bouche.

\- Ça passe la gloire, les honneurs, les responsabilités, tu verras, reprit Manuel. On se croit indispensable et du jour au lendemain on n’est plus rien. Je ne te parle même pas de moi, regarde les deux anciens Présidents. Qui sont-ils maintenant ? Qui les respecte ? La fonction a perdu de son aura, peu ou prou. Et pourtant, quand on est tout en haut, avec tous les conseillers, les courtisans, on se croit vraiment important. On a beau savoir que ça peut s’arrêter, c’est dur. Plus dure sera la chute, dit le proverbe. 

\- Je comprends.

\- Tu dis ça mais tu ne sais pas ce que c’est, vraiment. Tu ne peux pas savoir. C’est vertigineux. La chute est si brutale que tout à coup on n’est plus rien. Plus personne. Et quand on ne peut se raccrocher à rien…

Macron sourcilla, puis reprit d’une voix douce :

\- Tu as ta femme, tes enfants.

\- Oui, et c’est pire. Parce que d’un coup tu ne te sens plus à la hauteur. Tu as honte. Les regards compatissants sont les plus durs à supporter, surtout de tes proches, parce que la pitié est insupportable. Alors parfois, pour se sauver, on se lance à corps perdu dans autre chose… Et quand ça ne fonctionne pas, eh bien…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et Emmanuel retint son souffle, les yeux fixés sur les tomettes mates, au sol. Qu’essayait-il de lui dire ? Avait-il été cette « autre chose » ? Un simple palliatif ?

\- Tout s’écroule…, finit-il par compléter, toujours sans lever les yeux vers Valls.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, mais détourna son visage vers la mer, ou plutôt vers l’obscurité, dehors. Un malaise s’installa entre eux, que Macron ne savait pas comment dissiper, même s’il se sentait très peu concerné par ce que disait son interlocuteur. Il connaissait toutes ces généralités sur la perte du pouvoir, tout en étant persuadé que lui, laisserait une trace. Et rebondirait sans problème.

Pour un peu il regrettait le Valls agressif, matador.

\- Eh oui, finit par murmurer Valls. Et on n’a plus rien à quoi se raccrocher.

\- Tu veux dire que… j’ai été ça, pour toi ? Une sorte de… bouée de sauvetage ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J’ai du mal à analyser mes sentiments, après coup. C’est con, hein ? C’est vrai que je me suis focalisé sur toi, après les élections. Il fallait que tu m’aides à rester député, à sauver mon honneur. Je voulais un retour sur tout ce que j’avais investi pendant ces années. Un retour sur le fait que tu étais devenu ministre grâce à moi. Je me disais que tu me devais tout. Que tu m’avais volé mon tour. Ce qui est faux, évidemment. Je t’ai détesté et en même temps… bref. Tu comprends, quoi. J’étais… obsédé.

Macron déglutit, gêné par ces confidences. C’était bien ce qu’il avait imaginé, et il en ressentit un certain soulagement.

C’était mieux que ça finisse comme ça.

Bien mieux.     

En un éclair il se revit contre lui, alors qu’ils étaient presque nus et debout contre le mur du bureau, s’aimant sauvagement, et se sentit rougir. Bien sûr tout cela ne signifiait rien.

N’avait jamais rien signifié.

C’était mieux comme ça.

\- Et toi ? demanda Valls d’un coup, le fixant avec intensité.

Macron sursauta, pris de court.

\- Moi ?

\- Oui, toi. Pourquoi tu as… accepté ?

_Bonne question. Une putain de bonne question_ , pensa Emmanuel en soupirant.

\- Je n’ai jamais vraiment accepté, si tu te souviens bien.

Valls fit une petite moue, dubitatif.

\- J’ai toujours dit non, avec constance, reprit Macron.

\- Arrête, je ne t’ai pas forcé, non plus. Pas une seconde. Dans mes souvenirs, tu en demandais encore, après.

\- Non.

\- Je t’ai vu, Emmanuel, fit-il plus doucement. Je t’ai vu jouir. J’ai vu ton plaisir gicler sur moi, j’ai entendu tes soupirs.

\- Arrête…

\- Tu as aimé ça.

\- Arrête, croassa Emmanuel, au supplice. Je ne veux plus parler de ça. Il faut l’oublier. C’était juste physique. Uniquement physique. Il faut croire que j’avais besoin d’un défouloir. J’étais tellement stressé…

Ils se fixèrent longuement, le mensonge flottant entre eux comme un fantôme gênant.

Un silence s’installa, que Macron finit par briser, d’un ton faussement dégagé :

\- Et ta femme ? Comment elle va ? Comment elle a pris ça ?

\- Anne ? Ça a été terrible, pour elle, eu début, dit Valls d’une voix sourde. Même si elle n’a pas compris tout de suite ce qui se passait vraiment, entre nous. Elle pensait que tu m’avais mis à l’écart volontairement, que notre désaccord était politique. Finalement, sur les conseils de mon psy, je lui ai tout dit. Elle l’a mal pris. Très mal pris. Ça ne faisait pas très longtemps qu’on était mariés. Du coup elle a pensé que j’avais toujours été… bi. Que je lui avais caché des choses. Ce qui était faux. Ça a été violent, pour elle, je le regrette. Mais finalement nous nous sommes rapprochés et elle m’a pardonné. Je lui ai juré que c’était fini, que j’avais tourné la page, conclut-il en détournant les yeux. Et Brigitte ?

\- Brigitte avait des doutes depuis longtemps, répondit Emmanuel après un instant d’hésitation. Je ne dirais pas qu’elle l’a bien pris, mais… elle a compris, je crois. Pardonné. Elle me connait tant…

Manuel acquiesça, puis termina son verre.

\- On a des femmes intelligentes, dit-il. On a de la chance. Au fait, c’était… la première fois, pour toi ?

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? fit Macron sur la défensive.

\- Moi ? Comme ça. Je voudrais juste comprendre. Comprendre ce qui nous est arrivé, ajouta Manuel en détournant le regard. Savoir si…

\- Si quoi ?

\- Rien. Tu as raison, c’était juste physique, fit Valls en haussant les épaules. Une passade.

Un nouveau silence s’installa entre eux, et Macron se demanda comment quitter ce terrain glissant. Et une chose lui trottait dans la tête, avant tout.

\- Au fait, et ton livre ? Tu n’en parles plus.

\- Ah, c’est ça qui t’inquiète, hein ? C’est pour ça que tu es venu ? Rassure-toi, on a reporté l’édition sine die. Je ne supporterais pas tout le cirque de la promo, à la télé. Je verrai ça plus tard, dans quelques années. Si je le sors un jour. De toute façon, tu as disparu des pages. Je ne veux pas avoir à discuter de notre relation avec des journalistes ou des critiques. Trop douloureux. Donc tu vois, tu n’as pas d’inquiétude à avoir…

Macron hocha la tête, hésitant. Il termina à son tour le liquide violet, puis murmura :

\- Mais… Tu savais quoi, sur moi ?

\- Ça te fait peur, hein ? reprit Valls avec un petit sourire. C’est vrai que je t’ai fait marcher longtemps, avec ça. Rassure-toi, c’était juste des menaces. Je n’avais rien de concret, c’était juste un moyen de pression. Qui a très bien marché. Trop, même… Et pourtant…

\- Et pourtant quoi ?

\- Et pourtant je sens qu’il y a quelque chose, forcément. Sinon tu ne serais pas aussi paranoïaque, fit Valls en le dévisageant dans le noir. Tu avais eu une autre aventure avant, hein ? Avant moi ?

\- Qu’est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? fit le Président, cœur battant.

\- Je ne sais pas. Un pressentiment. Je ne pense pas que tu aies cédé aux sirènes de l’argent alors ça doit être une faille affective que tu caches, peut-être liée à ta jeunesse. Un professeur quand tu étais étudiant, ou quelque chose comme ça…

\- N’importe quoi, lança Emmanuel d’une voix métallique. C'est faux.

\- Si tu le dis…, lança Valls en haussant les épaules et se levant. De toute façon, ça ne m’intéresse plus. Encore un petit verre ?

\- Non, ça ira, merci, fit l’autre en se levant. Je vais rentrer avant que les officiers de sécurité ne défoncent la porte.

\- Tu as raison d’avoir peur, je dois être sur la liste des hommes dangereux pour la République. En tout cas, c’est sympa d’être passé me voir, Emmanuel, dit-il plus doucement. Bon courage pour ton séjour ici.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment, indécis. Dehors les dernières mouettes lançaient leur cri un peu désespéré, faisant frissonner le Président. Il aurait voulu être ailleurs, et pourtant… il n’avait pas envie de partir. Pas vraiment.

\- Merci, fit-il simplement en se dirigeant vers la porte. J’espère que… ça va aller mieux.

\- Ça va déjà mieux, merci. Beaucoup mieux. Bientôt je serai prêt à rentrer à Paris, pour la session parlementaire. Je ne veux pas négliger mes obligations parlementaires, ni mes électeurs, bien sûr, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

\- Tant mieux, fit le Président en lui serrant la main. C’est bon de te retrouver en forme, comme avant. C’est comme ça qu’on t’aime… enfin, je veux dire, qu’on te reconnait, dit-il en se mordant la lèvre. Et… tu vas raser ton bouc ? ajouta-t-il bêtement, sans réfléchir.

\- Mon bouc ? Non, pourquoi ?

\- Comme ça. Ça ne te ressemble pas, je trouve.

\- Je ne me rase plus, ça m’évite de penser à des folies. A la prochaine présidentielle, par exemple. Pas de rasage, pas de réflexion sur les élections, comme ce brave Nicolas.

\- Ah, OK, fit Macron, saisissant la référence.

Il fixa le fameux bouc et les lèvres de son interlocuteur, puis se reprit, et lâcha sa main.

\- Bon, ben, je vais y aller, dit-il sans bouger.

\- Oui, fit Valls, immobile aussi.

\- J’espère qu’on va se revoir.

\- Ça ne tient qu’à toi, Mister Président.

Il y eut un long moment de flottement, pendant lequel aucun des deux ne bougea. Valls finit par sourire :

\- Tu vois, tu n’arrives pas à partir. Tu attends que je prenne l’initiative…

\- Non, souffla Macron en cillant.

\- Mais je ne ferai rien. Si tu veux me voir, alors viens.

\- Je suis venu, tu vois bien, murmura Macron. Et maintenant je vais partir.

Il s’avança d’un pas, le serra dans ses bras, longuement, comme il avait serré les parents des victimes d’attentat contre son cœur. Il essaya d’en calmer les battements sourds, troublé par le contact de son corps et par ce parfum musqué qu’il connaissait trop, puis recula.

\- Je te souhaite d’aller bien, vraiment, reprit-il. Je te souhaite le meilleur, Manuel. Je crains de ne pas en faire partie…

\- Tu as jusqu’à ta voiture pour réfléchir, répondit Valls avec un petit sourire. Moi, je ne bouge pas.

Emmanuel sortit lentement, comme à contrecœur, et se dirigea vers sa voiture, provoquant des remous dans les fourrés où se tenaient les officiers de sécurité. Les yeux fixés sur la villa plongée dans l’obscurité, il hésita longuement, la gorge serrée.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre...
> 
> Merci pour votre lecture et vos commentaires ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit voyage et cette longue discussion entre eux, sans drame, pour une fois. 
> 
> Pour conclure, une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle : la mauvaise, c'est que je ne posterai pas samedi prochain, je pars à Séville pour 10 jours, mais la bonne (du moins j'espère) c'est que je posterai deux chapitres à mon retour, promis, craché, juré !


	18. I found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou ! 
> 
> Me voici de retour, vous m'avez beaucoup manqués, même si le temps et les paysages étaient magnifiques.... Tout d'abord je veux remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé un message sur le dernier chapitre, merci, mille fois merci : Kourtney, M_Lou, Omnishambles, Politicodramatique, Ackpadj2. Vous êtes adorables, vraiment.
> 
> Un grand merci aussi au site "Buzzfeed" qui m'a fait de la publicité (article du 14 février : 5 fan-fictions politiques torrides à lire si vous n'avez personne pour la Saint-Valentin) et a été élogieux, je suis très très contente et du coup j'ai gagné plein de lecteurs, quel bonheur ! Bienvenue à eux dans mes folies.... Il y a une photo d'illustration très très sympa, vous l'apprécierez, je crois. 
> 
> Pour ce retour, je vous propose encore un peu de soleil, sachant que non, je ne change pas de pairing, rassurez-vous, disons que j'ouvre un peu la fenêtre, sans fermer la porte :) Ceux qui me connaissent savent que je déteste les histoires cousues de fil blanc, trop prévisibles... faites-moi confiance :)
> 
> La chanson "I found" est d'Amber Run, je l'ai découverte grâce à la playlist d'Omnishambles, encore mille fois merci ! 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**18**

**I found**

 

 

**Un an plus tard**

 

Les badauds regardaient passer le ballet des voitures officielles dans les rues de la ville, bien parqués derrière les barrières en fer et les policiers. Le sommet international de la sécurité commençait à Capri, petite ville balnéaire plus habituée aux touristes qu’aux chefs d’État. Tous les services de sûreté étaient sur les dents depuis plusieurs semaines, pour ce premier sommet international de lutte contre le terrorisme, qualifié de G7 de la sécurité. Tous les hôtels avaient été pris d’assaut par les journalistes du monde entier, et la petite cité ressemblait plus à une ville en état de siège qu’à une paisible cité balnéaire.

Emmanuel Macron avait été parmi les derniers chefs d’État à atterrir, en cette belle soirée de juin. Immédiatement, en sortant de son avion, accueilli par le Premier Ministre italien, il avait apprécié l’odeur maritime, une odeur qui lui rappelait toujours Le Touquet, même si les deux villes n’avaient guère de points communs.

Brigitte, à ses cotés, était splendide, en petite robe courte et blanche, déjà bronzée et bien musclée. Comme toujours elle était la cible de tous les photographes people, ce qui avait fait dire à Emmanuel, paraphrasant Kennedy « Je suis celui qui accompagne Brigitte à Capri ».

 - Prête pour la réception officielle ? avait-il glissé à son épouse alors que leur voiture quittait l’aéroport.

\- Absolument. Juste le temps de me changer. J’espère que toutes les valises sont dans la voiture, cette fois, et qu’on ne sera pas obligés d’envoyer quelqu’un pour en rechercher une oubliée dans la soute, comme la dernière fois, soupira-t-elle.

Il décida prudemment de ne pas faire de commentaire sur le nombre de bagages qui appartenaient à son épouse, un sujet dangereux. De toute façon elle était belle et il aimait la voir bien habillée et bien maquillée. Elle était un atout majeur dans son jeu, à tort ou à raison. Elle lui servait aussi de conseiller, sorte de « spin doctor » officieux, mais cela se passait toujours en off.

Le soleil était encore brûlant en cette fin d’après-midi mais la voiture blindée était climatisée, presque trop, et il vit son épouse frissonner.

\- Tu veux que je demande au chauffeur de baisser la clim ? lui demanda-t-il, prévenant.

\- Non, ça ira, merci. J’ai souvent chaud et je préfère ne pas transpirer, avec ce type de tissu ça ne pardonne pas.

\- Tu es merveilleuse, lui glissa-t-il à l’oreille avant de jeter un coup d’œil à se mails, par habitude.

Le reste du trajet se déroula sans encombre, Emmanuel Macron ayant eu le temps d’envoyer six mails urgents à son Premier Ministre, resté en France. Quelques minutes plus tard ils prirent possession de leur superbe suite au dernier étage du plus bel hôtel de la ville, ultra sécurisé.

\- Dommage qu’on ne soit pas en vacances, soupira Brigitte en sortant sur la  magnifique terrasse qui surplombait la baie.

\- Bientôt. On est déjà en juin.

Elle lui jeta un petit coup d’œil sceptique, sachant très bien que les vacances seraient réduites au minimum, comme l’année précédente. Mais elle n’en dit rien, c’était inutile. Elle-même passerait quelques semaines avec ses petits enfants en Bretagne, et ce serait déjà très bien. Emmanuel était obsédé par le temps qui passe, trouvant toujours que les dossiers n’avançaient pas assez vite, travaillant jour et nuit. Il avait déjà usé quelques ministres comme ça, sans que sa cote de popularité en pâtisse.

Lorsqu’ils entrèrent dans la grande salle de réception qui réunissait les Présidents des plus grandes nations et quelques happy fews, un murmure passa dans l’assistance. L’éclat et la blondeur de Brigitte faisait toujours son effet, interrompant les conversations. Le plan de table avait été soigneusement pensé et pesé, et Emmanuel se pencha vers son épouse :

\- Tu vas pouvoir discuter avec ta grande copine, Mélania.

\- Très drôle. Et toi tu vas retrouver ton fiancé, hein ?

Emmanuel haussa les épaules, pas mécontent de se retrouver en face de Justin Trudeau, le Premier Ministre Canadien. Lors du sommet du G7 à Taormina, en 2017, les esprits des internautes s’étaient enflammés à la vue de ce jeune tandem de chefs d’État, cools et séduisants. Une ballade sur les hauteurs de Taormina avait donné lieu à des rumeurs de « bromance » qui les avaient bien fait rire, à l’époque.

Les photos de ces jeunes hommes sur fond de  mer et ciel bleu s’étaient étalées sur tous les magazines en papier glacé, et Emmanuel  en avait été plutôt flatté, enviant la très forte popularité du Premier Ministre canadien dans son pays, qui n’était pas due uniquement à son physique. Il appréciait en outre sa simplicité et sa bonne humeur, rafraichissante.   

\- Mon ami, comment vas-tu ? demanda Justin en se levant et en contournant la table pour le serrer dans ses bras, sous l’œil un peu réprobateur d’Angela et de Theresa. 

\- Bien, et toi ? Ça fait plaisir de se revoir !

\- Je vais bien, très bien, merci. C’est toujours un plaisir de venir en Europe. On se voit demain en tête à tête, c’est ça ?

\- Oui, c’est ça. Vers 17 heures, je crois.  

\- On va pouvoir parler du CETA et faire renaître le « Macdeau », ajouta Justin avec un petit clin d’œil avant d’aller se rasseoir.

Emmanuel acquiesça et s’assit à son tour à côté d’Angela, qui ne les avait pas quittés des yeux. Au cours de la soirée la politique reprit ses droits mais Justin et lui prirent un grand plaisir à discuter en français, alors que Brigitte discutait avec animation en anglais avec l’époux de Theresa, qu’elle trouva charmant.

 

oOo

 

Le lendemain, au sortir de la conférence qui les avait tous réunis pendant de longues heures, Emmanuel rejoignit le Premier Ministre canadien dans le hall, pour un déplacement sur les hauteurs de la ville, en marge du sommet officiel.

\- Tu es prêt ? demanda Justin en lui serrant chaleureusement la main.

\- Tout à fait prêt. Et toi ?

\- Oui.  On se retrouve là-bas ?

Pour des raisons de sécurité chacun se rendit sur place dans sa propre voiture, et ce fut tout un défilé de voitures officielles suivies de voitures de journalistes qui s’élança à l’assaut des collines surplombant la ville, à destination de la villa San Michele. Pendant ce temps là les épouses se rendaient elles aussi en visite de leur côté à la découverte de la grotte bleue, également suivies par des hordes de journalistes.

Macron savait que c’était l’autre grand intérêt de ce type d’évènement : créer un buzz médiatique, aussi avait-il accordé une grande attention à son costume, léger mais élégant.  Tout était crucial, le fond comme la forme.

Dans la voiture il sentit son portable vibrer plusieurs fois mais ne le consulta pas, s’octroyant un bref répit dans son siège confortable, yeux perdus sur la baie. Un bref instant la baie lui en rappela une autre mais il chassa cette pensée, fermant brièvement les yeux. Le doux ronronnement du moteur le berçait, et pendant quelques minutes il se concentra sur sa respiration, les sensations crées par les virages et le bruit des mouettes, pour se vider l’esprit.

Le chemin lui parut trop court et déjà il fallait descendre de voiture, affronter la chaleur et la foule des photographes, en souriant. Il rejoignit Justin à l’entrée de la villa où les attendait un guide qui leur fit visiter l’intérieur de la villa, alors que les journalistes piaffaient à l’extérieur sous un soleil de plomb.

Immédiatement Emmanuel se sentit bien en sa présence, il était toujours chaleureux et décontracté. Souvent ils s’échangeaient des SMS informels et Justin aimait l’appeler « mon ami », ce qui faisait sourire Emmanuel. C’était un bien grand mot alors qu’ils se connaissaient si peu, mais il savait que c’était sincère, venant du Canadien.

La fraicheur de l’intérieur de la maison leur fit du bien, et ils profitèrent du salon pour discuter de certaines modalités du CETA tranquillement, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Bon, prêt à faire jaser ? lui demanda Justin au bout d’une vingtaine de minutes, en se relevant.

Emmanuel hésita, ce qui fit ciller son interlocuteur.

\- Il y a un problème, mon ami ?

\- Non, non, pas du tout, répondit Macron en retrouvant le sourire et en se levant à son tour. Il faut bien jouer le jeu, pas vrai ?

\- En tout cas, pour moi, c’est un vrai plaisir de passer du temps avec toi, Emmanuel, reprit Justin en le regardant droit dans les yeux. C’est comme si tu étais un ami, ou mieux, un cousin.

\- Le plaisir est partagé, Justin, assura Macron en posant sa main sur son bras. Allons-y.

Ils sortirent, éblouis par le soleil, et firent un tour du jardin, suivis et précédés par les journalistes.

\- Bon, on va voir si ça va faire le buzz autant qu’à Taormina, souffla Justin en posant sa main sur l’épaule d’Emmanuel, au détour d’un mimosa.

\- Ça risque, souffla l’autre en le regardant brièvement.

\- Je t’avoue que ça me fait beaucoup rire, toutes ces histoires de bromance, reprit Justin en chemin. Les auteurs de fanfictions ont une imagination débordante, en général. Mais on leur vend du rêve, pas vrai ?

\- Tu lis les fics écrites sur toi ? demanda Emmanuel, très surpris.

\- Bien sûr. Quand j’ai le temps, donc pas très souvent. Mais j’aime bien la façon dont on me décrit, et puis c’est bon pour ma popularité auprès des jeunes. Des jeunes filles, surtout. Et si elles votent pour moi après, c’est encore mieux. C’est comme ce qu’on fait en ce moment, c’est de la com.

\- Mais… tu n’as pas peur de perdre en crédibilité ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Tout le monde sait que c’est inventé. Et c’est plutôt flatteur, au final, vu les exploits qu’on est censés réaliser au lit. De toute façon, qui pourrait imaginer que deux hommes politiques de premier plan vivent une aventure ensemble ? Tout le monde sait bien que c’est impossible.

Emmanuel resta coi quelques secondes, provoquant un haussement de sourcils de son interlocuteur. Puis ils reprirent leur marche à travers le parc, toujours suivis par les journalistes et les caméras.

\- Un problème ? reprit Justin.

\- Je… Non, pas vraiment. C’est juste que… ce n’est pas trop dans ma culture, les fanfictions, je crois, souffla Macron pour masquer sa gêne. 

\- Ah, le vieux continent… Vous seriez pas un peu coincés, vous autres ?

Emmanuel haussa les épaules, pensif.

\- De toute façon, s’il se passait vraiment quelque chose, on se cacherait, pas vrai ? souffla Justin à son oreille, le faisant rougir légèrement.

Que l’homme à ses côtés puisse envisager une telle éventualité avec tant de candeur fit accélérer le cœur du Président, malgré lui. Il tenta de chasser les images qui lui venaient en tête, mélange de souvenirs et de fantasmes, et trébucha. Justin le rattrapa d’un geste sûr, passant rapidement son bras sous son coude.

\- Vous dansez, mademoiselle ? chuchota-t-il, hilare. Alors là, c’est reparti pour un bon buzz, crois-moi. Internet va se régaler. Tu vas voir, on va gagner au moins deux points de popularité, dans les jours qui viennent.

 Emmanuel se força à sourire à son tour et se dégagea doucement de l’étreinte amicale de son homologue, en poursuivant son chemin.

Il était troublé par cette conversation, troublé par la légèreté des propos de Justin et par sa décontraction à ce sujet. Sans doute pouvait-il se permettre de s’en amuser, puisqu’il n’était pas réellement concerné. Il était bien marié, et heureux en amour. Du moins apparemment.

Alors que pour lui-même… Cet épisode réveillait des blessures pas si lointaines, comme une cicatrice se rouvre parfois, sous une égratignure. Mais il fallait continuer. Continuer à avancer, à sourire pour les photographes, et plaisanter avec cet homme si sympathique qui ne savait pas qu’il lui broyait le cœur.  Demain les photos s’afficheraient partout, les rumeurs reprendraient, et Emmanuel se demanda comment il allait faire face à ça. Il finit par se ressaisir rapidement, se convaincant qu’il ne se passait rien, et se reconcentra sur le CETA, pour oublier le reste.

 Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à nouveau à leur voiture, Trudeau lui serra la main  longuement, le dévisageant avec son irrésistible sourire, puis se pencha vers lui, cachant sa bouche de sa main, pour lui chuchoter à l’oreille :

\- Bon, on annonce nos fiançailles quand ? Ce soir, à l’issue du dîner de gala ?

Emmanuel ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, se forçant à rire, comme si c’était une bonne blague. En fait, c’en était une, il le savait, mais bizarrement elle ne le faisait pas trop rire. Son interlocuteur perçut sa gêne et l’interrogea du regard, un peu surpris.

\- A kiss ! A kiss ! demanda une photographe un peu plus loin, brisant le charme, et chacun s’éloigna vers sa voiture, d’un même geste.

Assis dans le véhicule climatisé, Emmanuel souffla, enfin. De larges auréoles de transpiration s’étalaient sous ses bras, heureusement cachées par son costume. Il avait hâte de rentrer, prendre une douche, se changer, retrouver Brigitte.  Oublier toutes ces histoires.

Pourtant, quelques virages plus bas, son  garde du corps lui tendit son téléphone ultra protégé, qu’il prit avec réticence.

\- Allo ?

\- Emmanuel ? C’est Justin. Écoute, je… je voulais m’excuser si je t’ai mis mal à l’aise, je crois que je ne me suis pas rendu compte que ça te gênerait à ce point-là, fit une voix hésitante.

\- Comment ? Oh non, pas du tout. Je… ne me sentais pas très bien, répondit-il d’un ton faussement léger. Sans doute la chaleur.

\- Tu sais, je t’aime beaucoup mais… je ne te draguais pas, reprit Trudeau. C’était une blague.

\- Je sais, Justin, je sais. Il n’y a pas de souci, fit Emmanuel en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Enfin, je veux dire, je sais qu’il y a eu des rumeurs pendant ta campagne, et je ne voulais pas les alimenter. Évidemment. Même si de toute façon, il n’y aurait pas de honte. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

\- Évidemment, souffla Macron, au supplice.

\- Bon, c’est bien. Pas de malentendu entre nous. Essaie de te détendre un peu, mon ami… Et vois le côté positif, ça va être parfait pour notre popularité, on va faire rêver les jeunes filles. A ce soir ?

\- Oui, oui, à ce soir, souffla Emmanuel. 

Il s’adossa à son siège et ferma les yeux, l’esprit troublé. Un étau lui enserrait la poitrine, un peu désagréable. Il se força à inspirer et expirer longuement, afin de détendre ses muscles et soulager son anxiété. Difficile cependant d’ignorer les pensées qui l’assaillaient, entre une romance inventée qui allait s’afficher partout et une aventure réelle mais douloureuse qu’il avait mis un an à oublier, et qui lui serrait à nouveau le cœur, cruellement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre...
> 
> Stop, arrêtez de crier ! Je vous l'ai dit, je ne change pas de pairing, pas d'affolement. Les "évènements" auxquels je fais allusion au début du chapitre ont eu lieu en mai l'année dernière, la médiasphère s'étant enflammée pour la "bromance" Macron-Trudeau à Taormina (voyez sur Google). Et comme ils sont plutôt agréables à regarder, tous les deux, je m'en suis inspirée.... mais on retrouvera notre cher MV un peu plus tard, promis.
> 
> Bon, RDV cet après-midi pour un nouveau chapitre, voire même un troisième, si vous êtes sages :)


	19. Everybody's got to learn it sometimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici déjà la suite, pour les impatients.... 
> 
> "Everybody's got to learn sometimes" est une chanson des Korgis, j'aime bien la reprise de Zucchero.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**19**

**Everybody’ got to learn sometimes**

 

 

\- Ça y est, c’est reparti la romance avec Trudeau ? demanda Brigitte le soir même, en retirant ses lourds bijoux.

\- Bromance, on dit, chérie, lança Emmanuel qui se brossait les dents en se forçant à sourire.

Chacun se déshabillait de son côté après la longue soirée de gala, pendant laquelle le Président avait soigneusement évité le Premier Ministre canadien.

Tous deux avaient un léger mal de tête, accru par la climatisation poussée au maximum, impossible à régler.

\- C’est fou comme les gens fantasment, reprit-elle en enfilant sa nuisette. J’ai jeté un coup d’œil sur les réseaux, on ne parle que de vous… Tu es sûr que c’est une bonne idée ?

Emmanuel, qui sortait de la salle de bain en caleçon, lui jeta un bref coup d’œil réprobateur, puis se glissa dans le lit aux draps fins.

\- Tu ne réponds pas ? reprit Brigitte en le rejoignant.

\- Tu veux que je te dise quoi ?

\- Je ne comprends pas bien ton attitude, Emmanuel, après ce qui s’est passé avec… tu sais qui, dit-elle en jetant un coup d’œil prudent autour d’elle. 

\- Je croyais qu’on ne devait plus en parler. Figure-toi que c’est une idée de Justin, de jouer là-dessus. Je n’étais pas d’accord avec ça, j’ai passé un très mauvais moment, avec tous ces journalistes. Mais Justin ne le savait pas, évidemment. Cette rencontre était prévue depuis longtemps, je n’avais pas de raison de refuser.

\- Quand même, dit-elle en secouant la tête, on a l’impression qu’il va te porter, sur certaines photos.

\- J’ai trébuché, il m’a rattrapé, c’est tout.

Elle refit une petite moue dubitative puis prit un livre, alors qu’Emmanuel se relevait d’un bond.

\- Tu fais quoi, Emmanuel ? 

\- Je coupe la clim, ça me donne mal à la gorge et j’ai un discours, demain.

Il prit également un livre et le silence s’installa entre eux, complet depuis l’arrêt de la climatisation.

\- Tu penses encore à lui, parfois ? souffla-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Non jamais, répondit-il rapidement – trop rapidement. Je n’y pensais déjà pas avant. Cette histoire n’a jamais eu d’importance, pour moi.

Elle fit une nouvelle moue dubitative et il prit son micro pour travailler encore un peu, il n’avait pas sommeil.

\- Chéri, le bruit des touches me gêne, tu ne peux pas arrêter et dormir ?

\- Je n’ai pas sommeil, je vais aller dans le salon à côté, pour travailler, dit-il en se levant d’un bond.

Il ferma la porte de la chambre et s’installa dans la partie salon de la suite, pour se replonger dans ses mails. Il travailla longtemps, jusqu’à se rendre compte qu’il suait à grosses gouttes en raison de la température élevée de la pièce.

Il décida alors d’aller sur la terrasse à peine éclairée, où un petit vent frais commençait à souffler. Avec un soupir de satisfaction il s’installa sur un fauteuil moelleux, et fixa les étoiles, qui lui parurent proches. Dans la baie il apercevait les lumières des bateaux, et eut soudain envie de se baigner. C’était impossible, il le savait bien, ça mettrait en émoi toutes les polices présentes à Capri et l’évènement se retrouverait en première page des journaux.

 Alors il resta là, son ordi sur les genoux diffusant une lumière bleue, à essayer de reconnaître les effluves des plantes alentour. Mais c’était surtout une odeur de citronnelle qui flottait, pour éloigner les moustiques, et il recommença à répondre à ses mails.

\- Toi non plus tu ne dors pas ? entendit-il soudain, sans savoir d’où ça venait.

Un visage se profilait à peine de l’autre côté de la palissade de fleurs bordant la terrasse, à quelques mètres.

\- C’est qui ? demanda-t-il, sur ses gardes.

\- C’est moi, mon ami. Ton cousin canadien, rigola Trudeau. Je me demandais ce que c’était que ces petits clic-clic et cette lueur bleue.

\- Tu ne dors pas non plus ? fit Macron en se levant pour se rapprocher de lui.

\- Eh non. Ça doit être le décalage horaire. Et puis avec cette chaleur…

Emmanuel sourit en retour à  son interlocuteur, qui paraissait toujours de bonne humeur. La rencontre était un peu surréaliste, en cette soirée.

\- La chaleur est insupportable, c’est vrai, reconnut le Président. Qu’est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour piquer un plongeon dans la mer…

\- Eh bien viens ici, il y a une piscine sur ma terrasse.

\- Vraiment ? Et comment se fait-il que je n’en aie pas ?

\- Le Canada est grand comme 20 fois la France, mon ami. Faut pas l’oublier.  Non, je rigole. Viens, passe par-dessus la haie. Monte sur le fauteuil, là, je te rattrape.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- Ben non, pourquoi ? T’as jamais fait ça ?

\- Si, fit Macron en haussant les épaules. Il y a longtemps. Tu crois que les services de sécurité vont me tirer dessus ?

\- Mais non, t’inquiète. Ou alors fais le tour et passe par la porte. Réveille juste pas mon épouse, s’il te plait.

Macron hésita puis enjamba la haie, aidé par le Premier Ministre canadien. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un couard, et un bain le tentait beaucoup.

\- Et voilà, fit Trudeau quand il lui lâcha le bras. C’était pas difficile.

Tous deux étaient en caleçon, pieds nus sur les planches en teck entourant le bassin ovale. La faible lumière de quelques spots cachés dans les plantes les éclairait à peine, sous la pleine lune.

\- Heureusement qu’il n’y avait pas de paparazzi, murmura Macron en regardant autour de lui. T’imagines la photo ?

\- Roméo et Juliette, répondit Trudeau avec un grand sourire. La bromance continue. Allez, on plonge ? fit-il en le défiant du regard.

\- Elle est chaude ?

\- Aucune idée. Allez, poule mouillée !

Il se laissa tomber dans l’eau sombre, suivi de peu par Macron qui fit un plongeon.

\- Elle est super bonne, dirent-ils en même temps en sortant leur tête de l’eau.

Ils nagèrent et s’éclaboussèrent comme des gamins pendant de longues minutes, profitant de cette détente inattendue. Emmanuel constata que son compagnon avait une belle musculature, qu’il devait entretenir très régulièrement, lui aussi. Il fut surpris de voir qu’il avait un tatouage sur le haut du bras, mais ne fit pas de commentaire. On n’entendit bientôt plus que le clapotis de l’eau et leurs souffles réguliers, alors qu’ils nageaient de long en large, en silence.

Finalement, plus tard,  Justin s’arrêta en bout de bassin, posant son visage sur son menton ruisselant, pensif. Emmanuel le rejoignit, et fit de même, le regardant.

\- Ça fait du bien, hein ?  souffla-t-il enfin.

\- Oui, c’est merveilleux. Il ne fait pas souvent aussi doux que ça, chez moi. C’est comme un rêve.

Ils restèrent encore longtemps immobiles, en bout de bassin, à goûter la douceur du moment.

\- Je vais chercher des serviettes, souffla le Premier Ministre en sortant rapidement de l’eau.

Macron le regard s’éloigner d’un pas sûr, appréciant sa belle stature. Quand Justin revint avec des serviettes, il sortit à son tour de l’eau et s’enveloppa dans l’une d’elles, bien moelleuse, avant de s’étendre sur un transat, à ses côtés.

\- Il y a quand même de bons moments dans la fonction, souffla ce dernier en s’étirant un peu. C’est pas le bonheur, ça ?

\- Si, tu as raison.  

\- On pourrait se croire n’importe où, en vacances. Tu fais du sport régulièrement, à l’Élysée ?

\- Oui. Tous les jours.

\- Tu as raison, ça fait du bien. J’adore la boxe, mais je dois faire attention à mon visage. Le sport, c’est parfait pour évacuer toutes les tensions, il n’y a rien de mieux. Enfin, presque rien… ajouta-t-il dans un sourire. Brigitte dort ?

\- Oui. Sophie aussi ?

\- Oui. Je l’envie, elle dort sans problème. Moi j’ai toujours des tas de choses en tête, alors c’est plus difficile. Mais le sport aide, c’est vrai.

\- Je me fais souvent engueuler par Brigitte parce que je travaille trop la nuit, avec mon équipe. Mais il y a tant de choses à faire…

\- Je te comprends, tu sais. La tâche est immense, et on n’est pas des surhommes, souffla Trudeau. On fait ce qu’on peut, c’est déjà bien. En tout cas je t’admire pour tout ce que tu as accompli en France et dans le monde, en peu de temps. 

\- Merci. Pourtant je n’ai pas ta popularité…

\- Ça viendra, sourit Justin.  Ça viendra. A chaque jour suffit sa peine. Regarde ce ciel magnifique, toutes ces étoiles… c’est magique.

Ils demeurèrent un long moment à discuter de politique étrangère et d’environnement, confortablement installés sur leurs transats,  les yeux dans les étoiles. Peu à peu l’eau avait séché sur leur peau et leurs cheveux, et l’atmosphère fraîchissait à peine.

\- Tu veux une bière ? demanda Justin tout de go en se levant. J’ai soif.

\- Oui, merci.

Un instant Emmanuel envisagea de se lever à son tour et rentrer dans sa chambre, mais il était trop bien. La douceur du soir et la conversation amicale avec Justin lui faisait un bien fou, inespéré. Ils trinquèrent dans l’obscurité et burent au goulot, comme de vieux copains.

\- Tu sais, murmura Emmanuel, c’est vraiment bien de pouvoir discuter avec toi comme ça, simplement. Depuis que je suis Président l’attitude des autres a changé, même mes amis. Ou c’est moi qui ai changé, je ne sais pas… C’est difficile de se confier à un pair, de se sentir à égalité.

\- C’est vrai. J’ai connu ça aussi, en étant fils de Premier Ministre. Même si dès le début les rapports avec les autres étaient un peu faussés, de toute façon. J’ai appris à me méfier. Mais ce qui est bien c’est qu’on n’est pas en concurrence, sur aucun plan. On peut être amis, je crois, dit-il en le dévisageant dans la pénombre. On pourrait l’être, en tout cas.

\- Oui, c’est vrai, souffla Emmanuel. On pourrait l’être…

\- En tout cas, si tu as un problème, un souci, n’hésite pas à m’appeler. Je ne dors pas beaucoup, de toute façon.  Tu peux me faire confiance, mon ami, dit-il avec sérieux.

\- Merci, souffla Emmanuel. Toi aussi, tu peux me faire confiance. Ce serait bien qu’on puisse changer le monde, à deux. Au moins un peu…

Ils se sourirent dans l’obscurité, puis se turent. Emmanuel fixa à nouveau les étoiles et sentit le sommeil venir, contre lequel il essaya de lutter. La baignade et la bière eurent raison de lui, et il finit par s’assoupir.

Il sentit dans son demi-sommeil une bouche contre la sienne, tendre et tiède. Encore engourdi par le sommeil il ne résista pas, et laissa une langue timide venir se glisser dans sa bouche. Un instant il se demanda où il était, mais une main se posa sur son ventre, le faisant frissonner. Une douce langueur se répandit en lui, et il soupira longuement. L’obscurité était totale maintenant sur la terrasse, il devait être tard, très tard. Il se dit qu’il devait se lever mais ne bougea pas, le cœur aux aguets.

La main sur son ventre se déplaçait lentement sur son torse alors qu’il sentait des baisers légers sur son visage, dans le silence absolu de cette nuit étoilée. Il tenta de détourner sa tête mais une main décidée le retint par le menton, l’immobilisant brièvement. Il n’avait pas l’habitude de cette douceur si particulière, si tendre qu’il en referma les yeux.   

Le désir montait doucement, profond et brûlant comme une vague de feu, irrésistible. Il sentit alors un corps sur le sien, lourd et velouté à la fois, et frémit. Leurs peaux se frôlaient délicatement, lentement, alors que leurs bouches se rejoignaient à nouveau, pour ne plus se lâcher. Puis une voix chaude murmura à son oreille qu’il ne devait pas avoir peur, mais il n’avait pas peur.

Tant de douceur ne pouvait lui faire peur, et il commença à bouger doucement ses hanches, pour sentir encore mieux ce corps partout sur lui. Ce corps puissant et attentionné, se frottant délicatement contre le sien, lentement. Bientôt ils furent nus l’un contre l’autre, il gémit en sentant une chair contre sa chair la plus intime, et accéléra les mouvements de ses hanches. Alors que leurs bouches étaient encore unies il passa ses mains dans les cheveux drus de son amant, et le reconnut.  

«  Manuel » souffla-t-il en jouissant longuement, seul sur son transat. 

Puis il ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte de ce qui s’était passé, en sentant son caleçon poisseux contre son bas-ventre. Un peu affolé il jeta un coup d’œil à côté de lui, où Justin semblait le fixer dans la pénombre, immobile sur son transat.

\- Je crois que tu as fait un rêve, sourit ce dernier.

\- Oui, je crois, fit Emmanuel un peu piteusement. Est-ce que j’ai… parlé ?

\- Il me semble que tu as murmuré quelque chose mais je n’ai pas compris quoi, répondit Justin en cillant. Tu as dû avoir un peu trop chaud.

\- Sans doute, oui, fit Emmanuel en se redressant, mal à l’aise. Je crois qu’il est temps que je réintègre le lit conjugal. J’espère que personne ne m’a vu franchir la haie, grimaça-t-il.  Sinon on est bons pour faire la une des journaux un bon bout de temps.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, mon ami, répondit tranquillement Justin en le raccompagnant au bord de la terrasse. On a rien fait de mal. On a nagé, on a bu une bière, comme des amis…  Pas vrai ?

Macron le fixa un instant, puis haussa les épaules, serrant sa serviette contre lui. Ils se dirigèrent à nouveau vers la terrasse de Macron, qui frissonna en sentant l’air plus frais.

\- Passe une bonne nuit, Emmanuel, reprit Justin en l’aidant à monter sur un fauteuil pour refranchir la haie.

\- Merci, murmura Emmanuel avec un faible sourire. Toi aussi.

\- Et sache que tu peux me faire confiance, reprit l’autre à mi-voix en le fixant intensément. Je sais ce que c’est…

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre...
> 
> Merci pour votre lecture et vos commentaires ! Un grand grand merci à ma bêta, Nicolina, que j'adore. 
> 
> Et à tout de suite pour la suite, avec le retour de "vous-savez-qui" :)


	20. Le blues de toi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et encore une fois, dans la foulée, la suite de mon histoire... je vous gâte, quand même :) 
> 
> "J'ai le blues de toi" est une chanson de Gilbert Montagné, dont je me suis déjà inspirée pour mon histoire "Mon ciel dans ton enfer", postée sur ffnet et fictionpress, et qui est sortie en livre, aussi. 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**20**

**Le blues de toi**

 

Au petit matin Emmanuel se réveilla plutôt en forme, et un instant il se demanda s’il avait rêvé cette sortie nocturne. Puis il se rappela son songe érotique et secoua la tête, ennuyé. Justin avait-il compris ce qui s’était passé ? Avait-il deviné son orgasme et, pire, l’avait-il entendu murmurer « Manuel » ? Ses derniers mots avant qu’ils ne se séparent tendaient à prouver que oui, mais il lui avait assuré sa confiance, donc sa discrétion.

En prenant sa douche Emmanuel se demanda ce que signifiait vraiment « Je sais ce que c’est », dans ce contexte. Justin avait-il eu lui aussi ce type d’aventure ? 

En se savonnant longuement il se dit que c’était un très bel homme, très attirant, et que peut-être, dans un autre monde… une autre vie…

« Je deviens fou », se morigéna-t-il à cette pensée gênante. Il n’était pas homosexuel, ne l’avait jamais été, ne le serait jamais, pas même dans un autre monde. Il devait s’en tenir à des principes simples et clairs, pour garder sa santé mentale.

En sortant de la salle de bain il jeta un coup d’œil à son épouse, qui dormait encore, puis décida d’aller déjeuner, car les conférences commençaient tôt.

Il constata avec soulagement que le garde devant sa porte n’avait pas bougé, et qu’il ne le regardait pas bizarrement. Rien non plus sur les réseaux sociaux, à part leur balade de la veille à la villa San Michele, déjà largement commentée. Bon, pas de conséquence à son petit égarement, bonne chose.

Le buffet était copieux dans la salle du petit déjeuner mais il se contraignit à prendre du poulet et des céréales bios, pour ne pas craquer sur les viennoiseries.  Déjà qu’il n’aurait pas le temps de faire du sport…

Il s’installa à une table isolée, alors que la vaste salle commençait à se remplir, et contempla la baie ensoleillée par la fenêtre.

\- Tiens, on se connait, non ? fit une voix grave dans son dos. Est-ce qu’on ne se serait pas déjà croisés ce matin, au lever du lit ?

\- Arrête tes conneries, lança Emmanuel à Justin qui s’installait en face de lui. Les réseaux sociaux ne parlent déjà que de nous.

Justin paraissait en bonne forme, le teint clair et le sourire éclatant, comme s’il avait dormi 12 heures. Il s’était préparé une assiette débordante de pancakes, qui fit frémir son voisin, et se versa une bonne rasade de café noir.

\- Oh là là ! Déjà de mauvaise humeur ? T’as pas bien dormi ?

\- No comment, lança le chef de l’État français, mi-figue mi-raisin.

\- Je sais ce qu’il te faut ! Un pancake bien gras, avec du sirop d’érable. Tu verras, ça soigne tout, ajouta Justin en lui lançant un petit clin d’œil. 

\- Humpfff… J’évite les sucreries, le matin.

\- Je comprends, mais après la nuit qu’on a passé, on a besoin de réconfort, pas vrai ? Au fait, dit-il en se penchant vers lui, je t’ai dit que j’ai rêvé de toi ?

\- Arrête, s’il te plait, murmura Emmanuel, c’est déjà assez gênant comme ça.

\- Quoi ? J’ai passé une super soirée, moi, avec un ami, au bord de la piscine.  J’en garde un excellent souvenir. Pas toi ? fit Justin avec beaucoup de candeur.

Emmanuel releva la tête et ne put s’empêcher de lui sourire en retour. Après tout, autant positiver, puisque personne n’était au courant.

\- Il faudrait que tu viennes pêcher avec moi, reprit Justin avec bonne humeur, dans la région du lac St jean, j’ai une maison là-bas, sur une île. Tu verras, c’est génial, en été.

Devant l’hésitation de son vis à vis, le Premier Ministre précisa :

\- Avec Brigitte, bien sûr. Et les enfants. On a beaucoup de chambres. 

Avait-il pensé à Brokeback Mountain, lui aussi ? Emmanuel jugea plus prudent de dévier la conversation vers les conférences du jour, qui commençaient peu après. Ils devaient en principe se retrouver ensemble dans un groupe de travail, avant une conférence à 10 heures. Le retour était prévu dans l’après-midi, et, pour une fois, il avait hâte de regagner l’Élysée.

Ils continuaient à discuter avec animation des conférences quand Emmanuel leva les yeux et croisa brièvement le regard de Manuel Valls, à l’entrée, qui se tourna rapidement vers le buffet, comme s’il ne l’avait pas vu.

Il fronça les sourcils, désarçonné, puis prit son programme du jour pour y chercher la liste des intervenants. Justin leva les yeux à son tour vers l’entrée, étonné, puis comprit, reconnaissant Valls de dos.

\- Il n’est pas dans notre groupe de travail, précisa-t-il à mi-voix, soudain sérieux.

\- Je ne comprends même pas ce qu’il fait là, marmonna Macron en feuilletant le programme rapidement. Il ne fait pas partie de la délégation française, j’ai validé tous les noms.

\- Je crois qu’il a été invité comme expert par l’Espagne, reprit Justin. D’ailleurs il fera sa conférence en espagnol.

\- Mais Manuel n’est pas espagnol ! C’est quoi ce bordel ?

\- Les pays invitent qui ils veulent, tu sais. Et c’est plutôt un spécialiste dans son domaine, d’après ce que j’ai compris. C’est lui qui a géré les attentats de Nice et Paris, non ? 

\- On peut dire ça comme ça, oui, soupira Macron. Mais il n’était pas seul.

Il reprit son petit déjeuner, l’air sombre, chipotant sur ses céréales. Il n’avait plus qu’une envie : partir, et vite. Mais comment faire ? Justin continuait à parler, il ne l’écoutait plus.

 - Ne t’inquiète pas, tu ne le croiseras pas, reprit Justin à voix basse en posant sa main sur sa manche. On n’est pas dans les mêmes conférences.

\- Comment tu sais… ? déglutit Emmanuel, pâle.

\- Je ne savais pas. Tu as prononcé son prénom, cette nuit, et… je viens de comprendre. Mais c’est pas grave, tu sais. Je ne te juge pas. Personne ne peut te juger, ajouta-t-il avec force.

Emmanuel hocha la tête, pensif, puis murmura :

\- C’est sympa de ta part de me dire ça, Justin, et je suis sûr que tu le penses, mais c’est une torture, pour moi.

\- Je comprends, souffla Justin en le fixant avec intensité. Je comprends.

Emmanuel aurait eu des tas de choses à lui dire, pour soulager sa conscience, mais les mots étaient impossibles, bloqués dans sa gorge. Et ce n’était ni le lieu ni l’endroit. 

\- Tu ne l’as pas revu, depuis… sa tentative ? demanda le Canadien avec empathie.

\- Tu es au courant de ça aussi ?

\- Oui, mais j’en ignorais les causes, je te jure. Je ne dirai rien, tu peux me faire confiance, reprit-il en resserrant un peu plus l’étreinte de sa main sur son bras.

Macron acquiesça, dégagea lentement son bras et se leva, avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Il passa aux toilettes puis monta chercher ses affaires dans sa chambre, l’esprit ailleurs.

Il rejoignit ensuite la Commission dans laquelle il devait intervenir, relative aux impacts du CETA sur la sécurité des biens et des personnes. L'UE et le Canada s'engageant à garantir un accès égal et équitable aux marchés de services de l'autre partie, les deux parties devaient prévoir des exceptions dans certains secteurs, notamment pour les services sensibles comme les services audiovisuels et aériens.

Ses interventions lui permirent d’oublier momentanément la rencontre fâcheuse du matin, aussi fut-il presque surpris de croiser Manuel Valls à la sortie de la salle de conférence. Tous deux se lancèrent un regard froid et s’évitèrent, puis Emmanuel se rendit au buffet installé un peu plus loin, dans le grand hall, pour boire un café.

Les différents intervenants entraient et sortaient des différentes salles, pour aller aux toilettes ou se restaurer brièvement, avant de reprendre les travaux, alors que les services de sécurité patrouillaient avec armes et chiens, sur le qui-vive. L’hôtel était complet et bruissait, au rythme des climatisations et des bruits de pas.

Emmanuel laissa son regard dériver vers la baie azurée, et fixa les bateaux au loin,  survolés par des mouettes voraces.

\- Alors, c’est la lune de miel ? entendit-il soudain dans son dos, et la voix le fit frémir.

\- Manuel ? dit-il en se retournant.

\- Oui, c’est bien moi. Ça fait deux fois qu’on se croise aujourd’hui, c’est bien de me reconnaître enfin.

\- Oui, je… J’étais surpris, c’est tout. Tu interviens dans quel groupe ?

\- Le groupe 3. Les remplaçants. Pas les chefs d’État, bien sûr, grimaça-t-il.

Emmanuel  le dévisagea et lui trouva plutôt bonne mine. Il n’avait toujours pas rasé son bouc mais semblait détendu et très élégant, comme à l’époque où il était Premier Ministre. De plus il ne paraissait pas agressif, plutôt amusé par la situation. 

\- C’est bien, dit-il faute de mieux.

 - Oui, c’est pas mal. C’est un sujet qui me tient à cœur, tu sais. Heureusement que l’Espagne a pensé à moi…

Emmanuel acquiesça, un peu gêné.

\- Et toi ? Toujours la bromance avec Trudeau ? Je vous ai vus partout sur les réseaux sociaux, ce matin. Je te pensais plus discret que ça, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire amer. 

\- Manuel… Ce n’est pas du tout ce que tu crois. Ce sont des inventions de journalistes, tu le sais bien.

Valls hocha la tête, sceptique.

\- Bien sûr. C’est ce qu’on dit. Tu crois que je ne vous ai pas vus, ce matin ? Comment il te regardait, comment il avait posé sa main sur ton bras ? 

\- Mais… on discutait, juste. C’était amical.

\- Bien sûr, répéta Manuel en regardant au loin, par la fenêtre. Les gestes ne mentent pas, tu sais. Mais je suis content pour toi que tu aies trouvé quelqu’un de gentil, quelqu’un qui te convienne… c’est bien. Je te souhaite d’être heureux avec lui. Plus qu’avec moi.

\- Manuel, viens, fit Macron en le prenant par le bras et en l’amenant à l’écart, vers des fauteuils un peu plus loin. Je te jure que ce n’est pas du tout ce que tu crois. Ce sont des inventions d’internautes. On est juste amis, Justin et moi.

\- Je ne te demande rien, tu sais, reprit Valls avec amertume, en se mordant les lèvres. Je sais bien qu’entre nous c’est fini, et depuis longtemps. Mais ce qui me fait mal…

\- Je te jure…

\- Chut, laisse-moi parler, s’il te plait. Pour une fois. Ce qui me fait mal, c’est que tu me disais que c’était impossible entre nous, à cause de nos responsabilités, et que ce n’était pas à cause de moi. En fait, si. C’était à cause de moi, fit-il sourdement. Mais je te comprends, tu sais. J’ai été trop brutal, trop pressé. Je n’ai jamais été tendre avec toi, je ne t’ai jamais dit que je t’aimais. J’ai tout foiré, en fait.

Macron secoua la tête, abasourdi.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés à ces déclarations grotesques, dignes d’un mauvais téléfilm ?

Le cauchemar allait-il continuer ?

\- Écoute, reprit-il plus fermement. Il n’y a rien entre Trudeau et moi. Rien. Et tu sais bien que s’il devait y avoir quelque chose, on se cacherait. Ce sont des bêtises, tout ça.

A ce moment là il aperçut l’intéressé au bout de la salle, qui semblait le chercher des yeux. Quand ce dernier les vit, il fit un petit signe à Emmanuel pour lui indiquer qu’il était désolé de le déranger, et fit demi-tour rapidement.

\- Tiens ? Il a eu peur de moi ? fit Valls en voyant le petit manège de Trudeau. Il ne sait pas que c’est fini, entre nous ?

\- Manuel…  

\- Tu ne lui as pas raconté ça, hier soir, dans votre petit nid d’amour sous les étoiles ?

\- Comment tu sais ?

\- Mon pauvre Emmanuel, tu es toujours aussi naïf. Tu crois que quand les plus grands chefs d’État du monde sont réunis dans un immeuble, ils ne sont pas surveillés ?

\- Mais qui te l’a dit ?

\- J’ai gardé quelques bons contacts au Ministère de l’Intérieur, c’est tout. Mais le secret d’État sera bien gardé, rassure-toi. Et je ne suis pas jaloux, tu sais. Pas du tout. C’est du passé, maintenant.

\- Il ne s’est rien passé, je te jure. Rien. On a juste pris un bain, et on a discuté, mais à aucun moment il n’y a eu le moindre malentendu. Jamais. C’est juste un ami… Oh merde, pourquoi est-ce que je me retrouve toujours ainsi, à me justifier pour des trucs que je n’ai pas faits ? T’as pas l’impression qu’on joue dans un mauvais film d’amour ? 

Valls le dévisagea, puis murmura :

\- Je comprends que tu aies l’impression de jouer dans un mauvais film d’amour, comme tu dis, puisque l’amour, tu n’y crois pas. Tu n’y as jamais cru. Mais tout le monde n’est pas comme toi, tu sais. Il y a des gens qui sont capables d’aimer. Il y a des gens qui sont capables de mourir pour ça.

\- Manuel, souffla Emmanuel en frissonnant. Ne dis pas ça. Ne dis pas ça.

Ce dernier le fixa longuement, d’un air désolé, puis murmura :

\- Ne le fais pas souffrir, Emmanuel. Ne te fais pas souffrir. Assume tes sentiments, pour une fois. Arrête la fuite, fit-il en se levant.

 - Non. Non, souffla ce dernier en attrapant sa main au passage, qu’il trouva glacée. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Je ne suis pas une machine. J’ai un cœur, moi aussi. Et je… je rêve encore de toi, la nuit, si tu veux le savoir, ajouta-t-il d’une voix sourde sans le regarder.

Valls s’immobilisa quelques instants, puis lâcha :

\- Alors, assume.

Macron le regarda s’éloigner, le cœur à l’envers. Une petite voix lui soufflait que tout cela était grotesque, digne d’un roman-photo, alors qu’une douleur vive transperçait sa poitrine, l’empêchant de bouger.

Il resta longtemps immobile, sidéré, à regarder la baie par la fenêtre. Il ne comprenait pas tous les mots de Manuel, ou ne voulait pas les comprendre.

Avait-il été aveugle à ce point-là ?

Etait-il incapable d’aimer ?

 - Ça va, mon ami ? souffla une voix chaude à côté de lui, et il se retourna pour voir Justin s’asseoir dans le fauteuil à la place de Manuel. Tu es tout pâle.

\- Oui, oui, ça va, répondit-il un peu distraitement.

Justin posa à nouveau son bras sur le sien, ce qui le fit sursauter.

_Les gestes._ _Les gestes ne mentent pas_ , avait dit Manuel.

Il retira son bras, doucement, sans quitter la baie des yeux. Il ne savait plus du tout où il en était, entre un ex amant dont il rêvait trop souvent et un ami un peu trop proche. 

\- Je… je dois rentrer en France, dit-il finalement en se levant. Enfin, je dois aller voir Brigitte.

\- Tu ne veux pas me raconter ce qui s’est passé, d’abord ? demanda Justin en le regardant avec une infinie douceur. Je suis ton ami, tu sais. Je pourrais l’être, ajouta-t-il devant le silence d’Emmanuel.

\- Oui, tu pourrais, répondit Emmanuel d’un ton rêveur. Mais je dois régler deux trois choses avant, je crois.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment, silencieux.

Les explications étaient inutiles, ils le savaient.

Ils se séparèrent en se serrant la main un peu trop longtemps, sans un mot.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre...
> 
> Merci pour votre lecture et vos commentaires, RDV la semaine prochaine pour la suite :) 
> 
> Rassurez-vous, c'est loin d'être la fin, il y aura 25 chapitres comme promis, merci d'être toujours là !


	21. Viens jusqu'à moi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou ! 
> 
> Heureuse de vous retrouver, les réactions n'ont pas été négatives à l'introduction d'un nouveau personnage, bien au contraire, ouf, même si j’imagine que quelques uns n’ont pas dû être ravis... rassurez-vous, tout n'est pas perdu ! 
> 
> Merci et bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs, merci aux autres d'être toujours là, et un ENORME merci aux reviewers : Kourtney, Rajaa, kristelwithsilverhands, Politicodramatique.  
> Et un immense merci à ceux qui laissent des kudos....
> 
> "Viens jusqu'à moi" est une chanson un peu kitch d'Elodie Frégé et Michal, dont les paroles collent bien à la situation je trouve :) 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**Viens jusqu’à moi**

 

 

Les conférences s’achevèrent en fin d’après-midi et Emmanuel Macron fut heureux de retrouver son avion, et de rentrer sur Paris. La confrontation avec Manuel Valls avait été pénible, déstabilisante. Le croiser était déjà un choc, et entendre à nouveau ces accusations de froideur, d’incapacité à aimer était pénible.

Pourtant il n’était ni froid ni sans cœur, juste déterminé. Et stable. Brigitte lui suffisait. Elle lui avait toujours suffi, elle avait toujours été son pilier, le grand amour de sa vie. Ils avaient vaincu tant de difficultés, ensemble.

Dans l’avion il fit le point rapidement avec son staff sur les répercussions et conséquences de ce sommet, puis demanda à ce qu’on le laisse seul. Il prenait toujours autant de plaisir à travailler dans son bureau ultramoderne embarqué, en regardant les nuages passer, et ouvrit un dossier. Quelques minutes ou heures de quasi tranquillité, à mille mètres d’altitude.

Brigitte vint passer sa tête par la porte, et lui souffla :

\- Ça va ? Tu travailles ?

\- J’essaie, oui, dit-il en lui souriant. Et toi ?

\- Oui, oui. Pas mécontente de rentrer à Paris. Le rôle de potiche ne m’enchante guère.

\- Je comprends. Enfin, c’est fini, ouf…

\- C’était pénible ?

\- Un peu, oui.

\- Tu n’as pas eu ce que tu voulais ?

\- Les dossiers ont avancé mais il y a beaucoup de perte de temps, aussi. Tous ces cocktails, ces déplacements…

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ? redemanda-t-elle en le fixant. Tu es un peu pâle, je trouve.

\- Non, tout va bien, je t’assure. Très bien.

Elle referma la porte doucement, et il soupira. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants et mit ses écouteurs pour profiter d’un peu de musique classique, reposante. Il renonça à vérifier ce qui était dit sur lui sur les réseaux sociaux, de peur de s’y voir avec Justin Trudeau, le Premier Ministre canadien.

Par quel coup du sort Manuel Valls s’était-il trouvé là juste au moment où sortaient toutes ces sornettes ? Alors que depuis un an il vivait tranquille, concentré sur sa tâche, soudain le passé avait resurgi, pollué par un présent virtuel mais gênant.

Il s’octroya un whisky avec un glaçon avant de rouvrir ses dossiers, juste pour se détendre un peu. Il fallait oublier ce sommet rapidement, et ses séquelles.

Son portable vibra, et il vit que c’était Justin Trudeau, justement. Il fit une petite moue agacée mais décrocha, avec un soupir.

\- Je ne te dérange pas trop ? demanda le Canadien avec jovialité.

\- Non, non, fit Macron prudemment.

\- Écoute, mes équipes ont bien avancé sur le projet de texte d’accord, je vais te l’envoyer et tu me diras ce que tu en penses.

\- D’accord.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui, oui.

\- Tu es où ? Dans l’avion, comme moi ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Sauf que toi tu n’en as pas pour huit heures, veinard.

\- Heureusement, oui, soupira à nouveau le Président.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va, mon ami ? Je ne te sens pas, là, fit Trudeau avec douceur.

Emmanuel se tut quelques instants, puis lâcha :

\- Je t’avoue que j’ai passé une journée un peu difficile…

\- A cause de lui ?

\- Entre autres, oui, répondit le Président avec réticence. Je n’ai pas très envie d’en parler.

\- Écoute Emmanuel, je peux être franc avec toi ? Tu gardes trop de choses pour toi, c’est très mauvais. J’ai bien vu que tu n’allais pas très bien, que tu n’étais plus le même qu’avant. Au début j’ai cru que c’était professionnel, mais j’ai compris que non. Tu vas finir par craquer si tu n’en parles jamais à personne.

Le Président hocha la tête, sceptique :

\- C’est bien beau mais tu veux que j’en parle à qui ?

\- Tu n’as pas un psy ? Un ami proche ?

\- Je ne parle pas de ce genre de choses avec mes amis. Je n’en parle à personne, d’ailleurs. Trop dangereux. J’ai déjà assez de mal à oublier.

\- Je comprends. Mais ça n’est pas bon pour toi, tu vas finir par exploser, comme une cocotte–minute.

D’un geste un peu brusque Macron reposa son verre vide sur son bureau, et s’en servit un autre. 

\- Je n’ai pas le choix, Justin. Aucun choix. Tout est miné.

\- Mais il s’est passé quoi, ce matin ? Qu’est-ce qui t’a tellement ennuyé ?

\- Tu joues les psys par téléphone, maintenant ? Tu n’as rien d’autre à faire ?

\- Oh si, j’ai des milliers de choses à faire, mais quand je vois un ami qui ne va pas bien, je prends un peu de temps pour lui.

\- Mais tu es un homme parfait, toi, railla Macron. L’ami parfait, l’homme politique parfait, le mari parfait, le père parfait.

\- Pas du tout, répondit l’autre avec sérieux. C’est une apparence, tu le sais. Mais j’essaie d’appliquer quelques principes, dont la lucidité.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ? Je ne suis pas lucide ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne te connais pas assez. J’ai l’impression que tu ne veux pas affronter certaines choses, dit-il doucement. Mais peut-être que je me trompe…

Le président soupira à nouveau, et se resservit un verre de whisky. Raccrocher était tentant, et en même temps il avait tellement de sympathie pour Trudeau qu’il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, d’autant que ce dernier essayait de l’aider, visiblement.

\- Affronter quoi ? demanda-t-il en fermant les yeux, alors qu’il connaissait parfaitement la réponse.

\- Qui tu es vraiment. Tes penchants, tes désirs. Tes amours.

\- Je ne parle jamais d’amour, avec personne. Sauf Brigitte. Et je n’y pense jamais.

\- C’est faux et tu le sais. Il n’y a pas de honte à aimer, même si c’est un peu… inhabituel.

\- Mais je n’ai pas le temps pour ça. Ça me pollue. Ça m’empêche d’avancer sur mes dossiers.

\- Emmanuel, tu es un être humain. Pas un ordinateur. Je suis désolé de te dire ça mais tu as besoin d’amour, comme tout le monde. Et Brigitte ne suffit pas. Même si elle est merveilleuse.

Le verre à la main, le Président se tut, pensif. Il n’aimait pas entendre ça, d’autant qu’il savait que son ami avait raison.

\- Mais moi je ne peux pas me le permettre, Justin. Tu sais comment c’est, non ? Comment on est épiés, tout le temps ? Surveillés, espionnés ?

\- Il y a des moyens d’être discrets, souffla Trudeau. Quand on le veut vraiment. Quand on est prêt à tout pour la personne qu’on aime.

\- Tu… tu as déjà vécu ça ? demanda Emmanuel dans un souffle, surpris.

\- Pas dernièrement, non. Mais quand j’étais à l’université, oui. J’étais… amoureux d’un camarade, et pourtant j’étais surveillé, en tant que fils de Premier Ministre. Mais c’était plus fort que moi, plus fort que tout.

Emmanuel sentit son cœur accélérer, et redoubla d’attention.

\- C’était pas évident, à l’époque, tu sais, reprit le Canadien. C’était il y a vingt ans, et mon père était conservateur. Hors de question d’aborder le sujet ou même d’en parler avec mes proches, ça aurait été trop choquant. Je l’ai vécu très mal, au début. J’étais honteux, stressé, je luttais contre moi-même, je faisais des cauchemars toutes les nuits. Je ne pouvais pas me passer de lui et je ne pouvais pas vivre avec lui non plus. L’enfer.

Il se tut et soupira, et Emmanuel se demanda jusqu’où iraient ses confidences.

\- Bref, reprit Justin, l’enfer. Tu connais, hein ? Bien, même. Et pourtant il m’apportait tellement dans la vie de tous les jours, dans mes études… on passait des heures à discuter, refaire le monde. C’était incroyable d’avoir quelqu’un qui me comprenait, avec qui je pouvais parler de tout, sans jugement. On était si proches qu’on se sentait jumeaux, parfois. C’est grâce à lui que j’ai développé une conscience politique je crois, plus qu’avec mon père. Quelque part il a changé ma vie, même si ça parait idiot. J’ai laissé tomber mes œillères, je me suis ouvert à la culture, la littérature. Depuis je vois le monde autrement. Et j’ai accepté qui je suis…

\- Ça veut dire ?

\- Ça veut dire que je suis marié, que j’aime ma femme mais… je pourrais aimer un homme, à nouveau. Ce ne serait ni simple ni facile mais je ne lutterais pas contre moi. Ni contre lui. J’ai accepté qui je suis. Je n’ai pas peur de montrer mes sentiments.

\- J’ai vu, souffla Emmanuel.

\- Quand je sens que l’autre ne partage pas mes sentiments, je n’insiste pas, mais je ne me cache pas.

\- Ça aussi, je l’ai vu, fit le Président, cœur battant. Je t’envie, tu sais.

\- J’espère que je n’ai pas été trop direct, reprit Justin après une hésitation. D’ailleurs je t’ai menti.

\- A quel propos ? fit Macron, tendu.

\- Je t’ai dit que je ne te draguais pas… je crois que si, finalement. Un peu. Je sentais une telle connivence entre nous, tant de points communs… J’ai vraiment passé de très bons moments avec toi. Sur la terrasse, entre autres. 

\- Je sais. Moi aussi, répondit Emmanuel cœur battant.

\- C’est là que j’ai compris que… tu étais comme moi, sauf que toi tu ne l’acceptes pas. Et tu te fais souffrir. C’est bien d’avoir des principes, c’est bien aussi de s’écouter. De s’assumer.

\- C’est exactement ce que m’a dit Manuel, ce matin, soupira le Président.

\- Tu sais, ça ne me fait pas plaisir de le dire mais je crois que ce n’est pas fini, entre vous.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Je crois tu l’aimes encore. La manière dont tu as murmuré son prénom la nuit dernière ne trompe pas.

Le Président rougit légèrement à ce souvenir et fixa une étoile, au loin, puis reprit :

\- Je crois que je n’ai jamais accepté cette idée. J’ai toujours pensé que c’était du sexe, et que du sexe. J’ai toujours tout réglé avec ma volonté, et là ça me résiste. Je me résiste. Et c’est difficile d’accepter ça. De lâcher prise.

\- C’est clair. Mais si tu veux avancer, tu n’as pas de choix.

Macron réfléchit quelques instants, faisant tourner les glaçons dans son verre.

\- Mais c’est trop tard, de toute façon. Il m’a dit que c’était trop tard. Que c’était fini… Il pense que nous sommes ensemble, toi et moi.

\- Mais non, fit Justin d’une voix rassurante. Je vous ai vus ensemble, il se passe quelque chose. Comment vous vous regardez, comment vous vous tenez proches… Ce n’est pas fini. Ni pour lui, ni pour toi, crois-moi. Maintenant il faut trouver le courage de lui parler, vraiment. D’ouvrir ton cœur.

Emmanuel secoua la tête, gêné.

\- Je n’oserai jamais. Je ne saurai pas quoi dire.

\- Allons donc ! Toi qui es le président le plus brillant de ta génération !

\- N’importe quoi !

\- Fais-toi confiance, Emmanuel.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d’en avoir envie.

\- Je veux bien te croire, mais c’est de la peur, uniquement. Après, tu fais ce que tu veux. C’est juste un conseil que je te donne…

\- Et si on est découverts ?

\- La vie, c’est le risque. Et tu le sais. Tu n’es pas du genre à reculer, dans tes projets. Alors pourquoi le fais-tu dans ta vie privée ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Trop à perdre, sans doute.

Il vit le petit signal rouge s’allumer dans sa cabine, et mit sa ceinture, par habitude. L’avion allait bientôt atterrir sur Paris, déjà on apercevait les immeubles et la ville illuminée.

\- On va se poser, Justin, dit-il doucement. Merci pour cette analyse expresse…

\- Tu es le bienvenu, répondit Justin. Et si jamais ça ne marche pas avec lui, tu as mon numéro.

\- J’y penserai, sourit Emmanuel. Tu es le second sur ma liste. En plus, je crois que ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple avec toi.

\- Comment ça ? Je ne suis pas un garçon facile, et puis je suis bourré de défauts. Et je ronfle. Et l’éloignement… t’imagines ? Tu vois, c’est plus simple avec lui, finalement.

\- Au revoir, Justin, murmura Emmanuel sans cesser de sourire. Merci pour tes conseils et ta franchise. Merci pour tout.

\- A bientôt, j’espère.

Le Président raccrocha et resta pensif jusqu’à l’atterrissage de l’appareil. Il ne s’attendait pas à autant de confidences de la part de son homologue, mais en fut touché. C’était rare de pouvoir discuter à cœur ouvert ainsi, même si lui-même n’avait pas dit grand-chose, au final. Mais il était impressionné par la franchise et la simplicité du Premier Ministre, et comprit mieux pourquoi il semblait toujours heureux et détendu.

Un instant il se demanda s’il n’aurait pas été plus heureux avec lui, tellement ils s’entendaient bien. Il se demanda même si Justin n’avait pas un peu profité de la situation cette fameuse nuit et ne l’avait pas frôlé, ou caressé, provoquant la jouissance intense qu’il avait ressentie. Mais le résultat était sans appel : Emmanuel n’avait pas prononcé le prénom de Justin, ni même de Brigitte, mais celui de Manuel.

Le plus difficile serait de se décider à lui parler, maintenant. D’affronter ses sentiments. D’affronter l’inconnu. 

«  Je ne vais jamais y arriver » murmura-t-il alors que l’avion s’immobilisait.

Puis il monta dans sa voiture avec Brigitte et regarda défiler la banlieue et Paris.  Tout le long du chemin il repensa aux mots de Justin, et pesa le pour et le contre. Même s’il n’y avait que du contre, au final.

Sauf… sauf cette petite flamme, dans son cœur, et cette faim, dans son ventre.

Ses battements de cœurs désordonnés.

L’envie de _vivre_.

Arrivés à l’Élysée Brigitte alla se coucher et il se rendit dans son bureau. Il eut l’impression d’être parti depuis des semaines alors que ça ne faisait que trois jours. Mais tant de choses s’étaient passées qu’il ne se sentait plus le même, peu ou prou.  Il réfléchit longtemps avant de finalement appuyer sur la petite icône MV, restée inutilisée depuis plus d’un an.

\- Allo ? fit une voix soupçonneuse.

\- C’est moi. J’ai réfléchi. Tu as raison.

\- A quel propos ?

\- Le fait d’assumer. Tu as raison.

\- Et donc ?

\- Donc ce serait bien qu’on se voie pour faire le point, si tu penses qu’il n’est pas trop tard, murmura-t-il.

Un silence perplexe se prolongea, avant que Valls ne réponde :

\- C’est un piège ?

\- Pas mon genre. Tu le sais.

\- Attends, je ne comprends pas bien, là. Tu m’as fui pendant plus d’un an, et tout à coup tu veux me voir ? Il s’est passé quoi ?

\- J’ai réfléchi, je te l’ai dit.

\- Ne me dis pas qu’on va encore jouer au chat et à la souris, tout ça pour que tu me balances le lendemain que tout est impossible.

\- Non, soupira Macron. Arrête de te poser des questions, je ne te veux pas de mal. Pas cette fois. Mais s’il est trop tard, il faut me le dire.

\- Tu sais que j’ai failli en crever, la dernière fois ?

\- Oui, murmura Emmanuel. Je sais. Écoute, je comprends tes doutes, je vais raccrocher. Au revoir.

\- Attends, lança l’autre dans un souffle. Attends. Tu me veux quoi ?

\- Discuter.

\- De quoi ?

\- De nous, fit Macron simplement.

Un silence se fit, et Emmanuel se mordit la lèvre, mal à l'aise.

\- Je… je me méfie, mais soit, répondit Manuel. On se voit où ?

\- Dans ton bureau, si tu veux bien.

\- Quand ?

\- Quand tu veux.

\- Demain soir ?

\- Demain soir. A vingt-deux heures.

Le Président raccrocha doucement puis s’appuya à son siège, fixant son reflet dans les vitres en face de lui. Lui-même n’y croyait pas. Il avait donné rendez-vous à Manuel Valls, et pas pour rompre.

Incroyable.

Il se sentit étrangement calme, d’un coup, comme quand il prenait des décisions difficiles mais inévitables. Il se surprit à chantonner un air qu’il ne reconnut pas, ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre... 
> 
> Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, mais je ne veux pas qu'on m'accuse encore de couper au meilleur moment, donc je vais poster la suite, tout de suite... pour vous :)
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, ça me fait toujours très plaisir... et un grand merci à ma bêta, Nicolina.


	22. Devant toi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà déjà la suite, petits veinards... 
> 
> Bonne lecture, profitez-bien :)
> 
> "Devant toi" est une très belle chanson de Calogero, pas très connue je crois.

**22**

**Devant toi**

 

 

Lorsque la voiture s’arrêta devant le bureau parisien de l’ex Premier Ministre, le Président hésita quelques instants avant de sortir, juste le temps d’un soupir. Il avait évité d’y penser toute la journée, se concentrant sur ses dossiers et passant d’une réunion à l’autre, comme il le faisait toujours, mais là il était au pied du mur.

Et le mur était haut.

Immense.

« On ne peut pas fuir tout le temps » pensa-t-il en serrant le petit marron égratigné dans sa main, qu’il avait gardé depuis plusieurs mois dans son tiroir, sans raison, et qu’il avait retrouvé comme par hasard. Il ne savait plus très bien ce qu’il voulait, à part discuter calmement avec Manuel, et régler la situation sans heurts, cette fois.

Au moins après il serait fixé, une fois pour toutes.

Après avoir traversé le trottoir sous l’œil attentif de ses officiers de sécurité il tapa le code et se retrouva devant la porte, comme plusieurs mois plus tôt. Il frappa, et attendit. Au bout de ce qui lui parut une éternité Manuel apparut derrière la porte, visage fermé. 

\- Je te dérange ?

\- Non, fit l’autre, méfiant. Entre.

Il le mena jusqu’à son bureau et lui désigna un fauteuil, sans un mot. La tension était perceptible entre eux et Emmanuel s’assit, un peu décontenancé.

\- Tu veux boire un verre ? reprit Valls avec froideur.

\- Oui, je veux bien, fit Macron en esquissant un sourire.

Rien n’avait apparemment changé dans la pièce, pourtant quelque chose lui parut différent, sans qu’il sache quoi. Valls leur versa deux verres de whisky et se rassit en face de lui, toujours sombre.

\- Alors ? Tu voulais me voir pour quoi ? Un poste de ministre à me proposer ? 

\- Je… non, pas vraiment.

\- Je me disais aussi… Dommage, fit Valls en soupirant.

\- Tu croyais vraiment que j’allais t’offrir un poste de ministre ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Je suis mauvais à ce point-là ?

\- Non, non, bien sûr, mais… c’est pas  du tout pour ça que je suis là. A vrai dire, je… comment dire ?  Pourquoi est-ce que tout est si difficile entre nous ? Pourquoi on ne peut pas parler simplement ?

\- Peut-être parce qu’on est rivaux avant tout, répliqua Valls sèchement. Tu le sais très bien, Emmanuel.  Mais je veux bien faire un effort, puisque tu veux discuter. Tu veux m’annoncer quoi ? Tes fiançailles avec Trudeau ? Vous formez un couple charmant, tous les deux, dit-il avec amertume.

\- Manuel… Tu sais pourquoi on forme un couple charmant, comme tu dis ? Parce qu’on s’apprécie et on se respecte, Justin et moi. Et qu’il n’y a pas de tensions entre nous. Est-ce que tu crois que toi et moi on pourrait parler en baissant les armes, pour une fois ?

Un sourire fugitif passa sur le visage de Valls, qui haussa les épaules.

\- On avait discuté paisiblement, en Corse, répondit-il. Ça n’a rien changé. Pourquoi ça changerait, maintenant ?

\- Bonne question, soupira Macron. Parce que j’ai changé. J’essaie de changer, en tout cas. Et c’est pas facile, crois-moi. Pas facile de baisser la garde.

Manuel Valls le fixait toujours froidement, et ne répondit pas. Pendant quelques secondes ils n’entendirent que le bruit de leurs glaçons puis Valls se leva et mit un CD de musique classique, sans doute pour briser le silence.

\- C’est quoi ?

\- Chopin.

\- J’aime bien ce morceau. Je crois que c’est devenu une chanson, non ?

\- Gainsbourg en a fait une adaptation, oui, fit Valls avec une note de mépris dans la voix. _Jane B._

\- C’est vraiment difficile de te parler, tu sais, reprit Macron au bout de plusieurs minutes. Mais hier tu as eu le courage de faire ton mea culpa, en me disant que tu avais été trop brutal, alors, à mon tour. Ça ne nous mènera peut-être nulle part, mais je n’aurai plus ça sur le cœur. Je me suis mal conduit, avec toi. J’en suis désolé. J’ai essayé de te faire des excuses, à l’hôpital, mais je ne sais pas si tu m’as entendu.

\- Non.

\- Je  m’en doute. Après, j’ai voulu te revoir, mais tu n’as pas voulu. Je le comprends. J’étais ton bourreau, sans le vouloir. De toute façon je n’étais pas prêt à reconnaître que… ce n’était pas que physique.

Manuel leva un sourcil, surpris.

\- Et qu’est-ce qui t’a ouvert les yeux, tout à coup ?

\- Notre rencontre, à Capri, déglutit Macron. Ce que tu m’as dit sur toi. Et une discussion que j’ai eue avec Justin… au téléphone, se hâta-t-il d’ajouter. Tu sais, j’ai longtemps lutté contre moi-même. Toujours, en fait. Je ne voulais pas reconnaître que je pouvais ressentir quelque chose pour un homme. Il n’y avait que Brigitte. Il n’y a toujours eu que Brigitte… ou presque. De toute façon, mon seul but, c’était le pouvoir. Le reste, les envies, les sentiments, n’étaient que des obstacles gênants. J’ai vécu longtemps dans le déni, souffla-t-il piteusement.

\- C’est bien de le reconnaître, sourit enfin Valls. Tu sais, j’ai toujours pensé que tu ne ressentais rien pour moi, que de la haine.

\- Je ne te dirai pas que je ne t’ai pas haï, mais… il n’y avait pas que ça. Tu étais un obstacle entre moi et le pouvoir, et je ne voulais pas écouter mon corps. C’était impossible, pour moi.

Il se tut, gêné, et but une longue gorgée de whisky. C’était encore plus difficile que prévu, et l’attitude froide de son interlocuteur n’aidait pas. La musique classique déroulait ses notes cristallines, et il laissa son regard se poser sur le portrait de Manuel adolescent, fait par son père. Un tableau émouvant, d'une certaine manière.

\- D’accord, fit finalement Manuel Valls en buvant une gorgée à son tour. Tu étais dans le déni. Et alors ?

Macron déglutit, mal à l’aise. Que dire ? Que souhaitait-il, vraiment, au fond ? S’était-il fait des idées ? Valls ne l’aidait pas, mais c’était de bonne guerre.

\- Et alors, je… je me rends compte que je ne t’ai pas oublié, en fait. Je rêve souvent de toi, comme je te l’ai dit. Alors je veux mettre les choses au clair. Savoir où nous en sommes.

\- Où nous en sommes ? Nous en sommes nulle part, tu vois. C’est trop tard, Emmanuel. J’en ai trop bavé. Je commence tout juste à me reconstruire, donc je ne veux pas replonger, je suis désolé. C’est impossible, dit Manuel en détournant les yeux.

Une légère nuance d’hésitation alerta Emmanuel, qui se leva et se dirigea vers lui, lentement.

\- Bon eh bien, je vais y aller, alors. Je ne veux pas te déranger plus longtemps, fit-il en lui tendant la main. Je te présente encore toutes mes excuses, et… j’espère que ça va aller. J’espère que tu auras ce que tu veux, quoi que ce soit.

\- Tu espères que je vais te battre aux prochaines élections, c’est ça ? fit Valls en se levant et en prenant sa main, dans un demi-sourire.

Ils se regardèrent longuement, sans se lâcher la main.

Macron sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre, et ne voulait pas partir. Pas maintenant. Ça ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça, alors qu’il avait la main dans sa main et qu’ils étaient si proches, qu’il pouvait sentir son parfum. Cette odeur troublante, un peu obsédante, qu'il reconnaissait entre mille autres.

C’était le moment ou jamais de tenter le tout pour le tout.

Encouragé par le regard droit et bleu dur de Manuel sur lui, il l’attira à lui en le tirant doucement par la main, et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Non, souffla faiblement ce dernier en détournant le visage. Tu veux quoi ?

\- Toi, répondit Emmanuel en le fixant intensément. Je veux te toucher. Partout. Maintenant.

Manuel poussa un petit gémissement et répéta « non », sans bouger ni lâcher la main de son vis-à-vis. Emmanuel en profita pour se rapprocher encore et passer une main dans son dos, pour l’enlacer. Il prit ses lèvres sans plus hésiter, et sentit son adversaire se relâcher et mêler sa langue à la sienne, enfin. Ils s’embrassèrent longuement, cœurs battants, puis se regardèrent, hésitants.

\- Me dis pas qu’on va refaire une connerie, Emmanuel…

\- J’en ai bien peur, si. Mais cette fois j’assumerai, promis. Cette fois je le veux, vraiment. Je te veux, vraiment.

Manuel poussa un nouveau gémissement puis saisit son visage entre ses mains, avec force, pour l’embrasser à nouveau fougueusement. Tous deux reculèrent petit à petit jusqu’au mur et se collèrent l’un contre l’autre, essayant de se déshabiller avec maladresse. Lorsqu’ils furent presque nus, Emmanuel hésita à nouveau, puis  le prit par la main et le conduisit jusqu’à la chambre, où il le fit s’allonger. L’ancien Premier Ministre obtempéra sans le quitter du regard, puis ils se débarrassèrent de leurs derniers vêtements, maladroitement, souffles courts, et Emmanuel se coucha sur Manuel, frissonnant.

Le plus troublant pour le Président ne fut pas de retrouver sa peau nue mais de découvrir une fragilité, une douceur inconnue chez Manuel, avec l'impression de revivre une première fois. Rien de violent ni pervers cette fois, mais une délicatesse infinie dans les gestes, les mouvements timides, les yeux clos de son amant.

 Il redécouvrit avec bonheur sa peau mate, sa chair lui parut encore plus musquée et envoûtante que l'an passé et il reconnut son odeur épicée, enivrante. Sa bouche glissa lentement du zénith au crépuscule du corps de Manuel, épousant les monts et les dépressions, provoquant soupirs et frissons légers, réactions inattendues et tensions intimes.

Il posa sa tête sur le ventre plat et musclé, frôla la fine ligne sombre des poils avec sa langue, lécha la peau veloutée, suça et mordit tendrement sa chair la plus intime, en le regardant frémir, sombrer. Les prunelles bleu dur s’obscurcirent peu à peu, puis se dilatèrent quand le plaisir emplit la bouche d’Emmanuel. Ce furent à peine un gémissement, une main contractée dans les cheveux bruns clairs mais ce dernier sut qu’il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus.

Alors Emmanuel se coucha à nouveau sur lui, emprisonnant ses lèvres par un baiser exigeant et ses dents heurtèrent la bouche de Manuel. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, surpris par cette fougue.

En découvrant une lueur inédite sur le visage de son vis à vis, il secoua la tête, inquiet. Emmanuel sourit, le regarda longuement, puis hocha la tête en lui murmurant à l’oreille :

\- N’aie pas peur.  Je ferai attention.

Manuel baissa les yeux, visiblement dérouté. Ce n’était pas ce qu’ils faisaient d’ordinaire et le Président comprit que l’inconnu lui faisait peur. Ce n’était son genre de se donner, lui, le fier Catalan. Jusqu’à présent il avait dominé leurs ébats, et Emmanuel l’avait accepté.

Mais là le Président ressentit une joie étrange en devinant sur le visage de son amant une possibilité, une attente, l'esquisse d'une envie.

Refoulée.

Comme si finalement il n'espérait que ça.

Être bousculé. Chaviré.

Emmanuel hésitait encore quand Manuel se cambra brutalement, rejetant la tête en arrière dans un geste d'abandon et s’agrippant aux draps.

Son attente était claire, le Président hésita un temps infini.

Trois secondes peut-être.

Quand Manuel émit un râle rauque, bouleversant, soulevant à nouveau les hanches et frottant son bas-ventre sans retenue, Emmanuel plongea, sans plus réfléchir. Il le lécha longuement, puis se redressa et le pénétra doucement, le sentant se crisper dans un murmure de surprise. Il vit sur son visage crispé la douleur et le plaisir mélangés et voulut se retirer mais l’autre le retint, dans un souffle.

\- Non, viens… viens.  

Emmanuel attendit cependant, guettant sur le visage de son partenaire le relâchement nécessaire, puis reprit ses mouvements lentement, avec délicatesse. Sa fougue peu à peu libérée lui donna un sentiment de puissance inhabituel, d'accomplissement total, de possession entière.

Enfin il ne pensait plus, il vivait, sans question, sans tabou.

Manuel était enfin à lui, enfin, totalement.

Ils avaient quitté le bureau, leurs rôles, les protocoles, toute notion de bienséance ou prudence. Plus de masques pour se cacher, juste la vérité de leurs corps, la libération de leurs instincts les plus primaires, les plus anciens, ceux qu'on n'assouvit jamais d'habitude, opprimés par les conventions, l'éducation.

En le voyant jouir bruyamment, avec impudeur, Emmanuel se demanda s’ils avaient vécu la même scène l'année précédente, dans des rôles inversés, et si son subconscient ne l'avait pas enfouie au fond de sa mémoire, parce qu'elle était inacceptable.

Divine.

 

oOo

 

De longues minutes plus tard, Manuel se redressa sur le coude, alors qu’ils étaient toujours allongés sur son lit, et il le fixa avec sérieux :

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Maintenant quoi ? fit Emmanuel en levant les sourcils.

\- On fait quoi ? Tu pars comme un voleur, comme la dernière fois, et tu m’annonces demain que tout ça était une erreur ?

\- Non. Maintenant, on recommence, souffla l’autre en posant la main sur son ventre.

\- Je n’ai plus l’âge, rétorqua Manuel en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas sourire.

\- Menteur…

Une heure plus tard  le Président se leva pour aller prendre une douche, alors que Manuel reposait sur le lit, yeux fermés. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, rhabillé, il lança :

\- Fais pas semblant de dormir.  

\- Je te laissais une chance de te tirer en douce.

\- Je n’ai pas envie de me tirer en douce, mais je dois rentrer, maintenant, fit Macron en s’asseyant sur le bord du lit.  Tu veux qu’on se revoie ?

\- Se revoir ? Pourquoi ? Tu sais bien que notre histoire n’a pas une chance. On ne va pas se marier, pas avoir d’enfants, on ne partira même pas en vacances ensemble, alors… A quoi bon ?

\- C’est bizarre, cette scène me rappelle quelque chose, sauf qu’on a échangé nos rôles, pour ça aussi, fit le Président en souriant. Je me souviens d’un ex Premier Ministre qui me disait qu’il fallait vivre, à tout prix. Que ce qu’on ne vit pas dans le présent est perdu à jamais.

\- Quelle mémoire…

\- Hypermnésie. Pas toujours un cadeau, crois-moi. Bref, tu avais raison. Il faut vivre, j’en ai envie. Envie de partager encore des moments avec toi, comme ce soir. On verra bien où ça nous mènera.

\- Et si un jour on se retrouve face à face, à la présidentielle ?

\- Eh bien on sera face à face, et je ne te ferai pas de cadeau. Je connais toutes tes faiblesses, Manuel, comme tu connais les miennes. Mais ça ferait une jolie affiche quand même, tu ne crois pas ?

Valls hésita, pencha un peu la tête et ne répondit pas. Macron tendit la main vers lui et enlaça ses doigts, doucement.

\- Qu’est-ce qui te retient, Manuel ? souffla-t-il en le dévisageant.

\- La peur. Je ne pense pas que je supporterais que tu me quittes, à nouveau.

\- Pareil, répondit Emmanuel en renforçant encore la pression de ses doigts. J’ai essayé d’oublier, tout au long de ces mois, c’était impossible. Impossible. Alors cette fois je veux aller jusqu’au bout, avec toi.  Et je te battrai, à la présidentielle, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d’œil.

\- On verra, fit Manuel en se relevant et en retirant sa main. Allez, file. Tes officiers de sécurité ont assez attendu.

\- Je t’appelle, fit Emmanuel en quittant la pièce.

Il disparut dans les escaliers et Manuel Valls alla à la fenêtre pour le regarder monter dans sa grande voiture et disparaître au bout de la rue.

Puis il prit une douche, se rhabilla à son tour et ne put s’empêcher de sourire en trouvant un marron égratigné sur son bureau, après son départ, qu’il glissa dans sa poche.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre... 
> 
> Bon, si ça c'est pas du fluff mâtiné de lemon, j'en perds mon latin.... 
> 
> J'espère que ça vous a plu, et je présente encore toutes mes excuses aux vrais protagonistes, que je mets une fois de plus dans de beaux draps.... shame on me.
> 
> A samedi prochain pour la suite mes amis ? Un petit commentaire ? Merci d'avance !


	23. Never let me down again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà déjà le chapitre 23, avec un jour d'avance, juste pour vous ! 
> 
> J'espère que vous l'apprécierez, en tout cas je vous remercie pour vos commentaires enthousiastes au chapitre dernier, ça m'a fait vraiment très plaisir ! Un grand merci à ceux qui ont mis des kudos, et un immense merci à ceux qui ont reviewé.... Fymz, AckPadJ2, Kourtney, CelineN, Politicodramatique. Merci mille fois mes amis ! 
> 
> "Never let me down again " est bien sûr une chanson de Depeche Mode. 
> 
> Rdv maintenant pour la suite, qu'on pourrait appeler aussi "le jour d'après", le jour après leurs retrouvailles sensuelles....

**23**

**Never let me down again**

 - Monsieur le Président, vous avez déjà une demi-heure de retard, souffla Aurore en passant la tête par la porte du bureau.

\- Oui, je sais, merci, répondit Macron sèchement. Je n’ai pas terminé.

\- Je te prépare un rapport sur le sujet, souffla Gérald d’un air gêné.

\- De toute façon on ne doit pas reculer, reprit Macron fermement. Les conclusions du CITP sont claires : il faut amener de la souplesse dans le statut des fonctionnaires. On ne peut pas continuer à vivre sous un régime datant de 1947.

\- La déclaration des Droits de l’Homme date bien de 1789, fit remarquer Édouard à voix basse.

\- Merci de ton intervention, Édouard, grinça le Président. Je ne suis pas sûr que ça nous fasse beaucoup avancer.

\- Les syndicats vont être vent debout. Ils détestent qu’on touche au statut.

\- Les syndicats sont des groupes réactionnaires qui s’opposent à tout changement. Et ce ne sont pas eux qui décident. Je suis sûr que l’opinion publique sera de notre côté.

\- Sauf les fonctionnaires, qui sont quand même plus de 5 millions. Et qui votent.

Macron dévisagea son Premier ministre, puis reprit :

\- Le plan de départs volontaires n’est pas une révolution en soi, au contraire, puis qu’il offrira plus de souplesse aux gens. Il y en a combien qui se plaignent d’être coincés dans leur carrière ? Ce n’est qu’un plus, pour eux.

\- Mais les syndicats disent que c’est le début du démantèlement du statut, reprit Edouard. On ouvre la boîte de Pandore.

\- Il faut bien que ça bouge, souffla Macron. Tu le sais. Aucun groupe, aucun système ne survit dans l’immobilisme. Même si c’est difficile, nous devons avancer. Coûte que coûte. Je compte sur vous.

Le Premier Ministre finit par acquiescer, et referma son portable. Il se leva, ainsi que Gérald, et tous deux s’éloignèrent.  Le président se leva à son tour et fit quelques pas vers la vitre, inondée de soleil. Il sourit, se réjouissant à l’avance de la balade qu’il pourrait faire avec Nemo, après le prochain rendez-vous.

Un instant il repensa à la veille, cette soirée avec Manuel, et soupira longuement.

Deux coups discrets à la porte le firent sursauter, et il jeta un regard noir à sa chef de cabinet, qui le fixait, gênée.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe encore ?

\- L’ambassadeur que vous deviez recevoir est reparti, il a dit qu’il avait une obligation.

\- Vraiment ? Eh bien ce n’est pas la peine qu’il sollicite une nouvelle entrevue.

\- C’est l’ambassadeur des États-Unis, quand même.

\- Il n’avait qu’à attendre. J’ai des urgences, moi. On n’est pas un de ces pays de merde dont parle ce cher Donald. Bon, au moins ça me libère du temps, fit-il avec satisfaction.

\- Justement… Il y a quelqu’un qui veut vous voir. Il dit que c’est urgent.

\- Qui ça ? lança-t-il, excédé.

\- Valls, dit-elle en déglutissant.

\- Il a rendez-vous ?

\- Non, mais il dit que…

\- OK, OK, fit-il en soupirant. J’ai compris. Mais il faudrait penser à gérer un peu mieux mon agenda, Aurore. Faites-le entrer.

Son cœur accéléra en voyant Manuel se diriger vers lui, l’air sombre. Ils se serrèrent la main sans se regarder, et Emmanuel congédia sa chef de cabinet. 

\- Vous ne préférez pas que je reste pour prendre des notes ?

\- Non, non. Ça ira, merci. Qu’on ne me dérange pas.

Elle sortit et le Président fixa l’homme en face de lui sans aménité.

\- Tu as croisé Édouard et Gérald ?

\- Non, je n’ai vu personne, rassure-toi.

\- Je croyais qu’on était censés être discrets.

\- J’ai bien compris, soupira Valls, excédé. Je ne suis pas ici de gaité de cœur, crois-moi. C’est une urgence, j’en suis désolé, et je ne voulais pas en parler au téléphone. Il y a des articles qui vont sortir sur nous, avec des photos… gênantes.

\- Quoi ? Quelles photos ?

\- Des photos de nous, prises à Capri.

\- A Capri ? Mais il ne s’est rien passé, à Capri. On s’est à peine croisés.

\- Je sais bien, mais un petit malin s’est amusé à nous mitrailler quand on a discuté ensemble, tu te rappelles ? Quand tu m’as dit que tu rêvais encore de moi, parfois.

\- Quand tu m’as fait une crise de jalousie ?

\- Exactement, rétorqua Valls. Et tu as eu la bonne idée de me retenir par le bras, tu t’en souviens ? La photo est très touchante.

Le cœur de Macron accéléra. Déjà les problèmes revenaient, alors même qu’ils venaient de se retrouver. Il sentit monter une colère sourde.

\- Mais comment ça se fait que tu l’aies vue ? Je ne suis au courant de rien.

\- Les circuits officieux sont plus rapides que les circuits officiels, ricana Valls. Et j’ai gardé de très bons amis à l’Intérieur.

\- Tu me diras qui, que je les fasse mettre à la porte.

\- Tu veux licencier des fonctionnaires ? fit Valls, faussement surpris.

\- Bien sûr que non. Je vais les promouvoir. Loin d’ici. La Nouvelle Calédonie, c’est bien.

\- Très drôle. En tout cas, c’est utile, ce type de contact. La preuve. Les photos seront publiées aujourd’hui, ça va faire le buzz. Il faut définir une stratégie, et vite.

Macron se leva, agacé. Il retourna à la fenêtre, et vit que le ciel s’était assombri, menaçant.

\- Je savais que c’était une connerie, de te revoir.

\- Tu parles de ce qu’on a fait hier ? Rassure-toi, même s’il ne s’était rien passé, les photos de Capri seraient sorties quand même.

\- Quelle merde ! Il y en a d’autres ?

\- J’en ai vu trois. Celle où tu me retiens par le bras, et deux où on est assis, face à face, et on discute de manière très intense et… rapprochée.

\- Et alors ? Il y a déjà eu ce type de photo, par le passé. Quand on était ministres, tous les deux.

\- Je sais. Mais la différence c’est qu’il n’y a eu aucune photo de nous depuis… ma tentative de suicide, il y a presque deux ans, alors les sites vont titrer sur nos retrouvailles, et ce sera reparti pour un tour. Et je ne tiens pas à ce qu’Anne voie ça, dit-il en détournant les yeux.

\- Elle n’est pas au courant ? souffla Emmanuel, mal à l’aise.

\- Je lui avais promis que… enfin, tu comprends, quoi. Je ne pensais pas que…

\- Je comprends, coupa le Président. Quelle merde ! Quelle malchance. La question est : comment empêcher ces photos de sortir ?

\- A mon avis, c’est trop tard. Il aurait fallu les acheter tout de suite, le jour même. Les RG ne t’ont rien dit ?

\- Non, rien. En général ce type de choses ne remonte pas jusqu’à moi.

\- Un conseil : fais une mise au point avec Gérard. Ce type de choses doit absolument remonter au Président rapidement, sans filtre. Tout est une question de timing. On ne peut étouffer les affaires qu’en les prenant à la racine.

Macron grimaça et se rassit sur un fauteuil en face de Valls, étonnamment calme.

\- Et donc ? On peut faire quoi ? reprit-il en le fixant.

\- Allumer des contrefeux. C’est la seule façon. Une rumeur en tue une autre.

\- C’est-à-dire ? fit l’autre, soupçonneux.

\- Il y a aussi de très belles photos de toi et Trudeau. Très touchantes.

\- Quoi ? Hors de question.

\- On le voit avec sa main posée sur ton bras, on dirait que vous allez vous embrasser…

\- Oh non. Pas ça, par pitié.

\- On n’a pas le choix, Emmanuel, souffla Manuel d’une voix basse et grave qui le fit frissonner. J’organise la fuite et après ton cabinet pourra gloser sur les fantasmes de la presse, et tourner tout ça en ridicule. On fera sortir des photos de toi et Angela, aussi, pour enfoncer le clou. C’est la seule façon.

Macron ne répondit pas et ferma les yeux un long moment, à bout de nerfs.

\- Le sujet est très sensible pour toi, je sais, reprit Valls en chuchotant. Je suis désolé.

Il posa sa main sur celle de son vis-à-vis, mais Macron retira la sienne vivement et reprit, à la torture :

\- Pourquoi toutes ces rumeurs sur moi, tout le temps ? Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait au Bon Dieu ? Et en plus c’est faux, tu le sais.

Valls leva un sourcil, surpris, puis fit une petite moue.

\- Enfin, avec toi, c’est pas pareil, murmura le Président.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Macron regarda sa montre, avant de se lever.

\- Merci d’être passé, Manuel. Je… te laisse gérer ça, si tu veux bien. Contacte Gérard discrètement et fais ce qu’il faut, tu as ma bénédiction. J’espère que ça va se tasser rapidement. Je vais demander au gouvernement de communiquer sur un dossier important, pour occuper l’espace.

\- D’accord, fit Valls en souriant. J’espère te revoir bientôt, souffla-t-il en lui serrant longuement la main.

Comme son interlocuteur ne répondait pas Manuel le tira lentement vers lui, par la main, passa l’autre main derrière sa nuque et frôla ses lèvres, le faisant soupirer.

\- J’ai envie de toi, lui souffla-t-il à l’oreille en le serrant un peu plus contre lui.

\- Pas ici, murmura Emmanuel en fermant les yeux. Pas maintenant.

\- Viens…

Sans ménagement il le poussa contre la porte, bloquant tout accès.

\- C’est de la folie…

\- C’est pour ça que c’est bon, répliqua Manuel à mi-voix en glissant sa main dans le pantalon présidentiel. Oh, mais je vois que ma présence ne te laisse pas indifférent.

\- Arrête… arrête, murmura Emmanuel en sentant ses genoux fléchir.

Malgré le danger les caresses précises de son amant le rendirent fou, et un désir violent l’embrasa d’un coup. Lorsque l’autre se mit à genoux devant lui il réprima un gémissement, et glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux drus, avec bonheur. Les sensations du bouc et de la langue chaude sur sa chair la plus intime lui firent rapidement perdre la tête, et se sentit glisser le long de la porte, inexorablement.

\- A mon tour, murmura Manuel en lui lançant un regard brûlant, et Emmanuel sourit, puis passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Lorsqu’ils se relevèrent et se rhabillèrent, quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous deux biens rouges et échevelés, et Emmanuel était encore plus en retard.

\- Encore une connerie, souffla le Président, vaincu. Dis-moi, qu’est-ce qui t’a excité ? Moi ou le bureau présidentiel ?

\- Les deux, répondit Valls avec un clin d’œil. Un conseil : prends un chewing-gum avant ton prochain rendez-vous. A bientôt ?

Puis il sortit et referma la porte derrière lui, alors qu’Emmanuel retournait devant  la fenêtre, un peu chancelant. Il l’ouvrit et décida de descendre faire quelques pas dehors, malgré le froid, pour reprendre ses esprits. Ce qu’il avait fait était contraire à tous ces principes, toutes ses bonnes résolutions, mais il n’avait pas pu résister, cette fois encore. Il décida de ne plus se poser de questions et convoqua sa chargée de communication sur le champ, pour préparer la contre-offensive.

 

oOo

 

 

Deux jours plus tard il vit s’afficher le nom de Justin sur son téléphone alors qu’il était en réunion avec son chef d’état-major, et hésita à prendre l’appel. Il savait très bien pourquoi l’autre l’appelait, et il se mordit rapidement les lèvres.

\- Je dois répondre, dit-il à son interlocuteur. Vous pouvez me laisser quelques minutes ? Je vous ferai appeler.

Son interlocuteur sortit, visiblement agacé, et Macron rappela le numéro en se forçant à adopter un ton enjoué.

\- Justin ? Tu m’as appelé ?

\- Oui. Tu as vu les réseaux sociaux ?

\- Oui, fit-il, gêné. Je suis désolé.

\- C’est n’importe quoi, ça prend des proportions incroyables, ces bêtises, fit Justin sèchement avec son fort accent canadien. Ça a pas de bon sens, cette histoire. Tu sais de qui ça vient ?  

\- Je… euh, non. Quelqu’un qui a pris des photos à Capri, pendant la conférence. Heureusement que les paparazzis n’étaient pas sur les toits…

Trudeau ne répondit pas, visiblement énervé. Macron sentit son cœur accélérer, puis reprit :

\- Allo ? Justin ?

\- Écoute Emmanuel, je veux être franc avec toi. D’après mes services de renseignements c’est l’Élysée qui aurait fait fuiter ces photos, pour détourner l’attention d’autres photos avec un autre premier ministre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Je vois…

\- J’aimerais juste savoir si c’est vrai, et te demander de ne jamais me refaire ce coup-là, Emmanuel. Pourquoi tu m’as fait ça ?

\- Parce que… on a pas trop eu le choix, en fait. Comment dire ? Tu as bien compris, non ? soupira Macron, mal à l’aise.

\- Oh, je vois. Vous vous êtes remis ensemble, c’est ça ? Et c’est moi qui en fais les frais ?

\- Justin, ne le prends pas comme ça. Moi non plus je ne voulais pas, mais…

\- Je suis très déçu, Emmanuel. C’est un coup bas et je n’attendais pas ça de toi. Heureusement j’ai une bonne cote de popularité, moi, et un bon service de com. Je sais comment gérer ça.

\- Très bien, alors. Tant mieux.

\- Mais ne recommence jamais un coup comme ça, ou je lâche les chiens, moi aussi. C’est clair ? Et je souhaite d’être très heureux avec ton cher Manuel… jusqu’à la prochaine trahison.

\- Quoi ?

\- Méfie-toi de lui, c’est tout ce que j’ai à te dire. Et bien sûr ta venue au Canada est reportée sine die, pour des raisons d’agenda.

\- Justin, je suis navré. Attends…

Le Canadien raccrocha, laissant le Président français dans l’embarras. Il regrettait vivement que ça se soit passé comme ça, car il appréciait vraiment Justin. Il n’était qu’un dommage collatéral dans cette histoire. Un de plus…

En prenant un chocolat Emmanuel se dit avec amertume que c’était sans doute une réaction de jalousie, et il se demanda une fois encore s’il avait le bon choix, entre les deux.

Si choix il avait jamais eu…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre....
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu ! Comme je vous sais impatients, je vous promets un nouveau chapitre dès demain, samedi :)


	24. Mystery of love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et me revoilà pour l'avant dernier chapitre, ça passe trop vite ! 
> 
> Merci à ceux/celles qui ont déjà lu le précédent, et qui m'ont laissé des commentaires adorables : Politicodramatique, clara hills, glusheet, Omnishambles12. Mille mercis à vous ! 
> 
> Un petit tour à la Lanterne ? Je vous propose un petit cours d'histoire contemporaine au sujet de ce bâtiment (je plaisante). Un chapitre très fluffy, une fois n'est pas coutume, pour les amateurs/trices....
> 
> "Mystery of love" vient de l'excellent film "Call me by your name", vite, allez le découvrir, il est merveilleux de délicatesse. Un vrai bonheur.

**24**

**Mystery of love**

 

 

**Un mois plus tard**

 

Le véhicule passa entre les grandes grilles de la Lanterne au ralenti, avant de s’immobiliser devant le perron. Manuel en sortit d’un pas pressé et gravit rapidement les marches, comme il l’avait fait à l’Élysée, bien des mois plu tôt, les jours de Conseil des Ministres. Il faisait encore soleil malgré l’heure, et plutôt chaud.

Une femme d’un certain âge l’attendait dans l’entrée, elle le salua d’un geste de tête et prit sa valise.

\- Je vous conduis à votre chambre, dit-elle en le précédant dans les escaliers.

Il la suivit, remarquant le mobilier d’époque et les tapisseries, heureux de ne croiser personne. Il savait que le personnel de la demeure était aguerri et soumis au secret professionnel, mais fut heureux de se retrouver seul dans sa chambre, pour y ranger ses vêtements. La vue sur le parc était époustouflante, et il resta un long moment à admirer le jardin, avec une grande envie de mettre ses baskets et d’aller courir.

A vingt et une heures il redescendit dans le hall, où la même dame l’attendait, et elle le conduisit dans le grand salon. Il était vide, alors il s’assit sur un fauteuil en face de la porte fenêtre et regarda l’extérieur. Il commença à surfer sur le net au moyen de son téléphone portable puis se détendit un instant contre le fauteuil, fermant les yeux brièvement.

Un bruit de pas le tira de sa rêverie et Macron entra dans la pièce d’un pas rapide, dossier sous le bras.

\- Tu es en retard, comme toujours…

\- Je sais. Désolé. Je travaillais dans le bureau à côté, je n’ai pas vu passer l’heure. Merci d’être venu, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

\- Merci de m’avoir invité, répondit Valls du même ton.

\- Anne n’a pas pu venir, finalement ? demanda Macron en s’asseyant dans un fauteuil en face de lui.

\- Non, elle travaille ce week-end. Et Brigitte ?

\- Elle est partie en thalasso, avec une amie.

\- Nous sommes donc seuls pour le week-end, fit remarquer Valls d’un ton neutre.

\- Ça te gêne ? Tu as peur de t’ennuyer ?

\- Absolument pas. Et j’ai amené mon maillot de bain, fit Valls en relevant le menton et en fixant son vis-à-vis.

\- Très bien. Tu verras, elle est bonne. C’est grâce à notre cher Michel qu’il y a une piscine. Et un tennis.

\- Cher Rocard… il a quand même fait des trucs bien. C’est vrai qu’à l’époque, c’était une résidence de Premier Ministre.

\- Eh oui. Tu es devenu Premier Minsitre trop tard, Manuel. Sarko l’avait déjà récupérée à l’usage des Présidents. Cécilia puis Carla s’y plaisaient beaucoup. Tu connais l’anecdote des lunettes ? Le jeune Louis avait perdu ses lunettes dans le bassin des carpes, et sa mère a fait vider le bassin pour les récupérer. Je ne te raconte pas combien de personnes ont été mobilisées pour ça.

\- Tu m’étonnes. Non, je ne connaissais pas cette histoire. Je savais que Juppé avait fait exhumer la tombe du chien de Balladur, Titus. C’est vrai que ces murs ont vu pas mal de choses… dit Valls d’un ton pensif.

\- C’est pas pour rien qu’on l’appelle « la garçonnière du Président », compléta Macron en se levant. Je t’offre un verre ?

Sans attendre sa réponse il ouvrit la bouteille de champagne qui patientait un peu plus loin, dans un seau, puis en versa deux verres.

\- A une santé qui nous est chère… la nôtre, dit-il en trinquant avec son interlocuteur.

\- A la nôtre…

Ils se fixèrent avec intensité puis Macron reprit, d’un ton léger :

\- C’est vrai que c’est un beau destin pour un ancien pavillon de chasse. C’est De Gaulle en 59 qui en a fait la résidence des premiers ministres. D’après Villepin la cave est magnifique, je n’ai pas pris le temps d’y jeter un œil. Et Mazarine venait faire du cheval dans la forêt attenante.

\- Il parait aussi que Sarko y a passé son premier weekend en amoureux avec Carla, reprit Manuel en souriant.

\- Quelle bonne idée, souffla Emmanuel en finissant son verre.

Tout était calme autour d’eux, et les derniers rayons de soleil inondaient la pièce.

\- Ça m’a surpris que tu m’y invites, reprit Manuel. Toi qui es toujours tellement prudent…

\- Oui, je sais. Mais autant en profiter, pas vrai ? Les autres ne se sont pas gênés, avant nous, ajouta Macron en leur resservant une nouvelle coupe. Plutôt que d’aller à l’hôtel.

\- Je croyais que tu n’étais pas comme les autres…

\- Je ne suis pas comme les autres, tu es bien placé pour le savoir, pas vrai ? De toute façon, officiellement, c’est un weekend studieux. Nous avons plusieurs dossiers à étudier, dit-il en désignant la pile multicolore sur la table. Dont certains très urgents…

Emmanuel passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, créant une certaine tension  entre eux. Il rapprocha son siège de celui de son invité, et se pencha vers lui :

\- J’ai très envie de toi. Tout de suite.

\- Maintenant ? Et… les employés ?

\- J’ai envie de tous les mettre à la porte, et de te faire un sort tout de suite, là, sur le fauteuil.

Il posa sa main sur la cuisse de Valls, et commença à remonter lentement le long du tissu fluide, sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Arrête, Emmanuel, tu m’excites, souffla ce dernier. Si tu continues, je ne pourrai plus bouger, tellement j’ai envie…

Le Président fit crisser ses ongles sur le tissu le long de la bosse qu'il devinait, et l’autre ferma les yeux, retenant difficilement un gémissement. La température avait encore monté, il sentait son sang bouillonner dans ses veines.

\- Je veux ta bouche… je veux ton corps, Manuel. Je veux tout…

\- Attends ce soir, qu’on soit seuls. Moi aussi j’en crève d’envie mais il faut qu’on soit prudents, pas vrai ?

Emmanuel sourit, puis se pencha à nouveau à son oreille :

\- C'est trop long. Tu sais ce que je vais te faire, ce soir ?

\- Non…

\- Tout, fit-il en le fixant avec impudeur.

N’y tenant plus il prit sa bouche et accrut la pression de sa main sur le tissu tendu, provoquant un nouveau gémissement sourd. Ses doigts commençaient à chercher à ouvrir la braguette quand ils entendirent un bruit de pas, qui se rapprochait. Chacun sursauta et reprit sa place, finissant sa coupe avec empressement.

\- Le repas est servi, fit la dame en entrant dans le grand salon, après avoir frappé à la porte.

\- Merci, Denise, fit le Président posément. Nous y allons.

Ils échangèrent un regard puis se levèrent, prenant bien soin de paraître normaux, malgré leur trouble.

Un repas raffiné leur fut servi, depuis les langoustines marinées au pamplemousse et lait acidulé jusqu’au vacherin glacé, rose et litchi, en passant par le homard bleu Breton, carottes et gingembre. 

\- Tout le repas est sans gluten, précisa le Président dès l’entrée.

\- Je t’en remercie, fit l’ancien premier ministre avec sincérité.

\- Ce n’est pas trop difficile de respecter ce type de régime ?

\- C’est plus facile maintenant, reconnut Valls. Je n’ai plus de repas officiels, donc je m’organise. Il n’y a pas que des mauvais côtés. En tout cas le chef est très doué, c’est celui de l’Élysée ?

\- Non, non. C’est celui d’ici. Il est content quand on vient ou qu’on organise des dîners officiels.

\- J’imagine, oui. Et tu viens souvent ?

-Très rarement. Pas le temps.

Manuel l’observa un instant, puis reprit :

\- Je continue à trouver ça bizarre, que tu m’aies invité ici.

\- Pas du tout, répondit Macron en lui lançant un regard d’avertissement. C’est bien normal, puisque nous devons travailler ensemble.

Son interlocuteur comprit immédiatement qu’il devait faire attention et la conversation dévia sur des sujets politiques, sur lesquels ils tombèrent souvent d’accord. Le repas était accompagné de bons vins et c’est l’esprit guilleret et le sourire aux lèvres qu’ils regagnèrent leurs chambres, beaucoup plus tard.

Leurs chambres étaient côte à côte et Manuel se demanda comment ils allaient se rejoindre, mais il eut rapidement la réponse en voyant la porte intermédiaire, cachée par un rideau, s’ouvrir.

Emmanuel avança jusqu’à lui, encore tout habillé, puis se pencha et le souleva pour le porter dans ses bras, comme une jeune mariée, en lui soufflant :

\- Je t’ai dit que c’était la chambre nuptiale de Sarko, lors de son mariage ?  

\- Ah non… Et c’est moi qui fais Carlita, alors ?

\- On échangera les rôles, ne t’inquiète pas, lui glissa Emmanuel à l’oreille. On a toute la nuit devant nous.

D’un geste il le fit tomber sur le lit, et mit ses menaces à exécution.

oOo

 

Le lendemain ils furent réveillés par les rayons du soleil entre les persiennes, et Emmanuel glissa à son amant, qui somnolait contre lui :

\- T’es réveillé ? Qu’est-ce que tu ronfles ! C’est infernal. Je ne sais pas comment fait Anne.

\- Elle dort dans la chambre d’amis, souvent. Tu verras quand tu auras mon âge.

\- Eh oh, pépé ! N’exagère pas. On n’a pas tant de différence d’âge que ça.

\- Quinze ans.

\- En tout cas, tu te défends bien, pour le reste… J’ai l’impression d’être passé sous un rouleau compresseur, gémit Macron.

\- Pourtant tu ne te plaignais pas, hier soir.

\- Me souviens de rien…

\- Menteur. Attends, je vais te rafraichir la mémoire, fit-il en passant la tête sous le drap pour titiller une partie de l’anatomie de son voisin déjà bien éveillée.

Un peu plus tard ils prirent une douche ensemble, se savonnant avec vigueur, puis s’habillèrent d’une tenue décontractée avant de descendre.

Un copieux petit–déjeuner les attendait, mêlant viennoiseries, céréales, œufs, fromage et même saumon fumé.  

\- C’est un brunch ?

\- Si tu veux. Comme il est tard on n’est pas obligés de déjeuner à midi. On ira faire une partie de tennis, tout de suite après.

Ils se régalèrent et Macron battit Valls lors d’un match amical, chacun cherchant à ne pas trop solliciter leurs corps déjà bien éreintés par la nuit. Il faisait un temps splendide, et une petite brise d’été venait caresser leurs fronts humides.

Après le tennis ils décidèrent de profiter d’un bain à la piscine chauffée, nettoyée pour l'occasion. Cet épisode rappela une autre scène de piscine à Emmanuel, qui s’arrêta un peu rêveur en bout de bassin.  

\- Alors ? Déjà fatigué ? demanda Manuel, moqueur.

\- Un peu, oui…

-Ou tu penses à ton bain nocturne avec Justin ?

Emmanuel le dévisagea, surpris. Comment ce diable d’homme avait-il deviné ? Malgré le soleil qui l’éblouissait, il tenta de le deviner.

\- Je te connais beaucoup mieux que tu ne crois, souffla Manuel en s’arrêtant lui aussi en bout de bassin.

\- C’est vrai que j’y pensais… mais il ne s’était rien passé, tu sais.

\- Je sais. Mais ça a failli, je le sais aussi.

Pensif, Emmanuel se tut, et le fixa longuement.

\- Tu m’espionnais ?

\- Même pas. C’est mon contact de l’Intérieur qui m’a raconté votre virée nocturne, je ne lui demandais rien. Mais c’est vrai que quand je vous ai vus, le lendemain, si proches… ça m’a fait mal.

\- J’étais dans le déni, encore. C’est vrai que c’est Justin qui m’a ouvert les yeux, mais c’est avec toi que je voulais être. Maintenant je le sais.

\- En tout cas on a eu chaud avec l’affaire des photos de Capri, heureusement que je l’ai jouée fine. Le buzz a vite fait un flop, finalement. C’est pourquoi que je demande toujours pourquoi tu as pris le risque de m’amener ici.

\- Je pense que c’est encore ici le moins risqué, tout est hyper protégé, fit Macron en cillant. Et puis… même si ça me fait mal de l’avouer, j’avais trop envie de toi.

Valls haussa les sourcils, puis sourit.

\- A ce point ?

\- C’est infernal. Je pense à toi tout le temps, ou presque. Et le besoin physique est presque insupportable. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, tu m’obsèdes. J’ai tout le temps envie de toi. Alors je me suis dit que si on passait un weekend ensemble, rien que nous deux, à faire… ce qu’on a envie de faire, ça me passerait peut-être.

\- Et alors ? Ça passe ? demanda l'autre, moqueur.

\- Non, fit le Président en se mordillant la lèvre. Pas du tout. Et si on allait faire une sieste ?

\- Maintenant ?

\- Ou je te viole dans la piscine, tout de suite.

\- Des promesses… lâcha Valls en se retenant de sourire. Allez, le dernier à la chambre est une poule mouillée...

Ils se séchèrent rapidement et remontèrent chacun dans sa chambre, avant  de se rejoindre dans celle du Président. Valls regarda tout autour de lui, surpris.

\- Eh mais dis-donc, elle est plus grande que la mienne !

\- Comment ça ? Tu n’avais pas déjà remarqué que la mienne était plus grande que la tienne ?

\- Attends, tu vas voir… Je vais te faire crier grâce, moi.

\- Des promesses, souffla l’autre en s’allongeant sur le lit, yeux fermés.

Après un long moment d’intimité ils dînèrent puis se promenèrent longuement dans le parc, profitant de la douceur du soir.

\- Je crois que je n’oublierai jamais ce weekend, souffla Valls. Je n’avais plus autant fait l’amour depuis… depuis tout le temps, en fait.

\- Le weekend n’est pas terminé, on a encore une nuit et demain matin.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être dans un film. Tout est trop parfait. Presque irréel.

\- Peut-être, oui... Ça fait des mois que j'ai l'impression de rêver, moi aussi, souffla Emmanuel.Et pourtant on s'y habitue...

\- Et tu crois que demain tu en auras assez, de moi ? fit Manuel en souriant. Que tu seras définitivement repu ?

\- J’ai bien peur que non. Je crois qu’il faudra qu’on approfondisse certains sujets de fond, encore. Assez rapidement.

Manuel Valls ralentit le pas, puis demanda :

\- Tu ne crois qu’on va trop loin ?

\- Je connais parfaitement le chemin, rassure-toi, après le virage on sera à la grille.

\- Je ne parle pas de ça, Emmanuel.

\- Je sais, fit l’autre à voix basse. Je n’ai pas la réponse. Sans doute qu’on va trop loin. Mais je préfère ça aux moments où on se fuyait. Où _je_ te fuyais. Je ne sais pas de quoi demain sera fait, j’ai envie d’en profiter un peu, pour l’instant. Le monde réel nous rattrapera bien assez vite.

Valls acquiesça, et ils reprirent leur marche.

\- Tu connais l’étymologie du mot « passion », bien sûr ?

\- Oui, souffla Macron. Mais je ne veux pas y penser pour l’instant. Dépêchons nous de rentrer avant de se faire dévorer par les moustiques, ce sera déjà un danger évité.

Ils repartirent vers le pavillon, chacun dans leurs pensées, alors que la lune pleine se levait derrière la cheminée du bâtiment.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre...
> 
> Pardon pour tant de glucose, je n'écris jamais ce genre de chapitre d'habitude, mais bon, un peu de douceur, pour une fois, ça peut pas faire de mal :)
> 
> Alors, je recommande aux fans absolus du happy-end d'arrêter leur lecture ici et de considérer qu'ils vivront heureux "happily ever after", comme dans les contes de fées.
> 
> Pour les autres, RDV samedi prochain pour la vrai fin de cette histoire, sachant que j'ai déjà commencé à écrire une autre fic qui sera une espèce de suite, enfin, vous verrez....
> 
> Merci pour votre lecture et vos commentaires !!


	25. Les dessous chics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour mes ami(e)s, merci d'être toujours là pour mon dernier chapitre (déjà ?), et surtout je croise les doigts pour qu'il vous plaise.... 
> 
> En tout cas un grand merci à vous qui avez lu ces chapitres, laissé des commentaires et des kudos, vous êtes adorables. Et en particulier, pour le dernier chapitre, merci à clara hills, sarah, Kourtney, bibi7, Politicodramatique. Vos commentaires à tous et toutes m'ont boostée pour l'écriture de cette histoire, mille mercis pour ça !!
> 
> Donc, voilà le dernier chapitre, pas le plus facile à écrire, mais bon.... vous me direz :) 
> 
> J'ai choisi la chanson de Jane Birkin "Les dessous chics" pour des raison que vous comprendrez aisément, mais j'ai hésité avec "Visions of Gideon", du superbe film "Call me by your name", plus nostalgique....
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**25**

**Les dessous chics**

**1 an plus tard**

\- J’ai l’honneur de te présenter ma démission, fit Édouard en s’asseyant face du Président, blême.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est que ces conneries ? répondit Macron brusquement.

\- C’est ma lettre de démission, fit Édouard en lui tendant un papier à en-tête.

\- Tu ne vas pas quitter le navire au milieu de la tempête ?

\- Je vois que je ne résoudrai pas la crise actuelle avec les syndicats, alors je fais comme Juppé, je démissionne.

\- Mais Juppé avait mis 5 millions de fonctionnaires dans la rue et la France en carafe pendant 3 semaines, on n’en est pas là…

\- On en est pas loin. Et avec la répression d’hier je passe pour un fasciste.

\- Il fallait bien mettre un terme à la chienlit, fit Macron sèchement. Gérard a bien fait de faire intervenir les CRS.

\- Il y a eu un mort, je te rappelle. Un étudiant.

\- Mais on ne pouvait pas laisser le champ libre aux provocateurs. Tu le sais. C’est justement ce qu’ils cherchent, le bordel. Le gouvernement doit être fort, martela Macron.

Ils se fixèrent longuement, puis Édouard s’essuya le front.

\- Je suis désolé, Emmanuel. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux plus. Je ne dors plus, j’ai perdu 10 kg, je ne veux pas être responsable de la répression des étudiants. Ce ne sont pas mes valeurs.

\- Mais enfin tu ne comprends pas que c’est un bras de fer qu’on n’a pas le droit de perdre ? Ou sinon c’en est fini de notre crédibilité ?

\- Je comprends mais je ne serai pas cet homme-là. Désolé.

\- Mais…

\- Même si je le voulais je ne le pourrais pas, finit par souffler le Premier Ministre. Je crois que… je craque. Je suis à bout de forces, je n’arrive plus à réfléchir, je bafouille à chaque discours. C’est trop. Je suis désolé.

Le Président parut comprendre et s’appuya à nouveau le dos sur son siège, troublé. Édouard n’avait vraiment pas l’air bien, et les prédictions inquiétantes de Brigitte semblaient s’avérer : le Premier Ministre était au bout du rouleau, usé par le stress et les heures de travail.

Immédiatement il se demanda qui il pourrait bien prendre pour le remplacer, n’ayant jamais vraiment envisagé cette situation. Il avait parfaitement confiance en Édouard, ce qui n’était pas le cas de tous les autres ministres, dont il se méfiait parfois. En plus il faudrait trouver l’homme politique qui saurait ménager ses intérêts en ne faisant basculer le gouvernement ni à droite ni à gauche. Une gageure.

\- Ça ne m’arrange pas vraiment, finit-il par soupirer. Mais si c’est pour raison de santé, je m’incline. Tu as une idée de ton successeur ?

\- Christophe ? Il t’est parfaitement dévoué. Ou Benjamin ? Il n’a pas l’air trop épuisé, lui…

\- Ils sont de gauche, tous les deux. Ou du moins ils l’étaient. Ça ne m’arrange pas.

\- Bruno ? Attention, il a de l’ambition. Et du caractère. François ? Trop sarkozyste. Mais peut-être qu’un homme plus à gauche discuterait mieux avec les syndicats…

Macron fit une petite moue, peu convaincu. Après quelques banalités d’usage il mit fin à l’entretien, et passa mentalement en revue tous les premiers ministrables. Une femme serait un bon choix, mais pour le présent il n’en voyait aucune à la hauteur de l’enjeu et de ses exigences.

Il fallait réfléchir, et vite. Qui pourrait le conseiller dans ce choix crucial ? Il sourit, rassuré. Il connaissait quelqu’un qui serait de bon conseil, autre que Brigitte. Il croqua un chocolat aux noisettes, son nouveau péché mignon, puis appuya sur la petite touche « MV » en souriant. 

\- Je te manque déjà ? fit la voix narquoise.

\- On peut dire ça. Cinq jours, c’est long. Mais j’ai besoin d’un conseil, surtout. Un avis, disons. Je peux passer ?

\- Ce soir ? J’avais prévu d’aller au théâtre, mais… c’est important ? Urgent ?

\- Pour moi, oui. Mais je ne veux pas te détourner du théâtre, bien sûr… Chacun ses priorités.

\- OK, souffla Valls. Passe. J’irai demain.

Macron raccrocha, satisfait. Personne ne lui disait non bien longtemps.

 

oOo

 

Comme chaque fois que sa voiture s’arrêtait devant le bureau de l’ancien Premier Ministre, le cœur du Président accéléra. Ça faisait plusieurs mois déjà qu’ils se retrouvaient là ou ailleurs, dans des lieux discrets et sécurisés, et rien n’avait filtré. Parfois le Président hésitait encore, tenaillé par la peur, mais les moments passés avec son amant étaient si forts que l’hésitation n’était jamais très longue. 

De plus il l’avait nommé comme expert indépendant dans la lutte contre le terrorisme, ce qui leur faisait de bonnes occasions de se voir, à l’Élysée ou dans un autre lieu. 

Comme toujours il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et arriva essoufflé sur le palier.

\- Entre, murmura Valls en lui souriant. Prière de ne pas faire de crise cardiaque sur mon tapis.

\- Quel accueil...

\- T’es pas obligé de courir dans les escaliers, non plus.

\- Mais c’est la joie de te revoir…

\- Tu parles. Viens, on va prendre un verre, fit Manuel en leur versant deux whiskies, par habitude.

Emmanuel sourit et s’installa avec plaisir sur « son » fauteuil, face à celui de son hôte. Ils aimaient discuter des heures ainsi, refaisant le monde et la France, en mieux. Avant de passer à des occupations plus terre à terre, sur le tapis ou dans la chambre. 

\- Dis donc, c’est un fameux bordel, en ce moment, nota Valls en fixant la télé allumée mais muette. Les CRS, carrément ?

\- Je sais, grimaça l’autre en buvant une longue gorgée du liquide ambré. Pas le choix. Les honnêtes citoyens détestent les casseurs et les révolutionnaires. Fallait bien intervenir…

\- Je peux comprendre ça. Je suis comme toi, partisan de l’ordre. Tu as bien fait.

Macron sourit, et reprit une gorgée. Ils étaient de plus en plus souvent d’accord sur des dossiers, au point que c’en devenait inquiétant.

\- Et comment va Édouard ? reprit Valls au bout de quelques secondes. Je l’ai croisé hier, il était d’une pâleur horrible et il transpirait. Il m’a fait pitié. C’est pas facile, comme job.

\- Et tu en sais quelque chose, hein ?

\- Et j’en sais quelque chose, oui.

\- Justement, c’est pour ça que je voulais te voir. Il a démissionné ce matin, mais je n’ai pas encore accepté sa démission officiellement. Il m’a pris de court.

\- Oh merde… pourquoi il fait ça ?

\- Il craque, physiquement et nerveusement. Et je crois qu’il n’est pas trop d’accord avec ma politique, du moins sur ce dossier. Je cherche quelqu’un.

\- Et tu as pensé à moi ? fit Valls, sidéré.

\- Mais je pense toujours à toi, tu sais bien, répondit Macron en souriant pour désamorcer la bombe. Je pense que tu serais de bon conseil. Et tu connais beaucoup de monde.

\- Oh, fit l’autre, un peu déçu. Je vois.

Il reprit une gorgée de whisky et Macron se reprocha d’avoir mal amené l’affaire. Il ne tenait pas à lui faire de peine, mais le nommer Premier Ministre était inenvisageable, pour plein de raisons, y compris politiques.

Ils échangèrent un regard incertain, puis Macron reprit :

\- J’aimerais pouvoir envisager ta candidature, mais avec ce que nous vivons, ce serait… trop risqué. Pour les deux.

\- Bien sûr, fit l’autre, peu convaincu.

\- Manuel, regarde-moi. Tu es beaucoup plus qu’un allié politique ou un adversaire, pour moi. Je ne veux pas détruire ce qui nous unit.

Valls lui lança un regard méfiant :

\- Ça ne te ressemble pas, les déclarations.

\- Je sais. C’est pour ça que je ne t’en fais pas. Mais ce qu’on vit, tous les deux, c’est… très fort, fit-il en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Tu parles du cul ? fit Valls avec une petite moue.

\- Justement pas. Je parle du reste. La confiance. Le respect.

Le mot « amour » lui brûlait les lèvres, mais il ne les desserra pas.

\- Et c’est tout ?

\- Non, c’est pas tout. Et tu le sais. Tu sais ce qu’on partage. Pourquoi tu me tortures ? soupira Emmanuel.

\- C’est moi qui te torture ? Et qui vit dans l’ombre, depuis deux ans ? Qui ment à sa femme, qui doit se cacher ?

\- Je me cache aussi. Je mens aussi. Manuel, reprit-il en se levant et en s’asseyant sur le rebord de son fauteuil, tu veux quoi ?

\- Je veux… exister. J’aimerais retrouver des responsabilités, moi aussi.

\- Je sais. Et tu le feras, j’en suis sûr. Mais par toi-même. Je ne veux pas que tu ne sois que mon collaborateur, que tu dépendes de moi. Et tu n’aimerais pas ça non, plus. Tu seras mon adversaire aux élections, ajouta-t-il d’une voix grave qui fit frémir Valls, et tu auras ta chance. Tu pourras me battre.

Il se pencha et effleura ses lèvres, avant de les mordiller. Il aimait le goût de sa peau, son odeur musquée, sa chair mate. Ce regard qui ne cillait pas et ces muscles fins. Ils approfondirent le baiser et Emmanuel Macron glissa contre son amant, se retrouvant sur ses genoux.

\- J’ai envie de toi, lui souffla-t-il à l’oreille. Maintenant.

\- Mais tu ne veux pas qu’on parle d’abord de Xavier ou François ? demanda Valls avec une fausse candeur.

\- Je n’ai pas besoin de ce type d’expertise. Je voudrais une expertise un peu plus… manuelle, ajouta-t-il en défaisant la cravate et les boutons de la chemise blanche de son vis-à-vis.

\- Je suis l’homme de toutes les situations, tu le sais, répondit l’autre en ouvrant la braguette de son hôte d’un tour de main.

\- Oui, je sais que tu as beaucoup de tact… et de doigté.

Excité par ces paroles Valls poussa un grognement et glissa sa main dans l’entrebâillement, faisant gémir le Président sans retenue. Il empoigna la chair douce d’un geste sûr et lui imposa un rythme saccadé et infernal, le faisant crier. Bien vite ils se retrouvèrent à quatre pattes sur la moquette, collés l’un à l’autre sans pudeur, et se donnèrent du plaisir longuement, sans cesser de se regarder.

\- Tu me tues, souffla Macron bien plus tard, étendu en croix sur le tapis.

\- Toi aussi, murmura Valls d’une voix presque inaudible, allongé à ses côtés, en sueur. Toi aussi.

\- Comment je vais rentrer chez moi, moi ?

\- Avec ta voiture officielle. Comme toujours.

\- Tu as vu dans quel état je suis ? On dirait que j’ai couru le marathon.

\- T’as qu’à dire que tu as couru dans les escaliers. Repose-toi cinq minutes, avant de repartir. Et reprenons cette intéressante conversation sur ton futur esclave…

\- Tu exagères, fit le Président en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Il prit une longue douche fraîche pour se débarrasser de tous les miasmes de leur entrevue, puis se rhabilla. Il était tard, il devait songer à rentrer.

\- Vu la charge de travail que tu imposes à tes collaborateurs, je crois qu’on peut parler d’esclavage, reprit Valls à son retour. Tout le monde ne tiendra pas le rythme.

\- C’est clair, fit Emmanuel Macron, rêveur. Tout le monde n’est pas un taureau, comme toi… Increvable.

\- Je suis Lion, rétorqua Valls mine de rien en rajustant sa cravate.

\- Très drôle. Tu es Lion et indomptable.

\- Pourquoi tu me flattes ? demanda Valls en cillant. Parce que tu m’as dit non ?

\- Je n’aime pas te faire souffrir. Je n’aime pas les malentendus entre nous, fit Emmanuel en se rasseyant et en se resservant une bonne dose de whisky. En plus je suis persuadé que tu ne m’obéirais jamais.

\- Tu n’as pas tort, fit Valls dans un sourire. Il te faut quelqu’un de plus… malléable. Quel profil ? Droite ou gauche ?

\- Ni l’un ni l’autre, grimaça Macron.

\- Bayrou ?

\- Non !

\- Xavier ? François ?

\- Trop à droite.

\- Gérard ? Benjamin ?

\- Trop à gauche.

\- Je pense que ce serait pas mal, un mec de gauche. Pour couper l’herbe sous le pied des syndicats. De gauche mais ferme.

\- C’est ton propre portrait, soupira Emmanuel.

\- Tu vois… on n’en sort pas.

Manuel sourit puis changea de conversation, embrayant sur le sport et le foot en particulier.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, remis de ses émotions, Macron se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il regarda longuement son hôte avant d’ouvrir la porte, un peu gêné, puis souffla :

\- Je suis désolé. Moi aussi je mens, moi aussi je me cache, Manuel. On n’a pas le choix.

\- Oui mais toi tu as tout, Emmanuel. La gloire, les honneurs et… le reste.

Emmanuel acquiesça, effleura ses lèvres puis sortit, pressé de retrouver sa voiture. Dès qu’il monta il vérifia ses mails et vit qu’il n’y avait pas eu de nouvelles échauffourées, mais le problème restait entier : qui prendre pour remplacer Édouard ?

Pensif, il se dit qu’il ne s’était pas rendu compte à quel point Manuel vivait mal la situation, lui qui n’en montrait rien d’ordinaire. Il regarda les rues défiler,  songeur, puis appela Gérard, pour lui demander conseil. De toute façon il savait bien qu’il ferait ce qu’il voudrait, à la fin de ses consultations. Ce n’étaient pas les candidats qui manquaient pour Matignon, heureusement. Mais la tâche était harassante et la conjoncture pénible, quoi qu’on en dise. Il fallait choisir avec discernement en ménageant les susceptibilités des uns et des autres, même s’il savait qu’il avait déjà froissé celle de l’homme qu’il aimait plus que tout au monde, même s’il ne le lui avait jamais dit. 

 

oOo

 

Le lendemain matin, dès sa sortie de la salle de sport, il vit que Manuel avait essayé de le joindre, par trois fois. Un peu inquiet il le rappela depuis son bureau, avant d’aller déjeuner.  

\- Manuel ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Tu as déjà choisi un Premier Ministre ? demanda l’autre sans autre forme de procès.

\- J’ai des idées, mais je n’ai encore contacté personne. Pourquoi ?

\- Il faut qu’on se voie. Absolument.

\- Quoi ? Maintenant ?

\- Oui, maintenant.

\- Mais mon agenda est déjà plein et…

\- C’est très urgent, Emmanuel. S’il te plait. Ne m’oblige pas à faire le forcing.

Le Président ferma brièvement les yeux, revoyant Manuel sous une pluie battante, devant l’Élysée, deux ans auparavant.

\- OK, souffla-t-il, cœur battant. Viens. On déjeunera ensemble.

Il raccrocha, un peu ennuyé. Une autre confrontation avec Manuel serait pénible, s’il s’était mis en tête de revenir à la charge. « Je n’aurais jamais dû lui en parler » se dit-il en s’asseyant à son bureau, les yeux perdus dans le paysage ensoleillé, par la fenêtre.

Une demi-heure plus tard Manuel était dans son bureau, rasé et élégant.

\- Ça te va bien, lui dit-il en souriant. Ça te rajeunit.

\- Merci, fit l’autre, très sérieusement. Merci d’avoir accepté de me recevoir.

\- Je t’en prie. Tu m’as l’air bien sérieux. J’espère que c’est rien de grave, fit le Président d’un ton léger. Tiens, sers-toi des viennoiseries, elles sont sans gluten.

\- Je _suis_ sérieux. Écoute, dit-il en le fixant dans les yeux, j’ai bien réfléchi. Je veux ce poste. Je suis le meilleur candidat.

\- Manuel… souffla le Président, un peu désespéré. On en a déjà parlé hier. Ce n’est pas possible et tu le sais.

Valls se redressa, reposant sa tasse.

\- C’est possible et tu le sais. Tu as besoin de quelqu’un qui a de la poigne, de l’énergie et de l’endurance. C’est mon cas. Je sais que mon image n’est pas excellente, mais elle correspond au passé. J’ai changé. Tu as vu que j’avais changé ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, mais… ta cote reste au plus bas. Tu n’as pas bonne presse, et tu le sais. Les ministres n’accepteraient pas de travailler pour toi. Je suis désolé d’être brutal, mais je préfère être franc. Tu n’es pas celui que je cherche.

\- Parce que tu ne prends pas le temps d’y penser. Tu as écarté ma candidature sans même l’étudier. Tu sais bien qu’on est d’accord sur l’essentiel, sur tous les dossiers importants.

\- Pas tous. Sur l’économie, on a des visions différentes. Tu es très marqué à gauche.

\- On m’a toujours reproché d’être trop à droite, tu le sais bien. Je suis d’accord avec toi, la notion de clivage droite/gauche est dépassée. Je saurai travailler avec des ministres de droite. Sans problème.

\- Que tu dis. Tu es têtu comme une bourrique.

\- Je ne te trahirai pas, je suis même prêt à t’obéir, reprit Valls d'un ton pressant. J’ai toujours joué le jeu, avec François. J’ai attendu qu’il se retire pour présenter ma candidature.

Macron fit une petite moue, pas convaincu.

\- Ce serait de la folie, Manuel. Aucun Premier Ministre n’est jamais devenu Président dans la foulée, tu le sais. Je ne suis pas François, je ne travaille pas comme lui. J’attends de la rapidité et de l’obéissance. Il ne peut y avoir qu’un patron, et c’est moi. Je ne veux pas prendre quelqu’un qui me ferait de l’ombre.

\- Je ne te ferai pas d’ombre. Promis.

Le Président secoua la tête, puis but une gorgée de café.

\- Écoute, je suis flatté que tu veuilles absolument travailler avec moi, flatté par tout ce que tu dis. Tes compétences ne sont pas du tout en cause. Tu es excellent et très travailleur. Mais… on ne pourrait plus discuter comme on discute maintenant, en égaux. Je ne veux pas que nos rapports se dégradent, dit-il en baissant la voix.

Valls cilla, puis reprit, méfiant :

\- Tu vas me faire du chantage affectif, c’est ça ? Me dire que tu m’aimes trop pour devenir mon chef ? Tu vas oser faire ça ?

\- Manuel… C’est vrai, ce que je te dis. J’aime nos rapports tels qu’ils sont. Nos discussions interminables. Nos échanges de point de vue musclés.

\- Et quand je te prends sur le tapis d’une manière musclée, tu aimes ça aussi, hein ?

\- On perdrait tout ça, continua Macron en ignorant sa provocation. C’est toujours moi qui aurais le dernier mot, à la fin. Et la discussion ne me ferait plus rire. Tu veux que nos rapports se dégradent ?

Valls se crispa, serrant sa tasse jusqu’à faire blanchir ses jointures. Ses mâchoires se crispèrent également, et il eut soudain l’allure d’un fauve à l’affût. Emmanuel se carra dans son fauteuil, se forçant à rester calme.

\- Je veux qu’ils évoluent. Je n’en peux plus de n’être plus rien. Je ne vais pas te faire de dessin : je ne suis plus personne, ou presque. Aucun parti ne veut de moi, je n’ai pas l’ombre d’une chance d’en créer un ou d’être présidentiable. Je traîne mon passé comme un boulet. Ma seule chance c’est de redevenir Premier Ministre, prouver ce que je sais faire – avec un Président qui a du courage, donc toi- et restaurer mon image. Prouver qui je suis. Sinon, je suis fichu. Fichu, répéta-t-il à mi-voix. Il n’y a que toi qui puisses m’aider.

\- Manuel…

\- Si tu as jamais eu un peu de respect, d’admiration ou… d’amour pour moi, dis-le moi, lança Manuel avec intensité. Prouve-le.

\- Arrête, soupira Emmanuel. Pas de ça, s’il te plait. Pas de chantage affectif entre nous.

Il eut l’impression d’être à nouveau dans un mauvais film, avec le mauvais rôle. Leurs rapports avaient été simples jusque-là, fondés sur une forte attirance physique. Et là soudain réapparaissaient la jalousie et la rivalité, leurs ennemis. Tout ça sur fond de sentimentalisme gluant, tout ce qu’il détestait.

Coucher avec lui, d’accord. Lui faire des déclarations ou des faveurs, non. 

\- C’est pratique, hein ? lança Valls, amer.

\- Quoi ?

\- De baiser sans affects, sans promesses, sans serments.

\- C’est ce qu’on a toujours fait, non ? Tu voulais quoi ? Le mariage ?

\- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, Emmanuel. Je ne te parle pas de ça. Je te parle de respect, d’échange. De donnant-donnant.

\- On est dans le donnant-donnant, justement. Si je te fais une faveur, on en sortira. Tu seras mon obligé. Tu n’es pas une courtisane, non ?

\- Traite-moi de pute, tant que tu y es !

\- Pas de scandale, s’il te plait. Je te rappelle qu’on est à l’Élysée, souffla Macron, blême.

\- Je sais, qu’on y est. Tu me le rappelles tout le temps. Tu es si fier d’être Président ! C’est un honneur que tu me fais de baiser avec moi, c’est ça ? Je ne devrais pas t’en demander plus ? C’est ça ? éructa Valls en se levant. Attends, ça se passera pas comme ça, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Macron se leva d’un bond et le rejoignit juste avant qu’il n’atteigne la porte, le retenant pas le bras. Il le poussa contre le mur, saisissant son visage entre ses mains :

\- Calme-toi, je t’en prie, Manuel. Tu sais ce qu’il y a entre nous, même si… on ne s’est pas fait de déclarations. Tu sais combien je tiens à toi, dit-il en essayant de l’embrasser.

\- Lâche-moi, grogna Valls en détournant le visage. Je ne suis pas une pute qu’on congédie après avoir tiré son coup.

\- Je sais, murmura l’autre en le serrant contre lui. Tu comptes énormément pour moi. Trop. Les moments qu’on passe ensemble comptent énormément pour moi.

\- Alors prouve-le. Regarde-moi en face et dis-moi que tu m’aimes, une fois pour toutes.

\- S’il te plait…

\- Ou alors prouve le moi, en actes. Nomme-moi premier ministre.

\- Manuel…

\- Tu crois quoi ? Que tu vas me baiser, debout contre la porte, comme tu adores le faire ? dit Valls en se dégageant brutalement. Non. Pas cette fois-ci.

Ils se fixèrent, cœurs battants, poings serrés. Macron sentait le sang battre à ses oreilles, il avait envie de le frapper, violemment. Il se dit que dans d’autres circonstances, hors de ces murs,  il l’aurait fait, et prit peur.

\- Regarde-moi bien, Emmanuel, reprit Valls d’un ton étranglé. Je te le dis, je t’aime et pourtant je vais te faire un tour de cochon, parce que je n’en peux plus de n’être personne et que tu ne m’en donnes pas assez. Parce que je suis fou, peut-être.

\- Quoi ? fit Macron, soudain glacé. Tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Si tu ne me nommes pas Premier ministre je vais sortir mon livre, et ce sera un scandale énorme.

\- Comment ? Je croyais que tu l’avais laissé tomber.

\- C’était le cas, effectivement. Mais j’ai encore tous les fichiers, toutes les photos. Tout est prêt.

Le Président fit un pas en arrière, atterré. Toutes ses craintes se matérialisaient d’un coup, il sentit le sol s’ouvrir sous ses pieds. Valls était écarlate, poings serrés, prêt à exploser. Il vit une veine battre dans son cou et se dit que cet homme était fou. Et prêt à tout.

\- Mais… mais tu m’as dit que tu n’avais rien, sur moi.

\- C’était le cas, à l’époque. Il y a deux ans. Je bluffais. Maintenant c’est différent, dit-il en souriant d’un air mauvais. Maintenant j’ai des preuves. Des actes, des lieux. Des photos.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas sortir des photos sur nous ? Et toi ? Ta femme ? Tes enfants ?

Comme le sol paraissait tanguer le Président se raccrocha au bord d’un fauteuil, les oreilles bourdonnantes. L’autre était encore plus malade que ce qu’il pensait.

\- Rassure-toi. Je ne suis plus suicidaire. J’ai déjà donné, tu m’en as fait assez baver. J’ai de très jolies photos de Trudeau et toi, sur une terrasse, la nuit. Au bord d’une piscine.

\- Trudeau ? fit Macron, sidéré. Tu bluffes. Il ne s’est rien passé, sur cette terrasse. Tu le sais très bien.

\- Que tu crois, souffla Valls narquoisement. Souviens-toi que tu dormais, sur ton transat. Souviens-toi que tu as fait un joli rêve érotique, ce soir-là. Sauf que Trudeau ne dormait pas, lui, et qu’il a passé la main sous ta serviette, pour te caresser. L’orgasme n’est pas venu tout seul, contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser…

\- C’est faux. Tu mens.

\- C’est vrai. J’ai les photos. Je vais te les envoyer, pour t’aider à réfléchir. On devine bien sa main sous la serviette, grâce aux infrarouges.

\- Quoi ?

\- Remarque, c'est pas de ta faute. Si on réfléchit bien, c’est du viol. Une agression sexuelle, pour le moins. Tu pourras toujours porter plainte contre lui, au pire. Je ne sais pas si le Canada procède à l'extradition vers la France...

Macron recula encore, blême.

\- Tu bluffes. Tu ne le feras pas.

\- Oh si, murmura Valls, à nouveau calme et déterminé. Je n’ai rien à perdre. Plus rien. J’aime nos rapports mais ça ne me suffit pas. Ça ne me suffit plus.

\- Si tu fais ça c’en sera fini de nous, avertit Macron. A jamais.

\- Je m’en doute. Tant pis. Je prends le risque. A un certain âge, on a d’autres priorités que le cul. Le pouvoir, par exemple. Le plaisir dure plus longtemps, et il y a de belles compensations. C’est comme ça, tu verras avec l'âge. Je te laisse 24 heures. Sinon, demain, tu feras la une des tabloïds, avec ton chéri. A toi de voir…

\- Je ne céderai jamais au chantage, fit Macron d'une voix glaciale. Tu es un bel enfoiré.

Valls tourna les talons et sortit dignement, laissant l'autre sous le choc, debout au milieu de son bureau.

Ce dernier retourna s’asseoir, l’esprit en déroute. Comment la situation avait-elle pu tourner ainsi aussi rapidement ? Valls le détestait-il depuis le début ? Lui avait-il joué la comédie tout au long de ces mois dans ce seul but ?

Les questions tournaient en boucle, et son stress ne diminuait pas. Que faire ? En parler à qui ?

Il était seul, coincé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il vit apparaître sur son mail un message sans texte accompagné de photos, qu’il étudia longuement, le cœur serré. C'était pire que ce qu'il pensait, c'était... infamant.

Ridicule.

Il envisagea toutes les possibilités, froidement, puis se servit un grand verre de whisky, seul dans son immense bureau.

C’était impossible.

Impossible.

...

oOo

 

 

Le lendemain matin, à la surprise générale, Manuel Valls fut nommé Premier Ministre.

 

 

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, la politique a repris ses droits, à la fin... On ne fait pas de bonnes histoires avec de bons sentiments, disait Gide ;)
> 
> J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu, et que vous en demandez encore ! 
> 
> Alors ne manquez pas ma prochaine fic "Bromance", que je posterai dès samedi prochain, avec les mêmes protagonistes, et qui se passera après la nomination de Valls à Matignon.
> 
> A bientôt ? 
> 
> Merci à ma bêta, Nicolina, que j'adore, et merci à vous tous pour vos kudos et commentaires !!


End file.
